A la Jonction des Chemins
by Laemia
Summary: Tout est calculé. Dès le moment de leur naissance, un compte à rebours gravé sur leur poignet leur indique le moment précis où leurs yeux se poseront sur leur âme-soeur. Mais chaque rencontre est unique. / Recueil d'OS. 1- AkuRoku 2- JoshNeku 3- Tequa 4- SoVen
1. Roxas & Axel

**Hey ! Comment allez-vous ?**

 **Alors, pour info, ceci est un recueil d'OS se déroulant dans le même univers, mais qui peuvent être lus totalement séparément. Donc si vous préférez un couple aux autres qui seront présentés, pas de soucis ! :3**

 **Je ne sais pas du tout si ce recueil sera régulier dans les publications, je ne promet rien, ahah ! Ce sera la surprise.**

 **Bonne lecture à vous !**

* * *

 _ **Scène 1 : At the end of time, we fall**_

 _ **00 : 00 : 00**_

Il y a un instant de flottement, du genre de ceux qui paraissent durer une éternité.

On se regarde, on regarde nos poignets, sur lequel les chiffres ont cessés de décroître, faute de pouvoir allez dans le négatif. Je ne sais pas trop quoi penser, je suppose que lui non plus.

Je n'arrive même pas à analyser ses traits, à me demander s'il me semble beau ou non. C'est un garçon, il a les cheveux rouges comme une boule de noël.

C'est censé être l'amour de ma vie.

Et je ne sais pas ce que je pense de lui.

Que suis-je supposé faire ? Que _puis-je_ faire lorsque je rencontre la personne qui définira le reste de mon existence ?

Il parle en premier, et mon estomac se serre un peu.

« Alors... C'est toi, hein ? »

Il a les yeux verts, je le remarque à travers mon esprit embrouillé.

Il faut que je réponde quelque chose, n'importe quoi.

« Ouais, j'crois bien. »

C'est bête.

Un nouveau silence retentit.

Mon cerveau carbure à toute vitesse, tourne à vide.

Il sourit. J'ai un peu envie de vomir.

Il se passe une main gênée dans les cheveux. Je me mord les lèvres.

C'est trop, beaucoup trop d'un coup.

« Alors, hm... commence-t-il avant de s'interrompre.

-...

-C'est très étrange, tu ne trouves pas ?

-Si, très. »

Je tente un sourire un peu incertain. Sa voix sonne agréablement à mon oreille, ce qui n'en est que plus embarrassant.

On se regarde un peu dans les yeux d'un coup, comme pour essayer de sonder la réaction de l'autre. J'ai l'impression de voir la même peur que la mienne dans son regard, mais je dois imaginer des choses.

Je me demande s'il est déçu, et je n'arrive pas à le sonder.

Je me demande si _je_ suis déçu, et je n'en ai aucune idée.

Tout ce que je sais, c'est que ce n'est pas vraiment comme je l'avais imaginé.

Mais il faut qu'on bouge, qu'on parle, qu'on fasse connaissance, je suppose. Les mots ne veulent pas venir. Heureusement qu'il est plus débrouillard que moi sur ce point.

« Je m'appelle Axel » dit-il.

Et puis il amorce un mouvement du bras, se rétracte, sourit à nouveau.

« Ah, je n'sais pas si on doit se serrer la main, se faire la bise, ou... »

Je l'aide en lui tendant ma paume.

« Roxas » je lui dis, puisque c'est mon nom.

Je ne sais pas interpréter ses lèvres pincées, pas encore. Est-ce que cela viendra avec le temps ? Si l'on en croit le reste du monde, oui...

Mais là c'est _nous_ , pas le monde. Juste lui et moi, paraît-il.

Il y a une scène irréaliste où il me propose d'aller nous asseoir sur un banc, dans le parc à côté – on s'est rencontré dans la rue, en pleine ville, j'avais pris un congé exprès pour cette date. En général, lorsque les gens voient le compte à rebours arriver à son terme sur notre poignet, c'est une bonne excuse pour se dédouaner de tout et n'importe quoi – est-ce que c'est forcer le Destin ?

Il s'asseoit, pose les mains sur ses genoux. Je jette un coup d'oeil à son tatouage, qui affiche _**00 : 00: 00**_ , comme le mien. Zéro heures, zéro minutes, zéro secondes. Cela signifie qu'il a rencontré son âme-soeur – moi, en l'occurence.

Il me fixe comme s'il hésitait sur la suite de la conversation. Je réalise que j'ai l'air d'un connard muet, alors je me secoue la cervelle et je me comporte comme un être humain décent. Je prend une grande inspiration.

« Excuse-moi, je suis un peu perturbé, expliquais-je. Je pensais être préparé à... ça. Visiblement, non. »

Il a un vrai rire, franc, qui me tord le ventre. Ses yeux sont si verts !

« Tu l'as dit ! réplique-t-il. C'est un peu pareil pour moi. J'veux dire, on nous parle toute notre vie de ce moment, et... Ah, va pas t'imaginer que je suis pas content, hein ! T'as l'air adorable. C'est juste que... »

Mon sourire le coupe dans sa phrase.

« T'inquiète, je comprends. Tu t'appelle Axel, c'est ça ? »

Il hoche la tête.

« Tu, hum... Fais quoi, dans la vie ? »

Il me raconte qu'il est organisateur de fêtes – mariages, anniversaires, baptêmes – que ça paie plutôt bien, suffisamment pour son appart' en plein centre d'Illusio, au rez-de-chaussée avec jardin. Il a un chien, Rafale, qu'il emmène toujours avec lui – sauf aujourd'hui, au cas où son âme-soeur serait allergique ou phobique – délicate attention.

Je lui dit que j'ai une licence d'Art Moderne qui ne m'a jamais servi à trouver du boulot, que je suis serveur et que je fais du skateboard, parfois.

Il a l'air beaucoup plus sociable que moi.

Nous restons un moment à nous échanger des banalités sur nos parents, nos amis, notre parcours scolaire. A ce moment, je ne me rends pas compte que je retiens _tout_ , le moindre détail à son propos. Mon esprit avale son existence et l'ancre dans mon cœur, indépendamment de ma volonté. Est-ce que c'est cela, l'amour ? A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien.

On m'a toujours répété que ce serait évident.

Le courant passe entre nous. Un peu. Disons que je me sens plus à l'aise avec lui qu'avec la plupart des gens que je connais à peine. Je dois avouer que ça me rassure. J'ai un peu moins l'impression de parler à un inconnu.

On me l'a appris dès mon enfance : lorsque le compte à rebours sur ton poignet tombera à zéro, alors c'est que tu auras rencontré ton âme-soeur, et vous vous aimerez tout au long de votre vie. Tu n'aimera personne d'autre. Tout le monde a une âme-soeur, en ce monde.

Eh bien, voilà... C'est fait.

* * *

 **Tu fais quoi de beau ?**

 _Pas grand-chose. Je te parle. Je suis dans mon lit._

 **Est-ce une invitation ?**

 _Axel !_

Mon soupir agacé sonne, à mes oreilles, plus amusé qu'autre chose. Fort heureusement, il ne peut pas l'entendre.

Cela fait deux jours que l'on s'est rencontrés. Deux jours que je vis exactement comme avant... Hormis que je pense à lui sans arrêt. On se parle beaucoup, par messages interposés. Et à vrai dire, pour le moment, c'est mieux comme ça.

C'est lui l'a proposé, en voyant que je n'étais pas à l'aise, et j'ai saisi cette solution avec un immense soulagement. Ce sera mieux d'apprendre à se connaître, avant de se revoir.

Du moins je le croyais, mais son absence se fait étrangement, douloureusement ressentir. Comme si j'avais été séparé d'un petit bout de moi dont je n'avais aucune conscience auparavant.

Mes parents trouvent ça stupide.

Ils ont été les premiers à m'interroger, bien évidemment, à me tanner pour que je _raconte_. Comment, où, qui était-ce, ce qu'il/elle faisait dans la vie, mes impressions. Et, bien évidemment, ils ne comprenaient pas que je n'aie pas l'air si heureux que ça, finalement.

Ce n'était pas que ne je n'appréciais pas Axel, évidemment ! A vrai dire, même s'il ne m'avait pas été destiné, j'aurais trouvé difficile de ne pas l'aimer. Cependant...

Eh bien, je ne le connaissais pas vraiment ce type, cet Axel. Je voulais le connaître, oui, j'en crevais d'envie, mais pour le moment, ils s'agissait d'un inconnu.

Vibration de mon téléphone portable sur mon ventre.

 **A ce propos, on se revoit quand ? Je veux pas te presser, hein, je me demande juste...**

Je soupire et je pense à la dernière fois, avec une pointe d'embarras naissant. Il faut le dire, c'était _ridicule_. Et si j'avais tout gâché, déjà, d'entrée de jeu ?

Et pourtant...

J'ai envie de le revoir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi – ou plutôt, je le sais, mais ça me paraît si _étrange_.

Rien de ce que j'ai pu lire, voir, ou entendre ne me préparait à cela, malgré la vocation du monde entier de nous inculquer la notion d'amour.

C'était ça, alors, l'amour ? Et pourquoi je ne me sentais pas heureux, du coup ? Est-ce que quelque chose clochait ? Une erreur des Parques ? J'ai entendu des histoires horribles, à propos d'erreurs, de gens qui vivaient malheureux toute leur vie parce que...

Le portable vibre à nouveau.

 **Roxas ? Pardon, c'est sûrement trop tôt.**

Ca ne fait que dix minutes qu'il m'a envoyé le message précédent. Parfois, je ne réponds à mes potes qu'au bout d'une heure, et ils ne s'en offusquent pas puisqu'ils vaquent également à leur occupations pendant ce temps. Avec lui, c'est différent.

Si ça se trouve, il est comme moi à cet instant, sur son lit en train de fixer son écran de téléphone, la boule au ventre. La scène se dessine devant mes yeux et mon estomac fait des bonds étranges. Sont-ce là les fameux papillons dans le ventre dont j'ai tant entendu parler ?

Et puis merde, hein ! Pourquoi je me prend tant la tête ? C'est _écrit_ , de toute façon.

 _Disons, ce week-end ?_ je propose. _Je t'invite à boire un verre ?_

 **Merveilleux !**

Ca ne va pas le faire.

En désespoir de cause, je décide d'appeler mon frère, Ven. Il est plus jeune que moi, encore au lycée, mais il a trouvé son âme-soeur depuis... presque toujours, en fait. Ils ont quasiment grandi ensemble, c'est fou ! Ce genre de cas est plutôt rare.

Alors, bêtement, je me dis qu'il serait de bon conseil.

S'ensuit une discussion surréaliste.

« Ventus ! J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais !

-Bonjour mon frère chéri, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Hm, pardon, bonjour, je répond d'un ton pressé. Excuse, mais c'est plutôt urgent. C'est à propos de mon âme-soeur, tu vois ? Axel. Les parents doivent t'avoir dit.

-Ah. Je t'écoute. »

Je sens une pointe de surprise dans sa voix, comme s'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je requiers son aide. Il aurait dû s'en douter pourtant, puisqu'il est déjà « casé ».

« Ben... j'hésite. Ca s'est passé comment, pour toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Me le fais pas dire à voix haute ! Tomber amoureux, patate !

-Si tu es désagréable, je raccroche » me fait sa voix cruelle de l'autre côté du combiné.

Je passe une main dans mes cheveux, agacé. Nous n'avons jamais été trop proches, lui et moi. Nous n'avons jamais eu l'occasion de l'être, à vrai dire, entre la différence d'âge et tout le reste... On s'aime bien, pourtant, mais on ne se comprend pas bien. On se chamaille souvent, c'est un peu notre moyen d'exprimer notre affection.

« Bon, désolé, ça te va ? Pardon mec mais je suis en détresse, là, un peu. »

Silence.

« Je sais pas quoi te dire, moi. »

Je lève les yeux au ciel tellement fort que je suis certain qu'il peut l'entendre de l'autre côté du combiné.

« S'il te plaît, Ven ! C'est tout nouveau, pour moi. Je sais pas comment faire, tout ça, les trucs de couple. Et... »

Heureusement qu'il ne peut pas me voir rougir.

« Tu pourrais me raconter comme ça s'est passé, pour toi et lui ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'en souviens ? J'avais quatre ans quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est trop particulier pour que tu puisse en tirer quoi que ce soit, mon gars.

-T'es pas mon frère, t'es adopté.

-Je t'aime aussi Roxy.

-C'est ça. Bisous.

-Bisous ! »

Et on raccroche, peut-être en même temps. Parfois, j'ai l'impression que c'est moi le petit frère et lui le grand, c'est dingue.

Quand je raccroche, j'ai envie de frapper contre quelque chose – le bougre ne m'a pas vraiment aidé, au contraire – mais je vois un message d'Axel alors ça va, j'suis plus si en colère que ça. Il me demande où et à quelle heure on se retrouvera. Je lui répond. Il me demande s'il peut amener son chien. Je lui dis oui, j'aime plutôt bien les animaux.

Puis je pousse un énième soupir.

Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre, à présent.

* * *

 **Hey, tu sais, j'associe toujours des photos aux contacts de mon répertoire.**

Je suis un peu blasé, parce que sa remarque sort de nulle part, et que je sais que ce n'est qu'un prétexte pour me demander une photo. C'est pas que ça me dérange, ça me flatte même un peu, mais...

T'es pas obligé de tourner autour du pot comme ça, tu sais. Attend deux minutes.

Je sors mon ordinateur de sa veille pour aller piocher une image récente sur les réseaux sociaux. Je trouve une selfie où je me trouve vraiment pas mal. C'est un peu photoshoppé, alors j'hésite un peu avant de la lui envoyer. Est-ce que ça ne serait pas lui mentir, en quelques sortes ? Avec les autres, je m'en fous, je ne nie même pas quand on me demande si c'est retouché – eh, ça fait partie de l'art, après tout. Mais puisque c'est lui...

Bon, tant pis. Je la lui envoie, avec un petit mot :

 _J'attend la tienne en retour, maintenant._

Il met une bonne vingtaine de minutes à me répondre. J'arrive même pas à me concentrer sur le livre que je suis en train de lire. Le sens des phrases s'imprime pas dans mon cerveau. Je me demande s'il l'a reçue, s'il a aimé, s'il se souvient de mon visage – même si ça ne fait qu'une semaine, après tout, qu'on s'est rencontré.

Puis enfin, un mms.

 **Tiens, c'est une photo de vacances. J'ai un pote, Demyx, il prend des photos cools. Tu t'entendrais bien avec lui.**

Je suis un peu dépité qu'il n'ait pas fait de commentaires. Je ne peux pas vraiment lui demander ce qu'il en pense. Ce serait... gênant, non ? Je m'interroge.

 _T'as mis le temps_ , je lui reproche finalement l'air de rien.

 **Héhé, pardon. J'ai oublié.**

 _Oublié ?_

 **Oui, je sais, c'est impoli. Je regardais ta photo, en fait.**

Je cligne des yeux.

… _Pendant tout ce temps ?_

 **Ouais. C'est flippant ? J'aurais peut-être pas dû te dire ça.**

Heureusement, il n'y a personne pour me voir me rouler dans mon lit, mort de gène et d'un sentiment que je ne sais pas identifier.

 _Nan, t'inquiètes_ , je répond tout de même.

Puis, enfin, je prend le temps d'ouvrir la photo qu'il m'a envoyé. Il s'agit de lui, affalé sur une chaise en plastique.

Enfin, non, pas vraiment affalé. On dirait presque qu'il prend la pose sans en avoir l'air, avec sa main placée dans ses cheveux, l'air nonchalant, un pied par terre et l'autre sur une table de jardin. Sans m'en rendre compte, mes yeux analysent chaque détails de la photographie.

Je suis un peu déçu, parce qu'il porte des lunettes de soleil. Je me souviens de ses yeux verts, une des premières choses qui a accroché mon regard chez lui. Je les revois parfois quand je ferme les miens. Il porte une veste en jean un peu old school qui lui va bien, et un jean serré qui me fait prendre conscience qu'il a de très longues jambes. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ses cheveux...ou plutôt devrais-je dire, sa crinière rouge vif ? Je crois que j'aime bien. Il a vraiment des allures de lion – ou tout du moins de félin.

Et tout à coup, je ne peux plus supporter de regarder cette photo. Je trouve ça embarrassant, de l'admirer comme ça, et je me trouve ridicule et je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça, et ça m'énerve _vraiment_ beaucoup.

Je suis confus, et je me rend compte que j'ai peur. Tout devrait bien se passer, pourtant, non ? Il me plaît, et je crois que c'est réciproque. C'est forcé, d'être réciproque, c'est pour ça qu'on a ce fichu compte à rebours imprégné sur le poignet.

Je lève le mien vers moi, de poignet. Les zéros du tatouage commencent à s'effacer progressivement. Ils ressemblent à des courbes aléatoires, maintenant. Bientôt, il aura totalement disparu. Les personnes qui le remarquent me sourient, souvent, comme heureux de mon bonheur récemment acquis. Je trouve ça étrange de penser que, rien qu'en jetant un œil sur ce compte à rebours en train de se dissiper, ils _savent_.

 **Roxas ? Je vais me coucher. A demain ! 3**

Je souris.

 _A demain, Axel._

* * *

Eh bien, l'ambiance n'est pas aussi lourde que la dernière fois.

Je m'en félicite un peu, mais je pense que c'est surtout _lui_ qui arrive à me mettre à l'aise.

On est assis à la terrasse d'un bar. Il a commandé une bière et moi un mojito. Y'a son petit chien qui se tient à nos pieds, patientant sagement.

Rafale s'est avéré être un petit carlin de rien de tout. Je m'attendais plutôt à un berger allemand ou un autre gros machin, j'dois dire. Je le lui ai fait remarquer, d'ailleurs. Il a rit à gorge déployée, et c'est le plus beau son que j'ai jamais entendu, j'crois bien.

« On me le dit souvent, expliqua-t-il. Mais franchement, comment je ferais pour promener un gros chien ? Avec ma carrure d'allumette, je tiendrais pas la route, sérieux. »

J'ai ri aussi. Il m'a regardé intensément, alors j'ai détourné le regard, comme un gosse.

On parle de pleins de choses, avec entrain – des tatouages qu'il a sous les pommettes, de son chien, de ma passion pour la photographie et du skateboard, de nos amis respectifs. Je suis impressionné du flot de paroles qui sort de ma propre bouche. Je ris, parfois. De plus en plus souvent. Je lui explique que je suis soulagé, parce que c'était pas gagné au départ. Il a l'air vraiment content, alors ça me soulage.

Finalement, j'ai envie de m'allumer une cigarette. Je fais un geste vers la poche de mon jean pour y prendre briquet et paquet, puis je grimace.

« Y'a un problème ? il demande.

-Je, euhm... J'ai oublié de te dire, je fume. Ca te dérange pas ? »

Il fait un geste désinvolte de la main.

« T'inquiètes. On se barre d'ici ? Je connais un parc. »

On règle l'addition et on quitte les lieux, Rafale sur nos talons, qui s'excite chaque fois qu'il aperçoit un autre canidé, mais ça ne nous gène pas vraiment – Axel a l'habitude, et moi je suis trop haut sur mon petit nuage pour m'en soucier. J'allume la clope et la presse entre mes lèvres, par habitude plus que par envie, puis je coule un regard vers Axel. Il me fixe.

« T'es sûr que ça te dérange pas ? je demande.

-Nan. Mon meilleur pote fume comme un pompier, lui aussi. C'est assez impressionnant. Dans une autre vie, il a dû être un train à vapeur. »

Il dit ces choses avec entrain, très vite, presque pour rattraper le temps perdu, toutes ces années de vie l'un sans l'autre. Comme il me parle de Demyx, je lui parle de Xion, ma meilleure amie à moi. Il faudra que je la lui présente, bientôt, et ce constat me fait sourire parce que je suis certain qu'ils s'entendront bien.

Axel est amusant, enjoué, et visiblement ravi de ma présence – ou bien est-il comme ça avec tout le monde ? J'ai l'impression qu'il y a plus que ça, cependant, une partie immergée de l'iceberg, un côté de lui que je n'ai même pas encore commencé d'entrevoir. Je ne le connais que depuis une semaine, après tout.

Je ne sais pas quel genre de personne il est. Pourtant, il est mon âme-soeur, l'amour de ma vie – le compte à rebours a parlé. Mais... Quelque chose ne va pas.

On se pose sur un banc, au grand regret de Rafale qui regarde les chiens jouer avec des yeux tristes. C'est samedi, alors les familles sont de sortie avec leurs animaux de compagnie. Axel s'amuse de l'impatience de son chien et m'explique qu'en général, il vient jouer ici avec lui.

Comme je ne répond pas, il se tourne vers moi.

« T'es perdu dans tes pensées, Roxas ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Tu peux tout me dire, tu sais ? »

Tout, hein ? Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si je le décevais, ou si quelque chose clochait chez moi ? J'ai pas très envie d'affronter ça, c'est trop de pression.

Je décide que j'peux pas. Je secoue la tête fermement. C'est trop bizarre.

Pourquoi je ne ressens pas ce que je devrais ressentir ? Je suis heureux, mais...

Soudain, il y a une sensation de chaleur sur le dos de ma main et je sursaute et je me rend compte que c'est sa paume et je sens que ce contact aurait pu être rassurant dans d'autres circonstances, et il ne peut pas savoir à quel point, en l'occurence, ça ne me fait _pas_ du bien.

J'éteins ma cigarette par terre, à moitié consumée. Je lui dois la vérité, je pense, alors je sors misérablement un :

« J'y arrive pas... »

Il ne comprend pas, je le sens à sa manière d'hésiter sur ses mots. Ca me met presque en colère. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres.

« Quel est le souci ?

-Je ne ressens pas... ce que je suis sensé ressentir... pour toi. »

Ca me fait mal, de dire ça. Physiquement. Ca a du mal à sortir. Je ne sais pas s'il s'en rend compte.

« Roxas... »

J'ai pas envie de le laisser me faire des reproches, alors je le coupe à toute vitesse.

« C'est dingue, non ? Ca se passe bien pour les milliards de personnes qui naissent sur cette terre, y'a _aucun_ souci, mais moi, je... J'sais pas, je suis cassé. Pourquoi ça se passe pas comme pour tout le monde ?

-Roxas, appelle-t-il d'une voix plus ferme et je me rend compte qu'il me tient toujours la main.

-J'dois m'excuser, nan ? Y'a pas que ma vie qui est en jeu, la tienne aus- »

Il plaque son autre main sur ma bouche, pas assez fermement pour m'empêcher de parler, mais suffisamment pour me surprendre. Ca me coupe dans mon élan.

« Regarde-moi » il dit doucement, alors je lui obéis.

Il n'a pas l'air blessé ou fâché. Il a même un petit sourire, que j'aurais qualifié de narquois dans d'autres circonstances. Il enlève sa main, et il m'annonce doucement :

« C'est normal, je crois. Ca me le fait aussi. »

C'est dingue comme j'arrive à être presque vexé par cette simple phrase, alors que je lui ai déballé des trucs mille fois pires y'a pas trente secondes.

Il me tourne doucement le poignet, puis il colle le sien au mien, de sorte à ce que nos horloges arrêtées et presque effacées soient bien visibles.

« Tu sais comment faisaient les gens, dans le temps, sans ces comptes à rebours sur le bras ? Ils savaient pas. Ils rencontraient l'amour de leur vie comme on rencontre un ami, et ils savaient pas. Ils ne ressentaient rien de particulier, au début, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Parce qu'ils n'étaient pas au courant qu'ils aimaient cette personne » je répond, comme on me l'a répéte une centaine de fois.

Il rit.

« Presque, ouais. Parce qu'ils ne l'aimaient pas. Pas tout de suite, en tout cas. Ce qu'on te dit pas dans les films, c'est que parfois, ça prend du temps. Nous, on ne s'aime pas, mais on a la chance de savoir qu'on s'aimera un jour. »

Je cligne des yeux. Ca me paraît logique, mais ça bouleverse mes convictions.

« Toujours... je marmonne. Mes parents m'ont toujours conté le jour de leur rencontre comme un conte de fées, ils en parlent avec une telle joie dans la voix... J'me suis toujours dit que je serais heureux tout de suite, tu vois ?

-Ouais, mais je crois pas que c'est si simple, tout le temps. Pour nous c'est pas le cas en tout cas. On était trop sceptiques dès le départ, je suppose ? Mais je sens... Que ça peut évoluer. Que ça _va_ évoluer. J'pense que tu le ressens aussi, non ? »

J'hésite.

« Je me sens bien, avec toi. »

C'est la vérité. Ca me gène de l'admettre, mais c'est le cas. Ca dort encore, ensommeillé au fond de mon cœur, peut-être. C'est bien là, pourtant. Ca fait battre mon cœur plus vite.

« Je... Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, alors ? je le questionne, car ça m'intrigue.

-J'suppose... On passe du temps ensemble, et on attend de tomber amoureux. Ca te va ? »

Je souris, parce que je me sens léger. Et que j'ai presque envie de l'embrasser. Mais je le fais pas. Pas encore.

« Ca m'va. On peut. »

* * *

Ca fait quatre mois. La peau de mon poignet est devenue blanche et lisse, j'ai perdu cette habitude d'y jeter un coup d'oeil chaque fois que je m'ennuie ou que je rêvasse. A la place, je regarde mon portable, espérant un message de _lui_.

Sauf qu'on est la plupart du temps collés ensemble. Ca n'a pas de sens.

Surtout ce matin, parce qu'il n'est pas encore réveillé. Parce qu'il commence à peine à remuer près de moi, encore ensommeillé. Il cligne des yeux comme pour en faire disparaître la brume. C'est la première fois que j'assiste à ce spectacle.

« Bonjour » je souffle, heureux.

Il me regarde, sourit, et me serre contre lui avec un bruit étouffé qui peut soit signifier « bonjour », soit « au four », ou bien « au secours ». Dans le contexte, j'opte pour la première solution. J'ai ses cheveux qui me chatouillent le nez alors je grimace un peu. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ce petit inconvénient.

J'ai l'impression de vouloir rester comme ça toute ma vie. Alors, soudainement, je _sais_.

Ca m'paraît bien.

« Hey, Axel ?

-Mfgp ?

-Je t'aime. »


	2. Neku & Joshua, début

**Heyyy !**

 **Ouais, je sais, j'ai mis super longtemps à actualiser ce recueil. Et le coupable, le voici ! A vrai dire, cet OS sera en trois parties parce qu'il est... Eh bien, long comme un jour sans pain. Du coup, je me disais que je ne pouvais décemment pas publier ce texte d'une seule traite, mais que je ne pouvais pas non plus le couper puisque, eh, c'est un _recueil_ d'OS, et dans mon esprit un peu psychorigide, ça signifiait : un chapitre = un pairing.**

 **Donc bon. Finalement, je me suis pliée à cette dernière solution, hein. Pas trop le choix.**

 **Ce texte met en scène des personnages très peu exploités dans les fics. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 2, partie 1 : loves me (not)**

Son poignet le démangeait.

Ce devait être psychologique.

Il refusait d'y jeter ne serait-ce qu'un coup d'oeil. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il avait masqué la chose à l'aide d'un bracelet-éponge jaune, qui ne recouvrait pourtant que les quatre derniers chiffres du tatouage mouvant qui palpitait sur sa peau. C'était suffisant, puisque le reste n'affichait plus que des zéros d'encre noire immobile.

Mais même comme ça, Neku ne pouvait pas ignorer que...

 _C'est aujourd'hui. C'est aujourd'hui aujourd'hui aujourd'hui aujourd-_

La phrase tournait dans sa tête depuis son réveil et avait perdu toute sa signification depuis bien longtemps pour ne se réduire qu'à une série de syllabes incohérentes. Et pourtant, elle continuait de résonner.

Ca l'empêchait de trop penser, au moins.

Il avait refusé de regarder l'heure, aujourd'hui. Il ne savait pas si on était le matin ou l'après-midi, il ne savait plus, et ça l'angoissait à en crever mais il préférait encore mourir plutôt que de _savoir_.

Il s'était enfermé dans son appart', dans sa chambre, sous le bureau, malgré le mal de dos que ça lui foutait. Le téléphone coupé, des réserves de bouffe et d'eau à proximité, et voilà tout.

S'il restait là, personne ne pouvait l'atteindre et il ne pouvait rencontrer personne, pas vrai ? C'était _logique_.

Un homme enfermé seul sous son bureau, face au mur, ne pouvait _pas_ rencontrer « l'amour ». Impossible. Aucune chance. Ca ne lui arriverait pas.

Cela faisait des années qu'il s'était résigné à cette extrémité. Et rien de ce que Shiki pourrait trouver à redire, à argumenter, à piailler, ne l'aurait fait changé d'avis de toute manière.

Lorsque le soleil se serait couché, puis relevé, il serait libre. Il poursuivrait sa vie normalement – aussi normalement qu'il la concevait, en tout cas – et ce pour toujours, et ça irait très bien comme ça !

C'était si _simple_. Alors pourquoi fallait-il que son cœur batte à cent à l'heure ? Pourquoi cette impression que, d'une minute à l'autre, il allait se mettre à gerber partout ? Et pourquoi cette conscience si aiguë du temps qui passe et à la fois _qui ne passe pas_ ?

Ses deux mains agrippant ses cheveux roux, son casque de musique vissé sur les oreilles, les yeux fermés à s'en faire mal, il essayait de ne pas se poser ces questions.

Allez ! Ce serait la pire journée de sa vie, et puis il pourrait reprendre le cours de son existence, paisiblement. Heureusement qu'il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours !

S'il avait vécu dans le temps où les comptes à rebours n'existaient pas, sans doute aurait-il été terrifié chaque fois qu'il mettait un pied dehors, par peur de rencontrer cette personne dont on lui parlait depuis sa naissance et...

Soudain, ce fut la fin du monde.

Il y eut un bruit qui étouffa la musique. Immense. Une explosion qui étouffa le cours de ses pensées.

D'autres bruits terrifiants suivirent le premier, comme un éboulement, et puis plus rien.

Ca venait de la salle de bain.

D'un bond, Neku se leva, manquant de s'assommer contre la planche de son bureau.

« Ah ! Putain ! »

Une nouvelle bosse palpitante sur le crâne, il passa la porte de la chambre, se dirigea vers le couloir, ouvrit la porte de sa minuscule salle de bain...

Et là, le drame.

Le plafond avait cédé. Des morceaux de plâtres partout, dans son lavabo, sa douche, ses produits pour les cheveux, ... Dans son ahurissement, tous ses autres soucis disparurent de son esprit l'espace d'une fraction de secondes. Suffisamment longtemps.

Il leva les yeux vers le trou désormais creusé au-dessus de sa tête.

Vers l'appartement du dessus, donc.

 ** _00 : 00 : 00_**

Vers le nouveau voisin, un garçon de son âge, dont le petit sourire suffisant lui déplut tout de suite.

« Eh bien, décidément, les choses ont pris une tournure intéressante... » souffla l'inconnu en parcourant la pièce de son regard couleur de lavande.

Neku déglutit.

Oui.

C'était bel et bien la pire journée de sa vie.

* * *

L'autre imbécile avait voulu l'inviter à prendre un café. Neku avait refusé avec mauvaise humeur, lui faisant remarquer leur léger souci de salle de bain. Alors, Joshua était descendu. Neku lui avait ouvert, par nécessité de régler l'affaire, avec la ferme intention de ne pas lui adresser la parole. Il avait été obligé d'endurer les présentations d'usage, cependant, et de lui avouer son prénom. L'autre l'avait répété avec un sourire entendu et, à partir de là, Neku avait décidé de l'ignorer. Autant qu'il ne se fasse pas d'illusions.

Il avait appelé le proprio. Le proprio était monté, avait appelé le plombier. Le plombier était venu, accompagné d'un verdict :

« Dégât des eaux. Ca a dû fuiter dans les murs, jusqu'à ce que ce soit pourri et que ça cède. Le temps de refaire tout ça, les deux appart' seront pas habitables avant un moment. »

 _Parfait_ , songea Neku. _Ca me laisse le temps de déménager._

Il ne voulait de toute façon pas rester une minute de plus dans le même immeuble que monsieur Joshua, qui ne cessait de le regarder comme si la situation l'amusait _beaucoup_.

Sérieusement, il n'avait pas arrêté de le _fixer_.

Quel nouveau genre de taré c'était, celui-là ? Il s'en coltinait déjà assez comme ça, entre Shiki et Beat.

Le proprio de l'immeuble se tourna vers Joshua, l'air remonté. Neku se demanda un moment s'il allait le mordre, mais il se contenta d'aboyer :

« Une fuite d'eau si grave, et vous avez rien vu ? Vous voulez m'faire croire ça ? »

Alors, seulement maintenant, Joshua détourna les yeux de Neku, pour hausser un sourcil froid en direction de l'homme qui l'accusait.

« _Excusez_ - _moi_? fit-il sur le ton précieux d'un mec qui ne se prend pas pour de la merde. Pouvez-vous me rappeler lequel d'entre nous possède un immeuble qui n'est plus aux normes depuis au moins dix ans, sans jamais avoir effectué de travaux de renouvellement ? A votre avis, dans un tribunal, qui sera le plus pénalisé, hm ? Enfin, nous n'irons pas jusqu'à cette extrémité, n'est-ce pas ? »

Avec ce raisonnement et un sourire hypocrite, il parvint à extorquer au propriétaire un mois de loyer, ainsi que deux chambres d'hôtel disponibles pour la durée des travaux – Neku n'osa pas protester bien fort. A la fin, le pauvre homme affichait une mine livide – de rage ou de crainte, ça, Neku n'aurait pas su le dire. Lui-même se demandait comme ils avaient bien pu en arriver là en si peu de temps.

Le plombier, lui, faisait semblant d'inspecter l'étendue des dégâts, sans doute pour se donner bonne conscience.

Et, les mains dans les poches, tout ce beau monde réuni dans son étroit corridor, son regard s'attardant sur les murs sales, Neku s'efforçait de ne pas trop réfléchir aux événements, et à ne pas trop ressentir la présence, non loin, de ce gars dont le compte à rebours était tombé à zéro comme le sien.

Mais, tentez de chasser une idée, et elle s'agrippera à votre conscience tel un écolier qui s'accroche à sa couverture un lundi matin. Au moins, pour sauver les meubles, pouvait-il faire _semblant_ de ne pas y songer.

C'était possible, en tout cas, jusqu'au départ de monsieur le propriétaire et de son valet le plombier.

Le troisième intrus ne s'éclipsa pas, lui, et Neku ne pouvait décemment pas ignorer qu'un inconnu se trouvait toujours dans son hall d'entrée. Pour la première fois depuis leur premier regard, il fut obligé de lever les yeux vers les siens, en se promettant d'oublier leur couleur sitôt qu'il se détournerait. S'il parvenait même à ne pas analyser les traits de son visage, à ne pas les enregistrer dans sa mémoire, ce serait parfait.

L'autre souriait. Neku ne le laissait pas en placer une.

« T'as fait exprès ? attaqua-t-il.

-Mh, j'ai peur de ne pas te suivre. »

Voix calme, posée. Pff. Insupportable.

« Ta fuite d'eau. T'avais tout prévu, hein ? »

Le timing lui semblait un peu trop précis pour être un hasard. Et, franchement, il avait trop mal au crâne pour s'embarrasser de tact. A présent, il voulait juste se cloîtrer dans sa chambre et hurler. Ou appeler Shiki. Et hurler.

L'autre ne sembla pas vexé le moins du monde de l'accusation, se contentant, en guise d'excuse, de lever innocemment les bras et de soupirer bruyamment.

« Je suis juste très mauvais pour déceler ce genre de choses, expliqua Joshua. Enfin, je suppose que le destin trouve toujours un moyen de...

-Et pourquoi t'étais chez toi ? le coupa vivement Neku. Quel genre de personne reste chez lui pendant... ce jour-là ?

-Les gens curieux. Et je pourrais te poser la même question, _Neku_. »

Le dénommé se détourna vivement. Quelque chose chez ce type et sa façon de prononcer son prénom le rendait nerveux. Instinctivement, il ne lui faisait pas confiance.

« Laisse tomber, siffla Neku. En tout cas, ne te fait pas d'illusions. J'veux dire, je compte pas... Tu vois. Toi et moi, ça n'existera pas. »

Et Joshua, impassible, ne traduisit ses pensées que par un simple :

« Oh. »

Un silence.

Et maintenant, que devait dire Neku pour ne plus jamais avoir affaire à lui ? Au revoir ? Casse-toi de chez moi ?

Il aimerait bien, à vrai dire, mais quelque chose le retenait. La gêne ? Gêne de quoi ? Il se fichait des états d'âme des gens. S'ils se sentaient blessés par son attitude, ce n'était pas son problème. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé à personne, jamais rien laissé espérer. Et jamais demandé à ce qu'on lui grave un fichu compte à rebours au poignet ! Alors, il ne serait pas responsable de la déception de ce gars, si ?

Et, bordel, il s'était enfermé chez lui, aujourd'hui, justement pour que rien de tel ne se produise ! Alors, au fond, ce Joshua, là, il avait bien cherché ce qui lui arrivait !

Sauf que, quand Neku se tourna à nouveau vers lui pour lui sommer de dégager, l'autre ne paraissait pas avoir le cœur brisé par ses vilaines paroles. Il se mit à sourire, presque comme un enfant, mais en plus malsain. Puis :

« Tu sais, Neku, j'aime beaucoup les défis.

-Cool pour t- Ah ! Attends, _quoi ?_ Non ! »

Non, non, non, non ! Il ne voulait pas dire ce qu'il avait compris, pas vrai ?

Mais Joshua se contenta de ricaner. Alors, Neku fut bien forcé de reprendre son calme. Le stoïcisme, il connaissait bien, il pratiquait depuis sa naissance. Respirer un bon coup.

« Et tu comptes faire quoi ? lança-t-il à son interlocuteur. Me harceler jusqu'à ce que... Que quoi, au juste ?

-Ah, quoi donc, en effet ? »

 _C'est justement ce que j'attendais que tu me dises, connard._

A la place, il se contenta de répondre :

« Bouge de mon couloir, s'il te plaît. »

Il ne savait pas réellement ce que la formule de politesse venait foutre là, puisqu'il ne s'agissait pas d'une demande, et il espérait que son ton agressif le démontre suffisamment.

Mais l'autre, le Joshua, à la place de prendre peur, prit une pose efféminée, une main venant jouer avec une mèche de ses cheveux gris – ouais, gris – en arborant toujours son sourire de petit con.

« C'est-à-dire que tu m'invites dans ton salon, Neku ? minauda-t-il d'un ton qui laissait transparaître qu'il avait bien compris la menace, mais préférait se jouer de lui.

-Non. Dehors. Ou j'appelle la police. »

Et il le ferait ! Pourquoi allait-il se priver ? A cause d'un foutu compte à rebours à la con? Eh bah voyons.

Le voisin agaçant parut comprendre le message, bien qu'il ne s'en offusque pas. Il choisit de secouer la main en guise d'au revoir, comme s'ils se trouvaient dans une situation parfaitement normale.

« On se voit ce soir à l'hôtel, alors, Neku. »

La porte claqua.

Merde, l'hôtel. Oui. Le trou dans le plafond.

Bien sa veine, ça, tiens !

Il fallait qu'il prépare ses affaires.

Qu'il appelle Shiki.

Shiki, c'était sa stalkeuse attitrée depuis le lycée – et il l'appelait encore comme ça, parfois, lorsqu'elle l'agaçait un peu trop. Il la supportait, elle et Beat et Rhyme, mais c'était tout, et il ne comptait pas inclure un autre être humain dans son cercle de tolérance. Surtout un qui s'appelait Joshua – critère qu'il venait d'inventer rien que pour l'occasion.

Il se traîna jusque sa chambre pour aller y chercher son téléphone portable – et bordel, pourquoi il tremblait comme ça, au juste ? – puis le ralluma. Il avait voulu parer à toute éventualité, même les plus incongrues, comme une erreur du numéro ou une connerie comme ça. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé que le plafond puisse s'effondrer, pas même dans ses pires cauchemars.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il cherchait le numéro de sa meilleure amie dans son répertoire, tout à coup. Il ne l'appelait jamais, d'ordinaire – plutôt l'inverse – et encore moins pour se confier. Et pourtant, ce fut son premier réflexe, la seule chose à laquelle il songea pour se calmer.

Il fit tomber son casque de musique sur sa nuque avant de porter le téléphone à son oreille.

« Oui, Neku ? » fit la voix inquiète de son amie à travers le combiné.

Et là, il ne trouva rien à dire.

Parce que, que pouvait-il raconter, au juste ? Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit.

« Neku, ça va ? Je pensais que tu évitais tout contact avec le monde extérieur aujourd'hui pour- Oh, Neku ! Ce n'est pas arrivé, c'est ça ? Tu t'es tellement bien caché et maintenant tu regrettes et- Je t'avais bien dit de ne pas rester cloîtré ! Ah, j'aurais dû venir forcer ta serrure et te ramener à Shibuya par la peau des...

-Shiki ?

-Oui ?

-Chut.

-Excuse-moi.

-Euhm... marmonna Neku sans réfléchir. Je- Mon appartement a un problème. J'dors à l'hôtel ce soir.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Le plafond de ma salle de bain s'est écroulé. »

Une pause.

« Je t'avouerais ne pas savoir que faire de cette information » avoua enfin Shiki.

 _A quoi tu me sers, au juste ?_

« Moi non plus. Juste, je dois dormir à l'hôtel pendant, uh... Quelques mois. Tout ça à cause de mon con de voisin. »

Et à ce moment précis, Neku sut qu'il en avait trop dit, car il put entendre son amie trépigner à l'autre bout du fil. Elle n'était pas idiote, Shiki, et elle sautait très vite aux conclusions.

« Ah! C'est ça ! C'est le voisin ! C'est lui, hein, Neku, c'est lui ? J'le savais, que tu n'allais pas finir tes jours seul et triste ! Il est comment ?

-Pète-couilles. Comme toi. »

 _Comme ils s'entendraient, bien, ces deux-là..._

Hors de question qu'ils se rencontrent, cela dit. Ca lui ferait vraiment trop de problèmes à gérer en même temps.

« Et pourtant, tu m'apprécies, non ? plaisanta Shiki.

-Ouais, à cause de mon syndrome de Stockholm. J'ai déjà assez d'une stalkeuse comme toi. »

L'excitation de la jeune fille semblait avoir disparue.

« Oh, Neku, ne soit pas comme ça ! Est-ce que tu as au moins discuté avec lui ? »

 _Tu veux rire ? Plutôt mourir._

Elle sut interpréter son silence, comme à son habitude, et poussa un lourd soupir de contrariété.

« Allez, je passe t'aider à ranger les affaires dont tu auras besoin, et on ira à la rencontre de ce garçon ensemble, si tu veux ? proposa-t-elle charitablement.

-Je pense que je vais me débrouiller pour le rangement. Reste chez toi. »

Il n'eut pas le temps d'écouter ses protestations, puisqu'il raccrocha à ce moment précis, encore plus sur les nerfs qu'avant l'appel. Et puis quoi, encore ? Etait-ce si difficile de comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas-

Pas quoi, d'ailleurs ?

Il ne voulait _pas_ , en tout cas. Pas le revoir, pas discuter avec lui, _rien_.

Ce n'était pas compliqué à piger.

Essayant de ne pas trop y réfléchir, il se mit à préparer l'essentiel de ses affaires – hormis celles pour sa toilette, qui se trouvaient sous les décombres de la salle de bain et qu'il faudrait racheter.

Une heure environ plus tard, il entendit frapper à la porte. C'était _lui_ , bien entendu, alors Neku ne lui ouvrit pas.

Cependant, il guetta derrière la porte, accroupi dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce qu'il entende les pas du mec s'éloigner sur le palier.

Alors seulement, il s'autorisa à respirer. Puis se traita d'idiot pour sa conduite somme toute ridicule.

Et maintenant ? Seul avec ses pensées, il ne pouvait que ressasser, décortiquer ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il ne pourrait pas l'éviter, au final. Tout comme il n'avait pas pu empêcher la chute des secondes, vers l'inexorable.

 ** _00:00:00_**

Il ne voulait même pas voir son poignet. Rien que d'y penser lui remuait l'estomac comme si l'on donnait un coup de pied dans une fourmilière.

Tout s'était passé très vite. Il n'avait eut le temps d'enregistrer qu'un nom, une voix, un visage. Et ça, rien que ça, suffisait à le foutre dans cet état calamiteux. _Merde !_

 _Ca craint._

BAM.

Et puis un bruit de douleur étouffé. Neku sursauta, s'enfonça un peu les ongles dans la peau du bras, serra les dents.

 _Ce mec est sérieux ?_

Pas besoin d'être un génie pour comprendre que son très cher voisin, n'appréciant guère d'être laissé à la porte, venait de faire un saut de son appartement jusqu'au sien, grâce à ce stupide interstice qui les reliait.

Toute nervosité envolée au profit d'une ébullition de son sang, il se leva d'une traite et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« Non mais ça va pas la tête !? »

L'autre était là, en train d'épousseter nonchalamment ses vêtements pleins de poussières, avec des gestes exagérés, puis sourit aimablement. A présent que Neku s'autorisait à l'observer, il lui trouvait tout du parfait monsieur-je-sais-tout, jusque dans son attitude et dans ses fringues de nerds – c'était quoi cette chemise de premier de la classe, sérieux ?

Ah, Shiki et son sens de la fashion police déteignait sur lui, après tout... Il soupira intérieurement.

Joshua finit par s'expliquer, comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une bredouille.

« Hum, tu ne semblais pas vouloir m'ouvrir la porte, alors j'ai dû prendre des mesures un peu plus... extrêmes, dirons-nous. »

 _Ruinant ainsi toute l'utilité d'une porte close. Félicitations, Joshua._

« Sors de chez moi.

-Aw, Neku, c'est justement pour ça que je suis là ! On doit déménager provisoirement, tu te souviens ? »

 _Comment oublier ?_

« Oui. Et ?

-Eh bien, allons-y. Le propriétaire m'a donné l'adresse de la réservation. En revanche, il n'a pas été suffisamment aimable pour nous fournir un taxi. Du coup, eh bien, nous allons devoir marcher.

-Nous ? répéta Neku, les sourcils arqués.

-Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai les coordonnées, fit observer Joshua en brandissant son téléphone portable. Et puis, j'ai envie d'apprendre à te connaître. C'est normal, après tout. »

Neku croisa les bras.

« Pas moi.

-Dommage, je ne te laisse pas le choix, chantonna l'ignoble connard. On y va ? A moins que tu n'aies pas fini d'emballer tes affaires... »

Il serait vain et épuisant d'argumenter. Se sachant piégé, Neku alla chercher son sac à dos, son téléphone et son portefeuille.

« Allons-y » commenta-t-il sobrement.

Joshua lui sourit – d'un air amical, ou factice, il ne saurait le dire – et Neku se garda bien de lui rendre la politesse.

Il ne sentait pas ce mec.

Il y eut le passage de l'ascenseur, inévitable, et inévitablement gênant. Les trente secondes les plus longues que quelqu'un puisse endurer dans son existence.

Et puis, il y eut la marche, et les questions à la con qui pleuvaient sur sa tronche, alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur la route, sur les gens, sur n'importe quoi qui ne soit pas la voix agaçante de son vis-à-vis, vraiment.

« Allons, tu ne veux même pas me dire ton âge, hum ? J'imagine qu'on a le même, mais les apparences sont parfois trompeuses...

-...

-Et ce que tu fais dans la vie ? Tes études, tes hobbies ? Mauvaises habitudes, bulletins scolaires, n'importe quoi ?

-... »

Alors, Joshua soupira et secoua théâtralement la tête.

« Ah, Neku... Suis-je condamné à n'apprendre de toi que ton nom ? »

 _Oui._

Quand allait-il cesser ? Et est-ce qu'il le menait réellement quelque part, au juste ? Si ça se trouvait, il le faisait tourner en bourrique, pour autant qu'il sache.

« Hey, je me demande, est-ce que tu m'entend au moins ? Avec ce casque sur les oreilles.

-Mon mp3 n'est pas allumé. »

Et Neku réalisa qu'il avait bien trop parlé. L'autre allait croire – à tort – qu'il commençait à gagner sa confiance. Aussi décida-t-il de se renfermer dans son mutisme le reste du trajet. Voyant qu'il ne répondait pas à ses questions, Joshua décida alors de changer de stratégie, et donc de raconter sa propre vie.

C'est ainsi que Neku apprit contre son gré que Joshua, vingt-trois ans et toutes ses dents, hormis deux au fond, était un étudiant en Sociologie, qu'il avait eu son bac mention Très Bien et une bourse au mérite, qu'il avait eu un lapin nommé Dodo durant son enfance et qu'il vivait dans cette ville depuis tout petit. Ca et sa pointure de chaussure, son signe astrologique et son groupe sanguin.

Et également, chose légèrement plus intéressante, qu'il était resté enfermé chez lui ce jour-là par « curiosité scientifique ».

« Je voulais juste vérifier si ce compte à rebours fonctionnait à chaque fois, même dans les situations les plus improbables, expliqua-t-il. Si je ne sortais pas, il ne pouvait rien se passer, pas vrai ? Et pourtant, il _devait_ se passer quelque chose. Que je le veuilles ou non, les chiffres continueraient de descendre, non ? Ou bien, est-ce qu'ils se figeraient jusqu'à ce que je sorte de chez moi ? Enfin, ah, je n'ai pas été déçu ! »

Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que Neku réalisa à quel point il avait été bête et ridicule. _Evidemment_ , que le putain de Destin allait trouver la moindre faille et l'exploiter à son gré. Il aurait dû _savoir_ qu'il ne pouvait pas gagner à ce jeu-là. Il se sentit stupide de ne pas avoir fait quelques recherches sur internet. Il avait eu vingt ans pour ça, après tout !

Et évidemment, dans des circonstances pareilles, il ne pouvait rencontrer qu'un taré comme Joshua. Il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'oeil au compte à rebours de l'autre, ce qui lui retourna le cœur comme une barque en pleine tempête.

C'était décourageant.

« C'est impressionnant, continuait le taré. Quelles étaient les chances que l'on vive au même endroit sans jamais se croiser, jusqu'à ce jour ? Et qu'il se produise un événement si... drastique. Sans compter le fait que l'on ait tous les deux eut la même idée, le même jour.

-Je ne l'ai pas fait pour un test ridicule, répondit sèchement Neku. Je ne voulais pas, et ne veut toujours pas, te rencontrer. Ou t'avoir rencontré. Tu vois ce que je veux dire.

-Ah, j'avais bien compris, ne t'en fais pas, acquiesça Stalkeur. Et je te l'ai dit, j'aime bien les défis.

-Ah oui ? Devine quoi. Forcer les gens à supporter ta présence, c'est illégal. J'aimerais bien te voir relever le défi, avec un ordre de restriction au cul.

-Eh bien, tu n'y vas pas de main morte ! rit Joshua comme s'il s'agissait d'une broutille. Et est-ce que tu peux me dire ce qui t'embête tant, au juste ?

-Non.

-Puis-je essayer de deviner ? Est-ce moi en particulier qui te rebutes ? Ou aurais-tu peur, Neku ? »

 _Peur de quoi ? C'est ridicule._

« Le silence, encore et toujours, hein ? poursuivit le jeune homme. Pas de souci. Je m'y habituerai, je suppose, puisqu'on est sensé passer notre vie ensemble... »

 _C'est malsain_ , songea Neku en frissonnant légèrement.

Quelle situation merdique !

« Tout de même... continua Joshua plus doucement. Plus sérieusement Neku. Si tu le souhaitais, on pourrait discuter et cerner le problème. Quand ce sera fait, peut-être que tu changeras d'avis.

-Uh, sans façon, merci bien, balança sèchement le concerné. Ecoute, c'est débile, de se forcer à être ensemble, comme ça, juste parce qu'un stupide tatouage nous le commande. Je veux pas de toi, ni de qui que ce soit, et on ne réglera pas ça, parce qu'il n'y a rien à régler. »

Il avait conscience de la dureté de ses paroles, mais s'il s'agissait du seul moyen de lui faire comprendre, alors tant pis.

« Je vois... articula paisiblement Joshua.

-C'est pas contre toi.

-J'ai bien compris. Seulement, je reste sur mes positions, Neku. Moi, je veux apprendre à te connaître. Je suis sûr que tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Prétentieux de ta part.

-Juste confiant, répliqua l'autre en haussant les épaules. Je vais te laisser te faire à l'idée, pour aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta petite tête, mais ce doit être compliqué. Et ensuite... »

Il sourit. Neku ne répondit pas. Il avait déjà réalisé le merdier dans lequel il se trouvait, évidemment, alors la déclaration ne fit que le fatiguer davantage. Les prochaines semaines allaient être longues.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'hôtel, sans un mot. Un truc un peu miteux, mais, eh, il n'en attendait pas vraiment davantage de toute façon. Joshua parla pour deux, ce qui soulagea grandement Neku. La réceptionniste leur donna les clés, leur indiquant qu'ils ne fournissaient pas le déjeuner, mais qu'ils partageaient les locaux avec un café au rez-de-chaussée. _Bien, encore du fric à dépenser._

« On a de la chance, nos chambres sont côte-à-côte » se réjouit Joshua.

Neku ne prit pas la peine de lui répondre, et ne l'attendit pas pour grimper les escaliers qui puaient le tabac froid et s'enfermer dans ce qui serait son nouveau lieu de vie pendant un bon moment.

Là, il mit la musique à fond dans son casque, et tant pis s'il devenait sourd à trente ans. Au moins, comme ça, il ne s'entendait plus penser.

* * *

Neku s'éveilla au bruit de son estomac qui criait famine, et grogna lui-même de dépit. Il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir, n'osant pas sortir de peur de croiser l'énergumène qui se prétendait son âme-soeur.

 _Pitoyable_ , se morigéna-t-il. _En quoi ce gars devrait me faire peur au point que je ne sorte même plus pour manger ?_

Soupirant, il joua un peu avec son téléphone avant de se lever, et y trouva trois messages. Un de Beat, deux de Shiki. Classique.

 **Yo, di, shiki m'a di ke tavé rencontré l'amour haha. Tu veu pa ns dire lé détail ? Alé mec !**

Beat n'avait jamais été doué avec le correcteur orthographique.

 **Hum, Neku, au fait, cette histoire n'est pas claire. Tu veux qu'on en discute ?**

 **Neku, s'il te plaît, je me fais du souci pour toi ! C'est important ! Tu ne peux pas gâcher l'amour de ta vie, si ?**

Il ne répondit à aucun d'entre eux. Malgré son agacement, il était bien heureux de ne pas constater de sms de ses parents. Ca, plus que tout, aurait été le comble de l'hypocrisie. Ca ne l'aurait pas étonné, cependant, vu comme tout le monde semblait considérer cette histoire comme une affaire d'Etat. Pourtant, des gens rencontraient d'autres gens tous les jours, non ? Bon, pas lui, certes, le nombre de personnes qu'il côtoyait se comptant sur les doigts de la main.

Evidemment, une fois descendu jusqu'au café, il tomba sur l'affreux jojo. Assis au bar, il discutait nonchalamment avec le serveur, une tasse de café à la main. Visiblement, il faisait partie de ces gens déjà frais et pimpants dès le matin. Neku trouvait ça terrifiant. A son arrivée, l'autre se tourna dans sa direction et lui sourit.

« Ah, bonjour, Neku. Bien dormi ? »

Le dénommé lui répondit par un grognement. Le barman, une espèce d'armoire à glace avec des cheveux châtains, le salua poliment. Une fois sa commande passée, Neku se laissa tomber sur un tabouret à côté de son stalkeur – résigné d'avance à ce qu'il le suive s'il changeait de place.

« Tu n'as pas l'air du matin. »

Surtout lorsqu'il ne dormait que trois heures, à vrai dire. Ca lui coûtait de se l'avouer, mais toute cette histoire l'avait perturbé au point d'en perdre le sommeil. Il préférait ne pas repenser à toutes les élucubrations, rationnelles ou non, qui l'avaient traversé durant ce temps.

« Tu vois, même quand tu ne parles pas, j'arrive à apprendre des choses sur toi.

-Mes félicitations, Josh. Ta capacité d'espionnage augmente d'un niveau.

-Oh, nous en sommes déjà à nous trouver des petits noms ? gloussa celui-ci avec des yeux amusés. J'avoue ne pas avoir eu le temps de réfléchir au tien. »

Neku lui lança un regard noir à travers son bol de lait.

« N'essaie même pas.

-Je plaisantais. Es-tu toujours aussi terre-à-terre ? »

Pour toute réponse, Neku souffla du nez. Quel crétin.

* * *

Une semaine passa, et Neku eut le bon plaisir d'être tranquille au moins une bonne partie de la journée, Joshua ayant une activité contraignante appelée « études ». Il le rejoignait au moment des repas en revanche, surgissant dès qu'il entendait la porte de Neku s'ouvrir. Celui-ci s'habituait doucement à échanger des sarcasmes amers avec l'autre, qui le lui rendait bien. Malgré tout, Joshua ne semblait pas se décourager de son idée de départ, même un tout petit peu.

Ca devenait une routine. Neku était habitué aux routines. Il connaissait bien les routines. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça.

Il ne sortait de sa chambre d'hôtel que pour aller chercher des affaires à son domicile. Les travaux n'avaient toujours pas commencé, et il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller voir le propriétaire pour lui sommer de se bouger le cul.

Shiki insistait pour venir le voir, prendre des nouvelles, mais il trouvait toujours une excuse. Il ne sentait pas d'humeur à voir ses amis. Rien que lui répondre lui paraissait une incommensurable corvée. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était la paix, et personne ne semblait comprendre ça.

Enfin, ce fut avant ce samedi désastreux, où il se leva comme d'ordinaire pour prendre son petit déjeuner et envoyer balader Joshua. A la place, il tomba sur un étrange tableau.

A savoir sa traîtresse de meilleure amie, en train de papoter et de _rire_ avec le gars qui lui cassait les couilles depuis une bonne semaine. Les deux se trouvaient attablés, visiblement plongés dans une discussion très agréable, autour d'un verre d'il ne savait pas quoi – sans doute de jus d'orange, vu l'heure matinale.

La scène lui parut tellement étrange qu'il manqua d'en défaillir. Quelque chose n'avait pas sa place ici. C'était tellement _incongru_ , de voir ces deux morceaux de sa vie côte-à-côte ! Déplacé.

Et aussi, il éprouvait la légère envie de les tuer tous les deux pour cet affront. Ni une ni deux, il se dirigea vers les deux lurons.

« Oï ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Le regard de Shiki changea du tout au tout en le voyant, et Neku sut d'expérience qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure. La jeune fille se leva et lui pointa un doigt accusateur sur la poitrine.

« Toi ! Comment oses-tu être aussi cruel avec ce pauvre garçon ? »

 _Moi, cruel avec_ lui _? C'est le pompon._

Neku jeta un regard noir au pauvre garçon en question, qui leva les deux mains en signe d'innocence, malgré le sourire vicieux qui démentait totalement son geste.

« Je n'ai dit que la vérité, Neku. C'est vrai que tu n'as pas été très chaleureux avec moi. »

Il semblait tellement content de son méfait...

 _Je vais l'étrangler._

« Shiki, je sais pas ce qu'il t'a dit, mais c'est f-

-Alors, ce n'est pas vrai que tu lui réponds à peine, que tu l'ignores comme un malpoli et que tu ne lui ouvres pas quand il vient frapper à ta porte ?

-Je... »

Rien que la vérité, en plus... Il savait se faire plaindre, le Josh.

« C'est cruel, Neku, ce que tu fais ! » renchérit Shiki.

Les gens commençaient à regarder dans leur direction, d'un air critique. Hostile. Neku poussa un lourd soupir. Ils ne pouvaient se mêler de leurs affaires, eux, aussi ? Et quelle idée de faire un scandale en plein restaurant ! Il ne sentait que trop bien leurs regards inhospitaliers.

« Et qu'est-ce que tu fais là, d'abord ? » soupira-t-il pour tenter de calmer le jeu.

Ce fut Joshua qui répondit à sa place.

« La jeune fille était inquiète pour toi, puisque tu ne répondais qu'à moitié à ses messages. Elle dit que tu avais l'air déprimé.

-Déprimé mon cul... ne put-il s'empêcher de marmonner.

-Je savais que quelque chose clochait ! expliqua alors son amie. Enfin, je me doutais que cette histoire serait difficile vu ta... personnalité. Ne te vexe pas, hein. Et venir ici n'a fait que confirmer mes doutes. »

A présent, elle paraissait davantage attristée qu'en colère. Neku en profita pour se laisser tomber sur une chaise.

Il appréciait réellement Shiki, autrement il ne la laisserait pas lui traîner dans les pattes. Seulement, parfois, elle mettait une telle énergie à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas que ça en devenait vraiment lourd. Toujours prête à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, bien que Neku ne rentre dans aucune de ces catégories. S'il avait eu besoin d'aide, il serait venu en chercher !

Quoique.

« Tu veux qu'on en discute tous les trois ?

-Pas avec lui, marmonna-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à Joshua.

-Neku ! Excuse-toi auprès de lui !

-Tout va bien, Shiki, je commence à avoir l'habitude, sourit le concerné. Ca ne me blesse pas, tu sais ? Je cherche juste à comprendre... »

Et voilà qu'il refaisait son numéro de malheureux ! La jeune fille lui renvoya un regard attristée. Visiblement, elle l'adorait déjà. Neku n'osa rien dire pour le discréditer. Niveau drama, ils ne jouaient pas dans la même cour, et d'instinct, il sentait que Joshua aurait toujours un coup d'avance.

 _L'enfer._

« Je sais ! s'exclama alors la jeune fille. Et si on passait la journée ensemble ? Pour me faire pardonner de l'attitude de mon crétin d'ami ici présent. »

 _Sympa._

« Oh, quelle bonne idée ! » sourit Joshua.

Neku s'aperçut alors qu'il s'agissait d'un faux sourire, hypocrite. Serrant les deux, il se mit à triturer une de ses mèches rousses, lorsque l'autre se tourna vers lui, une moue d'apitoiement sur le visage.

« Tu viens avec nous, Neku, n'est-ce pas ?

-Va te faire f-

-Evidemment, qu'il vient ! Pas vrai, Neku ? »

Le jeune homme vit dans les yeux de la jeune fille qu'elle aurait du mal à lui pardonner s'il n'acceptait pas. Une légère panique s'insinua au creux de son estomac. Comment lui faire comprendre, sans se la mettre à dos, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un piège grossier ?

Il n'y parvint pas, évidemment, et son amie le traîna par le bras jusqu'au centre ville, suivi de ce connard de Joshua, qui semblait bien trop fier de lui.

* * *

Neku n'attendait que de pouvoir lui envoyer son poing dans sa gueule d'ange. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été d'un tempérament violent. Acerbe, sarcastique, évitant, oui. Mais là...

Là, il ne demandait qu'à lui faire ravaler son sourire, au petit génie.

Dommage, il ne pouvait pas. Parce que, techniquement, Joshua ne faisait rien de mal. Il se contentait d'être lui, désespérement agaçant, de discuter avec Shiki et de fixer Neku avec ce _sourire_.

Il avait même entendu son amie et le stalkeur parler _mode_! La grande passion de la jeune fille. Il suffisait d'aborder le sujet pour se la mettre dans la poche.

« Et que penses-tu du style de notre Neku, Shiki ? s'enquit-t-il avec un regard en arrière vers l'intéressé, qui traînait des pieds dans la petite rue.

-Oh, je trouve qu'il s'en sort plutôt bien » rit-elle.

 _Evidemment, c'est toi qui m'achètes quasiment toutes mes fringues..._

Pas que Neku s'en plaigne, à vrai dire. Ca lui faisait une économie considérable dans son budget, en plus de lui éviter de subir l'épreuve des magasins. De toute manière, s'il osait s'offrir le moins bout de tissu, son amie trouvait à redire sur des choses que lui ne comprenait même pas – la coupe, les coutures, la matière, et blablabla...

Comme ils semblaient ne plus prêter attention à lui, Neku en profita pour s'arrêter un peu, les laisser prendre de la distance – ils s'apercevraient bien assez tôt qu'il manquait à l'appel, de toute façon – et poussa un lourd soupir. Ses pieds le faisaient un peu souffrir, à cause de tout ce temps passé à faire les magasins et à se balader.

Il n'était venu que pour surveiller ce que Shiki et Joshua diraient à son sujet, à vrai dire, et pour éviter qu'ils ne deviennent trop proches – loupé, pour ce dernier point. Il pouvait bien s'autoriser une pause.

Surtout dans cette rue. Il l'affectionnait particulièrement, à cause de ses nombreux tags et autres œuvres réalisées à la bombe de peinture. Il en trouvait de nouveaux chaque fois qu'il passait dans le coin.

Il en repéra un particulier, qui le fit sourire – un animal marin doté d'une corne, façon cartoon, qui semblait surgir de l'eau. Le dessin était signé d'une couronne. Ce n'était pas aussi parfait que ce que faisait CAT, son idole, mais la créature détonnait vraiment sur le reste du mur. Comme si l'artiste avait utilisé les tags alentours et leur agencement pour donner du relief la chose.

« Tu aimes les graffitis, Neku ? »

C'était Joshua, évidemment, les mains dans les poches, un peu trop près de lui, nonchalant. Comment s'était-il faufilé jusque-là sans que Neku ne le remarque ?

« Street art.

-Pardon ?

-Ce ne sont pas des graffitis. C'est du street art.

-Oh ! Un connaisseur, hm ? » fit l'autre garçon en se triturant une mèche de cheveux.

 _J'en ai encore trop dit._

Il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de mentir, alors il ne nia pas, malgré l'embarras soudain qu'il éprouvait – et pourquoi ce tracas, d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait lui faire, que l'autre accumule des renseignements sur lui ?

Il se sentait méchamment percé à jour, en fait.

Il y eut un moment où, relevant la tête vers son vis-à-vis, Neku analysa les yeux mauve de Joshua, tentant d'y déceler une quelconque émotion, un moyen de savoir ce qu'il pensait, là, à cet instant précis. Il n'était pas certain de sa déduction. Mais si ces vingt années à observer les individus n'avaient pas été futiles, alors il y lisait un certain intérêt. Une curiosité sincère.

Mais peut-être se faisait-il des idées, ou peut-être que ledit intérêt de Joshua à son égard n'était que temporaire – une fois qu'il se serait suffisamment amusé à décortiquer le moindre aspect de sa personnalité, se lasserait-il ?

Y réfléchir le perturbait. Et l'intensité de leur échange de regard le déstabilisait. Il aurait aimé s'enfuir en courant et ne plus jamais remettre les pieds dans cette ville.

Finalement, il détourna le regard, remontant un peu son écharpe sur son nez, bien qu'il ne fasse pas trop froid pour un mois d'octobre.

« Shiki doit nous attendre. »

Joshua hocha la tête à cette remarque et ils se mirent en route.

« Elle m'a demandé de te prévenir que nous allions chercher un endroit où manger. Je pense qu'elle voulait nous laisser seuls un moment.

-Hum.

-C'est une fille sympa.

-Oh, arrête, soupira un Neku exaspéré. Tu n'as engagé la conversation avec elle que pour apprendre des choses à mon sujet.

-Ce n'est pas faux, admit Joshua avec un petit rire. Et puis ? »

A ce moment, Neku ne put dissimuler son ahurissement. L'enfoiré ne niait même pas !

Devant son expression, Joshua expliqua :

« Ce n'est pas parce que je me suis rapprochée d'elle par intérêt que je ne peux pas l'affectionner par ailleurs, tu sais ?

-Tu te sers d'elle.

-Et ? Les gens se servent de leurs proches pour toute sorte de choses. Pour autant, ils parviennent quand même à s'apprécier. »

Tout l'esprit de Neku se braqua contre cette théorie.

« Tu dis de la merde.

-Oh, c'est donc ce que tu penses, hm ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse à cette dernière question – ce qui, dans ce contexte, sonnait comme une affirmation.

Lorsqu'ils retrouvèrent leur amie, elle eut le déplaisir de trouver la situation plus tendue encore qu'auparavant. Et malgré tous ses efforts pour créer un climat joyeux, Neku ne pipa pas un mot de l'après-midi.

* * *

Encore une nuit où il dormirait mal.

Les mots de Joshua lui tournaient dans la tête.

Les gens utilisent les autres, hein ?

Il le croyait, autrefois. Il y croyait fort et il se terrait bien fort dans sa solitude réconfortante.

Et puis, au lycée, il avait rencontré Shiki. Et puis Beat et Rhyme. Et il s'était dit que le monde n'était pas si glauque que cela, finalement.

Et puis la fin de l'école, et avec elle un isolement nouveau. Mais, songeait Neku, tout se passerait bien tant qu'il verrait encore ses amis. Il le pensait tellement fort que, peut-être, ne voyait-il pas qu'il n'était pas heureux...

 _Non !_

Et Joshua débarquait et anéantissait ses convictions.

 _Il dit n'importe quoi. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense à tout ça ?_

Et même la musique, au volume le plus fort dans ses oreilles, qui lui filait un mal de crâne de tous les diables, ne parvenait pas à stopper le cours de ces pensées, de cette voix qui lui faisait entendre tout ce qu'il ne voulait pas savoir.

 _Si ça se trouve, je les utilise. Shiki et les autres. Je les utilise pour ne pas être seul._

Cette pensée seule l'empêchait de tendre le bras vers son téléphone et de tirer sa meilleure amie de son sommeil – pour lui dire quoi, de toute façon, qu'il pétait un plomb ?

Et il sentait plus que jamais l'ombre de la présence, derrière le mur fin, de _l'Autre_ , sans qu'il puisse s'expliquer pourquoi.

Il glissa un regard fébrile vers son poignet, et devina plus qu'il ne le vit le compte à rebours, à moitié effacé, qui le liait à Joshua, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il avait cru que sa disparition progressive lui apporterait une sorte de libération. A présent, le peu d'encre qu'il restait lui instiguait une peur panique.

« Bordel... »

Finalement, tard dans la nuit, il finit par s'endormir, juste comme ça, d'épuisement.

* * *

 **Eeeet voilà. Je ne pense pas être très longue à poster la partie 2, puisque tout est déjà bouclé et corrigé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Les commentaires, ça fait toujours du bien à l'auteur.**

 **Des bisous !**


	3. Neku & Joshua, suite

**Hey ! J'avais bien dit que la suite ne serait pas longue à arriver ! Du coup, voilà. Il reste encore une partie après celle-ci. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de tout ça !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 2, partie 2 : All we Know is Falling**

Neku se réveilla sous les coups de onze heures du matin. Pas que ce soit dérangeant, d'ailleurs, puisqu'il n'avait nulle part où aller en particulier. La nuit de la veille et sa crise existentielle lui revinrent en mémoire. Il se jugea ridicule, stupide, et d'autres mots moins gentils encore.

Seulement, voilà, la vie continuait, alors il fallut bien qu'il se lève et descende se substanter afin de ne pas mourir, mais surtout d'empêcher son estomac de crier famine trop longtemps.

A peine eut-il appuyé sur la clenche de la porte et fait trois pas dans le couloir que la porte de la chambre voisine s'ouvrit.

« Eh bien, Neku, j'ai cru que tu ne te réveillerais jamais ! »

 _Que quelqu'un l'assassine, par pitié._

« Bonjour à toi aussi, Josh.

-Oh, j'ai le droit à un bonjour, ce matin ? J'imagine que tu es de bonne humeur. »

 _Bzzt. Mauvaise réponse. Essaie encore._

« Je suis juste impressionné que tu sois resté terré dans ta chambre toute la matinée pour me guetter, j'imagine. »

Sur ce, il poursuivit sa marche alors que son irritant voisin le rattrapait.

« Ah, tu aurais bien aimé, hm ? La vérité, c'est que j'ai des devoirs à faire, tu sais. Ma vie ne tourne pas autour de toi. Pas uniquement, en tout cas. »

Il y avait un sous-entendu dans sa voix que Neku ne parvint pas à déceler, mais il savait d'instinct qu'il n'apprécierait pas.

Ils se rendirent donc ensemble au café qui se trouvait au rez-de-chaussée, comme tous les matins, et Joshua salua le serveur, un certain Terra avec qui il semblait s'être lié d'amitié. A vrai dire, il semblait s'être mis dans la poche une bonne partie du personnel de l'immeuble, ce qui n'étonnait pas franchement Neku, vu les talents de manipulation dont ce crétin savait faire preuve.

S'il était honnête avec lui-même – ce qui n'arrivait que sous la contrainte d'une extrême fatigue qui affaiblissait ses barrières mentales – il devait avouer que la présence quotidienne de Joshua ne lui apparaissait plus comme une malédiction constante. Il n'irait pas jusqu'à apprécier sa compagnie, mais il s'en accommoderait pour le temps que cela durerait. Au bout d'un moment, il finirait par comprendre…

« Hey, Josh. »

L'autre tourna une expression de surprise vers lui. Ah, oui, c'était probablement la toute première fois que Neku engageait la conversation de lui-même.

« Oui, très cher ?

-C'est des conneries, ce que tu disais hier. Il n'y a que toi qui utilise les gens pour parvenir à tes fins. »

Pour le coup, Joshua parut se renfrogner, et ce fut une expression que Neku n'avait encore jamais vu sur son visage. Il fronçait les sourcils et croisait les bras, adossé contre sa chaise, tel un enfant vexé.

« Tu sais, Neku, quand je dis que les gens utilisent d'autres gens, ce n'est pas péjoratif.

-Forcément, tu le fais tout le temps.

-Et toi aussi. Oh, peut-être pas consciemment. Les êtres humains ont un défaut de fabrication, tu vois ? Ils ont besoin de vivre entourés de leurs pairs, de se sentir intégrés, de faire partie d'un tout plus vaste. Rien que de créer des liens avec d'autres personnes, c'est les utiliser, en un sens. Une utilisation réciproque. »

Comment pouvait-il sortir ça de la sorte, aussi froidement, comme s'il lui annonçait que le ciel était bleu ?

« C'est une façon cruelle de voir les choses.

-Alors explique-moi ton point de vue, Neku. »

Il paraissait toujours beaucoup trop content de prononcer son nom, et venait de retrouver un semblant de demi-sourire. Neku l'observa un moment, sans savoir pourquoi. Peut-être espérait-il trouver la réponse à cette question sur son visage.

Son point de vue ? Qu'il débitait un monstrueux tas de conneries. Ses arguments ? Ils n'étaient pas légions. Juste que _ça ne se pouvait pas_.

-Je ne fais pas ça, fut la seule réponse qui lui vient à l'esprit.

-Hé hé. Bien sûr que si. Pourquoi te serais-tu lié d'amitié avec la gentille Shiki, sinon ?

-Pas tes affaires.

-Je te demande ça pour les besoins de la démonstration, Neku. Si tu n'avais pas besoin d'elle, tu ne t'en encombrerais pas. Les amis nous apportent quelque chose, ne serait-ce que de la compagnie ou des conversations sur divers sujets, ou juste de l'amusement. C'est ce que j'entends quand je prétend qu'on utilise les gens. Tu vois, ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, si ? En revanche, je te l'accorde, on peut aussi utiliser les gens à des fins plus, disons… cyniques. »

Il n'aimait pas cette approche, cette décortication froide des sentiments, des liens entre les gens. Avec un point de vue pareil, autant rester seul pour l'éternité. C'était bien moins malhonnête. Moins culpabilisant.

Il croisa les bras et fixa Joshua dans les yeux, tentant d'y décerner une once d'émotion, quelque chose qui traduirait ses réels sentiments.

« Et moi, alors ? interrogea-t-il alors. A quoi je te sers ? »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis un petit rire délicat.

« C'est une bonne question ! Je dois admettre que tu me prends de court. Félicitations, peu de gens y parviennent. »

 _Et modeste, en plus de ça._

« Ne va pas me dire que tu n'y a jamais pensé.

-Hum, si… Avant de te rencontrer. »

D'un air pensif, il remonta sa manche sur son avant-bras pour fixer le défunt compte à rebours. Neku tressaillit, comme frappé par la foudre, et se contraignit à regarder ailleurs. Il trouvait ça presque indécent.

« J'étais curieux, poursuivit Joshua presque pour lui-même. Je me demandais quel genre de personne tu allais être. Quel genre de personne pourrait m'être destiné, franchement ? Hé hé. Je le suis toujours. Curieux, je veux dire. Mais je crois que je comprends. Un peu.

-Que tu comprends quoi ?

-Le Destin.

-Des conneries, refusa Neku.

-Et pourquoi cela ? sourit Joshua. Statistiquement, ce système est un sans-faute jusqu'à présent.

-Parce que les gens se persuadent que la personne qu'ils croisent leur est destiné. Mais ce sont des ordinateurs qui prévoient le moment où deux individus vont se rencontrer. Ce n'est que de la statistique.

-Une explication très terre-à-terre, hum ? plaisanta Joshua. Je crois que c'est la réplique la plus longue que tu aies sorti depuis que je te connais.

-C'est simplement du bon sens, rétorqua Neku avec mauvaise humeur. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi personne d'autre ne semble s'en rendre compte. »

A ces mots, son interlocuteur secoua lentement la tête en claquant la langue, moqueur.

« Faux, faux, faux. Tout ton raisonnement est erroné, Neku. Si tu me permets de t'expliquer... »

Il allait le faire de toute façon, qu'on lui donne l'autorisation ou non, alors l'autre garçon ne daigna pas répondre.

« Premièrement, d'autres gens ont la même vision des choses que toi. Il y aura toujours des réfractaires, mais ils se trompent, et toi aussi. Ce n'est pas qu'une simple question de statistique, consistant à déterminer quand vont se rencontrer deux personnes. C'est plus grand que ça, plus… ah, plus spirituel, en un sens. »

Débat stérile. Néanmoins, Neku s'étonna du discours de l'autre. Venant d'un type aussi intelligent que Joshua, ce discours semblait presque déplacé.

« Je t'aurais pensé plus pragmatique, déclara-t-il d'un ton circonspect.

-Ce n'est pas très gentil, rétorqua-t-il d'un air amusé. Je suis un grand rêveur. »

 _Oui, bien sûr, c'est cela._

« Tu ne m'as pas répondu, fit soudain remarquer Neku. A propos de mon utilité dans l'existence du grand, prétentieux et pompeux Joshua.

-Merci du compliment, fit le dénommé en s'accoudant à la table, le visage calé dans les mains. Je n'y ait jamais pensé auparavant, mais la réponse est toute simple. Je crois que, simplement, j'apprécie beaucoup ta compagnie. »

Comment parvenait-il à sortir des paroles aussi embarrassantes sans broncher, comme ça, l'air de rien ? Neku faillit s'étrangler avec son café.

 _Conneries._

* * *

Neku était définitivement un être malchanceux.

Il aurait aimé naître un siècle plus tôt, à l'époque où aucun compte à rebours d'aucune sorte n'aurait été ancré à son poignet à la naissance, et où un dénommé Joshua n'existerait pas encore. Dans un contexte pareil, Neku aurait vécu une longue et agréable vie.

Dommage pour ses aspirations à la tranquillité.

En ce samedi de novembre, il ne désirait qu'une chose : passer du temps avec le peu d'amis qu'il possédait – ce qui lui convenait très bien d'ailleurs.

Manque de bol, lorsqu'il les retrouva à l'endroit habituel, _l'Autre_ était là, visiblement invité par Shiki, et discutait gentiment avec Beat et Rhyme comme s'il les connaissait depuis toujours. Il fut le premier à apercevoir Neku au bout de la rue, et lui fit un petit signe de la main, visiblement ravi. _L'enfoiré._

Neku se contenta de fusiller Shiki du regard, qui lui renvoya un petit sourire d'excuse. Elle pensait agir pour la bonne cause, sûrement. A vrai dire, il ne lui en voulait pas autant qu'à ce stupide petit con de Joshua. Beat et Rhyme, qu'il voyait pour la première fois depuis l'Accident – comme il appelait le jour de sa rencontre avec _l'Autre_ – s'empressèrent de le féliciter, l'un d'un grand coup viril dans le dos et l'autre d'un sourire ravi.

Ils passèrent la journée en ville, notamment au centre commercial – comme le fit brillamment remarquer Beat, il faisait beaucoup trop froid pour « _se peler les couilles dehors, yo_ ».

Joshua paraissait bien intégré au groupe, adopté. Il parlait comme à son habitude, avec emphase et des gestes couramment féminins. Enfin, ça collait parfaitement à son personnage. Neku se demandait quel pourcentage de lui était surjoué ou naturel. Difficile de répondre à cela.

L'après-midi toucha à sa fin, et il fut l'heure des aurevoirs. Neku s'approcha discrètement de Rhyme, profitant que les autres soient captivés par le flamboyant monsieur Joshua. Il lui lança à voix basse :

« T'en penses quoi ? »

Rhyme était la plus jeune de leur groupe, et la petite sœur de Beat. Agée de seulement quinze ans – et ayant l'air d'en avoir douze – elle était pourtant d'une perspicacité à toute épreuve. Ils ne parlaient pas beaucoup, tous les deux, mais il l'appréciait vraiment. Elle prit son temps pour répondre.

« Il m'a l'air d'un naturel manipulateur, annonça-t-elle doucement.

-J'avais cru comprendre ça.

-Cependant… Il semble beaucoup t'apprécier, poursuivit-elle. Et sincèrement.

-Tu dis ça parce qu'on est sensés être destinés l'un à l'autre ou je sais pas quoi, soupira Neku. Les gens ne sont pas objectifs, dès qu'ils savent ça.

-Non. Je te dis ce que j'ai vu, c'est tout.

-Hum... »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. A vrai dire, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait entendre. Et même si les suppositions de Rhyme s'avéraient vraies... Et alors ? Il n'avait jamais signé pour ça. Pourtant, ces paroles restèrent dans son esprit le reste de la soirée.

Une bonne partie de la nuit, aussi.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, Neku se réveilla avec l'impression qu'il allait mourir.

Son cerveau était devenue une éponge et sa gorge lui faisait mal dès qu'il déglutissait et il avait froid et chaud en même temps.

Foutu rhume. Foutue sortie. Quelle idée de foutre les pieds dehors en automne ? Plus jamais. Il ne sortirait plus de tout l'hiver, et puis voilà !

S'il survivait.

Il dut se lever pour vider sa vessie et remplir un verre d'eau – ces deux actions n'étant bien évidemment absolument pas corrélées entre elles – puis se réfugia bien vite sous la couette en grelottant.

Bien sa veine, ça... Pour couronner le tout, ses restes de médicaments se trouvaient tous dans son appartement sinistré.

En général, dans ces conditions, il appelait Shiki au secours – et inversement d'ailleurs. C'est ce qu'il fit donc, pour récolter une réponse qui le fit grogner :

 **Je suis en cours toute la journée :/ Mais j'essaierais de passer ce soir !**

Ah, oui, les gens normaux possédaient ce genre d'activités contraignantes... Pas comme lui, quoi.

Profitant du fait qu'il ne toussait pas encore et que son nez ne coulait pas non plus, il ferma les yeux pour se reposer un peu, les paupières brûlantes.

La seconde fois qu'il se réveilla, ce fut au son d'un bruit de pas discret sur la moquette. Il retint un gémissement de fièvre et marmonna, l'esprit embrumé :

« Shiki ? »

Mais la paire de jambes qui s'instaura dans son champs de vision, malgré leur apparence finesse, n'appartenait pas à une femme.

« Perdu.

-Ah. C'est _toi_. »

Il vit Joshua poser un sachet de médicaments sur sa table de chevet, et puis sentit un affaissement de son matelas.

 _Personne t'a autorisé à t'asseoir là._

Sauf qu'il était trop faible pour broncher ou même le fusiller du regard. Il retint un geignement, tenta de se donner une contenance.

« Qu'est-ce que... fais ici... ?

-Eh bien, tu es arrangé, mon pauvre » commenta doucement Joshua.

Presque pas de moquerie dans sa voix. _Presque_. Mais c'était probablement la fièvre qui brouillait sa perception du monde extérieur.

« Sinon, pour te répondre, Shiki m'a appelé. Je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu. »

Bien sûr. Il aurait dû s'en douter.

« … pas cours ? »

Il n'arrivait même pas à aligner une phrase correctement ! Pathétique. Lorsqu'il irait mieux, il s'enterrerait sûrement dans un trou pour cet excès de faiblesse devant _ce type_.

Il entrouvrit les yeux pour voir Joshua froncer les sourcils, puis balayer sa question d'un revers de la main.

« Oh. Ca ne me fera pas de mal de louper une journée ou deux.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour prendre soin de toi, évidemment. »

Là, Neku ne put retenir une plainte. Il était mal barré, vraiment. Et il ne pourrait pas tellement s'enfuir en courant. Il rassembla toute son énergie pour aligner quelques mots les uns derrières les autres, malgré sa gorge qui le faisait atrocement souffrir.

« Comment t'es entré, en fait ?

-J'ai crocheté la serrure.

-Quoi ? Attend mais... »

Il fut interrompu par un accès de toux.

« Je plaisante. J'ai demandé la clé à la réceptionniste. Je lui ai expliqué la situation, expliqué aussi que toi et moi étions liés, ça lui a suffit. Gentille fille. Je veux dire, _j'aurais pu_ crocheter la serrure, évidemment, mais ç'aurait été une perte de temps.

-Evidemment... » répéta Neku avec une voix à mi-chemin entre le crapaud et le vieillard.

A un moment, Joshua avança la main, comme pour la passer dans les cheveux de Neku, puis se rétracta au dernier moment, avec une hésitation presque imperceptible. Il avait des doigts vraiment fins, pour un garçon. Il le remarquait pour la première fois.

« Allez, tu vas prendre du sirop pour la toux et de l'aspirine, puis tu te reposes, c'est d'accord ? »

 _Je ne suis pas un enfant, enfoiré._

Il le fit tout de même, car il s'agissait de la chose raisonnable à faire. En revanche, il mit un long moment à s'endormir, trop conscient de la présence de l'Autre, qui lisait un livre épais comme un dictionnaire, adossé au mur, là où il pouvait garder un œil sur le malade.

« Tu peux retourner dans ta chambre, tu sais ?

-Voyons, Neku, on ne laisse pas un patient dans cet état sans surveillance ! »

Un patient ? Pff.

Il en faisait toujours trop.

* * *

Encore une fois, la fièvre déformait sans doute sa réalité perceptive, mais Neku devait admettre... Joshua n'était pas si mauvais que ça pour s'occuper d'un gars malade et presque à l'agonie.

Il en oubliait presque de se montrer insupportable, tout dévoué qu'il se montrait à sa tâche. Et dire que Neku pensait que ce connard en profiterait pour se foutre de sa gueule plus que de coutume, puisqu'il était faible et vulnérable et ridicule...

A la place, il notait les heures de prise de ses médicaments – putain de nerd – lui apportait du thé et de la soupe et d'autres conneries qu'on fait boire à un mourant. L'estomac de Neku ne brassait pratiquement que du liquide – et de toute façon, il ne ressentait pas tellement de faim.

Quand les pires trois premiers jours furent passés, Neku retrouva un semblant de vitalité, suffisamment pour s'ennuyer et, par conséquent, se retrouver à converser avec Joshua, et à contester ses ordres.

« J'en ai un peu marre de la soupe, tu sais ?

-C'est bon pour ta gorge. Et je ne te laisse pas le choix, en outre. Quitte à te la faire avaler cuillère par cuillère.

-Et en quel honneur déciderais-tu de mon alimentation à ma place ? rétorqua-t-il en croisant les bras, assis en tailleur sur son lit.

-C'est évident, voyons. Ne suis-je pas ton infirmière attitrée ? »

Une chaussette vola jusque dans les mèches ondulées de l'autre connard, puis retomba mollement au sol. Loin de s'en offusquer, le concerné prit une pose pensive, son menton au creux de sa paume.

« Ah, peut-être que tu m'écouterais davantage si j'avais l'uniforme qui va avec le titre... »

Une seconde chaussette, et puis une boîte de médicaments vide, et une plaquette de pastilles pour la gorge...

« D'accord, j'ai compris, je te ramène un steak ! » soupira dramatique Josh en s'esquivant derrière la porte.

« T'as pas peur de chopper mon rhume ? » demande une fois Neku alors qu'il peinait à passer plus d'une minute sans se moucher – ce qui entraînait son lot de mouchoirs abandonnés sur la moquette de la chambre d'hôtel.

A cette question, Joshua sourit, imperturbable.

« Si ça arrive, ce sera à son tour de veiller sur moi, alors ce n'est pas si horrible que ça... Tu prendras bien soin de moi, hein ?

-C'est ça, compte là-dessus.

-Neku ! s'offusqua faussement Joshua. Après tout ce que j'ai fait pour toi !

-Oh, c'est donc ça, le plan, me faire me sentir redevable ?

-Je suis démasqué ! »

Neku fit de son mieux pour masquer le sourire qui ne demandait qu'à fleurir sur ses lèvres. Ca lui faisait mal d'admettre qu'il venait d'échanger une plaisanterie avec ce sale stalkeur. Sans doute se trouverait-il une bonne excuse pour ça aussi, plus tard.

\- - - – – - - -

Au cinquième jour, les pourtours de son nez étaient devenus aussi secs qu'un tronc d'arbre et pelaient abondamment, à force de se moucher. Néanmoins, il sentait un certain mieux. Pas encore suffisamment pour mettre un pied dehors, cependant, mais assez pour réussir à s'occuper sans se sentir trop fatigué ou fiévreux.

Il détestait être malade, se sentir aussi faible et mal. Chaque fois que ça lui arrivait, il se jurait à lui-même que, lorsqu'il irait mieux, il chérirait chaque jour de pleine santé, sans oublier la chance qu'il avait de se sentir en pleine forme. Promesse creuse, évidemment – on s'habitue plutôt rapidement à aller bien.

Joshua était retourné en cours, évidemment, passé les trois premiers jours. Neku ne le blâmait pas. Bon débarras, même. Il pouvait bien se débrouiller seul. Et puis, il venait toujours dès qu'il rentrait, se plaignait de sa journée, de ses profs assommants, de ces pupitres trop bas qui lui donnaient mal au dos, et de toutes ces choses qui, visiblement, faisaient le quotidien des étudiants. Il ne mentionnait jamais d'amis ou quoi que ce soit du genre, alors Neku partait du principe qu'il n'en avait pas – le connaissant, sans doute n'en voyait-il pas _l'intérêt_.

Neku profitait de ses absences et d'être bloqué dans son lit toute la journée pour faire quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis très longtemps : dessiner.

A vrai dire, ça ne lui arrivait presque plus. Au lycée, il ne faisait que ça, tout le temps, et puis son propre travail avait fini par le dégoûter. Lorsqu'il voyait les œuvres des graffeurs qu'il admirait, il se sentait _petit_. Et puis, il n'avait jamais eu le courage de réellement taguer quoi que ce soit, alors il se contentait du papier et du crayon, ce qui était plutôt pathétique.

Seulement, parfois, il lui arrivait d'oublier ces considérations et de juste _créer_ , sans chercher à faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire, quitte à détester son travail une fois terminé.

Soudain, il releva légèrement la tête en s'ébouriffant les cheveux, et quelque chose s'infiltra à la lisière de son champ de vision. Le bond qu'il fit n'échappa pas à l'intrus, dont le sourire s'élargit jusqu'à dévoiler ses dents. Il se contenta de rester debout, les mains dans les poches, l'air détendu et pas le moins du monde désolé.

« Bordel de merde, Josh, tu veux me tuer ou quoi ?

-Loin de moi cette intention, Neku, plaisanta-t-il en remettant en place une de ses mèches grises. A vrai dire, ça m'embêterait.

-Bien sûr, cracha l'autre, le cœur encore palpitant. Et j'peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

-J'allais voir comment tu allais, naturellement. Tu étais tellement occupé que tu ne m'a même pas entendu entrer, alors, je n'ai pas voulu te déranger.

-Oui, parce que rester dans un coin comme un stalkeur flippant, c'est tellement plus drôle ! »

Joshua ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'approcha doucement, curieux. Par réflexe, Neku ferma sèchement son carnet à dessin.

« Que faisais-tu ?

-Rien.

-Oh allez, Neku, on se connaît maintenant ! Je peux voir ?

-Non. »

Comme par provocation, l'autre s'assit au bord du lit, tout près de lui. Il faisait ça beaucoup trop souvent, ces derniers temps. A cause de sa maladie, Neku n'avait pas eu le courage de l'envoyer chier proprement. Il s'en voulut d'avoir baissé sa garde _à ce point-là_. A présent, il allait falloir tout recommencer, le repousser de nouveau, jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche l'affaire.

Mais à présent, ça lui paraissait insurmontable. Il s'était trop habitué. Bordel.

« Sais-tu que je trouverai un moyen de le savoir, hum ?

-Si tu comptes demander à Shiki, elle n'est au courant de rien.

-Petit cachottier ! Mais si ça se trouve, tu dis ça pour ne pas que j'aille lui demander, non ? »

Génial. Il ne manquerait plus que Shiki vienne l'interroger elle aussi sur ses loisirs secrets. Autant répondre à monsieur Stalkeur directement, ça lui casserait moins les pieds. Avant de parler, il ramena ses genoux contre son torse, éloignant mine de rien le fameux carnet de la portée de Josh.

« Je dessine, c'est tout, grogna-t-il avec mauvaise humeur. Pas de quoi en faire un plat, si ?

-Hum... Je suppose que non, mais je suis curieux, tu sais ? Je ne connaissais pas cet aspect de toi... Et je me demande quel est ton style.

-Juste des graffitis. Laisse tomber. »

 _Lâche-moi la grappe._

Cette conversation l'embarrassait plus que de raison. Il se savait inapte socialement, mais à ce point, c'était un peu lamentable. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne parlait plus à grand-monde hormis à ses amis proches, cela dit, si ça pouvait servir d'excuse.

« Tu ne veux pas me montrer, tu es sûr ?

-Certain. Et ne t'avise pas d'essayer de...

-Enfin, Neku, je ne ferais jamais ça ! s'offusqua Joshua sans que l'autre puisse dire s'il jouait la comédie ou non. Si tu ne veux pas, tu ne veux pas. Ce serait malhonnête de ma part de fouiller dans tes affaires.

-C'est ça, cause toujours...

-Tu me blesses.

-Je peux vivre avec ça.

-Ah, quel sans-coeur tu fais... soupira tristement l'autre en secouant la tête. C'est à se demander comment je suis tombé amoureux de toi. »

Neku cligna des yeux, parce qu'il ne pouvait faire que ça. Pendant une fraction de secondes, le temps s'était arrêté. Joshua parut s'en rendre compte, car il abandonna son air nonchalant, petit à petit.

« Oh. J'ai encore mis les deux pieds dans le plat, n'est-ce pas ? »

Neku hocha lentement la tête. Il sentait qu'il aurait dû l'engueuler comme d'habitude, ou sortir une remarque sarcastique ou lui lancer un objet à la gueule, pour se donner une contenance. A la place, il répondit doucement :

« Je crois, oui.

-Il vaut mieux que je m'en ailles, je pense... »

Toute trace de plaisanterie avais disparu dans la voix de Joshua également. Est-ce qu'il réalisait l'ampleur de sa bêtise ?

« Ouais. Tire-toi. S'il te plaît. »

La formule de politesse était là pour montrer qu'il ne déconnait pas, cette fois. Il avait souvent eut envie d'étrangler l'autre, mais là, c'était différent. Il ne se sentait pas en colère, ni même furieux.

Heureusement, Joshua ne demanda pas son reste, cette fois-ci, et le prit au mot, fermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Il y eut des bruits de pas, une porte qui s'ouvre dans le couloir, se ferme, puis d'autres bruits de pas, puis plus rien.

Soudainement épuisé, Neku laissa son dos retomber sur le matelas et son crâne heurter l'oreiller. Ses paupière se fermèrent aussi fort qu'elles purent et son bras vint les recouvrir.

Il pouvait supporter beaucoup de choses, de la part de Joshua, mais pas ça. Jamais ça. Il en était presque venu à l'apprécier, durant les derniers jours. Quelle erreur. Malgré toute sa prudence, il s'était fait avoir.

Et il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui même, mais il se sentait trahi.

 _Enfoiré. Ne dis pas des choses que tu ne penses pas._

* * *

Le lendemain, Joshua était redevenu l'enfoiré sarcastique et collant habituel, à l'exception près qu'il ne vint pas s'occuper de lui comme le reste de la semaine – et pour cause, Neku sentait les derniers symptômes s'estomper peu à peu, à son grand soulagement.

Il restait sur ses gardes, à présent, bien décidé cette fois-ci à arrêter les conneries. Plus il se montrerait distant, plus vite Joshua lâcherait l'affaire, non ? Et plus vite tout ça se terminerait. Peut-être même qu'il déménagerait, tiens, pour ne plus avoir à le croiser de son existence.

Il avait réfléchi aux paroles de Joshua, ce jour-là, et aux raisons qui auraient pu le pousser à les dire, la première étant, bien entendu, pour le manipuler. Mais ça ne collait pas. En dépit de tout ses défauts, il n'était pas stupide. Il devait bien se rendre compte que Neku ne le croirait pas, à moins qu'il ait justement voulu le tester. Sauf que ça n'expliquait pas sa réaction d'après-coup, lorsqu'il avait réalisé à quel point il venait de merder...

La deuxième et plus horrible hypothèse étant que, tout simplement, il y croyait. A cause de ce foutu compte à rebours et tout ce qu'on leur bourrait dans le crâne depuis tout petits, il pensait vraiment aimer Neku alors que ce n'était pas le cas, et c'était terrible.

Et pourquoi se sentait-il aussi coupable, au juste ? Il n'y était pour rien ! Il n'y pouvait rien, si ce foutu _destin_ décidait de se rire d'eux ! En plus, il avait été clair avec Josh dès le début. De toute façon, il ne l'aimait pas vraiment, il _s'imaginait_ juste l'aimer, à cause de ce putain de truc ! Le compte à rebours s'était effacé depuis longtemps sur leurs poignets, et il continuait de les hanter.

Une main se posa sur sa table, à quelques centimètres de son café, envahissante. Réprimant un grognement, Neku leva les yeux vers un Joshua à l'air déterminé. Il commençait à connaître ce regard. Ca n'indiquait rien de bon.

« Aujourd'hui, je t'emmène quelque part.

-Bonjour à toi aussi, Josh, et non merci.

-Oh, ce n'est pas une proposition. Tu viens avec moi. »

Neku haussa un sourcil. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de Stalkeur, de se montrer aussi direct. Il croisa les bras, irrité.

« Et qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je vais obéir à tes combines louches ? »

Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait l'embarquer de force, vu son gabarit – et Neku n'était pas une force de la nature lui-même, mais Joshua était encore plus frêle, ce qui relevait un peu du miracle en soi.

« C'est soit ça, soit j'implique tes amis, et je sais que tu ne peux pas leur dire non.

-Hmpf. Tu peux toujours essayer. »

Joshua soupira. Il avait un petit sourire, à moitié cynique et seulement à moitié d'excuses, que Neku eut l'impression d'avoir déjà vu dans une autre vie.

« Oh, allez, Neku. Juste cette fois, fais-moi confiance, hm ? Je te jure, tu ne le regrettera pas. Et puis...

-Puis ?

-J'ai envie de me faire pardonner. Je pense que tu sais pourquoi, à en juger par ton air morose de ces derniers jours. »

Alors, il avait remarqué, hein ? Et l'enfoiré faisait semblant de rien depuis tout ce temps !

C'était la première fois qu'il s'excusait de quoi que ce soit depuis que Neku le connaissait – et probablement depuis sa naissance en fait. Rien que ça faillit le convaincre de le suivre.

Mais.

Il ne pouvait pas. Il s'était promis.

 _Juste cette fois_ , avait dit Joshua. Et tout ça piquait sa curiosité, alors...

« Juste cette fois » répéta Neku en se levant.

Il savait qu'il allait le regretter.

Quand ils entrèrent dans le petit café, Neku se demanda pas s'il ne s'agissait pas juste d'un des plans drague de Joshua, tout bêtement. L'endroit, pas très grand, se trouvait néanmoins bien agencé. Aucun autre client qu'eux en vue. A leur entrée, le barista, un homme dans la mi-trentaine à la barbe mal rasée leva la tête vers eux.

Josh s'avança vers le comptoir, tel un grand prince qui rentre en sa demeure.

« Bonjour, Mr. H ! »

Le patron de la boutique lui renvoya un sourire éclatant.

« Ah, J, ça fait un bail !

-Hum, j'ai été un peu occupé, ces jours-ci, à vrai dire... »

Est-ce que ce mec connaissait tout le monde dans cette putain de ville ?

Comme Joshua s'asseyait au comptoir, Neku fit de même, jugeant qu'il aurait l'air ridicule s'il restait debout comme un pestiféré. Le regard du dénommé Mr. H. navigua de l'un à l'autre avec une expression indéchiffrable.

« C'est rare que tu amènes des amis, dis-donc, J » commenta-t-il.

Pour toute réponse, Joshua leva son poignet vierge de compteur, avec un sourire cryptique. Mr. H rejeta la tête en arrière pour éclater de rire.

« Ah, je me disais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose ! Félicitations, les garçons ! »

En jetant un regard oblique vers son poignet, Neku vit que l'adulte portait toujours son compte à rebours, mais ne sut pas lire combien de temps il lui restait à attendre. L'homme se tourna vers lui avec un sourire amical, qui inspirait plutôt la confiance – pas comme celui sarcastique de Joshua.

« Enchanté, gamin ! Je suis Sanae Hanekoma, mais les gens m'appellent juste Mr. H. »

Il lui tendit une main que Neku fut bien obligé de saisir, tout en annonçant son prénom à son tour, se demandant vaguement pourquoi Joshua l'amenait ici. Ce dernier expliqua :

« Mr. H. est sans doute mon plus vieil ami ici-bas.

-Le seul, tu veux dire ? rétorqua le patron avant d'éclater de son rire bruyant.

-Tsss, ne dévoile pas tous mes secrets, veux-tu ? »

Ils continuèrent leur petite discussion – la pluie, le beau temps, le boulot, les études – pendant un petit moment. Neku observait, assez satisfait qu'on l'oublie un peu. Au moins, il n'aurait pas à trop parler de lui-même, ce qui l'arrangeait bien.

Mr. H. semblait être un type bien. Même Neku, qui triait son peu de fréquentations sur le volet, le trouvait... cool. Le mot lui convenait bien. A se demander comme il avait pu devenir l'ami de ce crétin pompeux de Joshua.

« Et donc, finit par demander le barista, vous vous entendez bien tous les deux ? »

 _Comme chat et chien_ , pensa Neku, sans oser dévoiler le contenu de sa pensée. Après tout, ce n'était pas à lui d'expliquer la situation, si ? Et pourquoi diable Joshua le traînait-il ici ? Pour montrer son nouveau jouet au peu d'entourage qu'il possédait ?

« Ah, Neku n'est pas facile à vivre, mais je fais avec.

-Parle pour toi ! » ne put s'empêcher de répondre l'intéressé, piqué au vif.

Non, mais, c'était le monde à l'envers !

Mr. H secoua lentement la tête, un léger rictus aux lèvres.

« Vous êtes mignons, les jeunes. »

Pour toute réponse, Joshua se mit à rire et Neku releva son écharpe sur son nez pour masquer son mécontentement. Finalement, il ne l'appréciait pas tant que ça, ce monsieur.

« En tout cas, soit le bienvenue ici, N ! »

 _Qu'est-ce qu'il a ce type, avec les initiales ?_

« Hum, merci.

-Tu sais, intervint Joshua, Neku est passionné de… comment dites-vous, déjà ? Street art ?

-Ah, c'est donc ça ! Je me disais bien que tu ne me l'amènerais pas sans une bonne raison. Et vu son air ahuri, j'en déduis que tu ne le lui a même pas dit.

-Tu me connais bien, Sanae.

-Parfois, je me demande. »

Puis il se tourna vers Neku et s'accouda au comptoir.

« Alors, comme ça, tu graffes, hum ?

-Pas… pas vraiment, marmonna Neku. Je suis plutôt spectateur.

-Il dessine, précisa Joshua. Sur papier. »

L'autre le fusilla du regard. Et cet enfoiré semblait content de lui, en plus ! Mr. H partit d'un rire sans aucune moquerie.

« Ah, pas le courage de te lancer, hein ?

-Hum… bredouilla Neku. Excusez-moi, mais, vous êtes un graffeur ?

-A mes heures perdues, oui, répondit le serveur en se massant la nuque. Si tu t'y connais un peu, tu as peut-être entendu parler de moi. Je signe en tant que CAT. »

Ce fut à peu près le moment où le cerveau de Neku commença à ne plus fonctionner correctement. D'abord, ses yeux firent la navette entre Mr. H et Joshua, tentant d'imprimer le renseignement et de le ranger dans la suite logique des événements et- _L'enfoiré._

« Vous… _Le_ CAT ? Le vrai ?

-En chair et en os, il semblerait, ah ah. »

A présent, il essayait de relier l'image du serveur débraillé qui se trouvait devant ses yeux et celle qu'il se faisait de son idole et pratiquement dieu sur terre et- Wow, ça faisait beaucoup trop d'un coup.

Et bordel, est-ce qu'il rougissait ? Pour de vrai ?

Il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. Les yeux rivés sur le comptoir et le nez dans son écharpe, il débita :

« Je, hum… Ca va paraître cliché, mais je suis votre plus grand fan. »

Mr. H éclata de rire.

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi !

-Mais, comment vous faîtes ? Pour faire passer toutes ces choses dans œuvres ? C'est... »

Il ne parvint pas à trouver un terme approprié pour finir sa phrase.

« Ah, je saurais pas te répondre. Je le fais, c'est tout. »

Ils partirent dans une discussion sur les tags, et Neku se sentait tenaillé entre son excitation et sa misanthropie. Il n'y croyait pas, c'était comme un rêve – à part le moment où l'artiste lui proposa de jeter un œil à son carnet de croquis un de ces quatre, et où Neku se renfrogna. Il en oublia jusqu'à la présence de Joshua, qui les regardait converser silencieusement, les yeux étonnamment pétillants.

Il venait de rencontrer CAT ! Le vrai CAT !

Peut-être le Destin existait-il, finalement.

* * *

« Eh bien, si j'avais su l'effet que ça te ferait, je t'aurais emmené plus tôt ! » s'étonna Joshua alors qu'ils sortaient du petit café, deux heures plus tard.

Beaucoup de questions tournaient dans la tête de Neku, mais une davantage que les autres : Comment ces deux-là se connaissaient-ils, au juste ?

« Enfin, reprit l'autre en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas, je n'y ai pensé que hier soir. J'oublie souvent que c'est un des hobbies de Sanae. D'ailleurs, je ne savais pas qu'il était si génial que tu sembles le penser.

-Tu plaisantes ? Est-ce que tu as vu ce qu'il fait, au moins ?

-Hum, moui. C'est joli. Je crains hélas que le sens profond de cet art m'échappe. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé.

-C'est la liberté, marmonna Neku.

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Vivre sa vie à fond. En gros, c'est ça, le message de CAT. Je l'explique moins bien, évidemment. Tu devrais lui en parler, si ça t'intrigue.

-Eh bien eh bien ! siffla Joshua de son habituel air pédant. Je ne pensais pas que ce genre de leçons de vie te parlait, Neku ! On croit connaître les gens... »

Pas de réponse.

« En tout cas, je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler autant. C'est un miracle.

-Hum.

-Tous les miracles ont une fin, je présume... »

 _Il faut que ça cesse_ , songea gravement Neku, avec une espèce de pincement au coeur.

« Merci, fit-il néanmoins sans regarder l'autre.

-Ah, c'est rien, va ! rit Joshua avec un vague signe de la main. Puis, ça m'a amusé aussi.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien... Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que je te trouve très mignon quand tu es bavard, ou bien tu vas encore m'en vouloir ?

-...

-Très bien, alors je ne dis rien. »

 _Tu l'as déjà dit, connard._

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça donnait de nouveau à Neku l'envie de s'enterrer dans un trou ? Il devrait s'en foutre. Il s'en foutait d'ailleurs, mais son estomac faisait n'importe quoi et il se sentait _mal_ , tout d'un coup.

Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il gâche tout ?

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla ce matin-là, Neku eut envie de mourir.

 _c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai c'est pas vrai mais bordel pourquoi ça pourquoi maintenant_

Il se cacha le visage sous son oreiller et tenta de refouler les images de son rêve de cette nuit, mais plus il les chassait, et plus il revoyait ce qu'il aurait aimé oublier, et plus il avait conscience de son érection à l'étroit dans son caleçon.

C'était fou, comme le cerveau pouvait recréer avec un tel réalisme des situations pourtant jamais vécues, des expressions jamais ne serait-ce qu'entraperçues sur le visage de celui qui...

Stop.

 _Joshua..._

Comment est-ce qu'il allait le regarder en face, après ça ?

 _Ca ne veut rien dire._

Ca ne voulait rien dire, pas vrai ? Ce n'était qu'une coïncidence.

Et bien sûr, il avait déjà fait ce genre de rêves, avait déjà eut ce genre d'envies auparavant. Jamais concernant quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, cependant ! Et surtout pas concernant une personne avec qui il était censé avoir une... connexion particulière.

Il aurait pu rêver de Beat ou de Mr. H, ou de la réceptionniste de l'hôtel, qu'il serait parvenu à relativiser plutôt facilement.

On le leur avait appris, au lycée, pour ne pas qu'ils paniquent. Ce genre de rêves ne signifiait rien. Il y était question _d'hormones_ , pas de sentiments, aussi perturbant cela puisse paraître au premier abord. Alors, s'ils avaient des... vues, sur quelqu'un qui n'était pas leur âme-soeur désignée, ça. Ne. Voulait. Rien. Dire.

Pourquoi _lui_?

A cause du contexte, sans doute. A cause de ce foutu compte à rebours et de son attitude collante au possible et cette pression sociale qui voulait qu'ils vivent une idylle sans commune mesure. Il ne fallait y voir que ça. Sans doute.

Et puis, s'il devait réellement se l'avouer – et comme son foutu inconscient le mettait au dos au mur, il ne pouvait plus se le cacher – Joshua était un jeune homme plutôt attirant.

Physiquement.

Juste physiquement.

Ca ne voulait rien dire.

* * *

Fort heureusement, ce jour-là, Joshua se trouvait en cours, alors Neku eut tout le temps de tourner en rond sans voir sa tête de con et sans avoir envie de mourir – ceci jusqu'au soir, évidemment.

Les jours suivants, il fit de son mieux pour rétablir la distance qu'il avait malencontreusement laissé s'amenuire entre eux. Ce rêve relevait de l'avertissement, sans doute, et ceci avait assez duré, de toute façon.

Dans peu de temps, son appartement serait de nouveau habitable. Plus que quelques semaines à tenir, et tout irait pour le mieux. Il pourrait recommencer à être heureux.

 _Si tant est que tu l'ai déjà été._

Joshua finit par remarquer son malaise, évidemment. Au début, il ne fit pas de remarques, mais Neku apercevait son air agacé et ne pouvait qu'imaginer la tempête de rouages qui tournait dans sa petite tête grise. Il faisait de nouvelles propositions de sorties, parfois. Neku déclinait, changeait de sujet ou, tout simplement, quittait la pièce.

Il refusait également de voir Shiki et les autres, en cas de coup monté comme l'autre fois.

En clair, il vivait dans un état de stress quasiment permanent, ruminant le moindre de ses mots, de ses gestes, pour ne pas avoir l'air trop amical, voire plus, et il restait enfermé dans sa chambre plus que de raison. A présent, c'était lui qui guettait les bruits de pas de l'autre dans le couloir, allant jusqu'à noter ses horaires de cours pour pouvoir l'esquiver efficacement. Ca devenait invivable, pour lui comme pour Josh, il s'en rendait compte.

Ca irait mieux lorsque tout ça serait terminé, pour eux deux. Et au fond, il ne détestait pas Joshua. Il lui souhaitait tout le bonheur du monde, juste pas avec lui, ni près de lui. Le plus loin ils se trouveraient l'un de l'autre et mieux ce serait.

* * *

« Jusqu'à quand ça va durer, Neku ? »

Même pas bonjour. Et pas de sourire cryptique non plus, ni de malice dans ses yeux violets, rien qu'une expression fermée qui ne lui ressemblait pas tellement. Neku croisa les bras sur la table du restaurant, tentant de contrôler ses émotions. Ce ne serait pas de bol de créer une scène dans un lieu public.

« De quoi tu parles ?

-De ton petit manège. Ecoute, si tu as quelque chose à me reprocher, je préférerai le savoir. »

Et qu'est-ce qu'il devait lui dire, au juste ? Son esprit en trouvait des dizaines, des milliers, de raisons, mais aucune qui soit exprimable en mot. Alors il garda les lèvres closes et affronta le regard de l'autre, debout à côté de lui.

« Je pensais que nous avions dépassé cette phase du silence embarrassant… commenta un Joshua sarcastique.

-Il n'y a rien à dire.

-De ton point de vue, peut-être. Mais sans doute serais-tu suffisamment aimable pour expliquer à un néophyte tel que moi ce qui se passe. »

Neku finit finalement par baisser le regard. C'était déstabilisant, de voir Joshua ennuyé par quelque chose, lui qui semblait tout prendre comme un jeu. Non, pas ennuyé, davantage que cela...

La même chose qu'au tout début. Il avait mis les choses au clair, pourtant, le jour de leur rencontre ! Et si l'autre s'était persuadé que ça pourrait évoluer, alors il n'y pouvait rien. Pas son problème, pas ses histoires, alors, bordel, pourquoi est-ce que ça devait l'affecter _autant_?

 _Lève-toi et va-t-en_ , lui souffla son instinct, mais il resta le cul vissé sur sa chaise, malgré son envie pressante de s'enfuir en courant, le plus loin possible, sans se retourner, pendant des jours et des jours et des jours, jusqu'à trouver un endroit où personne, personne ne viendrait jamais le chercher.

Finalement, lassé, Joshua se laissa à son tour tomber sur une chaise en face de lui et leva les mains en signe de reddition.

« Très bien. C'est plutôt rare, mais cette fois-ci, j'en ai assez de jouer aux devinettes avec un mur, Neku. Dis-moi juste ce que je peux faire pour arranger les choses.

-Il n'y a rien à faire » répondit-il, tête baissée.

Il sentait la colère monter, et autre chose aussi, et il en avait assez, _assez_...

-Et pourquoi cela, je te prie ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a rien à arranger ! Je te l'ai dit depuis le début ! Il n'y a rien à arranger parce qu'il n'y a rien… entre nous. »

Prononcer ces derniers mots le mettait au supplice, parce que ça leur donnait une réalité qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'avouer, même en pensée.

« Je pense que tu as tort, opposa calmement Joshua.

-Eh bien, garde tes opinions pour toi. »

S'ils continuaient comme ça, ils finiraient par atteindre le point de non-retour, Neku le savait bien. Et il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il tape là où ça faisait mal. Il _pouvait_ le faire, mais les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge. Il y eut un silence, et une tempête faisait rage dans esprit.

Cela parut durer une éternité, et puis Josh éclata de rire. Neku leva des yeux ronds vers lui, frappé par l'incongruité de la situation.

« Ah, regarde-nous, Neku ! déclara l'autre en se passant une main dans les cheveux, dérangeant les mèches désordonnées. Deux imbéciles.

-Qu'est-ce que…

-Tu m'a accusé d'être manipulateur, un jour. Et c'est vrai, sûrement. Je règle mes soucis en faisant en sorte les gens agissent à mon avantage. Mais toi… Tu règles tes problèmes en _fuyant_. »

Les iris violets se firent perçants.

« Aucune de ces méthodes ne fonctionne, dans notre cas. Il faut trouver un autre moyen. Plutôt intéressant, non ? »

Il redevenait le Joshua du quotidien, calculateur, sarcastique. Neku se sentit frémir légèrement. Combien de son attitude présente était minutieusement étudiée ?

« Est-ce que tout n'est qu'un jeu pour toi ? demanda-t-il dans un murmure.

-Oui. Mais, je te l'accorde, certains jeux sont beaucoup plus importants que d'autres. »


	4. Neku & Joshua, aboutissement

**Scène 2, partie 3 : The End (is where we begin)**

La réalité retrouva un semblant de stabilité. Neku se montrait toujours autant sur ses gardes. Pourtant, de son côté, Joshua redoublait d'efforts, mais, du moins semblait-il à Neku, sans enfreindre un certain cadre. Il évitait de parler de sentiments, du compte à rebours, et de toutes ces choses censées les lier.

Et il évitait de le toucher.

C'était plus subtile, et Neku avait mis un moment à remarquer cela. Parfois, l'autre amorçait un mouvement vers lui, comme pour passer une main dans ses cheveux, ou se rapprochait presque jusqu'à le frôler… et s'écartait brusquement, comme s'il se rendait seulement compte de ce qu'il faisait, comme s'il n'y pensait même pas. Honnêtement, Neku ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Ils retournèrent une poignée de fois au WildKat. Neku se répétait qu'il n'y allait _que_ pour voir Mr. H, et rien d'autre, cependant… Eh bien, il devait se le répéter tellement de fois et avec tant de véhémence que ça en devenait ridicule, et il ne le réalisait que trop bien.

Il ne dessinait plus. Chaque fois qu'il essayait, l'image des œuvres de CAT s'imposait à lui et le bloquait. Il se sentait grotesque, tout petit à côté d'un tel artiste. A quoi bon essayer, dans ces conditions ? Alors, il reposait le carnet et le crayon et se plongeait dans la musique ou dans un livre.

« Dis, Neku, je ne t'ai jamais demandé. Pourquoi toujours porter ce casque, si tu ne l'allumes que rarement, hm ?

-Par habitude.

-C'est impoli, tu sais ? Ca donne l'impression que tu n'écoutes pas. Evidemment, j'ai l'habitude, mais... »

Il lui tapait sur les nerfs, cet enfoiré. Encore plus que d'ordinaire, ce qui relevait du miracle.

« …

-Ooooh, c'est donc le but recherché, hm ? Intéressant, intéressant. Tu sais que ça ne m'arrêtera pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

C'était le soir, et comme à leur habitude – ou plutôt l'habitude de stalkeur de Joshua – ils mangeaient en tête à tête. Une fois n'étant pas coutume, le restaurant s'avérait aussi désert que le café de Mr. H – à vrai dire, l'heure de manger était plus ou moins passée, à neuf heures du soir, mais Joshua possédait des horaires de cours légèrement anormaux. Neku ne savait en outre pas pourquoi il l'attendait. L'habitude, et pas envie qu'on le dévisage avec apitoiement s'il mangeait seul en public, sans doute.

« Malheureusement, souffla Neku, ce qui fit rire son vis-à-vis.

-Et si on jouait à un jeu ?

-Non.

-Si je parviens à te les faire enlever, j'ai gagné, disons... un bisou ? »

Ce. Mec. Il allait l'étrangler. Ou lui cogner la tête contre la table autant de fois qu'il faudrait pour l'assommer, au choix. Qu'est-ce qui serait le plus douloureux ?

Pendant que Neku le fixait d'un regard noir, tout à ses réflexions meurtrières, Joshua se pencha vers lui, les yeux brillants, inconscient du danger de mort qui planait sur sa petite personne.

« Non ? minauda-t-il. Vraiment pas intéressé ? »

Neku grogna.

« Est-ce que tout n'est qu'un jeu, pour toi ? »

Il avait l'impression d'avoir déjà demandé ça.

« A peu près tout, oui » répliqua l'enfoiré avec un large sourire, que Neku mourait d'envie d'effacer de son visage.

Ok. Il l'avait cherché.

« Très bien, soupira Neku en se levant de table.

-Oh, tu pars déjà ? » questionna l'autre garçon avec une moue faussement boudeuse.

Sauf que non.

A bout de nerfs, Neku contourna la chaise et se s'inclina vers lui. Une main s'abattit sur la table, alors que l'autre venait remonter lentement le long de la gorge de Joshua, puis sous sa mâchoire, et Neku eut à peine le temps de discerner son étonnement, avant de l'embrasser légèrement sur les lèvres.

Il ne s'agissait que d'un effleurement, d'une seconde à peine, et puis il rompit le contact, toujours penché au-dessus de lui.

Il eut tout le temps et la satisfaction de graver l'expression abasourdie de Joshua dans sa mémoire. Il faisait moins le malin, ainsi. Les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres entrouvertes de surprise, il semblait, pour la toute première fois, vulnérable. A cette pensée, Neku ne put retenir un sourire de franchir ses lèvres.

« Tu n'es pas le seul à savoir jouer, _Joshua_. »

Sans attendre de réaction, il s'en allait, plutôt fier de lui.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne referme la porte de sa chambre et que le calme ambiant lui fasse prendre conscience de la situation, de ce qui venait de se passer.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, accompagné d'une soudaine envie de disparaître de la surface de la Terre, d'être décomposé en un million de milliers de particules. Il se cogna le front contre le mur, poussa un geignement d'embarras.

« Qu'est-ce que je viens de faire ? »

C'était pour lui clouer le bec, à la base. Ca avait bien fonctionné.

Mais, bordel de merde, à quel prix ?

Il n'avait pas non plus oublié son songe de l'autre jour, et les bribes de celui-ci s'imposèrent à son esprit sans qu'il puisse rien y faire.

Il ne dormit pas, cette nuit-là.

* * *

« Bonjour » ronronna Joshua d'un ton plus mielleux que d'ordinaire en le croisant dans le couloir.

 _Oh, putain de merde._

« Salut.

-Eh bien, est-ce qu'on discute de ce qu'il s'est passé hier, ou alors préfères-tu que l'on oublie la partie discussion ?

-Je vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit Neku.

-Vraiment, Neku ? pouffa l'autre en s'avançant un peu trop près. Faut-il que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire ? »

Il se recula vivement, comme frappé par la foudre.

« Non, répliqua-t-il sèchement. Et si tu fais allusion à... _ça_ , ça ne signifiait rien.

-Eh bien ? fit l'autre enfoiré du ton de celui qui n'y croyait pas vraiment.

-Je suis sérieux, Josh. Tu m'agaçais, j'ai fait ce qu'il fallait pour que tu la fermes. Je te l'accordes, c'était un peu...

-Extrême ?

-Hum. Oui. »

Il y eut une seconde qui parut s'étirer, alors qu'il attendait juste une réaction, bonne ou mauvaise.

Et Joshua se contenta de sourire d'une façon un peu figée.

« Ah, j'ai oublié mon portable dans ma chambre. Pars devant, très cher, je te rejoins dans cinq minutes ! »

Il reparut une demi-heure plus tard, l'air aussi chiant que d'habitude, mais avec un changement imperceptible. Neku ne parvint pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Ses grands airs sonnaient un peu plus faux.

Comme si le cœur n'y était pas.

* * *

Un samedi matin, alors qu'il descendait un peu plus tard que d'ordinaire, il fut surpris de ne pas voir la porte de Joshua s'ouvrir à son arrivée. Soit il dormait toujours – mais ce mec semblait s'éveiller en même temps que le soleil – soit il se trouvait déjà en bas. Ou bien, il avait abandonné… Mais Neku s'efforça de ne pas y penser.

Entamant sa routine du matin, il se dirigea vers le café-restaurant de l'hôtel. Une fois à la porte cependant, il se stoppa dans sa démarche.

Bien sûr, il aurait dû s'y attendre, puisqu'il ne lui donnait quasiment plus de nouvelles depuis quelques jours. Shiki se trouvait là, à discuter avec Joshua. Contrairement à leur première rencontre, la conversation ne semblait pas plaisante, à la vue de la moue compatissante de Shiki.

Tournant les talons avec la ferme d'intention de se clôturer dans sa chambre et d'y rester, Neku se stoppa net. Après tous, il n'y avait pas de porte à proprement parler entre la réception et le restaurant, et les deux autres se trouvaient non loin de l'entrée. S'il tendait l'oreille, il pouvait…

Ce n'était pas son genre, d'espionner les conversations, et encore moins celles qui, très probablement, le concernaient. Et pourtant, il se colla au mur, dos à eux, de façon à ce qu'ils ne l'aperçoivent pas, et croisa les bras.

« … ne sais plus quoi faire, soupirait Joshua. Je comprends bien son blocage, et je crois commencer à en saisir la raison… Mais j'irais plus vite si tu m'en parlais. Il se méfie trop de moi.

-Je ne sais pas, Joshua… Neku ne serait pas ravi d'apprendre que je te donne des informations sur lui.

-Tu ne penses pas que c'est pour son bien ? »

 _Et qui es-tu pour en juger, connard ?_

« Eh bien… Neku a toujours été un garçon solitaire. Je crois qu'avant moi, il n'avait pas vraiment d'amis. Et il n'a jamais été très proche de ses parents, non plus.

-Comment vous êtes-vous rencontrés, au juste ? Tu sembles être une des rares personnes à qui il fait confiance.

-Au lycée, en première. On était dans la même classe et, parfois, des gens essayaient de le faire parler, mais ça ne menait jamais à grand-chose. Je crois que les gens se moquaient de lui, un peu. Comme il ne parlait à personne, tu sais ? Ils le trouvaient bizarre. Moi, je le plaignais, je me disais qu'il devait se sentir seul. Et puis, on a dû se mettre en groupe, pour les TPE, tu vois ? Et comme il était tout le temps sur la défensive, et qu'il refusait de parler d'autre chose que du devoir, ça a fini par m'irriter, tu comprends ?

-Un peu trop bien.

-Et puis, il a commencé à s'ouvrir.

-Ce qui m'intéresse, c'est comment tu as réussi ce miracle. »

Shiki eut un petit rire.

« Oh, par hasard. J'avais, des hm… Oh, je peux te le dire, je suppose, ça me paraît loin à présent. Je souffrais de troubles alimentaires. Je me faisais vomir. Et il est passé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment, si j'ose dire. J'ai été contrainte de lui expliquer… Enfin, de fil en aiguille, nous sommes devenus amis. Et ensuite, on a rencontré Beat en Terminale, et puisque sa petite sœur, Rhyme, le suivait tout le temps en dehors des cours… Voilà, c'est aussi bête que ça.

-Je vois. »

Il y eut un silence, des bruits de verres reposés sur la table. Neku ne bougea pas, comme paralysé par une curiosité malsaine. Il sentait qu'il devrait soit s'en aller, soit mettre fin à ce cauchemar, mais il ressentait une étrange envie de les laisser poursuivre. Pour voir. Et ça aussi, ça le terrifiait un peu.

« Bien sûr, poursuivit Shiki, ce sera plus compliqué pour toi. Je veux dire, Neku se fichait de moi, que je sois dans les parages ou non, au tout début. Alors qu'il semble vraiment… Ne pas te porter dans son coeur, ironiquement. Evidemment, il se ment à lui-même, j'en suis persuadée.

-Parfois, je me demande, avoua Joshua. Si ça se trouve, c'est lui qui a raison. Qu'importe qu'on soit faits l'un pour l'autre, si je ne suis pas capable de le faire s'ouvrir, hm ?

-Oh... »

Silence, à nouveau.

C'était étrange. Jamais Neku n'avait entendu Joshua aussi défaitiste. Etait-ce une nouvelle technique pour amadouer la jeune fille, ou bien des paroles sincère ? A force de se méfier, Neku ne parvenait plus à distinguer le vrai du faux.

« Je pense… poursuivi Shiki. Tu sais, j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à votre cas. Je pense qu'il ne peut pas faire confiance aux gens tant qu'il ne les connaît pas. A l'intérieur, je veux dire, pas juste en surface. Et je me trompe peut-être Joshua, mais tu n'a pas l'air d'être le genre de garçon qui parle facilement de son passé et tout ça. Les choses vraiment importantes. »

 _J'en ai assez entendu. Je devrais partir. Pourquoi est-ce que je restes là à écouter des choses que je ne veux pas savoir ?_

« Les choses importantes, hm… Tu as raison, ce n'est pas vraiment mon style.

-Tu tiens à Neku, non ?

-Bien sûr que oui. »

La réponse était sortie bien trop rapidement pour relever du mensonge.

 _Arrête de dire n'importe quoi !_ se morigéna Neku. _Evidemment, qu'il ment ! Il ne sait faire que ça._

« Alors, je pense que tu devrais essayer. Si une chose en vaut bien le coup, c'est sans doute celle-ci !

-Sans doute, approuva Joshua avec un sourire dans la voix. Seulement… Il ne me rend pas la tâche vraiment simple. D'ailleurs, je voulais te demander quelque chose.

-Oui ?

-Il ne fait vraiment rien de sa vie ? Je ne le vois jamais sortir, se rendre quelque part. Pas d'études, pas de boulot ?

-Non, soupira tristement Shiki. Il a essayé, un peu. Ca ne lui réussit pas vraiment. Au début, quand il refusait de se lever pour aller à la fac, je le pensais juste un peu fainéant, mais ça ne collait pas. Il n'était pas du genre à rester au lit par simple flemme. Je crois… En fait, au lycée, c'est plus simple. Personne n'attend vraiment rien de nous, sur le plan social. A la fac, on commence à te traiter en adulte, à attendre que tu te fasses entendre, que tu fasses les choses par toi-même. Tu dois interagir avec les gens, même ceux que tu n'apprécies pas forcément. Pour moi, ça a été une libération. Pour lui, je crois que ç'a été l'inverse. Tu sais, je ne devrais pas vraiment te dire ça, mais… Pendant longtemps, j'ai pensé que Neku n'aimait pas les gens. Je crois que la vérité, c'est qu'il en a peur. »

 _Quoi ?_

« Peur, hum ?

-De les côtoyer. D'être blessé. Je ne sais pas s'il le voit comme ça. Il aurait sans doute trop de fierté pour se l'avouer. Et je peux me tromper, mais je le connais depuis des années…

-Ca fait sens. »

 _Quoi ? Non !_

Il tremblait, à présent.

 _Génial, putain. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre comme conneries !_

 _Ils se trompent._

« Et est-ce que tu penses que c'est pour ça qu'il a… peur de tomber amoureux ? »

 _J'en ai assez entendu._

Il eut l'impression d'être propulsé jusque sa chambre, claqua la porte avec force et la ferma à clé. Et peut-être qu'il pleurait et peut-être que ça poitrine brûlait et, bordel, est-ce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment faire confiance à personne dans cette foutue vie ?

Pas la force d'atteindre son lit, il se laissa glisser le long du battant de bois, le visage au creux de ses genoux.

Il savait que Shiki se trompait sur son compte. Il _savait_ , croyait savoir, qu'elle se posait trop de questions, qu'il n'était pas _comme ça_.

Pourquoi toutes ces conneries lui faisaient autant mal ?

Il voulait juste…

Juste…

Juste quoi ?

 _Etre heureux ?_ lui souffla son esprit.

Et si ça se trouvait, ouais. Tout bêtement. Est-ce qu'il en demandait trop ? Pourquoi fallait-il que tout ça soit toujours si compliqué ?

 _Plus on me laisse tranquille, mieux je me porte._

Ce n'était plus tout à fait vrai.

Et tout ça à cause d'un sourire sarcastique et d'une paire d'yeux violets et d'un foutu tatouage.

CAT prétendait qu'il fallait étendre ses horizons pour vivre pleinement. Etre libre. Pouvait-on réussir cela tout seul ?

Et si Shiki avait raison, quel bonheur possible pour lui ?

* * *

On vint frapper à sa porte, bien entendu. Il ne répondit pas. Ses provisions de nourritures dureraient bien un week-end. Il ne répondrait à personne.

* * *

Il n'y avait pas de solution.

Shiki avait raison.

Il avait peur.

Soit il s'ouvrait, et il finirait par se faire blesser tôt ou tard, soit il continuait comme ça, il déménageait – parce qu'il ne pourrait décidément pas rester dans le même immeuble que Joshua – et il finirait seul et désolé, enfermé dans son propre esprit, et aucun graffiti sur les murs ne changerait ça, jamais.

Ils ne pouvait pas songer à Joshua sans se sentir terrifié. La même angoisse sourde que lui avait toujours infligé le compteur à son poignet, pendant toute sa vie, avec ses secondes qui s'égrenaient, inexorablement, jusqu'à...

Il ne bougea pas et ne bougea pas et passa maître dans l'art d'éviter Joshua. L'autre frappait à sa porte, tentait diverses stratégies pour l'inciter à sortir. Ca allait de la menace à la supplication, quoique toujours dans ce style arrogant et moqueur qui le caractérisait. Parfois, l'agacement perçait dans sa voix, et autre chose – de la tristesse, vraiment ?

Et Shiki appelait, envoyait des messages. Et Beat et Rhyme aussi et il ne répondait pas. Ils voulaient savoir ce qu'il fichait, ce qui n'allait pas, y allaient de leurs petites théories naïves et Neku ne répondait pas.

C'était long. Il s'ennuyait et son esprit le torturait avec des pensées, des « si tu avais fait ça, été comme ça… ça aurait pu fonctionner ». Et elles tournaient, tournaient, tournaient comme un disque rayé.

Et il aurait pu s'occuper, se distraire, mais lorsque même prendre une putain de douche lui apparaissait comme la plus insurmontable des corvées, à quoi bon ?

Un jour, un appel du propriétaire de son immeuble. Les appartements étaient de nouveau habitables. Plus d'humidité, plus de trou dans le mur.

Tant mieux. Il commençait à être un peu à court d'argent, avec le prix, pourtant pas trop exorbitant de l'hôtel et ses maigres allocations.

Ce jour-là comme les autres jours, Joshua vint frapper à sa porte – cette fois pour le prévenir qu'il allait quitter l'hôtel au plus vite lui aussi. Cette fois encore, pas de réponse. Neku considéra à un moment d'ouvrir la porte, mais pour dire quoi ? Il ne savait plus ce qu'il devait faire, ce qu'il voulait et à quoi pouvait bien servir son existence, au juste.

Ses affaires tenaient dans un grand sac de voyage, alors il ne fit qu'un seul allé, sans un au revoir à personne, et retrouva son foyer.

Il le trouva incroyablement froid et vide, et grand.

Ses affaires étaient toujours à la même place qu'il les avait laissées, couvertes de poussière qu'il n'eut pas la force de chasser. La salle de bain était la seule pièce propre. L'endroit du trou, grossièrement rebouché, même pas repeint, ni camouflé, ni rien, attirait tristement l'oeil. Neku se demanda un moment si Joshua également regardait le résultat des travaux avec dépit, trop conscient de cette barrière de béton qui les séparait désormais. Son coeur se serra.

Evidemment que l'autre n'allait pas le laisser tranquille. Il vint frapper à sa porte, et Neku, comme la toute première fois, s'accroupissait dans le couloir et attendait, guettait les bruits de pas qui indiquaient son départ, et fermait les yeux à s'en faire mal et se demandait pourquoi il s'infligeait ça, cette souffrance.

 _Pour ne pas avoir à souffrir_ , lui répliqua son esprit.

Ironique raisonnement.

Et parfois, il se demandait s'il ne ferait pas mieux d'aller sonner chez ce connard de Joshua et de s'excuser et de tout recommencer à zéro et d'apprendre à le connaître vraiment.

Sauf qu'il était terrifié.

Et ce n'était pas à lui de s'excuser, après tout ! S'excuser de quoi ! Il n'avait jamais rien voulu de tout ça !

 _Tu es de mauvaise foi._

La vérité, c'était qu'il se demandait si l'autre allait aussi mal que lui. Les deux réponses – oui et non – lui paraissaient similairement horribles.

Ou peut-être voulait-il le voir, après tout. Supporter ses remarques moqueuses, s'agacer plus qu'il ne l'était réellement, continuer leurs combats verbaux et, juste, vraiment, juste être à ses côtés.

Il se sentait seul. Et il ne voulait pas comprendre pourquoi. Malheureusement pour lui, la réponse cognait contre sa conscience bornée, tentant de se conceptualiser en mots, en une explication qu'il ne voulait vraiment pas connaître.

 _C'était écrit. Tu avais tort depuis le début._

Il tentait, désespérément, de retourner à sa vie d'avant. C'était tellement simple, en théorie. Les quelques sorties avec ses amis, et une solitude agréable le reste du temps. Aveugle qu'il était à ses propres tourments.

Sauf qu'il ne pouvait pas. Quelque chose avait changé en lui, qu'il ne pourrait jamais restaurer et parfois, il avait l'impression qu'il allait mourir. Il le souhaitait presque.

* * *

Il avait besoin d'air, tout de même. Et il fallait bien qu'il fasse les courses pour ne pas mourir de faim, alors il fallait qu'il sorte, malgré le ciel gris et malgré le froid et malgré ses muscles qui refusaient de bouger.

Ce jour-là, ses pas le conduisirent devant le WildKat. Il aurait pu dire qu'il ne s'en était pas aperçu avant d'y être, mais ce serait se mentir à lui-même – quoi qu'il était doué pour ça, ces derniers temps. Il ne savait pas pourquoi aujourd'hui et pour quoi faire. Il entra malgré tout – puisqu'il passait par là, hein…

Voir un visage familier au comptoir lui fit davantage de bien qu'il n'aurait cru possible. A peine Mr.H. eut levé la tête que ses sourcils se froncèrent en une expression inquiète.

« Tout va bien, Neku ? »

Il supposait que sa tronche de déterré parlait pour lui, alors il haussa les épaules en approchant.

« Et vous ?

-Mieux que toi j'en ai peur… Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Chais pas trop. Hum… Est-ce que Joshua est passé, ces derniers temps ?

-Non, je regrette, j'ai pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis la dernière fois que vous êtes passés. Ca fait un bon moment, d'ailleurs.

-Pardon.

-T'en fais pas, va ! sourit Mr.H. Vous vous êtes disputés, toi et J ? »

Neku baissa les yeux sur le comptoir usé. Non. Il s'était disputé tout seul, si l'on pouvait dire.

« Pas vraiment. Il ne vous as rien dit, ou…

-Rien du tout. Tu veux que je lui passes un message ?

-Non. Non, ne lui dites pas que je suis venu. S'il vous plaît. »

Mr. H poussa un soupir, apparemment réellement soucieux.

« Allez, assied-toi, va.

-Mh, acquiesça Neku en s'exécutant.

-C'est quoi, le problème ? »

 _C'est moi le problème. C'est lui. Je sais plus._

« Y'a des gens qui disent que c'est des conneries, cette histoire de compte à rebours, d'âme-soeur et toutes ces choses... » marmonna Neku.

Il avait fait des recherches, ces temps-ci, enfermé seul dans son appartement trop gris. Ils étaient nombreux à penser comme lui, à se rebeller contre cette histoire. Certains parlaient de dictature de l'amour. Deux générations auparavant à peine, le compteur n'existait pas encore.

On prétendait qu'il avait été instauré pour éviter les déboires sentimentaux, les gens qui passaient à côté de l'amour de leur vie sans s'en rendre compte, qui rompaient au premier souci, qui mourraient seuls et malheureux. On évoquait la génération de leurs grand-parents, paumés sentimentalement, paumés dans la vie, dans l'existence en général.

Et aussi parce qu'on pouvait, tout simplement, alors pourquoi s'en priver ? Qui serait assez fou pour refuser d'accéder au bonheur ?

D'autres plus cyniques, une minorité de la société, criait au complot, pour mieux manipuler la masse. Une population heureuse faisait un peuple docile, et comment pouvait-on savoir que la personne qu'on avait en face de soi était réellement celle qui compterait le plus dans notre vie, pour toujours, ou si l'on s'en persuadait juste ?

« Tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense, c'est ça ? demanda Mr. H.

-Possible.

-Je pense que, si tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, pour nous forcer à tomber amoureux, ça ne fonctionnerait pas. Pas aussi bien. Les gens sont naïfs et souvent influençables. Même toi et moi le sommes. Sauf que là, on parle d'un taux d'erreur quasiment nul. Les rares fois où les Moires font une erreur, on en entend parler à la télévision durant des mois. Ca a dû arriver, quoi, deux fois ? »

 _Peut-être trois ?_

« Et ça ne se dicte pas, l'amour, que ce soit par auto-persuasion ou à cause d'un deus ex machina. Ah, mais je suis mal placé pour parler, ah ah ! »

Il fit un vague geste de la main, et Neku eut le temps de voir son compte à rebours. Il lui restait deux ans à attendre. Deux ans. Et Mr. H devait déjà avoir dépassé les trente ans. L'idée que certaines personnes puissent attendre plus longtemps encore lui retourna le cœur, ce qui le surprit lui-même.

« C'est ce que tu voulais entendre, N ?

-Je sais pas.

-Hey, ne te tracasse pas trop. Ce compteur, c'est pas un ordre. On ne t'oblige pas à quoi que ce soit. Vois plutôt ça comme un coup de pouce du Destin, vu ? »

Une indication plutôt qu'une contrainte ? La frontière était mince...

« En tout cas, tu sais, Joshua n'est pas un mauvais gars, quand il veut. Laisse-lui une chance. Vous êtes bien assortis, si tu veux mon avis. »

Si même CAT le disait...

Mais il bloquait. Son esprit bloquait. Il y avait une différence entre savoir quelque chose et l'accepter.

 _Tu ne dois pas avoir peur._

 _J'ai peur quand même et je déteste ça et je sais que je devrais pas et j'ai peur, bordel !_

« C'est pas si s-... »

La porte s'ouvrit avec un bruit léger et Neku sursauta. Toutes les fois où il s'était rendu au WildKat, il n'avait jamais vu un seul client en franchir l'entrée, hormis lui-même et...

Et il craignit de se retourner mais il n'eut pas vraiment le temps de réfléchir et son estomac se comprima douloureusement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. _Bordeldemerde_.

Plus tard, Neku analyserait l'expression de Joshua en cet instant : sa surprise, les cernes sous ses yeux, la tentative désespérée de reprendre contenance et sa posture, une main sur la hanche, trop figée pour avoir l'air naturelle.

Ni une ni deux, Neku se dirigea vers la sortie – _tu fuis encore_ – à grandes enjambées, les yeux vissés au sol pour ne pas voir celui à côté de qui il dut passer pour atteindre la porte d'entr-

Une sensation chaude tout autour de son poignet le stoppa dans son élan. Les doigts de l' _Autre_.

« Neku. »

C'était la première fois que Joshua le touchait sans son autorisation – la première fois qu'il le touchait tout court, si l'on excluait leur ridicule premier baiser. Ce simple geste stoppa la tempête qui rugissait sous son crâne pour laisser place à un vide abyssale où résonnaient les battements trop désordonnés de son cœur.

Et sans préavis, les larmes se mirent à couler.

En temps normal, il aurait trouvé ça atroce, d'en être réduit à ça, à pleurer en public, devant CAT lui-même et devant l' _Autre_. Etait-ce la fatigue, ou le trop plein d'émotions, à cet instant précis, il s'en foutait. Tant pis, qu'ils le voient chialer alors qu'il savait même pas pourquoi, qu'ils l'entendent sangloter comme un gosse, rien à foutre.

Il aurait voulu demander à Josh de le lâcher, mais sa gorge trop nouée l'empêchait de produire le moindre son intelligible.

Il sentit Joshua se rapprocher dans son dos, doucement, le frôler.

« Hey, Neku... »

 _Non._

Avec un geste brusque, il se défit de son étreinte, manqua de s'encastrer dans la porte dans sa précipitation, quitta le café et se mit à courir comme jamais. Le vent glacial lui brûlait les yeux. Il s'en foutait. Tant mieux.

* * *

« Shiki, j'ai un gros problème. »

Sa voix tremblait au téléphone, et il n'était pas sûr de ce qui le poussait, cette nuit-ci en particulier, à appeler sa meilleure amie à l'aide. C'était la fatigue ou le trop plein de tout ou bien les larmes qui voulaient pas venir ou bien son coeur qui étouffait ou son poignet qui le démangeait.

Elle ne lui tint pas rigueur de son éloignement – pas explicitement, en tout cas. Il expliqua ce qu'il pouvait expliquer, retranscrire en mots, ce qu'il comprenait du foutoir de son propre cerveau. Il raconta son pétage de plomb et comme il avait embrassé Joshua pour le repousser ensuite et lut la peine dans son regard et s'était menti à lui-même, et il l'avait croisé l'autre jour, et comme il se rendait compte à présent que tout le monde avait raison et il détestait ça et il détestait donner raison à ce foutu Destin et il crevait de peur et il ne voulait pas qu'on l'abandonne alors il fuyait, il foutait le camp et, bordel, ça faisait _mal_!

« Retourne-le voir, lui ordonna doucement Shiki.

-Je ne peux pas !

-Tu ne pas vivre comme ça non plus ! Neku, si tu n'y vas pas, c'est moi qui irait ! Et je te jure qu'on va trouver un moyen de te faire sortir !

-Je veux pas le voir. »

 _Mensonge._

« Si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais-le pour lui, au moins ! supplia Shiki. Tu imagines au moins, ce que tu lui a fait subir, tout ce temps ? »

 _Pardon ?_ La voix de Neku monta crescendo.

« Moi ? T'es aveugle ou quoi ? C'est lui qui me tournait toujours autour, cet enfoiré, qui jouait avec moi ! Ca l'amusait de me faire chier, et il s'est servi de toi et les autres pour ça ! Et...

-Arrête de crier ! Neku, tu te rend compte de ce que tu dis ? Tu le penses vraiment ? »

 _Je sais plus._

Prononcés à haute voix, ses accusations semblaient ridicule, soudain.

« De toute façon, j'ai rien fait de mal.

-Est-ce que tu es _sérieux_? s'offusqua son amie à l'autre bout du fil. Tu l'as ignoré du début à la fin, sans lui laisser aucune chance de le laisser te connaître ! Pas étonnant qu'il ait tant insisté ! Y'a pas que ton avenir qui était en jeu, tu sais, le sien aussi ! Si tu veux rester seul et triste pour le restant de tes jours, grand bien t'en fasse, mais tu l'entraîne dans ta chute. Et me dis pas que tu n'as rien demandé de tout ça, parce que tu ne ferais que fuir tes responsabilités à nouveau ! »

Neku encaissa, tentant intérieurement de démentir ses arguments. Malgré son indignation, il ne trouvait rien à répliquer.

« Et puis, tu te rend compte de ce que tu m'as raconté ? poursuivit Shiki. Tu l'as embrassé, et puis tu l'a repoussé le lendemain ? Est-ce que tu te rend compte à quel point c'est _violent_? A ce stade, qui joue avec les sentiments de l'autre, au juste ? Qui est le vrai salaud, dans l'histoire ? »

 _Aïe._

Touché. Douloureusement.

Il aurait voulu mourir, juste passer la fenêtre, sans un bruit, ou se jeter sous un train.

« Oh, Neku... soupira la jeune fille en voyant qu'il ne répondait pas. Je ne dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, tu sais ? Il faut que tu réagisses, alors je te secoue. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, mais quelques fois tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez.

-Je voulais pas... bredouilla-t-il penaudement. C'était pas le but. Je voulais juste...

-Te protéger, oui, je sais... Mais le résultat est là, et ça me fait de la peine de te voir comme ça et...

-Parfois... hésita-t-il. Parfois, je me demande comment ça serait. Comment serait ma vie si j'étais pas si con.

-Neku, est-ce que tu es amoureux de Joshua ? »

Ca sonnait comme une question rhétorique. Evidemment. Shiki croyait au coup de foudre et au grand amour et tout le tintouin. Il eut un ricanement amer, le premier depuis une éternité.

« Tu connais la réponse.

-Et toi, tu la connais ? »

 _Si tu savais..._

Ses barrières mentales tombaient les unes après les autres.

Tant pis.

Il baissait les bras.

Autant se l'avouer,à ce stade, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre, hormis le peu de santé mentale qu'il lui restait.

« Je crois. »

* * *

Il s'était résolu à attendre le lendemain avant de prendre une décision, mais le temps ne passait pas assez vite. L'horloge de la cuisine faisait tic, tac, tic, tac et le rendait fou.

Trois heures du matin.

Il mourrait d'envie de l'appeler. Rien que pour entendre le son de sa voix, rien que ça.

Il ne répondrait sans doute pas, à une heure pareille, alors à quoi bon essayer ?

Il avait besoin de savoir. Est-ce que Joshua lui en voulait ? Beaucoup ? Est-ce qu'il avait anéanti sa seule chance d'être heureux – leur seule chance, à tous les deux ? Est-ce qu'ils pourraient seulement réparer les dégâts ? Lorsque Neku regardait autour de lui, il ne voyait que des débris, des choses qui _auraient pu_.

Il saisit son téléphone portable, jamais bien loin de lui, et fouilla dans son répertoire, hésita un instant, le pouce suspendu au dessus de l'icône de téléphone vert. Et appuya.

La sonnerie dura une éternité et Neku n'osait pas respirer et il réalisa, pendant ces trois, quatre secondes, que, ouais, peut-être qu'il était amoureux. Grave dans la merde, en somme.

Et puis le son de l'appel s'établit, et une voix interrogatrice, surprise, avec un brin de fatigue tout au fond , lui parla :

« Oui, Neku ? »

Mais Neku ne répondit rien, ne savait pas quoi dire, au final, avait agit sous le coup de l'impulsivité et regrettait, un peu, parce qu'aucun mot ne voulait franchir sa gorge, finalement. Il ne raccrocha pas, pourtant.

A l'autre bout du fil métaphorique, Joshua poussa un soupir dramatique.

« Tu as besoin de moi ? »

 _Oui._

Il devait paraître complètement dingue et flippant, à juste respirer dans le combiné, comme ça.

« Bon, très bien, que tu le veuilles ou non, j'arrive. Oh, tu ferais bien de laisser la porte ouverte. Ai-je déjà mentionné mes talents de crochetage de serrure ? »

 _Evidemment qu'une enflure comme toi sait crocheter une serrure. T'aurais dû travailler dans la mafia._ Il lui aurait sorti ça, en temps normal, et Joshua aurait rit et probablement acquiescé, parce qu'il était en effet une enflure et ne s'en cachait pas, et ils se seraient gentiment battus.

Comme la porte n'était pas fermée à clé, Neku se contenta de rester là, accroupi dans un coin de sa cuisine, à compter les secondes.

Et puis il entendit l'entrée claquer et des bruits de pas caractéristiques – et il se rendit compte que, bon sang, il avait même mémorisé le son de ses pas sans s'en rendre compte.

Et d'un coup, Joshua fut devant lui, proche, tangible.

Il ne parvenait pas lever les yeux pour affronter son regard, alors il ne saurait deviner ce à quoi songeait l'autre en cet instant – pour peu qu'il ait déjà réussit à le déchiffrer.

Il vit juste la main de Joshua s'approcher de lui, hésitante.

« Je peux ?

-Ouais. »

Ca ressemblait plus à un souffle qu'à un mot. Joshua posa la main sur son genou, et appuya son front contre le sien, doucement. Instinctivement, Neku ferma les yeux. C'était le contact le plus réel de toute son existence.

Il ne laissait jamais personne le toucher, depuis des années et des années. Il avait lu, une fois, que es êtres humains avaient besoin de contact physique, même platonique, pour se sentir bien, pour se sentir exister. Il avait ri à ces conneries.

Il comprenait, à présent. A son tour, il fit un geste vers l'autre, posant sa main sur la sienne, tentant d'ignorer la vague gêne qui fit frémir ses muscles.

Et il entendit le bref rire de Joshua et sentit son souffle sur son visage.

« On fait une belle paire de bras cassés, pas vrai, Neku ?

-Je suppose, admit celui-ci avec un faible rictus.

-Eh bien, c'est rafraîchissant d'entendre le son de ta voix, je dois dire.

-Hum... »

Il ne savait toujours pas accepter les compliments, par contre.

En rouvrant les yeux, il constata que Joshua ne semblait pas lui en vouloir.

Silence. L'autre s'écarta doucement de lui, gardant juste sa main dans la sienne.

« Alors, est-ce que tu as pris une décision ?

-Je sais p- J'veux dire... Je veux bien... Essayer ? »

 _Je veux juste rester auprès de toi._ Ses pensées dépassaient les mots, encore une fois.

« Et hum, poursuivit-il, pardon. Pour, tu sais. Le pétage de plomb et aussi pour, euhm...

-Pour la fois où tu m'a volé un baiser ? » proposa nonchalamment Joshua.

 _J'ai changé d'avis. Je vais le tuer._

« Un truc comme ça.

-Oh, ça t'ennuies d'en parler, hm ?

-Juste, évite d'évoquer ça aussi crûment !

-Je n'ai pourtant rien dit de déplacé. »

Il faisait semblant de ne pas comprendre, hein ? Il fallut à Neku toute la dignité du monde pour ne pas se cacher le visage entre les mains. Heureusement, dans le noir, les rougissements n'étaient plus une chose si grave que cela.

« Ah, tais-toi donc ! soupira-t-il.

-Eh bien, voilà, ça c'est le Neku que je connais !

-Enflure. »

Mais ça ne le fâchait pas autant qu'il le laissait paraître. Et Joshua le savait.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire que je peux t'embrasser ? ronronna-t-il.

-Euh...

-Il faut bien que je me venge, non ? Tu m'as fait subir un sacré affront, tu sais, hm ? »

Neku détourna le regard, maudissant son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite à l'idée.

« Pas maintenant. C'est trop nouveau.

-Ah, je comprends. Oh, j'y pense ! s'exclama Joshua en se levant.

-Oui ?

-Si tu veux bien te séparer de moi cinq petites minutes et me retrouver en bas de l'immeuble, j'ai un un truc à te montrer.

-T'es sérieux ? rétorqua Neku, pas impressionné le moins du monde. En novembre, à cette heure-ci ?

-Tout à fait.

-Hors de question. »

L'amour rendait stupide, sans doute, mais pas à ce point-là.

Joshua prit une de ses poses, les mains sur les hanches, secouant tristement la tête.

« Après tout ce que tu m'a fait subir, tu me refuses encore ce _tout petit_ service ?

-Tu me fais du chantage affectif, là ?

-Tout à fait, avoua Joshua avec un large sourire malsain. Et tu vas accepter.

-Dans tes rêves. »

Et cinq minutes plus tard, il se retrouvait tremblant de froid, le nez engoncé dans son écharpe et les mains enterrée au fond des poches de son manteau, à attendre son connard d'âme-soeur, partit chercher il ne savait quoi dans son appartement.

L'autre arriva, traînant un vieux sac de sport derrière lui, qui semblait bien trop lourd pour sa frêle carrure.

« C'est quoi, ça ? demanda Neku sans détour.

-Une surprise.

-Et qu'est-ce qu'on fout dehors ?

-Je t'emmène quelque part. Ah, mais il est déjà quatre heures ! Il va falloir qu'on se dépêche. Je ne suis pas fan de l'idée de courir, mais, bon...

-Moi non plus, à vrai dire, alors ça a intérêt à valoir le coup.

-Je te le promets. Tu me laisses te guider ? » questionna l'autre en lui tendant la main.

Après une demi-seconde d'hésitation, Neku la saisit, encore peu habitué au contact et à la sensation de chaleur qui remontait le long de son bras au contact de sa peau.

Et ils coururent comme des dératés pendant ce qui parut durer une heure – mais qui en réalité devait plutôt se rapproche de quinze petites minutes – dans les rues noires et désertes et leurs pas raisonnaient sur les pavés et, malgré le froid, malgré ses jambes et ses poumons douloureux, Neku ressentait une étrange sensation de légèreté.

Josh les conduisit sous un pont, à l'abri des regards, à côté d'un mur presque entièrement recouvert de tags, pour la plupart de médiocre qualité. Il faisait toujours aussi froid, mais au moins les murs et le pont de béton faisaient-ils coupe-vent.

« Hum, génial, un coin miteux et moche. Mille mercis Joshua, qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

-Ah, attend un peu pour les sarcasmes, soupira l'autre en laissant tomber son sac dans un grand bruit métallique.

-Y'a quoi là-dedans ?

-Constate par toi-même. »

Lui coulant un regard méfiant, il finit tout de même par s'agenouiller et défaire la fermeture. Le sac renfermait des bombes de peintures, diverses et variées, en assez importantes quantités. Neku écarquilla les yeux.

« Je ne savais pas trop quoi prendre, vu que je ne m'y connais pas, alors j'ai emprunté toute sortes de choses.

-Emprunté ? répéta Neku, perplexe. Tu veux dire que tu les as volé ?

-A Sanae, oui, acquiesça Joshua comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une broutille.

-Pardon ? C'est le matériel de CAT ?

-Tout à fait. Ne t'en fais, il l'a déjà remarqué, et il n'a rien dit. Ca fait un moment que je voulais te proposer cette sortie, mais puisque tu te terrais dans ton coin...

-Hum... »

Neku examina les sprays, perplexe.

« Je dois être idiot, parce que ne je pige pas trop où tu veux en venir, avec tout ça. »

L'autre affichait une petite mine satisfaite, bien trop content de lui-même.

« Tu avais peur de te lancer. Maintenant que tu es au pied du mur, littéralement, tu ne peux plus te défiler, mon petit Neku.

-Tu es plus petit que moi » ronchonna faiblement le dénommé.

Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent à tourner. Il fallait qu'il graffe ? Là, maintenant, tout de suite, sans même son carnet de croquis, sans rien ?

« Joshua, je ne peux pas...

-Tu dis des âneries. Il est quatre heures vingt du matin, alors on est invincibles. Et ne me dis pas que tu m'a fait faire tout ce trajet dans le froid de l'hiver pour rien ? J'ai failli glisser sur une plaque de verglas, tu sais ? »

 _C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité._

Mais après tout, ça faisait sens, de faire ça cette nuit. Il n'était plus à une bêtise près. Il s'approcha du mur, posa une main sur la pierre froide, fit travailler son imagination...

Et pressa le bouton de la bombe de peinture.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? demanda un Neku hors d'haleine en rangeant ses mains engourdies dans ses poches.

-Hum... Je ne suis pas un expert.

-Tu peux le dire, si c'est moche.

-Non, vraiment, je ne saurais pas juger. Je te l'ai dit, ce genre d'art a le don de me laisser indifférent. Pas d'offense, hein ?

-Non, je suppose que non.

-On prend une photo pour le montrer à Sanae ?

-Pardon ?! Hors de question ! »

Ce qui fit glousser Joshua.

« C'est toi le patron. »

Epuisé, les muscles engourdis, Neku tituba contre le mur et s'y laissa tomber avec un soupir. Il n'aurait pas la force de regarder son appartement. Il se sentait vide et... heureux. Satisfait.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réagir, Joshua vint s'accroupir contre lui et poser la tête sur son épaule. Il se tendit, au début, surpris par le contact et par l'aisance qu'avait l'autre à faire ce genre de geste, comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus naturelle au monde – ce qui était probablement le cas, maintenant qu'il y réfléchissait. Alors il passa timidement ses bras autour de lui.

« On va mourir de froid.

-Quelle fin tragique, plaisanta Joshua. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis là pour te réchauffer.

-Certes. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Comme il ne sentait plus son nez engourdi, Neku finit par le poser dans les cheveux de l'autre garçon. Ce n'était pas désagréable. Il pourrait rapidement s'y habituer.

« Hey, Josh ?

-Hum ?

-Tu as gagné ton pari.

-Ah. En effet. J'avais presque oublié.

-Dis plutôt que tu avais abandonné.

-Tsss. Je ne perds jamais un défi.

-Et maintenant ? ne put s'empêcher de soupirer Neku.

-Quoi donc ?

-Ce n'est plus drôle pour toi, si ? Est-ce que tu vas... te lasser ?

-De toi ?

-Hum.

-Ca me semble difficile. »

Silence. Puis Joshua reprit, plus doucement.

« Tu sais... Je m'ennuyais, avant de te rencontrer. Les gens m'ennuyaient. Ils sont si faciles à cerner... Je me pensais plus malin qu'eux, je crois.

-Tiens donc.

-Et puis, tu es arrivé, et tu étais une énigme. Encore maintenant, d'ailleurs. Je ne sais pas trop ce que j'essaie de dire, hum...

-Ca ne te ressemble pas, le taquina Neku.

-C'est à cause de toi ! rétorqua Joshua, vexé. Je ne me laisse jamais déstabiliser par qui que ce soit, en temps normal.

-Regardez-le, ce petit génie...

-Oui. C'est comme ça que m'appelaient mes camarades de classe, au collège, raconta Josh après une hésitation. Et puis après, ils me lançaient des pierres. »

Neku écarquilla les yeux. Il disait ça avec tant de calme.

« Sérieux ?

-Huhum.

-Oh, merde. Je suis désolé.

-Ne t'en fais pas. C'est ma faute, je suppose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je te raconte ça. Enfin, je suppose que tu es digne de l'entendre. »

Neku le serra un peu plus contre lui, touché qu'il l'ait jugé suffisamment important pour lui confier cela.

« Tu vois, je suppose que nous étions pareil, au final, poursuivit Joshua.

-Seuls ?

-Oui. »

 _Ce n'est pas faux._

Hormis le vent qui grondait et l'eau qui clapotait à leur pieds, aucun bruit de ne se faisait entendre. Il ferait nuit noire pendant encore un bon paquet d'heures.

Ses paupières se fermaient toutes seules.

« Hey, on rentre ? Ou bien on dort ici ?

-On risque de mourir d'hypothermie.

-Vrai. »

Soudain, Joshua tourna la tête vers lui, comme pour quémander une permission silencieuse. Neku se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa, doucement, sur ses lèvres froides, et il eut l'impression que le monde se résumait à cela, à ce simple contact, à cette bulle qui se formait autour d'eux.

Eux deux contre le monde, hein ? L'idée lui plaisait bien. En attendant, il fallait rentrer. Il imaginait qu'ils allaient se blottir sous la couette, avec le radiateur à fond, et dormir pendant seize heures d'affilé. Son précédent état de stress constant ne lui permettait pas énormément de repos, et tout l'épuisement accumulé durant ses insomnies le rattrapait cruellement, à présent.

« On va chez toi ou chez moi ? »

Il réalisa sa bêtise lorsque Joshua lui renvoya un large sourire.

« Neku ! s'exclama-t-il d'un air outragé. Cela fait à peine deux heures que nous sommes ensemble, et tu essaies déjà de m'amener sous tes draps !

-Pas comme _ça_! se défendit le concerné, d'une voix un peu plus forte qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. C'est juste, euhm... Je n'ai pas envie de te quitter. Même le temps de dormir. Tu vois ? »

Ah, il fallait qu'il arrête de se justifier par des déclarations embarrassantes de ce genre ! Sinon, son cœur allait exploser à force de tambouriner.

Tout ça à cause de cet enfoiré bien trop content de son petit effet.

« Et pourquoi cela ? »

 _Parce que je t'aime._

« Va te faire foutre.

-Avec joie, mais après quelques heures de sommeil, veux-tu ? Et d'ailleurs, allons plutôt chez moi. Ton appartement a l'air d'être une sacrée ruine.

-J'peux pas te contredire là-dessus. »

Il faudrait qu'il fasse le ménage là dedans, un jour. Pas aujourd'hui. Ni demain.

Sérieusement, il voulait juste dormir, là.

« J' pense, Neku.

-Hum ?

-Je peux le dire sans que tu en fasses une affaire d'État, à présent ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-Je suis amoureux de toi. »

 _Moi aussi._

« Hum. »

* * *

 **Hey ! Dernier chapitre sur ce pairing ! L'histoire du prochain couple n'est pas encore écrite, mais je sais déjà qui ce sera.**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous a plu, en tout cas ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, tout ça tout ça.**

 **Des bisous !**


	5. Terra & Aqua, début

**Je sais, ça fait très, très longtemps que je n'ai plus rien posté dans ce recueil. Plus d'un an, non ? Mais voilà, l'injustice est réparée ! En toute honnêteté, ce n'est pas sur ce couple que je comptais écrire ensuite, à la base, mais... Eh bien, tant pis.**

 **Comme d'habitude, je ne sais pas modérer mon enthousiasme, donc cet OS est beaucoup trop long pour être un simple OS. Du coup, je l'ai coupé en deux parties... Mais comme je suis gentille, je posterais les deux tout de suite ! Comme ça, pas besoin d'attendre ! Je sais, je suis un génie, ne me remerciez pas.**

 **Comme d'habitude, cette partie peut être lue indépendamment des autres, même si elle précise un peu certains éléments de l'univers. Et à l'inverse, vous n'êtes pas obligée de la lire pour comprendre le reste. Donc si le pairing ne vous plaît pas, aucun souci !**

 **(Aussi, j'ai peut-être raconté des bêtises sur le kendo. C'est pas un sport que je connais très bien, je me suis renseignée un peu, mais si j'ai fait des erreurs, pardon d'avance.)**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 3, partie 1 : never meant to be**

Terra ne sait pas quoi faire. Il se demande ce qu'il fiche debout, s'il avait un but précis en tête, ou s'il s'est juste levé automatiquement, par un quelconque mécanisme inconscient. Alors il se rassoit et la pièce se met à tourner, et il n'est même pas ivre, quoi que son cœur s'effrite en mille morceaux, petit à petit. Lente agonie. Il espère qu'il s'arrêtera de battre lorsqu'elle sera partie pour de bon. Ça semble bien parti pour.

Il baisse les yeux vers ses genoux, vers les bras qui y sont posés, les siens, le poignet qui affiche en encre toujours changeante **705 : 19 : 26 : 54**. Deux ans et dix-neuf heures, vingt-six minutes, cinquante-quatre secondes. Ah, cinquante-trois.

Cinquante-deux.

Il aurait voulu l'effacer, s'arracher la peau peut-être. À la place, il ferme les yeux très fort, jusqu'à se faire mal au crâne. Peu importe, tant que cela dissout le chagrin qui lui encombre la gorge. Deux ans. Il en aurait préféré mille. Et ce n'était même pas ce chiffre-là qui lui donnait envie de se tuer. S'il ne s'agissait que de cela...

Il tourne la tête vers le petit balcon du minuscule appartement. Aqua se trouve là encore, accoudée à la rambarde, dans son mini-short et son débardeur malgré l'heure tardive et l'air frais. L'été se termine tout doucement. Elle n'a jamais vraiment froid, Aqua, ni au corps ni aux yeux.

Terra se demande ce qu'il fout là, à ne pas profiter du peu de temps qu'il leur reste, alors il enfile un t-shirt et un pantalon avant de la rejoindre.

Il se tient en silence un moment. Que dire ? Comment réussir à parler avec ce chagrin qui lui bloque les cordes vocales ? Aqua ne tourne pas la tête vers lui, elle s'obstiner à fixer résolument le ciel dépourvu d'étoiles. Les nuages font comme une espèce de halo autour de la lune à moitié vide ou pleine. À moitié...

Terra préfère baisser les yeux vers la cour du HLM, le terrain boueux et les quelques arbres, rendus un peu sinistres par la nuit. C'est calme, ici, après le coucher du soleil. Comme si le monde entier retenait sa respiration.

« Tu sais... »

Terra se redresse lorsqu'il entend la phrase soufflée. Il attend la suite. Elle ne tarde pas.

« Tu sais, poursuit Aqua, je ne regrette pas. »

C'est un peu tard pour dire ça. Terra ne répond pas. Quelque part, il lui en veut terriblement. Il essaie de se calmer. Il n'aimerait pas lui crier dessus, et pourtant il en crève un peu d'envie. Même si ce n'est pas de sa faute, ce n'est de la faute de _personne_ , vraiment, et c'est cela qu'il a le plus de mal à accepter. Si seulement elle lui avait affirmé, à nouveau, que tout cela n'était qu'une erreur, qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû... Ç'aurait peut-être été plus simple pour lui.

Mais sans doute que non.

« Et toi ? »

S'il regrette ? Il regrette tellement de choses ! Il regrette, oui, beaucoup, mais pas de l'avoir connue, jamais. Il lui saisit le poignet, sans brusquerie mais fermement, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, et désigne son compte-à-rebours à elle.

 **01 : 13 : 14 : 57**

« C'est ça que je regrette » admet-il en détournant les yeux.

Il ne veut pas affronter son regard bleu en prononçant cela. Il ne veut pas non plus avoir affaire aux chiffres inscrits sur sa peau douce. Qui diminuent à une vitesse vertigineuse, qui sonneront le glas de leur existence commune.

« Terra...

-Je sais. »

Avec un soupir un peu rempli de sanglots, elle se blottit doucement contre lui. C'est douloureux, à présent, sa peau contre la sienne. Cela ne l'empêche pas de la serrer dans ses bras, et de laisser les souvenirs le submerger une fois de plus.

* * *

L'adolescent travaillait ses katas seul dans le jardin. Depuis quelques temps, il ne pensait qu'au sport. Lorsqu'on lui interdisait de s'entraîner, pour « reposer ses muscles », il tournait en rond. Pas un grand fan de lecture ou de dessin, ou d'internet. Pas un grand fan de grand-chose, à vrai dire.

Oh, il avait toujours aimé le kendo, mais ça ne faisait que quelques mois qu'il s'y dévouait autant. Son père mettait ça sur le compte des hormones de croissance. Étant son senseï en même temps que son géniteur, il voyait cela d'un plutôt bon œil… lorsqu'il ne sommait pas à Terra de se reposer, évoquant des choses qui passaient complètement au-dessus de son fils, comme le surmenage ou le fait que trop d'efforts à son âge pouvait nuire à son développement corporel.

Pour Terra, comme la plupart des jeunes hommes de quinze ans, tout ce qui s'étendait au-delà d'une semaine de temps n'existait pas, il ne comptait donc pas s'en inquiéter autant que son paternel. C'est donc tout naturellement qu'il profita de l'absence d'Eraqus, affairé à donner un cours, pour pratiquer illégalement, sortant son habiki de sous son lit et se dirigeant vers le jardin japonais.

Son seul malheur étant que, sans adversaire, il ne pouvait pas s'entraîner au kendo proprement dit, juste à l'exécution de ses katas, enchaînements de techniques performées dans le vide. Pas qu'il en ait _besoin_ , songea-t-il avec une pointe d'arrogance. Aucun autre jeune de son âge ne parvenait à le battre. Il avait demandé à son senseï de le transférer dans un cours de gens plus âgés, mais ce dernier persistait à refuser.

Lorsque Terra entendit un soupir désappointé en direction du patio, il comprit qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer. Il s'apprêtait à subir les remontrances d'Eraqus, mais l'homme se contenta de secouer la tête de l'air de celui qui s'y attendait. Une tâche bleue se trouvait à ses côtés.

Il s'agissait, constata Terra comme si cela n'était pas évidemment au premier abord, d'une fille de son âge en kimono de combat. Le bleu, c'était les cheveux, et il la trouvait assez grande, presque autant que lui. Elle lui envoya un sourire gentil auquel il répondit par un regard étonné, ne songeant même pas à lui renvoyer la politesse.

« Maître ? fit-il en s'avançant, laissant tomber son épée d'entraînement sur la pelouse verte. C'est une de vos élèves ? »

D'ordinaire, en dehors des leçons, c'était « papa », évidemment, mais l'automatisme était si fort que, dès qu'il revêtait son kimono, Terra ne pouvait penser à lui qu'en tant que « maître » ou « senseï ». Après tout, il l'entraînait depuis ses six ans.

Eraqus, les mains dans les manches, hocha la tête.

« Je te présente Aqua. Elle a le même âge que toi, et elle est aussi la meilleure de son cours.

-Ah. Félicitations » fit Terra avec un sourire en se tournant vers la fille.

Elle lui répondit par un hochement de tête respectueux. Elle paraissait calme, peut-être muette, mais la maturité dans ses yeux déconcertait l'adolescent.

« J'avoue, intervint de nouveau Eraqus, que je me demandais à quoi ressemblerait un affrontement entre vous deux. »

Les bras lui en tombèrent. Terra faillit rire, mais il ne s'agissait pas d'une blague, alors il se contenta de faire les yeux ronds. La fameuse Aqua, elle, ne paraissait pas surprise.

« Mais, Maître, enfin…

-Quel est le souci ? Je n'approuve pas que tu t'entraînes derrière mon dos, mais là, en l'occurrence, je te donne mon autorisation pour un affrontement en bonne et due forme.

-Ce n'est pas le souci, enfin ! protesta Terra. C'est une… _fille_.

-Et alors ? » intervint la fille, et ce fut la première fois qu'il entendit le son de sa voix.

Il sentit toute la rancoeur qu'elle y mettait, qui dénotait avec sa tranquillité d'avant. Terra se mit à rougir, honteux à l'idée qu'elle puisse le penser sexiste ou quoi que ce soit.

« Ce n'est pas… bafouilla-t-il. Je ne nie pas tes capacités, mais, enfin… Je risque de te blesser. »

Le froncement de sourcils se transforma en petit sourire.

« Ça, je ne crois pas.

-Terra, soupira Maître Eraqus, le kendo n'est pas une question de force brute. Je pense sincèrement qu'hommes et femmes peuvent s'affronter à armes égales. »

S'il ne s'agissait pas de force, pourquoi ne le laissait-il pas affronter les plus âgés que lui, alors ? Peu convaincu, Terra continua de faire la moue.

Aqua s'avança d'un pas, sûre d'elle. Visiblement, les paroles de Terra l'avaient piqué au vif.

« Tu sais, si tu as peur de perdre, je peux le comprendre... » insinua-t-elle.

Cela acheva presque de le décider. Elle avait trouvé sa corde sensible : la fierté mal placée.

« Non, non, c'est pas ça ! protesta-t-il de façon virulente. Je _sais_ que je peux gagner !

-Terra...prévint Eraqus. Il va falloir que tu le comprennes un jour où l'autre, mais le kendo ne consiste pas à gagner ou perdre, c'est une question de…

-Respect, je sais… soupira l'adolescent.

-Et je ne te trouves pas très respectueux de cette jeune fille. »

Il baissa les yeux, un peu honteux de se faire réprimander ainsi, mais pas prêt à admettre ses torts pour autant.

Il allait la mettre au tapis, de toute façon, et ils n'en reparleraient plus jamais. Autant en finir vite. Il se retourna en traînant des pieds pour aller ramasser son épée abandonnée par terre, puis se tint droit en attendant que la jeune fille vienne le rejoindre. Elle se posta face à lui et ils se saluèrent selon les règles.

Il gagna une seule fois sur les trois matchs qu'ils firent ce jour-là. Depuis lors, il ne se passa pas une semaine sans qu'il ne demande sa revanche.

* * *

« Je ne comprends pas ! Elle continue à me battre et je ne saisis pas ce que je fais mal ! »

L'adolescent se désolait à la table du dîner, après son cours de kendo hebdomadaire. Son père secoua la tête, leur servit des cordons bleus avec des petits pois et s'assit en face de lui.

« Mon garçon, soupira-t-il, tu n'as pas encore compris ? Il n'est pas question de gagner ou de perdre…

-Alors pourquoi m'avoir demandé de l'affronter ? »

Il ne pensait plus qu'à cela, depuis quelques semaines. Ça l'obsédait. Les défaites cuisantes et les yeux fiers de cette fille. Elle ne semblait jamais le prendre de haut ou prendre plaisir à ses victoires, ce qu'il trouvait presque plus rageant que si elle s'était moquée de lui.

Oh, il gagnait aussi ! Parfois. En fait, ils se trouvaient à peu près à égalité, et cela n'était pas _suffisant_.

« Tu continuais à remporter le combat contre tes adversaires, soupira Eraqus. Tu en tirais une satisfaction qui est contre l'esprit même du kendo… Et qui n'est pas très enviable même dans la vie de tous les jours. Ton ego m'effraie quelque peu, Terra. Alors, lorsque j'ai réalisé qu'Aqua pouvait rivaliser avec toi, j'ai crû que cela te ferait du bien d'avoir un adversaire à ta taille, pour une fois. Cela me paraissait sain. Mais s'il te plaît, n'en fait pas une affaire personnelle. Et puis...

-Oui ?

-Je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien, d'avoir une amie de ton âge. »

* * *

Eraqus finit par instaurer des cours mixtes dans son dojo. Après tout, le kendo n'était pas une question de force brute, alors il n'y avait aucune raison à ce qu'hommes et femmes soient séparés. Beaucoup d'autres senseïs de part le monde s'en étaient déjà rendus compte et tenaient le même genre de discours.

Évidemment que Terra s'était inscrit au même cours qu'Aqua. Évidemment qu'au premier cours, il continua à envoyer tout le monde au tapis, sauf elle. Évidemment qu'il enrageait. À son grand désarroi, cela s'était vu, et son maître ne cessait de le regarder de façon désapprobatrice. Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de mal à vouloir devenir le meilleur, au juste ?

Il sortit du dojo la mort dans l'âme, bien décidé à ne pas rentrer tout de suite et à aller se perdre quelque part, lorsqu'une voix l'interpella.

« Terra ! »

Aqua trottinait vers lui, son sac de sport sur l'épaule. C'était la première fois qu'il la voyait en tenue civile, au lieu de sa tenue d'entraînement. Elle portait un jean tout simple, serré, avec une tunique bleue claire. Il la trouva un peu jolie et s'en étonna un court instant. Ce genre de choses ne l'intéressaient pas vraiment en général.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » répondit-il un peu plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle s'en rendit compte, évidemment, ça se vit sur son visage et il détourna le regard, embarrassé par sa propre impulsivité.

« Je me demandais où tu allais comme ça, fit-elle en souriant gentiment comme s'il ne l'avait pas pratiquement envoyé paître.

-Je, euh… J'en sais rien. Pourquoi ? »

Sa réponse stupide la fit rire, pour une raison qui lui échappait. Mince, ça lui allait bien, de rire. C'était quoi ce délire ? On aurait dit une personne différente, tout à coup.

« Moi j'allais à la librairie, tu veux venir avec moi ?

-Euh… Je ne lis pas » répondit-il de façon pataude.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle cherchait, à la fin ? Elle ne pouvait pas y aller toute seule, à la librairie ?

« Mais puisque tu n'as rien à faire, tu peux venir, non ?

-En théorie, oui…

-Alors c'est parti ! »

Elle partit dans une direction et lui emboîta le pas sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cela l'intriguait, cette soudaine proposition. Aqua lui adressa un espèce de demi-sourire timide, comme si elle regrettait soudain son comportement, ou qu'elle hésitait à le regretter.

« Et donc, déclara-t-elle sur le ton de la conversation, si tu ne lis pas, qu'est-ce que tu fais dans la vie ?

-Je vais à l'école, rétorqua Terra en sachant très bien que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Et je fais du kendo. Tu as sûrement deviné ça.

-C'est tout ?

-À peu près.

-Oh ! C'est pour ça que tu t'investis autant dans le kendo ? Parce que tu n'as pas d'autres hobbies ?

-Pourquoi est-ce que j'en aurais d'autres ? Ça me va très bien comme ça ! »

Voilà, elle l'avait vexé. Quel mal y avait-il à aimer le sport, hein ? Elle pouvait bien comprendre ça, non ? Ou bien quoi, il ne s'agissait que d'une distraction parmi d'autres, pour elle ?

« Ah, non, c'est très bien, marmonna la jeune fille en portant son regard sur la route, mais enfin, tu dois t'ennuyer un peu, non ? La plupart des autres élèves ont des distractions à part le sport. Ne serait-ce que jouer à des jeux vidéos ou autre chose, pas forcément des trucs mirobolants. »

 _Mirobolants_ , nota Terra. Qui utilisait ce genre de mots ? Surtout après avoir dit « trucs ». Il secoua la tête.

« Je vois toujours pas le problème.

-Eh bien, si tu n'as rien pour t'aérer l'esprit hormis le kendo, c'est normal que tu sois si froissé à l'idée de perdre. Je veux dire, ne le prend pas mal, mais tu devrais peut-être penser à autre chose, de temps en temps. »

Terra lui envoya un regard suspicieux. Le discours lui était familier.

« C'est mon père qui t'envoies ?

-Non ! Enfin, à moitié. Il s'inquiète pour toi, ça se voit, mais je ne serais pas venue te parler si je n'en avais pas envie. Ma loyauté envers lui a des limites ! rigola-t-elle. Je veux juste essayer de te comprendre. Ah, on arrive. »

Ils franchirent la porte de la librairie, Terra de plus en plus pris de court par le fil de la conversation. Une fois entrés, Aqua changea de sujet complètement, lui parlant de façon enthousiaste de livres qu'elle avait lu ou comptait lire, en tournant et retournant dans les rayons. Terra la suivait, perplexe, sans comprendre ce qui l'intéressait autant. En saisissant un roman sur une étagère, elle tendit le bras, révélant son compte à rebours par inadvertance.

Il affichait des chiffres assez élevés, nota Terra. Pas autant que les siens, cependant. Aqua croisa son regard, comprit ce qu'il regardait, parut gênée pendant un petit moment.

« Il te reste combien de temps, à toi ? questionna-t-elle de façon anodine.

-Oh, euh, 9 ans, je crois. »

Il aurait vingt quatre ans lorsqu'il rencontrerait son âme sœur, s'il calculait bien. Ce n'était pas dramatique en soi, et pas trop long comparé à certains. La plupart de ses camarades voyaient déjà leur tatouage diminuer de taille à mesure que les chiffres les plus importants disparaissaient. Certains comptaient déjà en dizaine de jours, et au lycée, le sujet des âmes sœurs revenait à de nombreuses reprises. Terra, était un peu fatigué d'en entendre parler à longueur de journée. Ça ne le fâchait pas que ce soit si tard, pour lui. Ça ne l'intéressait pas vraiment d'y songer, en fait. Le sujet, sans le repousser tout à fait, l'ennuyait.

« Moi sept, répondit Aqua avec une espèce de sourire gentil.

-Ça t'ennuie d'attendre si longtemps ?

-Je ne sais pas trop… Je suppose que je suis curieuse, mais c'est tout. »

La discussion s'arrêta là et Aqua se remit à parler de livres.

« Eh, tu devrais essayer ! fit-elle. Il y a des romans qui parlent de sport, tu sais ?

-Hum, je ne sais pas si... »

Elle lui en conseilla quelques uns, avec tant de détermination que Terra ressortit avec une pile de bouquins sans trop savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Avec le recul, il supposa qu'il ne voulait juste pas la décevoir.

* * *

 **01 : 03 : 58 : 57**

Le matin leur fit ouvrir les yeux en même temps. Ils restèrent un moment face à face, juste à regarder l'autre, avec quelque chose de grave dans le regard, presque de l'horreur. À contempler leur relation partir en lambeaux, peut-être, se dissoudre dans l'inévitable.

Et les secondes qui filaient inexorablement.

« On devrait se lever » annonça Aqua au bout d'une éternité et demi.

Toujours la plus raisonnable d'eux deux. Et Terra aimait cela chez elle, mais parfois, ça le rendait dingue.

Le glougloutement de la machine à café, voilà la seule chose qui brisa le silence.

* * *

 **3241 : 01 : 26 : 47**

Terra fixait son poignet, perplexe. L'amour, hein ? Il n'osait pas trop se renseigner, le sujet le gênait davantage qu'il ne souhaitait se l'avouer, mais il avait compris quelques petites choses à son propos. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment y échapper lorsque tout le monde en parlait avec tant d'entrain.

Les papillons, l'obsession, le bonheur et le désir, par exemple. Il ne _comprenait_ pas encore, mais il _savait_ , en tout cas.

Il avait essayé d'en parler un peu à Ven.

Ven était un de ses seuls amis, hormis Aqua. Il le connaissait depuis plus longtemps qu'elle, aussi, mais il était plus jeune que Terra de trois ans. C'était davantage un petit frère qu'un ami. Lui, son compte à rebours était déjà tombé depuis sa petite enfance, ce qui était assez rare, mais pas exceptionnel. Et pourtant, il semblait en savoir encore moins que Terra à ce sujet. Trop jeune, peut-être. Il semblait à Terra qu'il s'agissait d'un sentiment d'adultes. Ce serait bizarre qu'un enfant comme Ven puisse le ressentir, même s'il avait techniquement rencontré son âme-soeur.

Il aurait pu en parler à son père. Il avait toujours pu tout dire à son père. Mais là… Il craignait de le décevoir. Il se sentait _extrêmement_ fautif.

Il ne savait pas, bien entendu, qu'Eraqus s'inquiétait déjà, lorsqu'il le voyait partir avec Aqua après chaque entraînement, qu'il la voyait à la maison parfois en rentrant, en train de débattre avec son fils de n'importe quel sujet sur lequel leurs avis ne s'accordaient pas. Il s'inquiétait en les voyant regarder le sport à la télé, pas si éloignés l'un de l'autre sur le petit canapé, et, à son grand regret, il s'inquiétait lorsqu'il constatait que Terra s'épanouissait de plus en plus en présence de la jeune fille. Il s'inquiétait de la souffrance qui serait à venir et se sentait profondément responsable pour cela.

* * *

Terra ne lut jamais autant qu'Aqua, mais il appréciait parfois quelques livres. De sport et d'aventure, surtout. Et, étrangement, ce ne fut pas dans un dojo, mais bien entre les mots, qu'il apprit à respecter son adversaire. À force d'admirer les personnages des romans, surtout les rares parlant de kendo, il avait fini par comprendre…

En revanche, pour l'humilité, ce n'était pas encore ça. Il saisissait le problème, cependant. Il y travaillait, mais sa fierté restait retorse.

Contre Aqua, cela ne le dérangeait plus de perdre, cependant, mais cela tenait moins à son ego qu'à son amie. Il la trouvait extraordinaire. Évidemment, il ne pouvait que perdre contre tant de grâce et d'agilité ! Cela le surprenait déjà de gagner de temps à autres.

Il avait pris cela pour de l'admiration, du respect. De l'amitié, aussi.

Mais lorsqu'il ne parvenait plus à dormir correctement tant il pensait à elle, il se posait des questions.

Sauf que c'était impossible…

Son compte à rebours annonçait : **3060 : 19 : 02**. Encore huit ans et demi. Celui d'Aqua clignotait encore également. Cela ne se pouvait donc pas, _en théorie_ , qu'il ressente toutes ces choses… Il se faisait sûrement des films, voilà tout. Aussi bête que cela. Il s'imaginait des choses, car elle était sa seule véritable amie à part Ven, et qu'il se sentait tellement bien à ses côtés.

Ce ne pouvait pas être ça.

* * *

 **2318 : 02 : 43 : 35**

 **1633 : 22 : 16 : 17**

« Merci » sourit Aqua lorsque Terra lui tendit sa bouteille d'eau.

Il essayait de ne pas penser à ce que cela impliquait, ses lèvres à l'endroit où lui même avait posé les siennes sur le goulot. Ça le rendait nerveux. Même encore après tout ce temps.

Il s'était empêché d'y penser, pendant deux années, parce que ç'aurait été trop injuste pour eux deux. Il s'était empêché d'y penser tout ce temps. Plus maintenant. Il avait décidé, plus maintenant. Il ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi, et sans doute qu'elle non plus.

Ils s'étaient toujours dit que, lorsque l'un d'entre eux obtiendrait son permis de conduire, ils partiraient en randonnée la semaine même. Et qu'après, ils partiraient en voiture n'importe où, parcourir le pays, s'égarer dans un autre, peut-être.

Ce serait tendu, pour le grand voyage, avec leurs obligations, les études supérieures qui allaient bientôt commencer, et puis le manque d'argent. Ils allaient devoir reporter ce projet un peu.

Ils avaient honoré la promesse de la randonnée, en revanche. Terra avait toujours aimé les grands espaces. La liberté. Le silence, un peu, sans personne autour à part la seule qui comptait, au bout du compte.

Aqua paraissait pensive. Triste, presque. Elle ne riait presque pas à ses blagues, ou sans trop d'entrain.

La colline était belle, presqu'autant qu'elle. Ils avaient choisi un jour en semaine, sans trop de monde autour, juste quelques randonneurs très rares. Quelques marches aidaient parfois les visiteurs à avancer le long du chemin escarpé, mais la plupart du trajet se faisait au hasard des pentes, en prenant garde à ne pas tomber. Parfois, Terra songeait que quelqu'un de moins agile aurait très bien pu mourir cinq fois. Il craignait un peu la descente, s'il devait se l'avouer.

À perte de vue, les champs, les plaines, une forêt, quelques maisons, une zone commerciale aux toits gris qui jurait avec le reste. Quelques fleurs à leurs pieds, beaucoup de terre, des orties. Terra s'était brûlé le doigt en les confondant avec des feuilles de menthe, sans voir les minuscules poils urticants de la plante. Cela les fit rire un moment, et ça ne piquait pas tant que ça, alors il ne jugea pas la chose trop grave. Le cœur léger, ou presque.

Ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivés au sommet qu'ils se posèrent sur une grosse pierre et que Terra se décida à demander à Aqua ce qui n'allait pas. Son amie haussa les épaules, yeux rivés sur ses chaussures de marche un peu usées.

« Je ne sais pas. La perspective du changement, sans doute... Ça me fait un peu drôle.

-Ah, les études ? »

Un flottement, puis un hochement de tête hésitant. Elle se grattait le poignet, apparemment sans y penser.

« En partie... Tu pars toujours en commerce ?

-Ouais, j'ai été accepté. Bizarrement.

-Je te vois mal faire ça. »

Ah, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait faire d'autre, au juste ? Côté scolaire, rien ne l'intéressait vraiment, et la fac ne dérogeait pas à la règle, malgré toutes les perspectives différentes. Il avait postulé pour quelques licences au hasard, et le commerce lui semblait la voie la plus simple, celle qui payait le mieux, aussi, dans l'absolu. Il leur faudrait pas mal d'argent pour réaliser tous les voyages dont ils parlaient sans cesse.

« Bah, c'est une bonne carrière, répliqua-t-il un peu penaudement.

-Je suppose... »

Aqua partait en biologie. Terra ne s'en étonnait pas. Elle était douée pour à peu près tout, brillante en classe, et intelligente. Débrouillarde, en plus de cela.

« Tu vas me dire que tu m'aimes, c'est ça, non ? »

Aqua avait parlé vite, sans le regarder. Terra sentit comme un espèce de coup à l'estomac. Il la regarda un long moment, ou du moins ce moment lui parut-il interminable.

Il avait repassé tous les scénarios possibles dans son esprit durant des semaines, des mois. Pas celui-là. Pas celui-là ni cet air triste et il ne savait déjà plus ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il se mit à genoux devant elle et lui saisit les mains et qu'il lui dit combien il était dingue d'elle depuis si longtemps et tant pis si c'était impossible, il y croyait, _lui_ , et si elle voulait bien y croire aussi, ils pourraient être heureux, et tant pis pour ce que les autres en penseraient.

Il ne parla pas du compte à rebours qui les promettait à quelqu'un d'autre, parce qu'il ne voulait avoir de pensées pour personne d'autre, et que _ça_ , ce moment précis, ça ne concernait qu'eux d'eux. Il n'en parla pas car c'était sous-entendu dans leurs regards et dans sa voix qui tremblait et dans ces années passées à essayer de refouler leurs sentiments. C'était inscrit dans toute leur histoire, en filigrane, alors il n'en parla pas.

Et puis soudain ce fut le premier vrai sourire qu'il vit d'elle depuis le début de la journée, juste avant qu'elle ne se penche pour l'embrasser.

* * *

 **01 : 01 : 19 : 00**

Il ne sait pas pourquoi il pense à ça. Il ne veut _pas_ y repenser. C'est trop douloureux. Et Aqua se tait. Elle se tait comme ce jour-là sur la colline. C'est la même tristesse, peut-être, la même réalisation de leur fatalité. Lui, il a l'impression qu'il est en train de se déchirer en mille morceaux. Pas seulement son cœur, tout son être, et un bout de l'univers également.

Et cette odeur de café et de papier et de l'appartement d'Aqua.

« Tu sais, marmonne-t-elle d'une voix trop douce, tu peux partir, si tu veux.

-Tu veux que je parte ? »

Ton trop sec. Ce n'était pas de sa faute, il ne devrait pas lui répondre si méchamment. Il l'aimait tellement...

« Non. Non, reste. S'il te plaît. Encore un peu, jusqu'au soir. »

Il était midi. Aucun d'entre eux ne songea à proposer de manger.

L'estomac noué.


	6. Terra & Aqua, fin

**Scène 3, partie 2 : never meant to hurt (you)**

 **2216 : 06 : 07: 26**

 **1531 : 01 : 21 : 14**

Ils se disent combien ils s'aiment et leurs projets et leurs voyages et leur bonheur. Ce sont juste des enfants qui courent pour attraper le prochain métro avant qu'il ne démarre et rient parce que l'adrénaline fait éclater des bulles de joie dans leur ventre, et s'embrassent quand les portes se referment, devant les autres passagers, oubliant les secondes qui s'égrènent à leur poignet, ignorant les regards désapprobateurs, haineux même.

Ils taisaient le temps qui passe.

Au départ, Terra essaya d'en parler, sans réfléchir, parce qu'il y croyait véritablement. Il a dit « toujours », et Aqua a détourné les yeux, une main sur son compte à rebours, comme si ce stupide tatouage avait une quelconque importance.

Alors, il ne le disait plus. Sauf lorsque ça lui échappait. C'était inévitable, tellement le sentiment le prenait aux tripes. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien après leur éternité ensemble.

Ça lui faisait toujours mal de se rendre compte qu'elle ne partageait pas son point de vue.

Ça lui faisait mal, mais il avait fini par comprendre qu'elle souhaitait y croire aussi. Qu'elle y croyait, lorsque rien ne lui rappelait que leur histoire était éphémère, si fragile. Elle y croyait tant qu'il ne disait pas « toujours ».

* * *

 **2036 : 04 : 38 : 19**

 **1350 : 23 : 18 : 46**

Retour de l'été sur le petit patio qui faisait face au jardin. Ils aimaient toujours autant se retrouver là, même lorsqu'ils ne s'entraînaient pas au kendo. Aqua avait arrêté les cours en tant que tels, à cause de ses études, mais ils s'affrontaient encore de temps en temps. Parfois, Eraqus venait les observer, de loin, un sourire nostalgique sur les lèvres. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants, et lui se faisait vieux.

« Tu arrêtes ? s'étonna Terra. Mais pourquoi ? T'es majeure de promo ! »

Haussement d'épaules.

« J'aime pas vraiment ça, lui rappela Aqua. J'ai trouvé un job de serveuse, dans un petit restaurant. Je crois... Ça me convient mieux que la biologie.

-C'est dommage !

-Non. Je préfère ça que de m'enfermer pour toujours dans un métier qui ne me plaît pas. »

Elle avait un petit sourire. Terra regarda son propre poignet. Enfermée, hein ?

« Et pourtant... » commença-t-il d'un ton un peu sarcastique, avant de se stopper.

Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir dire ce qu'il y avait à dire, ni de comment le formuler. Trop tard.

« Vas-y, exprime-toi, l'enjoignit Aqua.

-Non... C'est juste, paradoxal, tu vois ? Tu ne veux pas te retrouver coincée dans une vie qui ne te convient pas, hein ? Pourtant, tu fonces tête baissée dans cette histoire d'âme-soeurs ! Tu laisses un tatouage te dicter ton destin ! »

Cette dernière phrase ne venait pas de lui, il l'avait lu quelque part. Un site qui s'appelait la Zone, un genre de forum de discussion pour les gens qui ne croyaient pas au grand amour. Terra y croyait, lui, mais simplement pas avec la personne qu'il était sensé rencontrer dans cinq ans.

C'était impossible, après tout. Il ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'Aqua.

« Tu te décides à parler de ça maintenant ? Vraiment ? »

Elle ne semblait pas fâchée, mais quelque chose de grave perçait dans sa voix. Il réalisa qu'ils en parlaient avec des mots pour la première fois depuis quatre ans, depuis ce jour à la librairie, cette minuscule conversation de deux adolescents qui avaient rapidement changé de sujet.

Terra avala sa salive.

« Ouais. Ouais, il faut. J'te comprends pas. On s'en fiche, de ce foutu machin ! On s'en fout ! Y'en a qui disent que c'est conneries, tout ça, ils disent que...

-Terra. »

Elle avança une main vers sa joue. Sourit un peu. De son sourire responsable, celui qui la rendait si mature.

« Est-ce que tu ne peux pas te contenter de ce qu'on a maintenant ?

-Pas si tu refuses d'envisager un futur ensemble, non.

-Arrête ça. »

Elle était passé de l'expression d'adulte à la colère en un clin d'oeil. Avec un peu de douleur dans sa voix, qui claquait comme un fouet dans l'air chaud.

« Arrête ! Tu es injuste, Terra, franchement ! Ce n'est pas que je _refuses_ , ce n'est pas que je n'y _pense pas_! C'est comme ça, c'est tout, et si notre destin est de nous séparer, autant profiter de chaque instant qu'il nous reste ! Alors... Ne gâche pas tout, s'il te plaît. Je t'en prie... »

Elle avait ramené ses genoux contre sa poitrine et refusait obstinément de croiser ses yeux. Il la fixa un moment, la regarda regarder ailleurs, vers la pelouse, vers le vieux chêne, vers le ciel bleu, loin, très loin, l'horizon. Il ne voyait qu'elle.

« Et tu l'acceptes ? s'enquit-il. Tu acceptes que tout se termine comme ça, sans qu'on ait notre mot à dire ?

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit aussi simple. Je pense que si on résiste, on ne se fera que plus mal encore.

-Alors pourquoi on fait tout ça ? Tu peux me le dire ? »

Elle tourna enfin la tête vers lui, seulement pour lui renvoyer une expression d'incompréhension blessée.

« Si c'est ce que tu penses... »

Elle se leva, ni trop vite ni trop lentement. Comme si la situation était normale, si ce n'était ce silence, ses muscles tendus à l'extrême. La tension dans l'air. Elle partit calmement, sans doute pour éviter de montrer combien elle était blessée.

Terra la laissa partir, l'impression d'avoir été trahi lui remontant dans la gorge.

Une main se posa sur son épaule. Eraqus l'avait rejoint, s'était assis sur le rebord du jardin.

« J'ai entendu des voix, soupira son père. Veux-tu en parler ? »

Terra secoua la tête. Non, vraiment, non. Quel intérêt ? Quel intérêt de formuler que son cœur était en train de déchirer en mille morceaux, au juste ?

Pourtant, il finit par murmurer :

« Je ne comprends pas comment elle peut accepter ça...

-Elle est plus sage que toi.

-Sage ? se récria le jeune homme. C'est insensé, tu ne vois pas ? Pourquoi vous ne comprenez pas ? »

Eraqus secoua la tête, soupira, l'air infiniment triste. Terra faillit lui en vouloir. Il n'avait aucun droit de compatir ! Il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait bien éprouver !

« Je suis désolé, mon garçon... Je n'avais pas prévu que votre amitié prendrait cette tournure.

-Ce n'est pas de l'amitié, se braqua-t-il.

-Je le sais bien. »

Silence. Doutes.

« Dis, papa ? Ce n'est pas... mal ? Ces sentiments. Tout le monde a l'air de trouver ça immoral, mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on fait de si aberrant. Ce n'est pas un crime !

-Non, bien sûr que non... marmonna Eraqus en triturant sa moustache. C'est le souci de notre système actuel. Je pense que nous avons oublié qu'il est possible d'aimer plusieurs personnes dans une seule existence. Même s'il y en a une qui nous paraîtra plus lumineuse que les autres, une seule qui nous complétera véritablement... L'amour n'est pas si simple. Autrefois, on tombait et on se relevait, avant de trouver ce que l'on cherchait. »

Personne ne l'avait jamais formulé ainsi. Terra baissa les yeux, pensif. Plusieurs personnes ? Il ne voyait qu'Aqua.

« Comment est-ce qu'ils faisaient pour ne pas en mourir, dis ? » s'étonna-t-il.

La question fit rire son paternel.

« Ah, c'est là le plus beau. Ils se relevaient, même s'ils croyaient cela impossible. Ils avançaient. »

-Ce n'était pas de l'amour, alors, s'ils pouvaient s'en remettre.

-Et pourquoi non ? J'ai réussi à avancer de nouveau, à la mort de ta mère. »

Ils ne l'évoquaient jamais. Terra ne s'en souvenait pas, mais il n'avait pas l'impression de manquer de quoi que ce soit. Son père avait su combler le vide.

« Mais tu n'as connu personne depuis la mort de maman. »

Certains refaisaient leur vie, après le départ de leur âme-soeur. La société les regardait de travers, les jugeaient comme des infidèles, mais déjà un peu moins que ceux qui fautaient _avant_ de rencontrer leur grand amour. Terra aurait sûrement pensé pareil, s'il croyait en cette histoire de compte à rebours. Mais dans sa situation, il ne pouvait penser qu'aux veufs comme des personnes enfin libérés de leurs chaînes. Libres d'aimer qui ils l'entendaient.

« Non, en effet, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je juge ceux qui le font, expliqua Eraqus. Ce que je t'ai dit, je le tiens de ce que mes parents m'ont appris. C'est dommage que tu ne les aient pas connus. Ils se sont aimés jusqu'au bout, et ils n'ont jamais eu besoin de tatouage pour cela. »

Terra ne connaissait pas ses grands-parents. Morts trop jeunes, et Eraqus avait eu un fils trop tard. Il aurait voulu que lui et Aqua naissent au siècle dernier, avant que la technologie ne décide de se mêler de l'amour, avant que leur destinée ne soit gravée sous leur peau.

* * *

 **00 : 20 : 02 : 19**

L'appartement allait lui manquer, mais pas cette horloge immonde qui faisait un bruit de tous les diables dans le silence accablant. Terra a envie de la jeter par la fenêtre. Il finit par le faire, en apparence calmement. Il se lève et il la décroche du mur, pendant qu'Aqua regarde, et puis il ouvre la fenêtre et lâche l'horloge, qui s'écrase en bas. C'est un peu satisfaisant. Aqua ne dit rien. La chose devait lui taper sur les nerfs, à elle aussi.

Et ce silence...

Ce n'est pas sensé se passer comme ça, pas vrai ? Que font les gens qui savent qu'il leur reste moins de vingt quatre heures à passer ensemble ? Que font les gens à qui il ne reste qu'un seul jour à vivre ? Terra doute qu'ils restent assis en silence à contempler les derniers morceaux de leur existence se désagréger. Et pourtant.

Oui, l'appartement lui manquera. Aqua n'a jamais voulu qu'ils emménagent ensemble officiellement. Et même si Terra comprends pourquoi, cela ne l'a pas empêché d'insister maintes fois. Après tout, son studio à lui, il n'y fout jamais les pieds. Quoiqu'il y sera bien obligé, maintenant. Dans d'autres circonstances, il aurait donné son préavis depuis longtemps.

Il aurait voulu rester ici pour toujours. C'est chez lui. Il aurait voulu vieillir là avec elle.

* * *

 **1226 : 07 : 54 : 12**

 **540 : 02 : 17 : 08**

Il pleuvait ce jour-là, au cimetière. Dans un état second, Terra songeait à cet ironique cliché de la pluie battante, insupportable et nourrissant l'injustice dans son cœur. Le ciel n'avait pas le droit d'être triste, de pleurer les larmes que lui ne parvenait plus à sortir.

Le cercueil descendit en terre, comme ça, dans le plus grand silence. Terra se sentait impuissant.

C'était Aqua qui s'était chargé de tout, qui avait rempli les papiers, ne lui demandant que de signer, qui l'avait conduit ici en voiture, parce que Terra serait sûrement rentré dans un arbre avant d'arriver à l'enterrement. Aqua aussi qui avait prononcé le discours rendant hommage à Eraqus.

Terra voyait bien les regards en coin. Qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient de lui, tous ? Qu'il soit capable de former des phrases cohérentes juste trois jours après la mort de son père ? Il se fichait bien de donner le change face à ces gens.

Tout l'après-midi, il avait dû endurer les condoléances, surtout de la part d'élèves de son père. Et dans son chagrin, il se disait que les autres n'avaient pas le droit d'être tristes, pas le droit de le pleurer, parce qu'ils ne le connaissaient pas comme lui et que merde, putain !

Un parapluie le protégea soudainement du ciel, et une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Aqua. Son contact ne le soulagea pas, mais déposa une couche de réconfort sur sa douleur, et c'était encore la meilleure sensation qu'il puisse éprouver à moment-là, de n'être pas tout à fait seul.

« On rentre à la maison ? » demanda doucement Aqua.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne s'était pas aperçu qu'il ne restait plus personne d'autre qu'eux devant la tombe fraîchement creusée. Tout au fond du trou, dans une boîte de bois, reposait ce qui restait d'Eraqus. Personne n'avait vu venir l'AVC, et Terra ne se trouvait pas à ses côtés à ce moment-là. Des choses qui arrivaient, disait-on.

 _La maison_ , disait Aqua. Mais Terra trouva la demeure de son père étrangement froide, impersonnelle sans la présence du vieil homme. Lui vivait dans un appartement étudiant à l'autre bout de la ville, mais ce lieu était toujours resté pour lui _la maison_. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Aqua se chargea de tout, se chargea de lui, surtout. Il ne la remercia jamais pour cela, jamais en mots, trop occupé à se demander si la peine s'atténuerait un jour, s'il trouverait de nouveau que la vie en valait la peine, et pourquoi les gens devaient partir alors que lui restait ici, où était la justice là-dedans. Et si tout arrivait pour une raison, alors il préférait encore que rien n'ait de sens.

* * *

 **1130 : 22 : 02 : 38**

 **444 : 18 : 38 : 48**

« Je vais vendre la maison de mon père. »

Aqua ne dit rien au début, se contentant de le fixer de cet air déçu qu'elle arborait quelques fois, ces derniers temps.

Terra recommençait à respirer. Un peu. Juste un peu. Il continuait d'étudier et, le soir, il rejoignait Aqua à son bar, il attendait la fin de son service et il la ramenait chez elle, ou chez lui, ignorant les regards qui s'attardaient sur les tatouages à leurs poignets, désapprobateurs.

La jeune fille continua d'essuyer le comptoir sans rien dire. Terra commençait à connaître cet air-là. Elle n'osait pas lui faire part de ce qu'elle pensait de sa décision, par peur de le blesser, sans doute, ou par peur d'une énième discussion interminable, qui ne mènerait à rien parce que chacun campait ses positions.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? questionna-t-il.

-Je pensais... Quand tu irais mieux, je veux dire... Je pensais que tu reprendrais le dojo. Je ne sais pas, écoute, j'ai peut-être espéré un peu vite. »

Terra la dévisagea un instant sans comprendre, tandis qu'elle poursuivait son travail, la mine sombre. Il ne croyait pourtant pas avoir laissé échapper une telle idée – ou peut-être durant son adolescence, un jour, et peut-être qu'il le pensait réellement à l'époque, mais il avait oublié, comme tant d'autres choses.

« Tu sais très bien que j'ai pas le temps pour ça, expliqua-t-il d'un ton circonspect. Et j'ai besoin d'argent pour mes études, vu que, eh bien, personne ne peut plus m'aider. La maison est en bon état, et grande...

-Des études que tu n'aimes pas. Je pensais que tu saisirais l'occasion ! Je suis sûre que les élèves de Maître Eraqus seraient prêts à t'accepter comme professeur ! Ils te connaissent, ils te respectent, je crois que...

-Arrête un peu. »

Terra n'était pas Eraqus. Cela ne fonctionnerait jamais. Et quand bien même : pour combien de temps ? Dans le monde où on vivait, il fallait voir sur le long terme, construire une carrière, et professeur de kendo ne lui paraissait pas une alternative viable.

Cela faisait déjà longtemps qu'il ne s'entraînait plus, d'ailleurs. Avec la fac à côté, il avait dû faire des sacrifices, sans compter qu'il n'était pas l'élève le plus malin de la promo... Et le kendo n'allait pas payer son loyer ni remplir le frigo.

« Si tu ne le fais pas, je le ferais. »

Désormais, elle jetait sur elle son regard bleu froid, le même regard pour lequel il aurait traversé des océans de flammes. Il aurait fait tout ce qu'elle demandait de lui, vraiment, mais _ça_...

« Aqua...

-Ça pourrait fonctionner. Donne-moi juste l'autorisation de me servir du dojo ! Je pourrais même m'occuper du jardin. Ça pourrait redevenir comme avant...

-Mais _rien_ ne peut plus être comme avant ! On n'est plus des enfants, Aqua, merde ! »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ? Il n'était pas comme elle, il ne pouvait pas croire en ce genre de choses, il ne pouvait pas faire comme elle et lâcher ses études sur un coup de tête, pour finir serveuse ! La vie ne fonctionnait pas comme cela. Et le jeune ado qui ne s'intéressait qu'au sport et aux livres d'aventure avait grandi.

« Je ne pense pas qu'Eraqus aurait souhaité cela. Ni pour toi ni pour son foyer. »

Elle avait un peu de larmes en travers de la gorge en disant ça, et il lui en voulu un peu de partager sa peine, comme à tous ces autres gens qui étaient venus à l'enterrement.

« Ne me dis pas ce qu'il aurait voulu. C'est mon père. Je le connaissais mieux que toi.

-Parfois, Terra, je me le demande. »

* * *

Ils ne s'étaient pas parlés pendant trois jours, après ça. Trois longues journées où Terra regrettait tout.

Elle lui manquait terriblement, et il ne voulait pas admettre qu'elle avait raison. Ce fut toujours son plus grand défaut : ne pas écouter Aqua, alors qu'elle avait raison. Toujours raison. C'en devenait parfois ridicule, tellement la chose se répétait encore et encore et encore. Si la réincarnation existait, alors, oui, dans toutes leurs vies passées et à venir, elle avait eu raison et lui non.

Il s'était excusé, au bout du compte. Il s'était mis à genoux devant elle pour la supplier de lui pardonner.

Mais il vendit la maison tout de même, avec le dojo. Ça lui fit une bonne rentrée d'argent, de quoi finir ses études sans souci, et même un peu plus. Quelque part, au fond de lui, le regret le hanterait toujours un peu, mais il n'écouterait pas.

* * *

Après cela, il y eut des moments de doutes et des moments heureux, des moments douloureux parce qu'éphémères. Il y avait le moment présent, mais pas de promesses, jamais, parce que l'avenir n'était pas écrit pour eux.

Il y avait les regards extérieurs. Eraqus avait accepté leur relation, mais la famille d'Aqua ne voyait pas cela d'un très bon œil, Terra le savait. Elle ne lui en parlait jamais, sans doute pour le préserver des remarques acerbes, mais il savait qu'elle en souffrait, de passer pour une traînée parce qu'elle trompait quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas.

Puis il y avait Ven. Il connaissait leur relation, mais ils n'agissaient jamais comme un couple lorsqu'il traînait avec eux, et il ne leur en parlait jamais, quoique son regard s'attarde parfois, perplexe, sur leurs comptes à rebours. Un peu comme s'il évitait le sujet, consciemment ou pas. Et quelque part, c'était aussi bien.

Enfin, il y avait la Zone. Au départ un forum de discussion, le terme de Zone s'étendait désormais à tous les sites, toutes les conversations, et mêmes quelques lieux de la vie réelle, où l'on était libre d'aimer qui on voulait, ou simplement de ne pas aimer. Leurs arguments résonnaient en Terra d'une façon telle que, la première fois, il en aurait pleuré, de savoir que lui et Aqua n'étaient pas seuls au monde à résister contre les Moires.

Sauf qu'Aqua ne voulait rien savoir. Chaque fois qu'il amorçait une discussion, elle se fermait à lui totalement, et rien n'avançait. Et son silence meurtrissait le cœur de Terra. Quelque part, il ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi sa compagne lui préférait une ombre, une chimère qui n'existait pas encore. Alors que lui, il était réel, il la connaissait par cœur, chacun des recoins de sa pensée... Tout sauf ce qu'elle lui taisait, évidemment.

« Et tu feras quoi s'il te traite mal ? Y'a des tas de gens qui sont violents avec leur âme-soeur, tu sais ? Et leur soi-disant moitié reste, à cause de cette injonction à la con !

-Je sais me défendre, Terra ! Et je ne suis pas idiote. Je ne resterais pas si...

-Alors pourquoi tu fonces tête baissée dans cette histoire ?

-On en a déjà parlé !

-Et tu n'as jamais donné de réponse claire ! Sur la Zone, ils disent...

-Je m'en moque ! »

La conversation se finissait toujours sur le départ de l'un d'eux ou sur un silence résolu. Ensuite, ils faisaient comme si ça n'avait pas existé. Pas que Terra n'ait pas tenté, une fois ou deux, de revenir sur le sujet. Pour le même résultat.

Il essayait de ne pas insister, pour ne pas la voir s'envoler trop vite, mais parfois il ne pouvait pas contenir le sentiment d'injustice qui le tenaillait. Et pourquoi tous les gens qu'il aimait devaient-ils le quitter ?

Des fois, dans les pires jours, il se disait qu'il vaudrait mieux en finir tout de suite, arrêter les frais, que cela ferait toujours moins mal que cette attente insupportable, la lente agonie de leur histoire. Que ce serait plus simple de partir.

Dans les meilleurs moments cependant, il se disait que ça allait fonctionner, qu'elle se rendrait compte, peut-être au dernier moment, qu'ils n'avaient besoin de personne d'autre. Il se sentait bien plus lié à Aqua qu'à cette hypothétique âme-soeur sensée pointer le bout de son nez dans trois longues années. Ce sentiment si puissant... Impossible qu'Aqua ne le ressente pas ! Elle finirait par comprendre... Non ?

* * *

 **00 : 16 : 23 : 52**

Le soir est tombé, puis la nuit. Il faut qu'il tente sa chance une dernière fois, il le sait. Encore une fois avant de la voir s'enfuir pour de bon. Les mots restent bloqués dans sa gorge. S'il ouvre la bouche, il va vomir.

Malgré tout, il espère encore. Dans les films, les héros se rendent compte à la dernière minute de leurs erreurs, de ce qui se trouvait là sous leur nez. Tout se finit toujours bien. N'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, la dernière impulsion. Il se lève.

« Je m'en vais. »

Il ne vérifie pas si elle le regarde, il avance tout droit vers la porte, lentement, dans le silence. _Retiens-moi retiens-moi retiens-moi retiens-moi._ Il avance et chacun de ses pas fait mal. Il espère, il espère tellement, et c'est l'espoir qui fait aussi mal, qui se bat avec la résignation et qui fait de sa vie un enfer de tous les instants. Un pas après l'autre. _Retiens-moi, Aqua, s'il te plaît, je n'ai que toi au monde, s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas._

La poignée de porte à laquelle il se raccroche comme une bouée de sauvetage, mais qu'il ne tourne pas. Il ne se sent pas bien. Nauséeux. Il croit que la marée va finir par l'emporter, mais la tempête n'existe qu'en lui, il la contient, alors qu'il aimerait s'y noyer pour de bon.

 _Retiens-moi._

« Terra. »

Son nom dans sa bouche l'a toujours fait frissonner, que ce soit lorsqu'ils se battaient ou lorsqu'ils essuyaient la vaisselle ensemble ou lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour. Il se tourne et il la voit debout derrière lui, à quelques mètres de là, avec des larmes silencieuses qui coulent sur ses joues, et il cesse d'espérer. Il la connaît assez pour deviner dans son regard tout l'amour, mais aussi la fin.

« Merci. »

Avec ce simple mot elle signe sa sentence, elle le condamne de ces lèvres qu'il aime tant. C'est doux comme mot, plus encore qu'un je t'aime. Mais Terra ne peut pas le lui rendre.

Il n'a pas conscience de bouger. Quelque chose en lui a pris le contrôle, parce que lui ne parvient plus à se porter. Il se voit comme en rêve ouvrir la porte et la refermer. Il entend les sanglots d'Aqua comme il avance dans le couloir de l'immeuble, puis il descend les escaliers et se retrouve dans l'air froid de la nuit. Il a dû marcher jusque chez lui, sûrement, mais il se souvient juste d'avoir ouvert la porte de chez lui, de son studio sombre, de s'être couché dans des draps froids, et puis un état entre le repos et l'éveil.

Il ne rêve pas des disputes. Il se souvient des meilleurs moments, ceux qui sont les plus douloureux à revivre derrière le rideau de ses paupières. Il revoit les courses poursuites et les rires, les affrontements de kendo à l'époque où ils pratiquaient encore. Il voit le jardin japonais de son père et l'apaisement et la main d'Aqua dans la sienne, lorsqu'il ressentait un tel sentiment de sérénité qu'il se sentait capable d'arrêter le temps rien qu'en la contemplant.

Il se rappelle ses phantasmes aussi, les jolis films où ils pouvaient vieillir ensemble, acheter une maison et avoir des enfants, des petits-enfants, mais aussi les images où ils n'avaient qu'eux deux et où ça suffisait. Avec elle, n'importe quel scénario aurait été parfait.

C'est vraiment trop bête, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **00 : 00 : 00**

Passé de plusieurs heures, déjà. Il ne s'agit pas de son compte à rebours à lui, et pourtant, Terra le connaît par cœur. Il sait. Il sait qu'elle se trouve avec cet autre et lui n'a plus que ses yeux pour pleurer.

Il a plusieurs appels manqués de Ven, qui sait et qui s'inquiète, mais rien d'Aqua. Il ne répond pas.

* * *

Le lendemain, il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. C'est sans doute morbide, peut-être un peu pervers, mais il _doit_ la voir.

Il se dirige vers chez elle et il trouve l'appartement vide. Soudain, celui-ci lui paraît étrangement impersonnel. Il observe le canapé-lit comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois, comme s'il n'avait pas passé de longues heures dessus collé contre elle. Ella a changé les draps.

L'appartement n'a plus d'odeur. Il sent le frais, l'aseptisé. Terra le remarque étonnamment bien rangé. Aqua a toujours été ordonnée, mais là, on dirait que personne ne vit ici. Puis il voit qu'il manque des choses, certaines affaires, les plus importantes, et il comprend qu'elle est partie. Il comprend qu'elle a laissé la porte ouverte pour lui, pour qu'il sache.

Il cherche un mot, une lettre, tout en se doutant qu'il n'en trouvera pas. L'état de l'endroit où ils s'étaient aimés parle de lui-même. Elle ne reviendra que pour vider ce qu'il reste ici. Ce départ, ce foyer soudainement vide, c'est sa lettre d'adieu.

Alors Terra s'écroule à genoux, et il lui semble qu'il ne s'arrêtera jamais de pleuvoir.

* * *

Aqua,

Après toi, j'ai eu besoin d'air. J'ai pris une année sabbatique. Je me suis servi des dernières économies que m'a rapporté la maison de mon père. J'ai fait ce voyage qu'on a pas eu le temps de faire, j'ai parcouru des pays, des landes, j'ai vu des gens, des tas de choses.

J'ai parcouru seul des étendues sauvages, désertes, fuyant je ne sais quoi, fuyant la douleur, te fuyant toi, mais tu revenais toujours me hanter de ton absence, de ton regard, de ton dernier mot.

J'ai crié ton nom sur les toits du monde, j'ai crié mon amour au vide et tu ne le sauras jamais. J'ai hurlé, j'ai couru, j'ai eu froid, chaud, failli mourir, et puis j'ai vu que la douleur ne disparaissait pas. Parfois elle refluait comme une vague, pour mieux revenir dès que je me pensais libéré.

Parfois aussi je te cherchais du regard, même à l'autre bout du monde. Peut-être que tu aurais eu la même idée que moi, peut-être qu'une coïncidence nous ramènerait à nous. Et puis je pensais que, si je te trouvais, tu serais sans doute avec cette nouvelle personne et que cette vue, toi sans moi, ça me tuerait sur place. J'en avais un peu envie, oui. De mourir foudroyé.

Je suis rentré. Il a fallu rentrer. J'ai quitté mon travail, j'en ai trouvé un autre, pas beaucoup plus agréable, moins bien payé, mais moins étouffant. J'ai l'impression d'être plus libre. J'ai repris le kendo. Pas à mon meilleur niveau évidemment, ça fait tellement longtemps... Tu avais raison. Sur toute la ligne, tu avais raison, et je te hais d'avoir eu raison.

Non, plus maintenant, en fait. Je te _détestais_. C'était le seul moyen de continuer à te garder auprès de moi, la haine.

Par dessus tout, je _me_ détestais. Je voulais mourir, je voulais tellement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne l'ai pas fait. La lâcheté ? L'espoir ? J'y songeais, pourtant.

La nuit, dans mon lit vide, dans mon appartement sans lumière au dixième étage, je fixais la fenêtre, l'obscurité, et je m'imaginais me lever, sans bruit, ouvrir le battant, me tenir sur la rambarde, les jambes dans le vide, apprécier l'air frais, comme on faisait avant dans le jardin de mon père, et puis sauter.

Le matin devant le métro, je me disais que si je me jetais en-dessous, je n'en réchapperais pas, ni moi ni les souvenirs de nous deux. C'est l'oubli que je cherchais, et c'est l'oubli qui me hantait. Je n'ai jamais voulu renoncer à toi. Même après ton départ, je n'ai pas voulu. Quelque part, je ne veux toujours pas.

Mais ça fait deux ans. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais coincé dans le métro, ce matin-là. Je ne croyais qu'à moitié que ça allait arriver, encore hanté par ton souvenir. J'espérais encore qu'une fois que le compteur serait à zéro, je lèverais les yeux et je te verrais toi. Comment et pourquoi j'en aimerais une autre, après tout ? Après ce que tu m'as fais ?

J'étais dans le métro bondé, face à la porte, pas trop le choix, on se met où on peut dans ces cas-là. J'ai choisi le pire moment, hein ?

 **00 : 00 : 00**

Tu connais la chanson. Pile à ce moment, j'ai levé les yeux devant moi, vers la vitre du véhicule.

En face, une paire d'yeux bleus. Pas les tiens. C'est ce que j'ai pensé à ce moment-là, précisément : yeux bleus, pas toi.

Les yeux bleus m'ont renvoyé mon regard depuis l'autre rame, le métro s'est remis en marche, des deux côtés, et nos regards se sont perdus de vue.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a frappé à ce moment-là qui ne m'avait jamais effleuré avant. J'ai ressenti de l'angoisse, une angoisse terrible. Et de la surprise à l'idée d'éprouver une telle urgence. Je suis descendu à toute vitesse à l'arrêt suivant, j'ai bousculé tout le monde sur mon passage, j'ai pris le métro dans le sens inverse, pour m'arrêter là où je l'avais vue. Puis j'ai su que j'étais stupide et je suis allé à l'arrêt d'après, celui vers lequel elle se dirigeait.

J'ai cherché sur le quai, autour, j'ai couru dans la foule et j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en deux de désespoir. Je n'étais même plus certain de savoir à quoi elle ressemblait. Juste des yeux bleus.

Puis j'ai entendu un sanglot.

Elle se trouvait là, accroupie quelque part avec sans doute la même peur au ventre que moi. Peur qui s'est envolée aussitôt que j'ai posé les yeux sur elle. Ça irait. Tout irait bien. C'est étrange, cette sérénité qui m'a envahi.

Tu ne recevras jamais cette lettre. Naminé dit que c'est bon pour moi de l'écrire, que ça me permettra peut-être de guérir. Elle dit même que, si je veux l'envoyer, je peux. Qu'elle veut bien que je te revois, que ce serait sans doute une bonne chose.

Mais je ne connais pas ton adresse, je ne connais plus rien de toi, et oui, c'est toujours douloureux. Je m'y suis résolu, les vieilles blessures font toujours mal, ça ne s'effacera pas. J'ai mal en pensant à mon père, et aussi en pensant à toi.

J'ai appris quelque chose. Je ne sais pas si la leçon valait tout ce mal, je ne saurais jamais. Ce que je sais, en revanche, c'est qu'être heureux ne fait pas disparaître la souffrance. Le bonheur, c'est lorsqu'on arrive à se sentir à sa place, même en ayant mal quelques fois. Non ? Je ne suis pas très érudit, peut-être qu'un philosophe quelconque a déjà démonté ma théorie, mais c'est ce à quoi je crois, et ton fantôme sera toujours là, mais il ne m'empêchera pas d'être bien.

Alors, merci ? Je ne sais toujours pas si je dois te remercier. Je ne te déteste plus, et ma haine n'était pas légitime de toute façon, mais elle était tout ce qui me permettait de me lever certains matins. Je n'en ai plus besoin, à présent, je te la laisse avec cette lettre. Je vais peut-être l'abandonner dans un fleuve ou à la mer, dans une bouteille.

Naminé aime la mer. Vous vous seriez bien entendues, vraiment. Vous ne vous ressemblez pas. C'est ce qui m'a surpris le plus : vous ne vous ressemblez absolument pas. Et quelque part, c'est bien ainsi.

Tu me complétais, Aqua, mais on ne s'emboîtait pas tout à fait. Comme deux pièces de puzzle qu'un enfant obligerait à tenir ensemble en appuyant un bon coup, mais qui n'auraient aucun lien entre elles. Naminé complète mon dessin, elle, sans qu'il y ait besoin de forcer.

Je ne pensais pas avoir tant de choses à dire. En deux ans, il s'est passé tellement d'événements... Tu appartiens à mon ancienne vie, et Aqua, ça me rend triste, mais... ça va. Je peux l'affirmer, à présent, je vais bien. J'espère que toi aussi, où que tu sois.

Quoiqu'il en soit, je m'arrête là. Je ne pense pas que nous nous recroiserons un jour. Je sens que non. Cette histoire-là est close. Cela m'aurait fait plaisir de te revoir, de te dire pardon, de te dire que tout va bien, que je ne t'en veux pas. Ah, mais je peux me tromper. Je ne suis pas devin, et... Qui sait ?

Peut-être dans une autre vie.

* * *

 **Hum, on peut quand même dire que ça se termine bien, non ? On devrait revoir Aqua et Terra avec leurs âme-soeurs respectives, mais pas tout de suite.**

 **N'hésitez pas à commenter, si le coeur vous en dit, je suis ouverte à toutes les critiques, et même aux compliments !**

 **J'ai déjà commencé à écrire la partie sur le prochain pairing, mais je ne peux absolument pas dire quand il sortira. A priori, ça devrait prendre beaucoup moins de temps que pour celui-ci, mais... Je ne suis pas un modèle de ponctualité.**

 **Merci de votre attention, et à plus tard !**


	7. Sora & Ventus, prologue

**Hellow !**

 **Voici une nouvelle histoire sur ce recueil. Ce sera la plus longue depuis le début, puisqu'elle sera en six parties. Du coup, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, parce que sinon ce sera laborieux... Et puis, je vais y introduire beaucoup d'éléments de l'univers, alors ce serait dommage de passer ce pairing.**

 **Dédicace à tous les gens qui m'ont dit "nan mais, c'est obligé que Ventus soit avec Vanitas". J'ai ri. Fort. (De manière générale, ne vous attendez jamais à me voir écrire du VanVen en fait, ça me file des boutons, désolée.)**

 **Petite précision : les parents de Ventus sont Cécil et Rosa, de FFIV, et les parents de Sora sont Linoa et Squall. Valà valà. Je ne sais pas s'ils seront très IC, par contre, j'avoue que je les maîtrise assez mal.**

 **Bon, c'est une histoire avec des enfants qui grandissent, alors j'y parle beaucoup du système scolaire français, sans forcément tout expliquer. Du coup, si vous êtes francophone mais pas français et que ça vous pose souci pour comprendre l'âge des persos ou quoi, n'hésitez pas à prévenir, et je ferais de mon mieux pour vous expliquer !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 4, partie 1 : happiest of times**

 **Ventus fut doté d'un compte à rebours excessivement court.**

Mille sept-cent soixante-trois jours. Un peu plus de quatre ans.

« Ce sont des choses qui arrivent, affirma l'infirmière aux parents fatigués, mais ce n'est pas très courant, en effet. Je crois bien que c'est le premier dans cet hôpital !

-Ce n'est pas… préoccupant ? s'enquit la mère, d'une voix où transparaissait encore l'épuisement. Je veux dire... »

Le médecin qui avait injecté le compte-à-rebours au poignet du nourrisson secoua la tête, une sourire paternaliste aux lèvres.

« Rien de très grave, non. Ils seront amis durant leur enfance, et lorsque l'heure viendra, ils comprendront qu'ils sont destinés l'un à l'autre, voilà tout. Ce sera sûrement plus simple pour eux que pour beaucoup de personnes. Votre fils a beaucoup de chance. »

Le père ne parla pas. De façon générale, il ne causait pas énormément, mais il écoutait attentivement. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son enfant, un tout petit bébé endormi dans l'un des berceaux en plastique de l'hôpital, tout fripé. Il ressemblait davantage, pour l'heure, à une patate qu'à autre chose.

Il était soulagé. Ventus n'attendrait pas son âme-soeur pendant très longtemps. Sa vie serait facile, au moins. Il aurait toujours quelqu'un sur qui compter. Lui, durant toute son adolescence, avait vécu un manque insoutenable, avant de rencontrer sa présente épouse.

Oui, Cécil était persuadé qu'avec son âme-soeur à ses côtés, son fils pourrait tout surmonter.

Il n'était pas inquiet.

* * *

Le petit garçon souffla bruyamment.

On voulait l'emmener au parc. Et il voulait y aller, au parc, oui, bien sûr ! Le parc, Ventus aurait pu y passer toute son existence, si ses parents ne l'obligeaient pas à rentrer pour goûter, ou dormir, ou aller à l'école, ou...

Bref. Il aimait le parc. Il faisait beau, mais pas trop chaud, et il n'avait qu'une hâte : courir dans tous les sens pour échapper aux espions qui le recherchaient pour lui soutirer les informations ultra secrètes qu'il détenait – tellement secrètes que même lui n'avait aucune idée de ce que ça pouvait être. Ou peut-être recruter une troupe de marins pour partir naviguer à bord de son bateau pirate, quoiqu'il ne se sentait pas d'humeur à essuyer une inévitable mutinerie.

Bon, mais voilà, sa mère n'en finissait pas de le préparer. À l'heure présente, elle tentait de le coiffer, en lui arrachant la moitié des cheveux au passage. Ventus avait appris à ses dépends que broncher et s'agiter ne rendait le supplice que plus long encore, alors il endurait en silence, grimaçant le moins possible.

Son frère passait parfois lui jeter une regard curieux et lui adresser un grimace ou des gestes interdits. Sa mère se trouvait bien trop occupée avec sa tignasse pour prêter attention à Roxas, perché sur les marches de l'escalier.

« Mais comment tu fais pour toujours te retrouver avec des nœuds pareils ? Ce ne sont plus des cheveux, c'est un nid d'oiseaux ! Je ferais peut-être mieux de tout couper...

-Maman, nooon ! supplia Ven. On y va, maintenant ? »

Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait qu'il mette ses nouveaux habits ? Il allait les abîmer... Même si sa mère lui demandait de faire attention, ces choses-là ne se contrôlaient pas ! Les vêtements finiraient sales au bout d'une heure, peut-être écorchés, peut-être décousus, qui pouvait savoir ? Ventus ne le faisait pas exprès. Il jouait, il oubliait, et au bout du compte, ses affaires s'usaient toutes seules. Bah, lui, il s'en fichait, mais il ne comprenait pas vraiment la logique de sa mère.

« Attend un peu, Ven ! Tu dois être présentable.

-Mais _pourquoi_? » geignit l'enfant.

Soupirant, sa mère posa la brosse à cheveux et se mit face à lui, prenant les petites mains de son fils entre les siennes.

« On en a déjà parlé, expliqua-t-elle. Tu te souviens ? C'est un jour très spécial, aujourd'hui. »

Et elle lui tourna doucement le poignet pour lui montrer les chiffres qui changeaient tout le temps. Ceux plus à gauche, qui représentaient le nombre de jours, étaient descendus à zéro et commençait à s'effacer doucement. Les autres, les minutes et les secondes, s'égrenaient encore doucement, mais plus pour longtemps. Oui, Ventus savait. Plus ou moins. On le lui avait souvent expliqué, mais tout ce patafouin restait abstrait, à ses yeux. Il voulait juste aller jouer...

« Tu sais ce que c'est ? » demanda sa mère encore une fois en désignant le tatouage.

Ventus l'avait depuis aussi loin qu'il se souvenait. Depuis une heure après sa naissance, on lui avait dit, et les chiffres n'arrêtaient pas de changer depuis. Quand il s'ennuyait, il aimait bien les regarder défiler. C'est comme ça qu'il avait appris à compter à l'envers.

Il savait que, lorsqu'il n'y aurait que des zéros, le tatouage ne bougerait plus, et alors Ventus aurait rencontré son « âme-soeur ». Son amoureuse ou son amoureux. Il savait que lui était encore un peu petit pour ça, que d'habitude les gens étaient adolescents ou adultes lorsque le compte à rebours s'en allait, mais que ce n'était pas très grave. Ce serait comme de trouver un copain de jeu.

Mais bon, des copains il en avait plein à l'école, c'était pas si exceptionnel ! Il espérait juste que l'autre enfant aimait bien jouer aux pirates et qu'il ne voudrait pas devenir le capitaine.

« C'est mon compte à rebours, répondit laconiquement Ventus.

-Et tu sais ce que ça signifie ?

-Que je vais rencontrer mon âme-soeur. On peut y aller maman maintenant ?

-Attend encore un peu, mon chéri. C'est important d'être tout beau. »

L'enfant ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Il ne saurait pas l'exprimer avec ses mots à lui, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt. Il n'y avait bien que les adultes pour faire attention à ce genre de choses. Et il lui semblait bizarre de se préparer de façon exceptionnelle pour quelqu'un qu'il allait voir très très souvent à partir de maintenant. Sa mère ne pourrait pas passer une heure à le peigner _à chaque fois_.

Mais il endura jusqu'à ce qu'elle finisse par prêter attention à l'heure et par s'affoler, replaçant deux ou trois mèches de son fils à la va-vite et lui prenant la main. Sur le chemin jusqu'à la porte d'entrée, son père lui offrit un signe de tête avec un sourire.

« Amuse-toi bien, bonhomme. »

Dans l'escalier, Roxas profitait de l'affolement de leur mère pour embêter son petit frère. Lui, son compte à rebours affichait un nombre que Ventus n'arrivait même pas à lire sans se tromper.

« Bon, allez Ven, on y v- Roxas, range ce majeur tout de suite ! On rentre avant le dîner normalement, ajouta Rosa en se tournant vers son mari. Tu donnes son bain au grand ? »

Après ces dernières recommandations, ils partirent.

Enfin !

« Maman, je peux aller jouer, maintenant ?

-Non mon chéri, pas encore. J'ai envie d'être là quand tu la rencontreras ! »

Sa mère rayonnait, mais Ventus avait le profond sentiment de s'être fait arnaquer. Voilà, ils se trouvaient au parc, et il était condamné à regarder les autres enfants s'amuser en restant assis sur son banc, tout seul, malheureux comme les pierres.

« Tu pourras aller jouer avec elle après. »

Sa mère se référait souvent à l'âme-soeur de Ventus comme d'un « elle », parfois comme « elle ou lui ». Il ne savait pas si ce serait une fille ou un garçon, mais il pensait que, s'ils étaient faits l'un pour l'autre, alors son âme-soeur devrait lui ressembler un peu en caractère, non ?

Ça pouvait aussi bien être une fille, remarque. Y en avait quelques unes comme lui dans les dessins animés. Raiponce par exemple, elle était trop forte, et puis blonde aussi, comme lui !

Toutes les secondes, sa mère jetait un coup d'oeil à sa montre ou au poignet de son fils. Lui, il regardait les autres gosses, qui le fixaient d'un air bizarre parce qu'il ne les rejoignait pas. Eh, ça ne l'enchantait pas non plus !

« Ne te gratte pas. »

Dommage. Il avait espéré qu'en frottant son poignet très fort, les secondes allaient passer plus vite.

Soudain, au bout d'une éternité, l'heure sonna, mais Ventus oublia de fixer son bras à ce moment-là.

 **00 : 00 : 00**

Il croisa le regard d'un petit garçon aux grands yeux bleus curieux. Il s'accrochait aux plis du pantalon de sa maman, qui, visiblement, n'avait pas insisté pour qu'il se coiffe, parce que ses cheveux châtains partaient dans tous les sens, et ses habits étaient déjà tout tâchés de terre. Une pointe de jalousie le titilla en comprenant qu'il avait eut le droit d'aller jouer, _lui_.

Leurs mères commençaient déjà à discuter bruyamment comme le faisaient les mères, et à devenir copines. Ventus ne fit même pas mine de s'intéresser à leurs jacasseries.

Il fixait le garçon, qui s'était mis à lui sourire avec les dents. Il ne paraissait pas intimidé – Ven par contre, si, un peu, toujours au début, mais il prenait vite confiance.

« Salut, je m'appelle Sora ! T'es qui, toi ?

-Ventus. Mais tu peux dire juste Ven.

-Ok, Ven, on va jouer ? »

Pas trop tôt ! Il n'attendait que ça !

Les deux enfants faussèrent prestement compagnie aux adultes, sans dire bonjour ni au revoir, filant vers la petite structure de bois qui évoquait un bateau pirate.

« C'est moi le capitaine ! » hurla d'autorité Sora en se précipitant vers le gouvernail en plastique.

Ventus n'osa pas broncher, quoique le ressentiment fut présent. Mais il attendit, il guetta, s'affirmant davantage au fil du jeu, pour finir par se rebeller et hurler à la mutinerie. Sora ne connaissait pas le concept, alors il dû expliquer qu'en gros il l'attaquait pour devenir le capitaine à sa place.

« Beh pourquoi ?

-Quoi pourquoi ? Pour être le capitaine, c'est tout ! Parce que c'est mieux !

-Ah, fallait l'dire ! Tiens, t'es capitaine ! C'est mieux ? »

Et Ven fut contraint de lui expliquer que non, ça marchait pas comme ça, fallait se battre avec des épées – des bâtons, en fait – et puis être le plus fort ! Ce qu'ils firent, jusqu'à oublier pourquoi ils s'affrontaient au juste, et juste continuer à frapper les bouts de bois l'un contre l'autre le plus fort possible en riant.

Comme prévu, quand il fut l'heure de rentrer, les vêtements de Ventus étaient tout crasseux, mais sa mère ne fit même pas mine de le disputer. Elle l'avait même laissé rester plus longtemps que d'habitude ! Au final, lorsqu'il fut l'heure de partir, avec la promesse de se revoir, Ventus était content, encore plein de bonne humeur et d'énergie.

L'énergie ne dura pas, cependant. Une fois qu'il eut franchit le pas de la porte et se fut assis, ses yeux commencèrent à picoter et il somnola à moitié en attendant le dîner.

Au repas, ses parents lui demandèrent des détails sur son nouvel ami et leur jeu, pendant que son frère mastiquait son steak haché en le fixant d'un air bougon, jaloux de l'attention. Ventus fut plus que ravi de leur expliquer en long, en large et en travers son aventure en haute mer. Pour une fois qu'on l'écoutait ! Son père et sa mère souriaient et s'échangeaient des regards amusés.

« C'est fou, ils ont les même jeux et les même goûts ! J'ai bien fait de l'emmener au parc. Et la maman de Sora est très gentille, on doit se rappeler pour se revoir bientôt. »

Les yeux de Ven s'illuminèrent devant l'information.

« On va aller voir Sora ?

-Oui, ou bien il viendra à la maison. Ça te dit ? »

Ce à quoi l'enfant hocha vigoureusement la tête. C'était rare qu'un de ses copains soit invité chez lui, en dehors de son anniversaire, et il aimait bien Sora. Pour l'instant, il ne lui avait pas fait mal ni dit de choses méchantes, et ils ne s'étaient presque pas disputés. Ven regrettait presque la mutinerie, pour le coup, parce qu'on ne se mutinait pas contre un capitaine gentil...

Sa mère se contenta de lui sourire doucement, rassurée que tout se passe bien.

* * *

L'année suivante, les deux enfants furent placés dans la même école. Parfois, ils allaient manger l'un chez l'autre le midi, accordant ainsi un peu de répit à leurs parents à tour de rôle. À la récré, ils jouaient ensemble, mais rarement sans les autres enfants.

Ventus n'en pensait pas grand-chose. Il ne se posait pas de questions. Une fois arrivés à l'école primaire, il conclut que Sora était son meilleur ami, et qu'il le resterait toute sa vie.

Vie bien simple, d'ailleurs, facile et heureuse. Ses seuls soucis étant les quelques conflits avec son frère, les devoirs, et deux ou trois querelles avec Sora, qui ne duraient pas plus de cinq minutes. Ah, et sa lutte sans fin pour pousser ses parents à acheter un chien, parce qu'il fallait bien un peu de challenge !

Le premier incident, en tout cas le premier dont il se souvenait, remontait peut-être au CE1 ou au CE2. Tout le monde savait, pour lui et Sora, qui avaient les poignets intactes alors que ceux des autres dévalaient le compte à rebours peu à peu. Tous leurs camarades devaient attendre sept, dix, quinze ans...

Les premières interrogations commencèrent à tomber, sur l'amour aussi bien que sur d'autres sujets existentiels du genre « pourquoi le ciel est bleu », « pourquoi les gens meurent », « pourquoi il ne faut pas se baigner après avoir mangé », …Des préoccupations normales d'enfants découvrant le monde.

En cours d'Arts Plastiques, Ventus tentait d'aider Sora, qui s'acharnait à faire tenir sa sculpture d'allumettes à grand renfort de colle forte, devant les yeux amusés de quelques camarades répartis autour de la même table. Il ne réfléchissait pas assez, Sora, à cause de son enthousiasme trop grand. Il voulait toujours aller trop vite. Il faisait souvent le pitre en classe, mais sans le faire exprès, et s'il se faisait forcément réprimander et punir, c'était avec moins de sévérité que les vrais fauteurs de trouble.

« Bouh, il aide son amoureux ! fit un de leurs copains en les regardant.

 **-** Bah... oui ? » répondit Ventus en penchant la tête.

Il saisissait bien qu'il se moquait d'eux, mais sans comprendre pour quel motif. Amoureux, dans sa tête, il ne s'agissait que d'un synonyme pour meilleur ami, à vrai dire. Et il fallait bien que quelqu'un aide Sora, qui se précipitait trop pour coller ses éléments ensemble en oubliant de consolider la base ! D'ailleurs, il aidait d'autres gens, aussi, parfois ! C'était si mal ?

« Bouh, les amoureuuux ! » renchérit le garçon.

Ven se tourna vers Sora, hésitant, espérant qu'il réponde à sa place, mais son ami se contenta de hausser les épaules, aussi perdu que lui face à cette réaction.

« Eh, intervint un autre élève, est-ce que vous vous faites des bisous ? »

Quoi ?! Les adultes faisaient ça, et c'était dégoûtant ! Ça ne leur viendrait jamais à l'esprit !

« Non ! se défendit Ven.

-Eh, ils se tiennent même pas par la main !

-Oh, laissez-les tranquille ! cria alors Kairi. Sinon j'vais le dire à la maîtresse, et puis c'est pas de leur faute ! »

Cela eut pour effet de les calmer. La petite fille sourit doucement à Ven, qui sourit aussi en remerciement, même s'il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui venait de se produire. Tout le monde aimait quelqu'un, même si la plupart ne connaissaient pas encore leur âme-soeur. Ce ne pouvait pas être une mauvaise chose, alors, si ? Il ne voyait pas le mal. Est-ce qu'ils étaient jaloux ?

Et puis les paroles de Kairi, « c'est pas de leur faute », comme si leur absence de compte à rebours nécessitait de la pitié, comme si c'était ennuyeux...

Plus tard, bien plus tard, en y repensant, il réaliserait que les enfants ont tendance à se moquer des choses qu'ils ne comprennent pas tout à fait. Mais il y aurait encore des incidents et des remarques et des moqueries, qu'il ne parviendrait pas à saisir et qui lui feraient un peu de peine.

Sora, lui, ne paraissait pas prendre ombrage de la situation. Parfois, c'était même à se demander s'il saisissait qu'on se fichait de lui. Il répondait toujours avec bonne humeur, défendait toujours Ven mais sans jamais s'opposer franchement aux autres. Ven essaya de l'imiter, mais renonça vite. Il ne dégageait pas la même aura de confiance que son ami, et puis sa réputation de suiveur était déjà faite, alors que Sora faisait partie des leaders de la classe. Il l'admirait pour ça, bien sûr... Mais la jalousie s'immisçait également quelques fois, un peu, un « _pourquoi il parvient à s'entendre avec tout le monde et pas moi ?_ » qui apparaissait et puis s'en allait, refluant comme une vague.

* * *

Il faisait nuit, mais Ven n'était pas fatigué. La mère de Sora venait de leur dire bonne nuit, après le film du soir, qu'ils pouvaient regarder en vacances parce qu'ils ne devaient pas se lever le lendemain. Il faisait presque noir.

Presque, parce que les lueurs des lampadaires en bas, dans la rue, projetaient une semi-luminosité assez inhabituelle pour Ven, plutôt habitué aux volets opaques de chez lui. Ven n'avait pas peur du noir, lorsqu'il se trouvait allongé dans le matelas gonflable, au pied du lit de Sora. En revanche, lorsqu'il allait aux toilettes la nuit, parfois... ça, c'était une autre histoire. Mais c'était soit affronter les éventuels monstres, soit faire pipi au lit, et il n'était plus un bébé.

Il dormait souvent chez Sora, et inversement. La première fois, il se souvenait que Linoa et Squall s'étaient presque excusés de l'accueillir, parce que l'appartement était beaucoup plus petit que sa grande maison à lui, parce que c'était moins décoré et qu'il y faisait un peu plus froid à cause de la mauvaise isolation, et qu'on y mangeait moins bien, vu qu'ils avaient moins d'argent. Ven ne voyait pas trop ce que l'argent venait faire là-dedans. Il aimait passer du temps avec Sora et il aimait bien ses parents, et il aimait même le petit appartement aux couleurs chaleureuses, et son odeur différente que celle de chez lui. Et il aimait bien manger des gnocchis au ketchup.

« Ven, tu dors ?

-Bah nan, ça fait que trente secondes qu'on est couchés.

-Même pas vrai, ça fait au moins cinq minutes ! » protesta Sora.

Ce disant, il se tourna pour fixer Ven du haut de son lit. En bas sur le matelas de sol, ce dernier faillit éclater de rire devant cette moitié de tête qui le fixait depuis un angle si incongru, mais se retint comme il put pour ne pas alerter les adultes.

« Non, cinq minutes c'est trop long.

-Ben euh, moi j'ai l'impression que ça fait hyper longtemps ! Mais c'est même pas de ça que je voulais parler ! se plaignit un peu trop bruyamment le garçon.

-Chuuut ! fit l'autre enfant.

-Ah, oui.

-Tu voulais quoi ?

-Bah, tu sais, t'es mon âme-soeur et tout, ça veut dire qu'on sera toujours ensemble, hein ? »

Se redressant sur son lit, Ven chercha le ton le plus solennel dont un gamin de huit ans puisse être capable.

« Bien sûr ! Ce serait trop horrible d'être séparé.

-Ah, cool... fit Sora avec une petite moue hésitante. Mais dis, promets-moi, on s'embrassera jamais comme les adultes, hein ? »

Quoi, cette chose dégueulasse ? Il avait vraiment besoin de poser la question ?

« Beh non, beurk ! Ça va pas la tête ou quoi ?

-Ah bon, ça me rassure ! soupira Sora, de nouveau guilleret et un peu trop bruyant pour l'heure tardive. Eh, viens demain on dit à mon père de nous emmener au planétarium ! Il dira oui si c'est toi qui demande.

-Mais j'aime pas demander !

-C'est l'seul moyen ! Ou alors, je dis que c'est toi qui veut. »

Après avoir pesé le pour et le contre, Ventus hocha la tête pour approuver. Ça lui paraissait malpoli, de réclamer une sortie aux parents de Sora... Cependant, le planétarium le tentait bien. Une fois, à une brocante, ils avaient déniché tout un tas de vieux livres d'astronomie. Avec Sora, il se contentaient de regarder les images, parce que les longs paragraphes écrits tout petits les décourageaient très vite, mais les constellations étaient tellement belles ! À l'école, ils apprenaient le système solaire, mais il existait d'autres planètes que celles-ci, d'autres étoiles que la leur, un univers infini à explorer !

Ça les fascinait.

* * *

Ventus s'ennuyait.

Cela n'arrivait pas souvent, ou en tout cas pas longtemps, parce que lui ou Sora trouvaient toujours une idée de génie, comme d'aller espionner Roxas ou de construire une cabane à base de chaises et de couvertures.

Mais aujourd'hui, Sora était malade. Et contagieux. Visites formellement interdites, donc. Quand même, il n'y avait que lui pour réussir à tomber malade en plein pendant les vacances d'été !

Après avoir lu des livres d'astronomie toute la matinée, Ven s'était mis à avoir la bougeotte, alors il était sorti dans le jardin, mais... Eh bien, même après avoir fait trois fois le tour de la maison, aucune idée brillante ne lui venait à l'esprit. Trop nul !

Faute de mieux, il se mit à jouer au ballon contre le petit muret de pierre du jardin. Celui-ci, tout comme Sora, ne renvoyait quasiment jamais le ballon dans la bonne direction. Mais à l'inverse de Sora, il ne faisait pas de blagues, et il n'allait pas le chercher à sa place à l'autre bout du terrain. Soufflant fort au nez de l'ennui, il mit toute la force de son pied dans son prochain lancer, sans réfléchir, sans penser aux conséquences.

Lesdites conséquences résultèrent en une trajectoire spectaculaire du ballon, qui atterrit derrière la palissade, chez les voisins.

« _Aï_ _e !_ »

Oups. Avec une grimace crispée, Ven fixa le mur, sans oser émettre un son, même pas pour s'excuser. La personne qu'il avait frappé devait être en colère, non ? Et son ballon, alors ? Soudain, une ombre s'éleva au-dessus de lui.

« Eh, c'est à toi, ça ? » demanda la tête du fils du voisin.

Il l'avait déjà vu, de loin, et le garçon lui adressait toujours un sourire gentil. C'était un grand, il devait avoir au moins onze ans, et il avait l'air beaucoup trop cool ! Même sa maison était cool, bâtie dans un style bizarre que Ven voyait parfois dans les dessins animés comme _Ninja Academy_ , avec un très beau jardin.

« Euh, oui monsieur...

-Monsieur ? s'étonne le plus âgé. J'suis qu'au collège, hein ! Dis donc, t'as une sacrée force, tu m'as fais mal !

-D-Désol- »

Il n'était vraiment pas à l'aise. L'autre était plus vieux, et Ven entretenait une sorte de respect silencieux vis-à-vis des adolescents. Son frère, Roxas, il était cool aussi, même s'ils ne discutaient pas beaucoup, et qu'il l'embêtait souvent.

-Nan, t'excuse pas, je suis pas fâché ! Plutôt impressionné, en fait. J'm'appelle Terra.

-Comment tu fais pour grimper au mur ?

-Hum ? J'ai une échelle. »

Une autre voix s'éleva de l'autre côté de la palissade, plus calme et basse, si bien que le garçon ne parvenait pas à entendre ce qu'il disait. En revanche, il vit Terra se retourner et l'entendit lui répondre :

« Au petit des voisins. Ah, euh... Tu t'appelles comment déjà ? »

La question lui était adressée, en revanche, ce qui le prit un peu de court.

« Ah, hum, Ventus ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ven !

-Il dit qu'il s'appelle Ven. Oui, c'est son ballon, il m'a fait une jolie bosse... Euh, si tu veux, pourquoi pas. Eh, Ven, ça te dit de venir jouer avec moi ? Mon père va nous faire un gâteau au chocolat. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois ! Les yeux du garçon s'illuminèrent, déjà illuminés d'admiration pour le plus grand. Il était calme et il lui souriait gentiment, pas comme Roxas qui le fixait toujours d'un air maussade avant de le sommer d'arrêter de le regarder, alors que c'était lui qui avait commencé !

« Je vais demander à mes parents et j'arrive ! » s'exclama-t-il en sautillant.

Il passa l'après-midi dans le jardin japonais, bien attentif à ne pas piétiner quoique ce soit avec sa maladresse incroyable. Eraqus, le voisin, était gentil, un peu comme un vieux papy moustachu, et Terra était tout simplement génial. Il promit de revenir bientôt, peut-être avec Sora, peut-être pas – honnêtement, la présence de Sora ne serait pas l'intérêt principal de la sortie, mais il avait hâte de présenter son nouvel ami à son âme-soeur.

* * *

« Mais tu parles tout le temps de Terra ! geignit Sora, au bout d'un moment.

-Mais il est trop sympa !

-Oui bah oui, il est gentil... »

Il ne partageait visiblement pas son enthousiasme. Pourtant, ils s'étaient bien entendus, à leur rencontre. Ils avaient joué tous les trois ensemble, comme de vrais frères, et Ven n'avait vu ni l'un ni l'autre s'ennuyer.

« Bah c'est quoi le problème alors, So' ?

-Les autres à l'école aussi sont sympas, il est pas exceptionnel... Si ? Mais je l'aime bien, hein ! »

Ven ne sut pas quoi lui répondre, trop bouleversé par le fait que son avis puisse différer du sien, aussi infime soit ce changement. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre. Terra était grand, et cool !

Trois fois rien, comme divergence d'opinion, vraiment... Et pourtant, il s'agissait de la première fois qu'ils ne partageaient pas entièrement quelque chose.

À partir de là, quand Sora ne se trouvait pas là, Ven allait quelques fois voir Terra, ou bien discutait avec lui par-dessus la palissade. De temps à autres **,** il venait avec Sora, et ça se passait bien, mais son âme-soeur ne se trouvait pas aussi admiratifque lui envers le plus âgé.

Mais Ven ne s'inquiétait pas. Passer du temps avec Terra le rendait heureux, et passer du temps avec Sora également, alors quelle importance ? Terra agissait plutôt comme un grand frère, calme et amusant, qui lui apprenait tout un tas de trucs, et Sora... Sora était un prolongement de son cœur, voilà tout.

* * *

Une soirée chaude d'été, la nuit des étoiles filantes, et l'énorme télescope flambant neuf trônant fièrement dans le jardin de Ventus.

Ç'avait été un travail de longue haleine, de convaincre ses parents, mais ça en valait clairement la peine !

Il avait fallu les rassurer : non, il ne s'agissait pas d'un hobby temporaire, non, il n'allait pas s'en servir qu'une seule fois avant de se lasser pour toujours et oui, il savait quoi regarder et comment. Voilà que, plus d'un an après le début des négociations, il obtenait enfin l'objet tant convoité pour son anniversaire. Et encore, ils n'avaient pas pris quelque chose de trop cher, pour débuter, mais Ven ne se plaignait pas.

À vrai dire, pour le moment, c'était surtout Sora qui en profitait, poussant des « wouaaaaah » et des « t'as vu ça ? », sans se souvenir que non, son ami ne pouvait pas voir la même chose que lui sans regarder à travers l'appareil. Leurs parents observaient en discutant de leur côté, persuadés que leurs enfants ne les entendaient pas, de là où ils se trouvaient.

« Je crois qu'on a bien fait d'acheter ça, souriait Rosa.

-Honnêtement, on devrait peut-être vous en rembourser la moitié, fit Linoa en souriant. Notre garçon va sûrement y jouer autant que le vôtre. »

Elle ne plaisantait qu'à moitié, Rosa le savait. Son amie vivait bien, mais pas autant qu'elle et Cécil, il fallait l'avouer, et ils paraissaient parfois un peu honteux de leur manque de moyen, surtout quand ils les invitaient, ou lorsqu'ils ne pouvaient pas toujours mettre le même budget pour les sorties. Pourtant, personne n'en prenait ombrage, et ç'aurait été stupide de leur en tenir rigueur.

« Voyons, ne dis pas de bêtises ! Sora fait aussi partie de la famille. »

Et elle le pensait. Elle savait que Cécil également. Tout comme Linoa et Squall considéraient pratiquement Ven comme leur second fils. Le déroulement des choses la rendait heureuse : tout le monde s'entendait bien, et leurs garçons étaient littéralement inséparables.

Parfois, elle se demandait ce qui serait arrivé dans d'autres circonstances, si les parents de Sora avaient été exécrables, ou bien si leurs fils ne s'étaient pas aussi bien entendus durant ce premier jour, dans le parc... Mais non, tout allait bien.

Elle ne se demandait jamais si ça pouvait se passer « trop bien », si cette enfance heureuse ne poserait pas de problèmes par la suite, si tout continuerait de se dérouler parfaitement. Après tout, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bouleverser leurs existences, au juste ?

La réponse « que les garçons grandissent » ne vint jamais à l'esprit de quiconque.

* * *

 **Bim bam boum.**

 **Alors, vous en pensez quoi, de ce début ? J'aimerais beaucoup avoir vos retours !**

 **J'ai conscience que ce n'est pas très passionnant pour l'instant, mais c'était essentiel pour planter le décor. Il y aura davantage d'action dans les autres (surtout les 3 derniers, en fait).**

 **Pour la publication, j'hésite. Un rythme de deux parties par semaine me paraît bien, vu que j'ai déjà tout fini et presque corrigé, qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **À très vite !**


	8. Sora & Ventus, prémices

**Bien le bonjour gentes gens !**

 **(sachez que je viens de boire une gorgée d'un jus d'orange que j'ai laissé quelques heures à l'air libre et il avait un goût étrange, donc si je ne publie pas la suite de cette fic dans les prochains jours, c'est que je suis morte)**

 **Voici la suite ! Les petiots sont en train de grandir, doucement mais sûrement. J'espère que ça vous plaira toujours.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 4, partie 2 : time and space (between us)**

« Ben voilà, fit Ven avec un sourire crispé et un pincement de stress dans le ventre, on y est.

-Eeeeh, ça va aller, t'en fais pas ! »

Mais malgré le sourire rassurant de Sora, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre. Des dizaines de visages, certains familiers et d'autres non, se tournaient en tout sens, dévisageant les autres enfants avec curiosité et appréhension, se fichant bien du petit discours que le directeur du collège tentait de faire entendre à travers toute la cour en dépit du bruit des chuchotis.

Le collège.

La cour des grands, beaucoup plus vaste que leur petite école primaire de quartier. À présent, ils devaient prendre le bus – le bus ! - et manger à la cantine, chose entièrement nouvelle pour l'un et l'autre. Tout était nouveau et, honnêtement, Ven ne se sentait pas de taille. Parfois, lui et Sora jouaient toujours avec leur figurines articulées, et ils regardaient les dessins animés tous les matins à la télé, même certains qui n'étaient clairement plus de son âge. Ils n'avaient plus le droit aux cartables à roulettes, non plus.

À partir de là, ça ne rigolait plus. Ven avait déjà vu suffisamment de séries à la télé pour le savoir. Il fallait qu'il soit cool comme Terra et sociable comme Sora ! Oh, quand on le connaissait, on le qualifiait de pile électrique, mais avec les inconnus, le courant ne passait pas toujours très bien... On le trouvait parfois bizarre, sans doute à raison. La tête dans les nuages.

Après son long monologue (« ici, ce n'est pas comme en primaire, les enseignants ne sont pas là pour vous tenir la main, il faut faire preuve d'autonomie... »), le directeur annonça qu'il allait nommer les élèves un par un pour les répartir entre les classes. Sora lui lança un regard plein d'espoir, et Ven croisa les doigts.

Quand Sora partit rejoindre le petit troupeau qui constituait le début de la deuxième classe, Ven sentit son cœur plonger dans son estomac. Il guetta l'ordre alphabétique, entendant les noms s'égrener, se faire écorcher, jusqu'à, jusqu'à...

« Yes ! » souffla-t-il à voix basse avant d'aller rejoindre Sora, qui discutait déjà avec des camarades.

Ven se posta à côté de lui et reconnut Kairi, une fille de leur ancienne école primaire qui le salua. Il y avait aussi un garçon plus grand, avec des cheveux argentés, qui ne semblait pas ravi de se trouver là, mais qui souriait quand Sora ou Kairi faisaient une remarque pleine d'entrain. Il s'appelait Riku et il redoublait, apparemment. Ven le fixa avec curiosité. Il n'imaginait pas vraiment les redoublants comme ça... Il paraissait gentil, et pas du tout bête.

Ils passèrent la matinée enfermés dans une salle de classe avec leur professeur principal, naviguant d'explications en explications. Quelque part malgré sa peur, Ven ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir enthousiaste face à la toute nouvelle liberté qui les attendait. Il commençait à se sentir un peu à l'étroit, en primaire, comme étouffé. Ils auraient de vrais cours d'Arts Plastiques, toutes les semaines, et même des cours de sciences ! Est-ce qu'ils allaient disséquer des choses ? À la télé, ils disséquaient toujours des choses...

La matinée se conclut rapidement, filant à toute allure, et le lendemain les véritables cours commenceraient. Sur le chemin du retour, l'estomac dans les talons, Sora et Ven passèrent leur temps à discuter de ce qu'ils venaient de vivre, de ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Ils ratèrent leur arrêt de bus et durent descendre au suivant, puis marcher jusque chez Sora pour aller manger, toujours en discutant et en riant, pleins d'espoirs et d'enthousiasme.

* * *

Le lendemain, il pleuvait. Si tôt en septembre... Est-ce que le mauvais temps ne pouvait pas attendre un tout petit peu avant de gâcher la fête ?

Ven croisa Terra, qui vint le saluer brièvement et écouter sa bonne humeur en souriant calmement. C'était incongru, de se trouver dans la même école que lui, mais plutôt chouette. Ils ne se verraient pas beaucoup, étant donné que Terra était déjà en troisième. Sora discutait déjà avec d'autres élèves de sa classe, dont Kairi et Riku, et Ven s'immisça en silence dans le groupe, écoutant sans presque parler, s'imprégnant de la bonne humeur ambiante, riant aux blagues. Il se sentait bien.

* * *

La première désillusion arriva en cours de français, premier travail de groupe, par trois. Et sitôt la consigne énoncée, Kairi qui se retourne vivement vers leur table, fixant Sora en souriant.

« Eh, tu veux te mettre avec nous ?

-Bien sûr ! » répondit Sora aussitôt.

Puis il parut faire le calcul. Riku et Kairi, puis lui... et Ven. Ça ne faisait pas un groupe de trois.

« M'dame on peut se mettre à quatre ? implora-t-il en levant le bras.

-Non, j'ai compté, il devrait y avoir assez de place pour tout le monde. Vous pouvez vous déplacer. »

À ces mots, le sourire de Sora tomba un peu, alors qu'il cherchait une solution. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas y penser plus tôt !

« Laisse tomber, soupira Ven, je vais trouver un autre groupe.

-Ok, bonne chance ! » s'exclama-t-il, toute trace de remords envolée...

Pour tout dire, Ventus se sentait un peu blessé que son ami ait accepté sans broncher la proposition des deux autres. Sans penser à lui. Il savait que Sora parlait souvent avant de réfléchir, qu'il ne le faisait pas exprès et que cela ne changeait rien à son attachement à lui, mais tout de même...

Allez, ce n'était pas si grave ! Ça lui permettrait de faire des rencontres, non ? Il fallait bien ça pour s'intégrer, et Ven s'efforçait de toujours voir le positif !

C'est ainsi qu'il se retrouva avec Raijin et Seifer, deux garçons qui l'accueillirent avec des petits sourires suffisants. Très vite, Ven se rendit compte qu'il devait travailler quasiment seul. Les deux autres ne prenaient pour ainsi dire aucune décision, aucune initiative, et rechignaient à la tâche quand la prof passait les sermonner. Ils n'écoutaient pas non plus les explications de Ven, qui tentait désespérément de les faire s'intéresser à l'exercice.

Sans être totalement catastrophique, la séance ne fut pas ce à quoi il s'attendait. Bah, au moins il savait qui éviter pour les prochains travaux, pas vrai ? Déjà ça de pris ! Cette pensée ne parvint pas tout à fait à le réconforter, surtout lorsqu'il vit Sora bavarder joyeusement avec ses nouveaux amis...

* * *

« Ven ? Tu m'écoutes ? Veeeeeeen ! »

Oh, il l'écoutait, oui. Mais contrairement à son ami, il avait bien repéré le regard insistant du professeur, et le brusque silence dans la salle de classe. Il fallait vraiment s'appeler Sora pour continuer à papoter sans se rendre compte de rien ! Déjà, Ven lui avait demandé d'essayer de moins parler en classe. Il ne s'agissait pas de la première fois qu'ils se faisaient sermonner, voire punir. Et l'ignorer purement et simplement ne changeait rien à son débit de parole.

« Dis donc, vous deux ! Si ça continue, vous aurez des devoirs supplémentaires.

-Pardon, m'sieur ! C'est moi qui parlait, pas Ventus. C'est ma faute.

-Il faut être deux pour bavarder, que je sache. »

Ven ne comprendrait jamais vraiment cet argument. Il n'y pouvait pas grand-chose, lui ! Enfin, bon, la punition le dérangeait moins que les réprimandes, à vrai dire. Même les heures de colle, s'il les effectuait avec Sora, bon, ça ne le dérangeait pas... Et il se serait senti mal de le laisser se faire punir tout seul, de toute façon.

En revanche, les regards désapprobateurs, les remarques acerbes, l'impression d'agacer les profs... Il ne s'y faisait pas. Ses parents ne l'engueulaient pas souvent, voire jamais, eux. Oh, il avait fait pas mal de bêtises pourtant, la plupart du temps accompagné de Sora, mais ils préféraient lui expliquer et lui donner une punition équitable plutôt que de crier, alors la moindre remarque venant d'un adulte le faisait paniquer.

L'incidentfut vite oublié et le cours repris dans l'indifférence la plus totale. À la fin de celui-ci, Kairi se retourna vers eux, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Eh, j'ai une idée ! On peut faire un échange. Riku n'aime pas trop se faire disputer à cause de moi en classe, lui non plus. »

En effet, la jeune fille se faisait souvent houspiller également, et son camarade avec. Ce n'était pas un cas isolé, loin de là. Les élèves silencieux faisaient partie de la minorité, à vrai dire. Pourtant, Ven haussa un sourcil.

« Un échange ?

-Eh bien, je pourrais me mettre à côté de Sora, et toi à côté de Riku. Vous serez tous les deux tranquilles !

-Euh... »

Dans les faits, logiquement, ce serait la meilleure décision à prendre. Et c'était courageux de la part de Kairi, de proposer de se faire engueuler deux fois plus pour que ses camarades soient tranquilles. Pourtant, Ven aimait bien être avec Sora en classe. Il n'aimait juste pas qu'il parle trop ! Enfin, pas en cours, quoi. Autrement, ça ne le dérangeait pas, puisqu'il en faisait autant, voire même plus. Même s'il était timide, lorsqu'on le lançait sur un sujet, difficile de l'arrêter... Mais ce n'était pas le problème.

Il aurait préféré garder Sora à ses côtés, juste muet.

« Ah, c'est une super idée ! approuva Sora.

-Ah bon ?

-Bah, j'me sens coupable, faut dire, quand tu te fait punir à cause de moi. Si Kairi parle autant, ce sera sa faute aussi, donc je serais moins mal pour elle. »

Si même Sora approuvait, comment est-ce qu'il pouvait dire non ? Il ne voyait pas d'argument valable, pas aux yeux des autres, alors Ven força un sourire.

« Ouais, ça me semble bien. »

* * *

Le collège, ce n'était pas comme dans les films. Ils ne disséquaient même pas d'animaux. Terra lui avait dit qu'en troisième, on découpait des branchies de poisson, mais guère davantage. Un peu nul.

Riku et Kairi étaient gentils, mais Ven ne parvenait pas bien à s'immiscer dans le groupe. Il ressentait parfois une petite impression de malaise, mais c'était sûrement juste dans sa tête...

Ils l'incluaient, évidemment, mais ça ne paraissait pas naturel. Oh, c'était sans doute de sa faute, il ne parvenait pas à s'imposer suffisamment... Pourtant, il les aimait bien ! Beaucoup, même. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être réciproque s'il restait quasiment muet en leur présence, si ?

Il était peut-être un peu jaloux. La pensée lui vint pendant la journée, en classe, en voyant Kairi et Sora bavarder juste devant lui, de choses futiles et légères, et qu'il se sentit soudain _mal_.

Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de le partager. Autrefois, en primaire, ils avaient d'autres copains, bien sûr, mais pas aussi proches, pas comme ça. Des copains, mais pas des _amis_. Ça ne lui faisait pas le même effet, _avant_. Il ne savait pas s'il devait en parler à quelqu'un. Ce serait monstrueusement égoïste, non ? Surtout qu'il ne comprenait lui-même pas trop le problème, pas avec des mots précis. Ça le dérangeait juste, et il serait bien en peine d'expliquer pourquoi.

* * *

Sora trouvait sûrement ça cool, de s'affaler comme ça, la tête à l'envers sur le rebord du lit, pour jouer aux jeux vidéos. Ven le soupçonnait d'avoir vu ça à la télé. Une fois, il avait imité l'accent de Dracula dans _Hotel Transylvanie_ pendant trois jours complets. Et en maternelle, il faisait les mêmes bruits que les _Télétubbies_ pendant un moment. Ven s'en souvenait parce que la maîtresse avait demandé à ses parents ce qui lui prenait d'un coup de régresser ainsi dans son vocabulaire, à leur grand étonnement.

En tout cas, là, il allait avoir un sacré mal de crâne lorsqu'il se relèverait, si ce n'était pas déjà le cas. Ven avait essayé de faire comme lui, mais n'avait tenu qu'une demi-seconde, sentant le sang refluer derrière son front aussitôt.

Sora perdait systématiquement aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause de sa position et du sang qui lui montait à la tête.

« Il est pas terrible ce jeu, hein ?

-Forcément, t'es mauvais joueur, gros malin.

-Hé !

-Vrai ou pas vrai ?

-Pas vrai. J'en ai marre, on arrête ?

-Si je te dis non, tu vas continuer pour me faire plaisir ? plaisanta Ventus.

-Ben j'sais pas, tu veux continuer juste pour me faire chier ?

-Chuuut, la porte est ouverte ! »

Ses parents ne savaient pas, pour les gros mots. Ils les croyaient sages et innocents, ce qui n'était pas complètement faux, ni complètement vrai. Il ne tenait pas à connaître leur réaction face à la Désillusion. Heureusement, ils n'en sauraient jamais rien, si Sora daignait faire preuve de discrétion.

« Ah oui, zut. Eh, il fait nuit, tu veux qu'on sorte regarder les étoiles ? »

Ven tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, dubitatif.

« Avec ces nuages, c'est même pas la peine... »

Il détestait le mois de décembre. Il faisait gris, la nuit tombait rapidement, et le télescope prenait la poussière pendant tout l'hiver. Son rêve, ce serait de partir vivre dans le sud. Il faisait toujours chaud là-bas, non ? Probablement que non en fait, mais sans doute davantage qu'ici. Ou bien, il voudrait aller explorer l'Australie, mais ce serait difficile de trimballer son télescope sous le bras...

« C'est nuuuul ! s'écria Sora en se relevant d'un coup. _Aïe_.

-Trop nul, renchérit Ven.

-J'ai la tête qui tourne...

-C'est pas étonnant.

-Oh, ça va ! »

La conversation finit par mourir.

Ventus s'en rendait de plus en plus compte : à force de passer tout leur temps ensemble, il ne restait plus rien qu'ils puissent se raconter que l'autre ne savait déjà. Ils se connaissaient par coeur. Cet état de fait commençait à le rendre un peu triste, surtout lorsqu'il voyait que leurs nouveaux amis avaient encore tout à apprendre, eux, au sujet de Sora, qu'ils allaient pouvoir découvrir chaque aspect de sa personnalité au fil des jours. C'était une chance, en quelque sorte.

« So'...

-Hum ?

-C'est compliqué à expliquer. »

Son ami pencha la tête sur le côté, intrigué par le ton soudain hésitant.

« Bah, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Alors il tenta de lui expliquer son cheminement de pensée, sans grand succès, en hésitant et en se contredisant, en perdant un peu le fil, bafouillant, se sentant ridicule, un peu.

« J'ai pas tout compris, fit Sora une fois qu'il eut fini, mais c'est pas très grave si on se parle pas tout le temps, quand on est ensemble. Moi, passer du temps avec toi, ça me suffit ! »

Et il lui adressa un de ses grands sourires, de ceux que certaines personnes trouvaient un peu risible, mais que Ventus aimait beaucoup. Ça faisait comme un rayon de soleil malgré le ciel gris, et ses inquiétudes se dissipèrent tout d'un coup.

Oui, ce n'était pas très grave, après tout.

Ce n'était pas grave, et il connaissait des choses sur Sora que Riku et Kairi n'apprendraient jamais. Il connaissait les références à ses blagues, et de quoi il avait l'air quand il pleurait, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, et qu'il détestait l'odeur des choux de Bruxelles mais qu'il aimait bien le goût. Il savait que ses parents s'étaient rencontrés dans un train en retard et une multitude de tout petits détails qui ne s'exprimaient pas.

* * *

Depuis que le cycle de sport de l'année était passé au badminton, délaissant pour toujours la piscine glaciale, Ven se sentait revivre. Il aimait le badminton. Il ne s'agissait que d'une question de réflexe pur. Il suffisait de courir vite et de bien viser.

Enfin, pas pour tout le monde. Sora s'obstinait à envoyer le volant dans le mauvais sens, sans parvenir à comprendre pourquoi son bras n'obéissait pas à ce qu'il s'imaginait faire. Ven tentait de l'aider, mais ses conseils restaient trop vagues, puisqu'il y parvenait instinctivement, lui.

Un jour, avant la séance de sport, il sortit en dernier des vestiaires pour rejoindre le gymnase. Il faisait froid malgré les radiateurs, ce qui ne l'encourageait pas tellement à se changer, et Sora oubliait parfois de l'attendre. Lorsqu'il sortit, la classe était séparée en petits groupes qui bavardaient pendant que le professeur préparait le cours. Sora se trouvait au milieu de cinq ou six autres, racontant quelque chose, et Ven l'entendit clairement dire, simplement, tout sourire :

« Ben ouais c'est vrai, pourquoi je mentirais sur ça ? Vous saviez pas ? »

Tous les autres tournèrent des yeux curieux vers Ven. Celui vint s'asseoir à côté de son ami, pas très sûr de ce qu'il se passait. Ce fut Selphie qui posa la question.

« Ven, c'est vrai que t'es l'âme-soeur de Sora ?

-Eh, vous me croyez toujours pas ? s'agaça le concerné.

-Bah euh, oui » marmonna Ventus d'un air dubitatif.

Maintenant qu'il y pensait, effectivement, ils ne l'avaient jamais précisé à qui que ce soit depuis leur entrée au collège. Ça leur semblait tellement couler de source qu'ils n'y songeaient même pas, et puis Ven croyait naïvement que tout le monde comprenait en voyant leur absence de compte à rebours. Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, Tidus lui saisit le poignet pour voir.

« Ah, c'est vrai ! constata-t-il comme si la parole des deux concernés ne lui suffisait pas. J'avais jamais remarqué qu'ils en avaient pas !

-Moi si, fit Zell, mais je pensais juste que bah, ils avaient pas d'âme-soeur, comme ce mec à la télé l'an dernier qui a fait un procès !

-Mais t'es con ou quoi ? S'il est passé à la télé c'est que c'était jamais arrivé avant, ça se pourrait pas qu'il y ait deux personnes comme lui !

-Ah j'me souviens ! Y'en a qui disent que son âme-soeur est peut-être morte avant sa naissance, c'est pour ça. Du coup ce serait pas une erreur, juste ben... pas de bol, quoi.

-Il l'a gagné le procès ou pas ? »

Quand le prof décida de commencer le cours, Ven pesta intérieurement, frustré de ne pas entendre la suite. Il n'avait jamais entendu parler de cette histoire. Il ne regardait pas les journaux télévisés et ne lisait pas le journal, alors ça lui était passé sous le nez. Est-ce que la théorie de l'âme-soeur morte se tenait ?

Sinon, cela voudrait dire que les Moires pouvaient se tromper, et c'était impossible, pas vrai ?

Ça n'arrivait pas.

* * *

« Alors, ça va, les amoureux ? »

Sora répondit un « très bien, merci ! » pour eux deux, avec son sourire de bienheureux, sans paraître se rendre compte de la moquerie dans la voix de sa camarade de classe. Ven, lui, la remarqua. Est-ce que ça allait recommencer, comme à l'école primaire ? Ce n'était pas grand chose, et sa mère disait que ce n'était pas méchant, mais il espérait véritablement ne pas endurerce genre de remarques tous les jours, ou bien il allait devenir dingue ! Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien leur faire, aux autres ?

Ça continua, et vinrent également les questions, parfois sorties de nulle part, pas forcément méchantes, mais _lourdes_. Et Ven ne savait pas bien répondre à certaines d'entre elles.

« Vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ?

-Vous vous voyez tous les jours ?

-Ça fait quoi d'avoir un âme-soeur ?

-C'est quoi cette histoire de papillons ? J'ai jamais compris.

-Tu peux jamais être triste du coup, vu que t'es amoureux ?

-Vous vous êtes déjà embrassés ?

-Euh, non, répondit Ventus à cette dernière question.

-Pourquoi ? »

Quoi pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça ? Ça ne lui était jamais vraiment venu à l'esprit !

Il se souvenait vaguement d'une promesse d'enfance de ne jamais faire ce genre de trucs. Sauf qu'ils n'étaient plus vraiment des enfants. Mais pas des adultes non plus. Ven n'aurait que douze ans dans un mois, est-ce que c'était suffisant ? Est-ce qu'ils _devraient_ faire ce genre de choses ? Il décida de ne pas poser la question à Sora, pas avant d'avoir trouvé la réponse lui-même. En vérité, il fit tout pour ignorer cette interrogation, même si ses camarades le laissaient rarement l'oublier. Comme si c'était important !

Il ne savait pas ce que Sora répondait aux curieux. Les autres élèves ne leur posait pas de questions pas quand ils se trouvaient ensemble, bizarrement. Peut-être que ça les gênait. Mais c'était une bonne nouvelle pour Ven, qui ne lâchait plus son ami d'une semelle.

* * *

Rosa s'inquiétait quelques peu. Son fils était en cinquième, il allait avoir treize ans bientôt, et elle se faisait du souci au niveau de sa relation avec Sora. Oh, les deux garçons s'entendaient à merveille, comme toujours ! Mais justement...

Pour les enfants normaux, ceux pour qui le compte à rebours continuait de tomber, il s'agissait généralement du début de la curiosité. Ils devenaient adolescents, et la puberté ne tarderait pas à frapper. Mais Ventus restait son petit garçon ! Il ne parlait pas encore de c _es choses-là_ , ne semblait même pas s'y intéresser... mais tout pouvait changer si vite, à cet âge !

À vrai dire, le sujet la mettait mal à l'aise, un peu. Au collège, certaines personnes commençaient certes à rencontrer leurs âmes-soeurs, mais ils ne constituaient toujours pas la majorité, et Rosa ne savait pas comment cela se passait, dans ces cas-là, au niveau de la sexualité. Elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'histoires de coucheries à treize ans à peine ! Et pourtant, c'était vers cet âge que l'envie commençait, biologiquement parlant. La plupart ne connaissaient pas encore l'amour de leur vie à cette période, alors la question ne se posait pas souvent... On se contentait de leur dire qu'il fallait qu'ils attendent leur âme-soeur, et voilà tout.

Dans tous les cas, Ventus et Sora étaient trop jeunes pour ça. Leurs chambres étaient encore emplies d'un million de figurines de super-héros et de dragons. Une discussion s'imposait peut-être.

Elle en parlerait à Linoa. À deux, elles pourraient décider de ce qu'il convenait de faire.

* * *

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Ven faisait ses devoirs dans la cuisine. La cinquième, ce n'était pas franchement plus difficile que l'année précédente.

Son seul souci restait la concentration. Même sans Sora à côté de lui en classe, il ne parvenait pas toujours à suivre. Son esprit s'envolait vers des souvenirs, des personnages de dessins animés et vers les étoiles. Pareil pour les devoirs. Trop de distractions dans sa chambre.

La cuisine lui semblait le choix le plus judicieux, et puis comme ça, ses parents le voyaient travailler. Depuis son dernier bulletin scolaire, ils s'inquiétaient de la remarque « élève dissipé », présente à deux reprises, éclipsant toutes les appréciation positives.

Il avait en tout cas de meilleurs résultats que Sora, puni pour la semaine. Privé de Ventus. Bah, comme si c'était sa faute ! Au contraire, il n'arrêtait pas de l'aider ! Mais la punition ne durait que jusqu'à vendredi, heureusement.

« Eh au fait, annonça-t-il comme il y pensait, y a Sora qui vient dormir ce week-end.

-Ah » répondit sa mère d'une voix tendue.

Ah ? Quoi, ah ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'elle coupait l'eau de la vaisselle, d'un seul coup ? Pourquoi son père s'éclipsait discrètement en laissant en plan la préparation du repas ? Ventus se figea. Il flairait le piège à cent kilomètres. Tout ça à cause d'un bulletin ?

Elle s'installa en face de lui sur la petite table, l'air grave.

« Il se passe un truc ?

-Ven, chéri... On a discuté, avec ton père et les parents de Sora, et nous pensons qu'il est temps que vous arrêtiez les soirées pyjamas. »

Le garçon plissa les yeux, trop incrédule encore pour mesurer la gravité de la situation. C'était nouveau, tiens ! De sa vie, il ne s'était jamais entendu répondre autre chose que « oui, bien sûr, avec plaisir ! » quand il annonçait la venue de son âme-soeur. Ses parents adoraient Sora. À la rigueur, il avait droit à un : « tu pourrais prévenir plus tôt, je n'ai pas prévu de repas pour cinq ! », et voilà tout.

« Très drôle, lâcha-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas une punition, se justifia sa mère. Vous n'avez rien fait de mal, et tu sais que Sora est toujours le bienvenu. Mais il ne viendra plus dormir ici et tu ne dormiras plus chez lui.

-Mais _pourquoi_? »

L'indignation commençait à l'emporter sur la surprise. Qu'est-ce qui leur prenait, à ces adultes ? C'était bien la première fois que ce genre de lubie leur prenait !

« On pense que vous devenez trop grands pour ce genre de choses.

-Comment ça, trop grands ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, toujours avec ce sourire crispé, comme si elle se sentait coupable. Si ça lui déplaisait tant de le lui interdire, quel intérêt de le faire, au juste ?

« Écoute, si tu veux, tu pourras aller chez Terra ou d'autres amis du collège, d'accord ? Ça te plairait ?

-Je suis trop grand pour dormir chez Sora, mais pas chez Terra ?

-Oui. »

Et là, il eut commença à soupçonnait ce qui clochait. Encore cette histoire d'âme-soeur, hein ? Est-ce que personne n'allait les lâcher, avec ça ? Si même leurs propres parents s'y mettaient... Et ça ne les dérangeait pas, avant, pourtant !

« Pourquoi ? s'obstina-t-il.

-Ce n'est pas pareil, tu sais très bien pourquoi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ça suffit, Ven. C'est comme ça. »

Elle n'osait même pas le lui dire clairement ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait rétorquer à cela?

« D'accord.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ?

-Impec'. J'ai fini mes devoirs. »

Il referma sèchement son cahier avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de vérifier et prit sa trousse sous le bras, filant dans les escaliers en trombe. Il passa devant la porte ouverte de son frère sans même lui accorder un regard, claqua la porte sans réfléchir, et puis s'en voulut un peu d'avoir claqué la porte.

Celle-ci se rouvrit presque aussitôt, et un Roxas à l'expression blasée pénétra dans la chambre.

« Y a quoi ? maugréa Ventus, pas d'humeur pour lui servir de souffre-douleur.

-Toi, y a quoi ? rétorqua-t-il sur le même ton. Il se passe un truc ?

-C'est pas tes affaires ! » grogna le cadet en s'affalant sur le lit.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi furieux de sa vie ! Des injustices, il en avait connu, mais alors là... ! La colère lui rongeait l'estomac comme si elle essayait de le tuer. Comment pouvait-on infliger ça à son propre fils ?

« Tu t'es disputé avec ton amoureux ? »

Ven leva vers lui un regard noir, puis un sourire cruel.

« Mamaaaaaaaaaaan ! Roxas il m'embête !

-Oh l'autre ! C'est pas vrai !

-Roxas, tu arrêtes ! répliqua la voix de leur mère au bas des escaliers. Viens mettre la table !

-Mais m'man !

-Tout de suite ! »

Le plus grand lâcha un juron, fusillant son frère du regard, qui le fixa avec une satisfaction toute naturelle. Ça compensait pour toutes les fois de son existence où il lui menait la vie dure. Enfin, quelque chose de juste, dans cette maison !

« P'tit con.

-J'vais le dire si tu m'insultes. »

Son frère se dépêcha de filer sans demander son reste, probablement pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler. Ven se leva pour aller refermer la porte derrière lui. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais il se retint. De toute façon, il allait partir d'ici quand il aurait dix-huit ans ! Il pourrait faire tout ce qu'il lui plaisait, et même vivre avec Sora s'il le souhaitait !

* * *

Ventus entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, et sourit en entendant la voix enjouée et polie de Sora aller saluer ses parents. Trop polie, la voix, et trop forte, un peu tendue. Personne d'autre que lui ne s'en rendrait compte, sans doute, mais il devinait déjà que son ami était furieux. Et il savait très bien pourquoi.

Il l'entendit monter les escaliers quatre à quatre, puis il arriva dans la chambre et referma la porte, à laquelle il adressa un magnifique bras d'honneur.

« Doucement, c'est mes parents quand même » le réprimanda Ven en se redressant sur son lit.

Sora tourna vers lui le visage de l'effarement suprême.

« T'as entendu la nouvelle ? questionna-t-il.

-Ouais. Je sais pas ce qui leur prend.

-C'est quand même dingue ! s'écria Sora en arpentant la pièce à la vitesse de la lumière. Ta mère t'as expliqué ?

-Elle a juste dit qu'on était trop grands.

-La mienne aussi ! Apparemment c'est la tienne qui lui a donné l'idée ! Je pensais que t'en saurais plus. »

Mais Ventus ne put que hausser les épaules en signe d'impuissance.

« J'ai juste compris que c'est parce qu'on est âme-soeurs.

-Oui, merci, j'aurais deviné aussi ! »

Il continuait à faire les cents pas dans la chambre, surexcité. Ven le regardait passer et repasser devant son nez, ne pouvant qu'approuver son indignation.

« Mais je comprends pas pourquoi _maintenant_!

-Parle moins fort un peu quand même, ils vont entendre.

-J'espère bien qu'ils vont m'entendre ! hurla-t-il presque. Non mais ! C'est quoi leur délire, là ? »

Deux petits coups à la porte. Sora s'interrompit tout de suite, et le père de Ven entra, l'air légèrement inquiet.

« Tout va bien, les garçons ? J'ai entendu crier. »

Ce fut Sora qui répondit, un sourire de gendre parfait collé sur le visage.

« Ah, pardon ! Je lisais à Ven le texte qu'on doit apprendre en français. J'en fais trop ?

-Eh bien, en tout cas, votre professeur sera ravie que tu t'impliques autant. »

Et il referma la porte. Ventus pouffa de rire devant le brusque changement de ton de son ami. En tout cas, il serait toujours impressionné par ses capacités de baratineur professionnel.

« Tu voulais qu'ils t'entendent, hein ?

-Oh, ça va... Fais une place. »

Il se décala sur le lit et l'autre vint s'asseoir à côté de lui, avec un soupir à fendre l'âme, que Ven reprit en écho.

« Quand est-ce qu'on va regarder les étoiles, maintenant ?

-Toi, tu peux encore, fit observer Sora.

-Nan, tu rigoles ? C'est pas marrant tout seul. »

Un silence endeuillé. Puis hésitant. Puis :

« Ven, y a autre chose.

-Hum ?

-J'ai entendu mes parents en parler, et mon père avait pas l'air d'accord avec ma mère. Il disait qu'elle devrait plutôt nous laisser vivre notre vie, ou je sais pas quoi. Maman a répondu un truc que j'ai pas compris, et je crois que j'ai entendu papa lui dire 'en même temps, quel mal ça ferait ?' et maman a répondu qu'on était trop jeunes. Ça s'est arrêté là, mon père a jamais vraiment le dernier mot dans les conversations, du coup je sais pas de quoi ils parlaient. C'est bizarre, non ?

-De plus en plus bizarre » approuva Ventus.

Sora se mit à réfléchir. Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on le voyait réfléchir. Son ami hésita à prendre une photo.

« Trop vieux pour dormir ensemble, marmonna Sora. Et trop jeunes pour quoi, du c- »

Il s'interrompit, arrivant à une conclusion qui ne tarda pas à traverser l'esprit de Ven. Il se sentit blêmir.

« Non, quand même pas. Si ?

-J'ai peur que si » confirma Sora d'un ton grave.

Il allait vomir.

« Mais comment ils peuvent penser à des choses comme _ça_? s'indigna Ven.

-Écoeurant. »

Cela ne lui avait jamais traversé l'esprit autrement que sous la forme d'une possibilité qui l'effrayait. À son âge, évidemment, il connaissait deux ou trois choses sur le sexe. Suffisamment pour se jurer de ne jamais faire ce genre de trucs ! Il se sentait trahi et indigné que ses parents aient pu y songer.

Ils n'en parlèrent pas davantage, mal à l'aise tous les deux à propos de ce sujet, censé les concerner. Pourquoi faire, de toute façon ? Ils éprouvaient le même dégoût à cette éventualité. Pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Héhé.**

 **À vendredi pour la suite !**


	9. Sora & Ventus, suite

**Scène 4, partie 3 : (this isn't) everything you are**

« Eh, Terra ! s'exclama Ven en passant la tête par-dessus la palissade du jardin. Tu sais pas q- oh. »

Le garçon fit la moue en observant les deux adolescents qui levèrent la tête vers lui. Une fille se trouvait avec Terra sur la petite terrasse de la maison. Une camarade de classe ? Mais Terra ne parlait jamais de personne, et personne ne venait jamais lui rendre visite, à part lui.

« Bon... jour... marmonna-t-il timidement.

-Ah, salut Ven ! Y a un truc qui va pas ?

-Non, non, tout va bien ! Euh... »

Après un instant de flottement, et comprenant sans doute que Terra ne comptait pas faire les présentations, la fille se leva pour s'approcher d'eux, un sourire aimable sur le visage. Elle dégagea ses cheveux bleus de son front en levant les yeux.

« Salut ! Je m'appelle Aqua, je suis une amie de Terra. »

Perplexe, il fronça un instant les sourcils. Une amie ? Terra avait d'autres amis ? Bizarre. Mais bon, pourquoi pas ? Il lui sourit en retour.

« Moi, c'est Ventus ! Mais en fait, c'est Ven. Enfin, on m'appelle plutôt Ven. J'suis le voisin, et aussi un ami de Terra. Il m'a jamais parlé de toi !

-Pour être honnête, il ne m'a pas parlé de toi non plus. »

Sans avoir à se consulter, ils lancèrent à l'adolescent un regard de faux reproche, moqueur. Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel.

« Oh, ça va ! C'est jamais vraiment venu dans la conversation...

-Dis plutôt que tu nous fait des cachotteries ! » le tança Aqua.

Ven éclata de rire tellement fort devant la gêne de son ami qu'il faillit en tomber de l'échelle.

« Rah, ça suffit ! Tu voulais me dire un truc ?

-Euh, j'ai oublié, admit Ventus, ce qui fit rire Aqua et soupirer Terra.

-Bah... Tu veux venir manger ? Mon père fait toujours trop de salade de riz, on va pique-niquer dans le jardin. »

Il ne prit pas la peine de répondre avec des mots. À la place il descendit juste de l'échelle d'un bond pour prévenir ses parents. Terra savait que ça voulait dire oui.

* * *

Lorsque l'après-midi toucha à sa fin, Ventus décida qu'il adorait Aqua. Elle et Terra s'étaient rencontrés au kendô, et elle parvenait à le battre à plates coutures ! Dans l'esprit de Ven, avant cela, Terra était un peu le plus fort du monde. Alors Aqua devait être sacrément balèze pour pouvoir lui tenir tête !

« D'ailleurs, tu devais pas t'inscrire au kendô, toi ? se rappela Terra. J'avais complètement oublié, tu l'as pas fait au final ? »

Le garçon baissa les yeux au sol. Oui, en voyant son ami s'entraîner, il avait connu une période d'enthousiasme absolu, où il mourrait d'envie de l'imiter...

« Bah, Sora était pas trop chaud pour ça, commenta-t-il distraitement.

-Sora ? demanda Aqua.

« Mon âme-soeur, expliqua-t-il en levant son poignet vide de décompte. On se connaît depuis qu'on est petits.

-Oh, félicitations !

-J'ai rien fait de spécial pour ça » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire embarrassé.

Les gens avaient tendance à lui sortir ce genre de formules, bravo, ou félicitations, lorsqu'il évoquait le sujet pour la première fois. Ça avait le don de le mettre extrêmement mal à l'aise. Fort heureusement, Terra n'avait jamais eu ce genre de réaction. D'ailleurs, il ne paraissait pas très content, là tout de suite.

« Mais, quel rapport ? T'as pas besoin de son autorisation, si ? »

Ven pencha la tête. Il ne comprenait pas la question.

« Bah, il voulait pas venir avec moi, j'allais pas le forcer. Ce serait égoïste. »

Et il ne comprit pas non plus la réaction de son ami, qui semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais qui se retenait. En tout cas, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs.

« Eh, c'est pas grave, tenta Ventus. Chacun ses hobbies, il a le droit de pas aimer le sport.

-Hum... Je crois que ce que Terra essaie de te dire, intervint doucement Aqua, c'est que tu aurais pu t'inscrire tout seul, sans lui. »

Baissant les yeux sur sa salade, le garçon tenta de saisir tout ce que ça impliquait. À l'époque, il ne se posait pas la question de savoir s'il pouvait faire des choses _seul_. Ou même avec d'autres personnes. L'idée avait l'air saugrenue, vue de loin, et effrayante.

« Mais... On a toujours tout fait ensemble ! protesta-t-il. Ce serait bizarre. »

Et lui n'aimerait pas que Sora le laisse de côté non plus ! Quelle drôle d'idée. Déjà qu'il jalousait un peu Riku et Kairi, parfois... Tout en sachant que c'était ridicule, bien sûr.

Au fond, il avait sans doute juste peur que Sora s'en aille un jour.

* * *

« Tu vas _quoi_? » sortit Ventus d'une voix blanche.

Mais Sora ne remarqua pas son trouble. Il continua de préparer ses affaires tranquillement – aussi tranquillement qu'un Sora enthousiaste pouvait l'être – sans même lui accorder un regard. S'il s'était attardé deux secondes, il aurait vu que quelque chose clochait, évidemment, mais il n'était pas la personne la plus douée au monde pour _observer_. Ven le savait, et pourtant le constat que son ami puisse se foutre totalement de sa réaction n'arrangeait pas son sentiment d'abandon.

« Je vais dormir chez Riku, répéta l'autre. Il a ce nouveau jeu multijoueur et ça le frustre trop de pas pouvoir y jouer seul, puis c'est super cool !

-Ah. »

Il ne se rendait pas compte, hein ? Probablement que non. Évidemment qu'il ne se rendait pas compte. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne partageait pas son avis sur la question, donc...

Ven avait refusé sans réfléchir la proposition de ses parents d'inviter d'autres amis à dormir, parce qu'il n'imaginait pas partager une telle proximité avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sora. Même pas Terra, et pourtant il aimait davantage Terra que son véritable frère.

Sora ne se posait pas ce genre de questions, lui.

« T'as l'air content » remarqua Ven à voix haute.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire à quel point ça le blessait. Ce serait vraiment affreux de sa part, non ? De lui gâcher sa joie en le faisant culpabiliser. Mais il espérait tout de même, sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, que l'autre remarquerait son trouble. Est-ce que ça faisait de lui une mauvaise personne ?

« Bah ouais, c'est la première fois que je vais dormir chez un ami !

-So'... T'es con ou quoi ? »

Surpris, son âme-soeur se retourna, le dévisageant avec curiosité.

« Ben quoi ?

-T'as dormi chez moi un million de fois. Peut-être même plus que ça. »

Il continua à le regarder avec incompréhension, et aussi un petit sourire dubitatif.

« Bah, c'est pas pareil ! T'es mon âme-soeur, pas mon ami ! »

Il lui sortait ça avec tout le naturel du monde, comme si ça coulait de source, comme si c'était indiscutable. Peut-être que ça l'était, peut-être que c'était Ven qui voyait les choses de façon décalée depuis toujours.

« Ça change quoi ?

-C'est pas la même chose, expliqua Sora. L'amitié et l'amour, c'est pas pareil du tout. »

Comment pouvait-on passer son existence aux côtés d'une personne sans s'apercevoir qu'elle ne percevait pas le monde tout à fait de la même manière que vous ?

Ce n'était probablement rien, rien du tout, à vrai dire, juste une opinion. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'amour.

Ils savaient, évidemment, qu'il étaient destinés à être ensemble un jour, mais Ven s'imaginait ça comme un avenir lointain. Il n'y pensait pas. Pas avec ces mots-là. Sora était son meilleur ami, et il ne souhaiterait vivre sans lui pour rien au monde.

Mais, l'amour ? S'il lui sortait ce mot si naturellement, alorsce devait être clair, dans sa tête à lui. C'est qu'il se référait à leur relation comme à de l'amour et que ça lui paraissait évident. Même s'ils ne se tenaient pas par la main ou qu'ils ne s'embrassaient pas ni rien d'autre, et qu'ils n'en parlaient pas.

Devant son manque de réponse, Sora dû estimer la conversation close. Il continua de fourrer des affaires dans son sac, et commença à discuter de tout autre chose, sans prendre conscience de l'impact de ses paroles, et du profond malaise de Ventus à aborder le sujet.

* * *

Le dîner de ce soir-là se déroula dans le silence. Roxas ne parlait jamais beaucoup, Ventus n'était pas d'humeur, et les parents ressentaient comme un malaise. Oh, pour leur aîné, ils avaient l'habitude, il parlait aussi peu que son père. Mais le petit dernier, ne s'arrêtait souvent de bavarder que pour manger.

« Tout va bien, Ven ?

-Oui oui.

-Tu es sûr ? »

Il leur sourit.

« Oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

* * *

L'année se passa comme d'habitude, avec son lot de galères quotidiennes. Les devoirs, quelques remarqueset taquineries au sujet de leur lien – de plus en plus rares parce que les gens se lassaient, mais toujours présentes – les cours pas vraiment compliqués, les rumeurs de collégiens, qui leur parvenaient de loin sans qu'ils ne s'en mêlent réellement.

Ventus avait pris le parti de la fermer. Oh, il ne devrait pas se plaindre, en plus, parce qu'il passait encore beaucoup de temps avec Sora... Cela dit Riku et Kairi prenaient de plus en plus de place dans sa vie. Et cette place, c'était Ven qui l'occupait jusqu'alors. Il avait mis du temps avant d'accepter le fait de devoir céder un peu d'espace, et il n'était pas certain d'y parvenir tout à fait. Mais il ne disait rien.

Pour donner le change, il sortait avec Aqua et Terra, et il devait avouer qu'il s'amusait bien tout de même. Ils devinrent proches, tous les trois, plus qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il se sentait à l'aise avec eux. Et puis, c'était agréable, de ne pas entendre constamment parler de Sora. Ils ne lui demandaient jamais comment il allait ni quoique ce soit. Comme si Ventus avait le droit d'être une personne à part entière.

Et même malgré tout cela, malgré cette bouffée d'air frais, il rappliquait dès que son âme-soeur était disponible, n'hésitant pas à raccourcir son temps avec ses deux amis si besoin. Sora restait plus important.

Une autre année se déroula ainsi. D'un seul coup Ventus se retrouva en troisième, sans comprendre où étaient passées ses précédentes années de collège, sans parvenir à se rappeler quand le petit garçon tout intimidé à l'idée de quitter l'école primaire avait disparu. Quelque part le long du chemin, il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre.

Petit à petit, la curiosité face à son absence de compte à rebours disparaissait, à mesure que celui des autres s'effaçait également. Certains rencontraient leur âme-soeur en dehors du collège, d'autres encore lorsque de nouveaux élèves débarquaient, à la rentrée ou en cours d'année. Ceux là faisaient encore office de minorité et suscitaient la jalousie de ceux qui devaient encore attendre deux, trois, ou dix ans pour rencontrer la personne qui les compléterait à jamais.

« Eh, il paraît que Tidus a pas encore baisé sa copine ! »

Aouch. Est-ce que ces gars discutaient vraiment de la vie privée de leur pote en hurlant dans le couloir ? Ventus grimaça, tentant de se faire discret en baissant la tête, priant pour que le prof ouvre très vite cette foutue salle de classe. Quand ce genre de sujet était abordé, les regards ne tardaient pas à se glisser vers lui et Sora.

« Sérieux ? Mais ça fait trois semaines qu'ils se sont rencontrés !

-J'te jure, ça me fout les boules, j'comprends pas. J'ai envie de les enfermer tous les deux dans un placard pendant une heure, ou j'sais pas ! »

Ça lui pesait comme une grosse enclume sur les épaules et il détestait ça. Au lycée, ça irait sans doute mieux. Personne ne s'inquiéterait plus de ces choses-là, et il y aurait moins d'imbéciles.

Il focalisait tous ses espoirs là-dessus : ça irait mieux plus tard. En attendant...

* * *

« J'comprends rien, marmonna Sora. C'est quoi déjà, un cosinus ?

-T'es sérieux, tu sais pas ça ? » demanda Ventus.

Ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir, avec ce brevet des collèges, si Sora ne parvenait pas à écouter en cours !

« J'y peux rien, j'arrive pas à retenir ce qui m'intéresse pas !

-Ça sert à quelque chose que je t'explique, du coup ? »

Son ami leva vers lui des yeux vides, un peu désespérés. Ven poussa un lourd soupir. Il fallait qu'il essaie tout de même, sinon ce ne serait même pas la peine d'espérer se retrouver dans la même classe que lui au lycée. Quoique, on pouvait passer au lycée sans le brevet, non ? Mais il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir d'où il tenait l'information. Il se pourrait que ce soit juste une rumeur. On ne leur expliquait pas très bien ces choses, tout ce qui concernait leur avenir...

« Comment tu fais tes devoirs sans retenir quoi que ce soit ?

-Je regarde dans mes leçons. Ah, une fois j'ai payé Riku pour le faire à ma place.

-Et il a marché ?

-Bah ouais.

-Tu me l'avais jamais dit !

-Ah bon ? J'ai dû oublier. »

Pas étonnant qu'il ne fasse pas d'efforts, si d'autres les faisaient pour lui... Bon, mais Ven ne se sentait pas réellement en position de donner des leçons. Il ne comprenait les maths qu'à force de se taper le crâne contre ses cours pendant des heures – métaphoriquement et littéralement. Il s'acharnait juste parce que ça servait bien pour l'astronomie.

Il songea à son pauvre télescope qui prenait la poussière, depuis qu'il ne pouvait plus observer le ciel avec Sora. Parfois il avait eu envie d'aller observer les étoiles malgré l'absence de son âme-soeur, mais il s'était ennuyé. Depuis, il se contentait de bouquiner ses épais volumes et de regarder des vidéos d'espace sur Youtube. L'aspect théorique n'intéressait pas tellement Sora, en revanche, qui préférait voir les choses par lui-même, plutôt que de les comprendre en profondeur. Leurs intérêts divergeaient depuis un moment déjà, et ce constat le rendait triste chaque fois qu'il y songeait.

« Oh mon dieu, on a encore perdu Ventus ! se moqua son ami en lui enfonçant un crayon dans la joue.

-Hein ? Pardon, tu me disais un truc ? »

Encore quelque chose qui différait, tiens. Ils étaient tous les deux distraits de nature, mais pas de la même manière. Ventus se plongeait dans ses pensées, alors que l'attention de Sora était systématiquement happée par la moindre mouche qui passait devant son nez. Ça ne changeait pas grand chose en surface, mais quand on y regardait de plus près...

« Nan, c'est pas important. On fait une pause ?

-C'est tard, répliqua Ven après s'être démanché le cou pour jeter un œil au radioréveil sur la table de chevet. Tu vas devoir rentrer.

-J'ai pas enviiiiiie !

-Moi non plus... »

Même deux ans après, ça le faisait toujours chier. Avant, ils pouvaient rester comme ils voulaient l'un chez l'autre sans que personne n'y voit d'inconvénients, et ils n'avaient pas besoin de constamment vérifier l'heure !

« Eh, j'ai une idée ! » annonça Sora.

Il paraissait ravi. Le genre d'air ravi qu'il affichait lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à faire une connerie, qu'il pensait brillante. La plupart du temps, Ventus le suivait dans ce genre de plan, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'y déceler une bonne occasion de rire, même s'il sentait venir le moment où ils se planteraient droit dans le mur en courant.

« Dis toujours.

-On a qu'à demander si je peux dormir ici ! »

C'était ça, sa brillante idée ? Le coin de la lèvre de Ventus s'étira un moment, en un début de rire ou de sourire, plus perplexe qu'amusé.

« So', tu sais qu'on a pas le droit.

-On avait pas le droit y a deux ans ! rectifia Sora. Écoute, voilà ce que je pense. On sait tous les deux pourquoi ils nous ont interdit de dormir ensemble, hein ? »

C'était dit avec un peu de gêne camouflée dans la voix, comme s'il essayait de se convaincre de la banalité du sujet sans y parvenir tout à fait. Oui, ils savaient pourquoi. Pour éviter qu'ils ne couchent ensemble. Ce qui ne leur était jamais venu à l'esprit, et y songer mettait toujours Ven profondément mal à l'aise. Il n'aimait pas beaucoup la tournure que prenait la conversation. Il n'aimait pas qu'on le force à y penser, même si ça arrivait davantage de jours en jours.

« Ouais, évidemment.

-Mais on est plus vieux, maintenant, nan ? On a quinze ans. Et puis, y'a plein d'autres gens qui ont rencontré leur âme-soeur, maintenant !

-Pas plein, corrigea machinalement Ven. Deux ou trois tout au plus, c'est juste que les autres en parlent beaucoup.

-Quand même ! Et ça ne dérange personne, et d'après les rumeurs, la plupart ont déjà... Tu vois. Du coup je crois pas que nos parents y verraient un inconvénient.

-Sauf que nous, on fait pas ça ! » s'indigna Ventus.

Il se sentait rougir beaucoup trop violemment. Il n'avait aucune envie de faire un truc pareil. Il n'arrivait même pas à penser le mot. Ça ne le dérangeait pourtant pas d'y songer lorsqu'il ne se sentait pas directement impliqué, évidemment. Et il se masturbait depuis déjà un moment, mais ce n'était pas _pareil_. Souvent, lorsqu'on lui parlait de sexe, il voyait les visages parfois moqueurs ou méprisants de gens de son âge, qui croyaient mieux savoir que lui ce qu'il devait ou ne devait pas faire. Ça court-circuitait toute réflexion, la remplaçant par un blocage infranchissable qu'il mettait en place lui-même pour tenter, en vain, de contenir l'anxiété. Est-ce que les autres ne pouvaient pas se mêler de leurs affaires ?

« Là n'est pas la question ! précisa Sora. L'important, c'est que les adultes se disent que c'est normal, à notre âge. Du coup si on demande, j'suis sûr que je pourrais redormir chez toi... Comme avant ! »

Comme avant, ça sous-entendait qu'il n'attendait rien de lui. Ça aurait dû rassurer Ven.

« Je suis vraiment pas sûr, So'... »

Ça impliquerait que ses parents s'imaginent des choses. Des choses qu'il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'ils imaginent. Parce que c'était ça le problème au final. Déjà, ça l'énervait qu'ils le regardent différemment parce qu'une fois, une seule, il avait lâché un juron en se cognant le petit orteil. Alors il n'imaginait pas l'affaire d'État que ce serait pour un sujet aussi important...

« Pourquoi ? En plus il recommence à faire beau, on pourrait regarder les étoiles ! »

Il considéra un instant son visage plein d'espoir, tentant de trouver les mots pour s'expliquer sans trop le décevoir. Évidemment, qu'il aimerait que Sora reste ! Il ressentait toujours le monde comme un peu plus froid lorsque la porte se refermait derrière lui. Mais ça impliquait trop de choses.

« Bah, j'ai pas trop envie qu'ils se fassent des idées...

-Pourquoi ? Ils vont pas nous engueuler, hein. Je les connais, ils sont cools.

-C'est pas le souci.

-C'est quoi le souci ?

-Ça les concerne pas. C'est pas leur problème ! »

Son regard se reporta sur les cahiers éparpillés sur le matelas entre eux deux. Dans tous les cas de figure, il ne supporterait pas leurs regards ou leurs sourires en coin ou quoi que ce soit. Ce qui se passait ou ne se passait pas, ça ne devait concerner que lui et Sora, non ?

Il y eut un silence. À défaut de le voir, il sentit Sora pencher la tête sur le côté en une interrogation muette. Il ne comprenait pas, hein ? L'opinion des autres, ça ne le perturbait pas, jamais. Il n'y réfléchissait juste pas, et Ventus aurait aimé ne pas avoir à réfléchir, lui non plus, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre pour faire taire les voix dans sa tête...

« Ven, dis ? Tu m'aimes ? »

Ce fut au tour du blond de ne pas comprendre. Ça lui fit comme un drôle de coup au cœur. Il releva vivement la tête, surpris. Jamais il n'avait entendu ce genre de questions, encore moins de la bouche de Sora. Avant, oui, y a un siècle ou deux, les gens devaient la poser, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient jamais savoir avec certitude, mais maintenant...

« Bah oui, tu le sais bien, non ? »

Il vit son âme-soeur sourire et puis tendre le bras pour poser sa main sur la sienne, tout doucement, d'une façon étrange et nouvelle. Il connaissait bien cette main et la chaleur de sa peau, pourtant la sensation fut différente, cette fois-ci. D'habitude, quand ils se touchaient, c'était accidentel ou nonchalant, comme quand Sora s'affalait sur lui tel un sac à patate ou qu'il jouait avec ses cheveux pour tromper l'ennui. Alors que là, il sentait de la tension dans le contact, une espèce d'hésitation qui ne ressemblait pas à son ami. Il l'interrogea du regard.

Et là, Sora se pencha et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Ventus sursauta, recula vivement, lâcha sa main.

Qu'est-ce qui venait de se passer ?

« Euh, désolé.

-C'est pas grave » répondit Ven par réflexe, précipitamment.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi maintenant ?

« Je voulais pas que ça t'embête, c'est juste que...

-Je sais.

-Tu vois, comme, enfin, je me suis dit que c'était le bon moment. »

Le bon moment par rapport à quoi, à qui ? Il en avait eu envie ou pas ?

« Ça va. Juste...

-Trop tôt ? » tenta Sora.

 _Je sais pas je sais pas je sais pas._

« Ouais.

-Déso ! » s'excusa-t-il avec un sourire sincère.

Parce qu'il _était_ sincère, et Ven le savait. Alors il se força à lui sourire et à lui assurer que ça ne faisait rien, après tout. Pas grave.

Quelque part, il se rappela un petit garçon qui lui affirmait avec véhémence que jamais ils ne se feraient des bisous comme les grands, peu importe ce que le monde en dirait. Il se sentait trahi.

* * *

« Vous êtes obligés de partir ? »

Il vit Aqua se retenir de rire, et le regard de Terra briller un peu, comme à chaque fois que Ventus disait quelque chose de mignon. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

« On sera pas loin, et on rentre le week-end !

-Si c'est pas loin vous pouvez rester dans cette partie de la ville, nan ? »

Lui entrait au lycée, et ses amis à l'université. Ils déménageaient pour se retrouver plus proches de leur lieu d'études. Plus loin de lui. L'été n'avait jamais eu un goût aussi amer. Rien n'allait comme il fallait, son cerveau se court-circuitait de questions étranges et tout le monde semblait pressé de l'abandonner.

« Oui, bien sûr, et passer une heure dans les transports chaque jour pour tes beaux yeux ! ironisa Terra. Compte là-dessus.

-C'est ce qu'un vrai ami ferait ! »

Et en plus, Roxas partait plus loin encore pour son école d'art. Ven et lui ne se parlaient pas beaucoup, ne partageaient pas grand-chose en commun, mais il restait son frère et le dépaysement entraîné par son absence n'arrangeait franchement rien.

« Eh, un vrai ami n'insisterait pas pour qu'on reste !

-Gnagnagna...

-Tu pourras venir nous voir, Ven ! proposa joyeusement Aqua, à qui la dispute ne faisait ni chaud ni froid.

-Bah j'aurais cours, et puis ça fait loin quand même...

-Ah ! Tu vois ! »

L'après-midi d'été se déroula entre rires et silences confortables, mais Ven n'oublia pas que, bientôt, ils se verraient nettement moins. Il songea presque à se confier à eux à propos de ce qui l'angoissait, puis réfuta cette idée idiote.

Cela faisait plusieurs mois déjà, depuis l'incident avec Sora, et les choses avaient repris leur cours normal, sauf dans sa propre caboche stupide.

Il ne pouvait plus les ignorer, à présent, les questions qui le taraudaient depuis toujours sous la surface de sa conscience et qu'il s'efforçait ne pas voir, qui lui formaient une boule d'anxiété dans la gorge et lui volait des heures de sommeil.

Sora avait remarqué ses cernes bien sûr – même lui ne pouvait pas passer à côté – mais Ventus avait accusé la chaleur de l'été qui l'empêchait de fermer l'oeil, et son âme-soeur cherchait rarement plus loin que ce qu'on lui disait. Surtout que Ven n'avait aucune raison de lui mentir, pas vrai ? Ils partageaient tout, non ?

Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Sora., parce que ça le concernait. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à Terra et Aqua, parce qu'ils ne comprendraient pas, avec leurs comptes à rebours encore actifs. Il ne pouvait pas en parler avec ses parents parce qu'il avait bizarrement, irrationnellement honte, et qu'il ne voulait pas les décevoir d'une quelconque façon, et puis parce qu'aborder ce sujet avec eux lui paraîtrait déplacé.

Mais tout de même. Ils étaient âme-soeurs, liés pour l'éternité l'un à l'autre. Le fait qu'il ne se soit rien passé entre eux, c'était _anormal_. Tout le monde s'accordait à lui faire penser cela. Ses camarades de classe, mais aussi Terra et Aqua parfois sans le faire exprès, entre deux remarques banales, et puis la télé quand les âme-soeurs se rencontraient et s'aimaient tout de suite et s'embrassaient à l'écran, et puis les livres et puis et puis et puis- Sa tête allait exploser.

Aqua finit par partir alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, promettant à Ven qu'elle repasserait avant de déménager, ce à quoi l'adolescent répondit par une moue boudeuse et un « encore heureux », puis elle lui tira la langue et s'éclipsa.

« J'dis à mon père que tu restes manger ? proposa Terra à son dernier invité restant.

-Hein ? Ah, nan. Tu sais, comme mon frère est à la maison pendant les vacances, mes parents préfèrent qu'on mange en famille, tout ça... Même s'il parle toujours aussi peu qu'avant.

-Ils ont peut-être pas envie que tu les laisses seuls avec sa tronche de déterré » supposa son ami.

Ventus fit de son mieux pour ne pas rire. C'était méchant, quoique pas totalement faux. Mais bon, il aimait bien Roxas. Un peu.

« Eh, Ven ?

-Ouais ?

-Euh... Aqua et moi, on est ensemble. »

Il avait débité ça sans le regarder, la main fixée sur son poignet, et ne vit donc pas l'air perplexe de Ven.

« Ensemble ?

-En, hum, couple.

-Je comprends pas. »

Il entendit Terra inspirer fort, comme lorsqu'il se retenait de s'énerver. De quoi parlait-il ? Ça paraissait important pour lui, et Ventus s'en voulut un peu de ne pas saisir, mais vraiment, ses phrases ne faisaient aucun sens.

« Bah, on s'aime. Elle et moi.

-Mais c'est pas possible, répondit Ven en fixant le compte à rebours de son ami. Vous...

-Je sais. On n'est pas âme-soeur, mais pourtant, voilà. Je pensais qu'on devait te le dire. Aqua hésitait un peu, mais maintenant, c'est fait. »

Pendant un moment, Ventus ne répondit rien, considérant la nouvelle information, sans parvenir à l'intégrer.

« Je ne savais pas que ça se pouvait...

-Moi non plus, avant que ça m'arrive. »

Ce fut là qu'il s'aperçut que la voix du plus âgé tremblait. Pas de tristesse, mais de joie. Ven eut envie de poser plein de questions, mais elles restèrent coincées. Tout le monde s'accordait sur ce point : fréquenter quelqu'un d'autre que son âme-soeur, c'était _sale_. Immoral. Les gens qui faisaient cela ne valaient rien.

Pourtant, Terra semblait heureux, et Ven réalisa alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça. Amusé, satisfait, serein, oui, mais jamais _heureux_. En l'observant essayer de se donner une contenance, s'empêcher de sourire bêtement, personne ne pourrait honnêtement penser qu'il faisait quelque chose de _mal_ en aimant Aqua. Ni l'inverse.

« Bah, si vous êtes contents, moi ça m'va !

-J'veux pas que tu penses qu'on va te mettre à l'écart ou quoi, c'est pas notre intention...

-Eh, t'inquiètes, c'est cool ! Et puis vous me mettez déjà à l'écart en vous enfuyant à l'autre bout de la ville.

-Excuse-nous de vouloir un métier plus tard ! »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire.

Non, ce n'était pas très important.

Mais tout de même, ça remettait certaines choses en perspective. Ventus ne savait pas encore lesquelles, mais l'univers avait bougé un peu, changé d'angle.

Personne ne lui avait dit que c'était possible de vivre en dehors de la vie dictée pour lui par le compte à rebours. Qu'on pouvait aimer quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne parvenait pas tout à fait à comprendre comment ça se pouvait. Ça ne lui viendrait jamais à l'esprit de partager son cœur avec quelqu'un d'autre que Sora ! Non il ne comprenait pas, mais ça se _pouvait_. Il existait des gens qui choisissaient cette possibilité, qui s'éloignaient du chemin...

Ça ne changeait rien pour lui. Mais ça changeait tout.


	10. Sora & Ventus, continuité

**Hello !**

 **Dans cette partie, les choses prennent un sacré tournant... Je vous en dis pas plus, mais à mon humble avis, ça va vous intéresser.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 4, partie 4 : tell me how (i think about you now)**

« Putain, on a de la chance sur ce coup ! » s'exclama un Sora soulagé devant la liste des classes de seconde.

Ven ne put qu'approuver d'un sourire. La possibilité de se retrouver livré à lui-même dans cet environnement inconnu l'angoissait. Il n'en avait pas fermé l'oeil.

« Ah, par contre on n'est pas avec Riku et Kairi... »

La transition serait sans doute facile. Le lycée, ça ne changeait pas énormément du collège, après tout. Tant qu'il serait avec Sora, ça irait. Il était rassuré... Et un peu déçu. Il savait qu'en présence de son âme-soeur, bien plus doué que lui en relations sociales, il ne ferait pas d'efforts pour s'intégrer davantage. Il avait un peu espéré, autant qu'il l'avait redouté, de devoir forger des liens par lui-même, pour une fois, avec des gens de son âge, sans l'aide de son âme-soeur.

Mais ça irait. Tout irait bien.

* * *

Un an plus tard, à la fin de la seconde, le constat le frappait comme une réalité immuable : tout n'allait pas bien. Du tout.

Ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Ce n'était pas faute d'essayer encore. Ce n'était pas faute de chercher ce qui clochait chez lui.

Au début, tout s'était déroulé comme au collège. Les connexions, Sora les faisaient, et Ventus suivait. Personne ne s'inquiétait de leur absence de compte à rebours, sujet à présent plus que d'actualité, puisque la moyenne d'âge pour rencontrer son âme-soeur coïncidait avec les années lycées, et surtout les périodes de rentrées scolaires. Lorsqu'on avait demandé à Sora qui était l'heureux élu, il avait juste souri fièrement avant de pointer Ventus du doigt et d'expliquer l'histoire déjà racontée mille fois, pendant que Ven tentait de garder un air détaché.

On les laissait davantage tranquilles. Leur lien ne suscitait pas la même curiosité impolie qu'au collège. Cependant, les gens continuaient à effectuer des suppositions et des rapprochements sans rien savoir de leur vie privée. Heureusement, ce n'était pas Ven qu'ils venaient voir pour des conseils sentimentaux, en règle générale. Parce que c'étaient les amis de _Sora_ , et que Ventus ne restait que le suiveur. Il essayait, pourtant, mais il paraissait ne jamais réussir à sortir les bonnes blagues à temps, à prendre la parole au bon moment ou à parler de choses qui intéressaient les gens. Il _essayait_ , mais jamais il ne s'était senti si inadéquat. Même avec Riku et Kairi, où il ressentait clairement quelque chose dont il ne faisait pas partie, un groupe auquel il appartenait sans appartenir, ça se passait mieux, parce que ces deux-là tentaient tout de même de l'intégrer malgré tout.

Une fois, il s'était demandé ce que ça ferait, s'il disparaissait pendant un moment où personne ne faisait attention à lui. Alors, à la pause de midi, sur le chemin de la cantine, il s'était laissé distancer. Juste en marchant moins vite au début, puis en s'arrêtant clairement pendant que le groupe continuait à parler joyeusement, Sora menant le cortège de tête. Il était allé manger un sandwich en ville, le cœur à la fois lourd et léger de cette liberté volée dans un instant de colère.

Le SMS de son âme-soeur lui demandant ce qu'il faisait l'avait rassuré, mais il n'avait pas répondu avant de revenir en cours, prétextant à un Sora plus curieux qu'inquiet qu'il avait juste eu envie de manger dehors.

« Ah, t'aurais pu nous dire, on y serait tous allé !

-Je voulais pas embêter, prétexta Ven avec un sourire.

-T'as été avec qui du coup ?

-Euh, Riku, mentit-il.

-Chouette ! Il va bien ? »

Il savait que Sora n'irait pas vérifier auprès de son ami. Ce serait sûrement sorti de sa tête le soir même. Et ça faisait un peu mal, venant de la seule personne sensée ne jamais le laisser tomber.

Ils se voyaient moins en dehors des cours, parce que Sora connaissait tellement de monde... Une fois par semaine seulement, en général.

Parfois, il mentait à ses parents en disant qu'il allait voir Sora, pour ne pas les inquiéter. La dernière chose dont il aurait besoin, c'était qu'ils mettent leur nez là-dedans. Il se réfugiait en vérité chez Terra ou Aqua. Mais il ne parlait de rien à personne.

Ils étaient âme-soeurs, ça devrait couler de source, non ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait tant de problèmes, au juste, et pourquoi avait-il l'impression d'être le seul à les voir ? Pourquoi est-ce que tout ça le dépassait complètement ?

Ça paraissait si simple, autrefois, juste eux deux dans leur bulle. Si l'univers ne s'en était pas mêlé...

Et puis, il y avait les hormones.

Ventus avait eu des cours de biologie, alors il savait qu'il ne s'agissait que de cela : des hormones. Ça avait commencé quelques mois après l'entrée en seconde. Oh, il avait déjà trouvé des gens beaux par le passé, mais il n'avait jamais eu _envie_ de quelqu'un.

Là, depuis un an, ça devenait n'importe quoi. N'importe qui était susceptible de lui faire tourner la tête, les acteurs à la télé, les garçons de Terminale qu'il croisait dans les couloirs et même les personnages d'anime. Il détestait ça. Il le détestait parce qu'il devait sans cesse tenter, sans grand succès, de faire taire toutes ces pensées, et ça le mettait dans une rage folle contre lui-même.

On le lui avait appris : c'était normal, à l'adolescence, d'être attiré physiquement par d'autres personnes que son âme-soeur. C'était normal mais ce n'était _pas bien_ , et il fallait savoir se contrôler. Ça passerait. Un jour. Personne ne précisait jamais _quand_.

Et Sora, dans tout ça ? Il ne parvenait pas à savoir. Est-ce qu'il le trouvait beau ? Chaque fois qu'il cherchait réponse à cette question, son cerveau se transformait en une espèce de tornade et s'éclipsait de sa boîte crânienne, fuyant le navire. Il ne voulait pas avoir à y penser. Ça aurait dû couler de source, non ?

Mais voilà, Sora, il le voyait quasiment tous les jours de sa vie depuis la maternelle. Trop souvent pour remarquer les tout petits détails qui, jours après jours, faisait que quelqu'un changeait et grandissait, qu'il devenait adulte. Trop proche pour voir plus loin que le bout de son nez, hein ? Sa conscience lui soufflait cet état de fait, mais il avait peur de prendre du recul, d'observer les choses sous un autre angle.

Ça le terrifiait.

Et voilà où il en était au retour de l'été, les genoux ramenés contre son torse sur sa chaise de bureau, ses papiers d'inscriptions pour la filière scientifique abandonnés à côté de son clavier, et son moteur de recherche ouvert sur l'ordinateur.

Ses doigts n'osaient pas taper la question qui le turlupinait. Il ne pouvait en parler à personne, sauf à internet. Et même là, seul, il n'osait pas faire sortir les mots de sa tête. Ça lui donnait envie de se taper la tête contre le clavier, et seule la perspective de devoir expliquer à sa mère pourquoi il avait des traces rouges et carrées sur le front l'en dissuada.

Allez. Il fallait qu'il se lance ! Ça vint dans un élan de frustration contre lui-même, mais au moment où il allait taper ses inquiétudes, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler cela. Google ne comprenait que les mots-clé, mais il risquait de tomber sur n'importe quoi, puisque ceux auxquels il songeait n'étaient pas très clairs. Il opta pour une phrase complète.

 _Pourquoi ne suis-je pas attiré par mon âme-soeur ?_

L'ordinateur mit un moment à traiter sa requête, et puis lui proposa quelques liens qui, à vue de nez, n'avaient pas grand-chose à voir avec sa question. Cependant, beaucoup d'entre eux renvoyaient au même site web.

C'était quoi, ça, la Zone ?

* * *

« Je sais pas trop si j'ai bien fait... » se morfondait Sora, affalé à plat ventre sur son lit, un oreiller calé sous le menton.

Ven leva les yeux du jeu sur son téléphone et sourit en le regardant. Il avait l'air comique, comme ça, avec cette expression exagérément misérable. Même si la situation ne l'était probablement pas, comique. Quoique du haut de leurs seize années, ça ne paraissait pas si grave.

« J'en sais rien, So'. Y'a que toi qui peut être sûr.

-Mais j'aime pas les maths ! Sauf que ben, j'y ai pas pensé, mais j'aime pas vraiment lire non plus... »

Avec sa confirmation d'inscription en Première Littéraire, il avait reçu toute une liste de gros bouquins à lire avant septembre. Malheureusement, pour Sora, impossible de se concentrer plus de cinq minutes sans lever le nez au plafond, à moins d'un miracle...

Il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il envisageait de faire après le lycée, alors il avait fait comme tout le monde et choisi la classe qui lui infligerait le moins de souffrance pendant les deux années à venir.

Ventus, lui, savait déjà qu'il souhaitait travailler dans quelque chose en rapport avec l'astronomie. Quoi exactement, ça, _mystère_ , mais ça restait mieux que les trois quarts des jeunes gens de son âge ! Il s'estimait chanceux.

« Bah, t'aimes bien les langues, non ? Ça ira.

-Euh ouais, vite fait. »

Sora aimait surtout pouvoir communiquer avec n'importe qui. Ce qui était le but des cours de langue, mais une piètre motivationune fois devant la liste des verbes irréguliers de l'anglais ou les déclinaisons de l'allemand.

« Trouve-toi un correspondant, ça te motivera.

-J'y ai pensé... marmonna Sora. Mais j'sais pas trop. Ça t'intéresse pas, toi ?

-J'ai pas une tête d'allemand. En plus moi, ma LV2 c'est espagnol. »

L'autre lui balança son oreiller à la figure, riant et grognant en même temps.

« Débile ! Avoir un correspondant, tu veux pas le faire avec moi ? »

Ven le considéra un instant, tentant de discerner ce que signifiait la lueur d'attente dans ses yeux.

« Tu sais, tenta-t-il avec un sourire, tu as le droit de faire des choses tout seul. »

Ce ne serait pas la première fois, même si la plupart du temps il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Sora fronça les sourcils.

« J'imagine que oui... »

* * *

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Ça veut tout et rien dire, curieux. Curieux de quoi ?

 **Starwind a écrit :**

J'en sais rien (c'est pas logique je sais). J'ai lu le forum mais je comprends pas tout. Pourquoi vous faites ça ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Faire quoi ? On fait de mal à personne.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Si, à vos âme-soeurs, quand même.

 **Mélopée à écrit :**

Beeeeen justement, on voit pas les choses de la même façon.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Vous voyez les choses comment ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

C'est compliqué, ça dépend des gens. On est tous dans la Zone pour des raisons différentes. T'as déjà vu ton âme-soeur ?

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Ouais.

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Tu l'aimes ?

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Ben oui ? Puisque c'est mon âme-soeur.

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Tu te rends pas compte, mais c'est ultra grave ce que tu viens de dire.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Laisse tomber, c'est mieux si tu vois les choses par toi-même. On a un bar en ville, je peux t'accompagner rencontrer du monde un de ces quatre si tu veux ?

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Comment je sais que t'es pas quelqu'un de dangereux ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Tu peux pas, déso ! C'est compliqué comme on essaie de rester un peu discret à propos de la Zone et tout dans la vraie vie. On essaie de trouver des solutions pour prouver qu'on est dignes de confiance aux gens un peu isolés comme toi, mais euh...

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Pourquoi tu ferais ça pour moi de toute façon ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Pour aider ! J'aime bien aider. Et en passant, si j'étais quelqu'un de dangereux, je pense qu'il y a des tas de moyens plus faciles pour trouver des victimes ou quoi que ce soit, nan ? Enfin je sais pas, j'imagine.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Je suis toujours pas sûr...

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Au final, c'est comme tu veux, mais c'est dommage de rester avec tes questions.

* * *

Ventus ne cessait de lorgner son portable, extrêmement mal à l'aise, à la limite de l'angoisse. Il avait prétexté à ses parents qu'il se rendait chez Sora. Ils ne posaientjamais de questions lorsqu'il brandissait Sora en guise d'excuse. Et puis, il était à peine quatorze heures.

Il ne faisait rien de répréhensible, si ? De dangereux peut-être, mais pas vraiment _mal_? Il voulait juste voir ce que c'était que cette Zone et pourquoi ils n'aimaient pas les comptes à rebours. Il voulait comprendre sa relation avec Sora et pouvoir parler à quelqu'un sans se sentir terrifié à l'idée qu'on puisse nier ses doutes.

Demyx, Mélopée sur le forum, lui avait donné rendez-vous en plein jour pour ne pas l'effrayer, et il jurait que l'endroit où il allait l'emmener n'avait rien de louche. Il avait aussi laissé entendre qu'il en existait, des endroits véritablement louches, dans la Zone...

La Zone n'était pas vraiment un endroit. Au départ rien qu'un forum sur internet, à présent un mouvement en marge de la société. Certains de ses membres tenaient des bars et d'autres endroits, seulement connus d'autres membres de la Zone. Voilà tout ce que Ventus savait. Ça, et un florilège d'informations sur la haine qu'ils vouaient au système des âme-soeurs.

« Eh, c'est toi Ventus ?

-Ven » corrigea naturellement l'adolescent face au jeune homme qui s'avançait vers lui, tout sourire.

Plus âgé, mais toujours jeune, peut-être à la fac, un étui de guitare sur l'épaule et une tête d'imbécile heureux qui mit directement Ventus en confiance. L'autre s'arrêta devant lui pour lui serrer la main.

« Cool ! Moi c'est Demyx ! Tu vas bien ? »

Ils commencèrent à marcher en échangeant les banalités de rigueur, et tu fais quoi dans la vie, et t'as quel âge, et toutes ces choses...

« On arrive bientôt, lâcha Demyx sans laisser une seule seconde de silence. Tu verras, c'est drôle, y a plein de gens de tous les horizons !

-Ah ouais ? fit Ven, qui ne savait pas quoi répondre.

-Ouaip' ! On a tous une raison différente d'entrer dans la Zone !

-Et toi, c'est quoi, ta raison ? » demanda le plus jeune en jetant un œil sur le compte à rebours de l'autre, qui affichait moins de mille jours.

La question fit sourire Demyx, qui par ailleurs ne cessait jamais vraiment de sourire.

« Oh bah, tu sais... Y a quelques temps, j'suis tombé amoureux. »

Il lui jeta un regard en coin pour évaluer sa réaction, mais Ventus fit taire la partie de son cerveau qui hurlait au péché. Il pensa à Aqua et à Terra et ferma sa bouche, laissant l'autre continuer.

« Ça me rendait heureux, alors j'me posais pas de question, tu vois ? Mais, eh, t'aurais vu la tête de l'autre, quand je le lui ai dit ! Scandalisé ! Il me regardait comme si j'étais un tueur en série, ou j'sais pas. Puis un pote à moi m'a montré la Zone, et j'ai découvert d'autres personnes qui pensaient comme moi.

-Ça veut dire quoi, penser comme toi ?

-Qu'on peut tomber amoureux d'autres personnes avant son âme-soeur ! Certains disent qu'après aussi, mais j'suis pas trop d'accord. J'pense qu'après, quand je l'aurais rencontré, j'aurais plus que lui en tête.

-Lui ou elle, corrigea naturellement Ventus.

-Nan, ça peut pas être une _elle_ , j'suis gay.

-Tu es _quoi_? »

C'était bien la première fois qu'il entendait ce mot. Demyx pouffa de rire à côté de lui.

« Ah, c'est vrai, pardon. Faut toujours expliquer le vocabulaire aux nouveaux, j'oublie à chaque fois ! C'est un vieux terme. Ça veut dire que je n'aime que les hommes.

-Je... Pardon, je comprends pas » répondit Ventus, pour qui on n'aimait que son âme-soeur et personne d'autre, peu importe son genre.

Mais il basculait dans une dimension où tout n'était pas aussi simple que ça. L'idée avait quelque chose d'exaltant. Le goût de la nouveauté.

« Bah, par exemple, toi ton âme-soeur c'est une meuf ou un mec ?

-Un garçon.

-Et donc, ça t'arrive de mater d'autres mecs ? Ou d'autres filles ?

-N-Non ! mentit Ven. Bien sûr que non. »

L'autre le regarda comme d'un air peut-être moqueur, ou jugeur, ou autre chose, avec un sourire tendu.

« Bah mon gars... soupira-t-il mystérieusement. Bon, je vais expliquer autrement. »

Il tâcha de lui donner la définition avec ses mots à lui, et Ven se mit doucement à faire le lien avec ses cours d'Histoire. Oui, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. Avant, lorsque les comptes à rebours n'existaient pas, les gens étaient stigmatisés en fonction de qui ils aimaient, certains choix étant perçus comme contre-nature par beaucoup d'imbéciles ou de gens ignorants.

Puis les Moires s'en étaient mêlées, et à présent, plus personne ne pouvait juger autrui, puisque le Destin décidait. Même s'il existait encore quelques conservateurs jugeant d'un mauvais œil les couples de même genre, ils étaient devenus une minorité presque invisible, et que personne ne parvenait réellement à comprendre. Ventus s'estima heureux d'être né à la bonne époque.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied d'un immeuble, tout banal, du genre de ceux où l'on habitait, sans bar ni boutique au rez-de-chaussée. Demyx appuya sur un interphone sans nom et la porte s'ouvrit. Ven le suivit dans le couloir mal éclairé, son inquiétude revenant à la charge. Et s'il l'emmenait réellement dans un endroit bizarre ? Est-ce qu'il pouvait faire confiance à quelqu'un qui trompait son âme-soeur ? Après tout, c'était _mal_.

Trop tard pour reculer, non ? Et puis, il se trouverait bête. Ce serait méchant de partir si Demyx n'était pas dangereux, au final. Ils marchèrent jusqu'à un escalier qui descendait vers le bas, au sous-sol.

Mais l'endroit où il atterrit ne paraissait ni étrange, ni glauque, ni sale. Cela ne ressemblait même pas à une cave, si l'on parvenait à oublier l'absence de fenêtres, et presque à un vrai bar, en plus... cozy ?

La lumière diffuse des néons donnait à l'endroit une ambiance tamisée. Il y avait un comptoir, des tables, des chaises, mais aussi des canapés. Les murs, lambrissés, laissaient apercevoir ça et là un système de ventilation qui soufflottait doucement. Dans un coin que Ven ne pouvait pas voir, quelqu'un jouait de la guitare.

« Y a pas beaucoup de monde, vu que c'est l'aprèm', mais j'voulais pas te faire peur en te donnant rendez-vous le soir, et puis t'es encore au lycée et tout, t'as peut-être pas le droit. Mais voilà, c'est la Zone ! Une petite partie de la Zone. T'en penses quoi ? »

Il paraissait aussi fier que s'il avait bâti l'endroit de ses propres mains.

« C'est... Pas louche du tout, en fait. »

Demyx éclata d'un rire franc et lui donna une tape amicale dans le dos.

« T'en fais pas, va ! On a aussi plein d'endroits louches... Mais si on veut juste être avec des gens comme nous sans se prendre la tête, c'est ici qu'on vient.

-D'accord...

-Viens, on va prendre une table. Eh, y a quelqu'un que je connais là-bas, viens ! Salut Vani ! »

Le dénommé Vani ne bougea pas de son canapé, se contentant de lever des yeux jaunes criards vers Demyx, sans même une ébauche de sourire. Ses cheveux mal coiffés ressemblaient un peu à la coupe de Sora. Sauf que chez Sora, il s'agissait de je-m'en-foutisme. Là, on aurait plutôt dit que chaque mèche avait été savamment étudiée dans le but de donner un aspect négligé à l'ensemble.

« Tu veux quoi ? »

Il n'accorda même pas un regard à Ven. Comme Demyx s'asseyait sans prendre ombrage du ton agressif de l'inconnu, il en fit de même, moins rassuré.

« Alors, tu fous quoi ici aussi tôt ? questionna joyeusement Demyx. Tu te caches encore de ton daron ?

-Pas tes affaires. »

Et juste comme ça, il reporta son regard sur son téléphone. Demyx sourit en le regardant.

« Bah, tu tombes bien ! J'te présente mon nouveau pote, Ven ! »

Il releva un instant les yeux vers le lycéen, et pour la première fois ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un fin sourire méprisant.

« C'est quel genre de nom, ça, Ven ? »

Demyx répondit à sa place.

« Tu peux parler, hein, _Vanitas_.

-Dem' j'ai juré, ferme ta gueule.

-Ben ça s'arrange pas, toi, dis donc. »

Puis il se tourna vers Ventus.

« T'inquiètes. Il est un peu méchant mais pas dangereux.

-C'est, euh, rassurant, j'imagine » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Outre le langage de Vanitas et ses manières franchement impolies, il y avait une espèce de familiarité dans l'échange qui rendait l'atmosphère légère. Ils devaient bien se connaître, ces deux-là. Ou alors la bonne humeur de Demyx rendait-elle les choses plus simples. Pendant un moment, Ven se sentit envieux. Ce devait être bien, de pouvoir parler si librement avec des gens. Des gens autres que Sora.

« Donc, j'disais, Ven est nouveau dans l'coin. J'comptes lui montrer un peu les gens et tout ça.

-Super, j'en ai rien à cirer. »

Mais il leva quand même ses yeux ambrés vers Ventus pour lui demander sans gentillesse :

« T'es là pour quoi ?

-Euh, juste par curiosité, répondit Ven avec un sourire poli.

-Ah bon, vraiment ?

-Et donc, répéta de nouveau Demyx, comme vous avez le même âge, c'est cool ! Tu peux répondre à ses questions et tout ça.

-J'suis pas un babysitter.

-J'ai dit que vous aviez le même âge !

-J'ai très bien compris.

-T'es trop nul, Vani. Bon, moi je vais pisser et après j'vais commander. Vous voulez quoi ?

-Prend-moi une limonade.

-Euh, pareil. »

Et il partit, les laissant seuls. Vu le caractère de Vanitas, Ventus ne comptait pas vraiment sur une conversation. Il aurait bien aimé posséder la même répartie que Demyx, mais il préférait ne pas s'y essayer. En tout cas, pas avec un individu pareil. Faute d'autre chose, il observa les lieux, les clients. Certains possédaient un compte à rebours, d'autres non. Ils ressemblaient à des personnes ordinaires, en fait...

« Personne n'est là juste par curiosité.

-Pardon ? »

Vanitas n'avait pas relevé les yeux de son portable, alors Ven crût un moment avoir imaginé la phrase suspendue entre eux.

« T'es pas là juste pour voir comment ça se passe chez les mecs tordus et bizarres qui ne suivent pas les règles de la société. Si t'es là, c'est que t'es un peu tordu aussi. »

Il n'y allait pas de main morte, mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait, au juste ?

« Je comprends pas de quoi tu parles.

-Fais voir ton poignet. »

Il levait à nouveau son regard de rapace vers lui, toujours aussi hargneux. Puisqu'il ne voyait aucune raison de ne pas le faire, Ventus lui montra son absence de compte à rebours, en profitant pour remarquer que Vanitas possédait toujours le sien. De là où il se trouvait, il ne pouvait pas compter les jours, mais ça semblait encore se compter en années.

« Donc, c'est quoi ? poursuivit Vanitas. Le gars te plaît pas ? »

Intérieurement, Ventus se hérissa. C'était quoi, cette question ? Et il n'appréciait pas que ce type parle de Sora ainsi, même s'il ne le connaissait pas ! Ça ne lui donnait pas franchement envie de se confier... même s'il soupçonnait que, comme lui, Vanitas ne savait juste pas tellement comment parler aux gens. Chez lui, ça s'exprimait simplement par le fait de se comporter comme un sale petit con. Ven décida de ne pas en prendre ombrage, mais de ne pas se laisser impressionner non plus.

« Ah, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça, répliqua-t-il avec un faux sourire d'innocence. Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Vanitas haussa les épaules. Il ne s'attendait peut-être pas à une demi-réponse, suivie d'une autre question. Il l'avait sûrement déjà rangé dans la catégorie des timides.

Mais Ven ne se considérait pas comme quelqu'un de timide. Il ne savait juste pas comment s'y prendre avec les gens sans paraître bizarre ou trop familier ou trop enthousiaste, alors il se taisait la plupart du temps. Il pouvait parler, lorsqu'il voulait, à condition de ne pas se sentir trop intimidé.

« Je m'amuse, répondit Vanitas avec l'air de tout sauf ça.

-Mais tu es tout seul, là... fit gentiment remarquer Ventus. Enfin, avant qu'on arrive. »

Il remarqua que Demyx avait engagé la conversation avec le barman, à demi-affalé sur le comptoir, sans doute pas pressé de revenir.

« Non mais là j'me détendais juste. C'est calme ici, l'aprèm. »

Il se tut un moment et perdit un peu de son expression sur la défensive, pinça les lèvres comme s'il regrettait un peu d'avoir confié un aspect, si léger soit-il, de sa vie privée. Ventus lui sourit.

« Ok, mais... Donc, si tu es ici, c'est que tu ne crois pas aux âmes-soeurs ? Ou bien tu es comme Demyx ?

-Je sais pas.

-Tu feras quoi, quand tu l'auras rencontrée ?

-Je sais pas. Bordel, t'arrêtes jamais de parler ?

-Pardon, j'essaie de comprendre... Demyx m'a dit que vous étiez tous là pour des raisons différentes. J'ai du mal à saisir pourquoi quelqu'un refuserait de tomber amoureux.

-C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça » répliqua Vanitas.

Compliqué, hein ? Ça n'aurait pas dû l'être, pourtant. On lui avait toujours dit que c'était simple. Comme une évidence.

Ce fut ce moment que choisit Demyx pour revenir, armé de leurs trois verres qui, par miracle et malgré sa démarche bancale, ne se renversèrent pas. Ventus saisit sa limonade pour se donner une contenance, mais la condensation glacée lui brûla presque la peau.

« Re ! Vous parliez de quoi ?

-Du seul sujet qui l'intéresse, répliqua Vanitas.

-Ouais arrête hein, toi aussi quand t'es arrivé tu demandais à tout le monde ce qu'ils pensaient des comptes à rebours, fais pas genre.

-Pourquoi j'te parle, en fait ?

-T'es là depuis combien de temps ? questionna Ventus.

-J'sais pas, peut-être un an. Un peu moins. »

Ils continuèrent à parler. Enfin, Demyx parlait, Vanitas l'insultait, et Ventus posait des questions. Il fut surpris, mais le sujet des âmes-soeurs ne revint plus sur le tapis. D'un côté, c'était logique, ils ne pouvaient pas parler _que_ de ça à longueur de journée dans la Zone, même si elle existait à cause de cette question précise. Et Ven n'osa plus aborder le sujet.

Il se sentait étrangement à l'aise, ici. Vivant.

À un moment, une fille avec des cheveux châtains et des yeux verts vint dire bonjour à Demyx, avant de partir en sautillant vers un autre groupe de personnes qui l'attendait à quelques tables de là. Assez loin pour qu'elle n'entende pas quand, en la regardant, Vanitas se pencha vers Ventus.

« Et elle, tu veux savoir pourquoi elle est ici ? »

Demyx le dévisagea en haussant les sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Ventus s'étonna juste du ton de conspirateur de l'autre.

« Euh, hum, oui ?

-Elle a quitté son âme-soeur.

-Quitté dans quel sens ?

-Quoi, dans quel sens ? T'es con ou quoi ? Ils sont plus ensemble. »

Voyant que l'autre lycéen ne répondait pas, il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais vraiment, Ventus apprenait des tas d'expressions qu'il ne connaissait pas jusque là ! On ne parlait pas de ce genre de choses dans la vraie vie, à l'école ou en famille. Du moins, dans sa vraie vie à lui.

« Elle a fait ses bagages et elle est partie, expliqua un Vanitas exaspéré. Ils se voient plus, ils se parlent plus.

-Mais... Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle s'infligerait ça ? »

À elle et à son âme-soeur, d'ailleurs. Elle les condamnait tous les deux à une existence de souffrance ! Pourtant, en la voyant comme ça, rire avec ses amis, elle paraissait si gentille...

« Parce que tout n'est pas tout rose et que y a des gens qui sont des salauds. Son âme-soeur l'a violée. »

Ah, ce mot-là, il le connaissait. Ça ne lui parut pas moins aberrant que le reste pour autant. Il sentit le coin de sa bouche s'étirer en une ébauche de rire nerveux, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment envie de rire.

« Mais enfin, c'est pas possible, rétorqua-t-il. Puisque c'est son âme-soeur...

-Ah, tu crois ça ? répliqua Vanitas en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-Vani, intervint Demyx qui pour une fois semblait sérieux. J'suis pas sûr que...

-Quoi ? Il voulait savoir, non ?

-C'est pas possible, s'entêta Ventus. Ça peut pas être un viol s'ils sont âme-soeurs. »

Il voulait qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas possible. Que c'était une mauvaise blague, et que, d'ailleurs, la Zone _était_ une mauvaise blague. Que tout allait bien, que la vie était belle et que les âme-soeurs vivaient heureux ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours.

« T'es sûr ? rit Vanitas. Tu te sentirais comment, si ton âme-soeur te forçait à faire un truc que tu veux pas ? »

Ventus secoua la tête. Il allait lui dire que Sora n'était pas comme ça.

Mais tout le monde n'était pas Sora. Et pourtant, tout le monde possédait une âme-soeur.

Et d'ailleurs, Sora l'avait embrassé, et Ventus n'étais pas certain de l'avoir voulu.

Il se sentit pâlir.

« Ça va, Ven ? s'inquiéta Demyx. Vomi pas, hein.

-J'me sens pas bien... »

Le plus âgé posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

« Allez, ça fait beaucoup d'infos en une journée ! » tenta-t-il de plaisanter.

Vanitas se contenta de se réenfoncer dans le canapé en finissant sa limonade. Ven lui en voulait un peu. Il ne voulait pas savoir _ça_. Et pourtant, il _fallait_ qu'il le sache, non ? Que ce genre de choses arrivait.

« C'est... Ça arrive souvent ?

-Y en a pas mal, ouais. »

Pourquoi personne n'en parlait, alors ?

Il avait l'impression de tomber dans le terrier du lapin blanc, mais à l'envers. De sortir du Pays des Merveilles pour atterrir dans un Londres crasseux et pollué du siècle dernier.

« Je vais rentrer, je crois. Euh, pardon, c'est juste... »

Mais il n'eut pas besoin de se justifier.

* * *

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Ça va mieux ?

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Ouais tkt. Pardon, je suis parti vite.

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

C'est rien. On est tous un peu perturbés quand on entre dans la Zone au début, de voir que le monde est plus compliqué que ce qu'on croit.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Et plus horrible.

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Hé, les choses cools restent cools ! C'est juste, que, ouais, voilà. J'espère que ça va pas t'empêcher de revenir.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

tkt

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

C'est cool.

* * *

 **Voilà voilà...**

 **Deux nouveaux personnages, et davantage d'informations sur cette fameuse Zone, dont je parlais déjà très vaguement dans les histoire de Neku/Joshua et de Terra/Aqua. Comme quoi, tout se recoupe, hé hé.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, vos retours sont très importants pour moi !**


	11. Sora & Ventus, creux

**Scène 4, partie 5 : you don't know (anything 'bout me)**

Non, on ne parlait pas que du compte à rebours, dans la Zone, et encore heureux.

Ventus se sentait respirer. Personne ne lui demandait des nouvelles de Sora, de leurs projets ensembles, personne ne s'inquiétait de le voir débarquer sans lui comme s'ils étaient les deux doigts d'une même main.

Personne ne parlait de Sora, et quand on interrogeait Ven sur sa vie, on voulait le connaître _lui_. Soudain, il découvrait qu'il pouvait exister tout seul, sans son âme-soeur. Toute sa vie durant, cette éventualité l'avait terrifié. À présent, ça lui faisait du bien. Un bien fou.

On ne parlait pas toujours du compte à rebours, certes, mais on en parlait parfois, et les discours, bien que tous nuancés, avaient le goût de révolution. Dans ces cas-là, Ventus se contentait de se taire et d'écouter les paroles enflammées, avec de grands yeux. Il enregistrait les informations, les idées, et sentait son cœur vibrer de l'ambiance pleine d'espoir.

Il existait des gens bel et bien heureux de vivre sans leur âme-soeur... et d'autres malheureux mais qui le cachaient, souvent à eux-même. Il existait des gens dont le poignet comptait toujours à l'envers et qui aimaient d'autres gens, ou certains qui ne voulaient juste aimer personne, et tout ce beau monde se plaignait de tout le mal que la société leur infligeait. La plupart souhaitaient abroger le système de compte à rebours, tout en reconnaissant que ce serait impossible, que le monde extérieur, bien rangé, bien satisfait de tout ça, n'accepterait jamais un truc pareil.

« Et toi, Ven, t'en penses quoi ? »

C'était Irvine qui avait demandé, un adulte que Ven ne connaissait pas encore vraiment, dont on disait qu'il avait planté là son âme-soeur, le jour de leur rencontre, prétextant qu'il n'était pas intéressé, sans prendre son numéro ni son nom, et qui ne l'avait plus jamais revu. Beaucoup de personnes ici faisaient des choses similaires, avec plus ou moins de difficulté. D'autres prétendaient qu'ils le feraient, le criaient haut et fort... Mais une fois le fameux jour passé, on ne les revoyait plus dans la Zone.

Il ne sut pas quoi répondre à cette question, et le petit groupe de gens rassemblés dans le coin de canapés le fixaient, certains avec un peu d'amusement méprisant dans les yeux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il venait faire ici. Il les comprenait, tous ces gens, lorsqu'ils racontaient leurs histoires.

Il les comprenait, mais il ne pouvait pas être d'accord avec eux.

« Je sais pas trop, moi... Je, j'suis d'accord avec vous, hein, mais j'aime mon âme-soeur ! »

Il attendit, pétrifié à l'idée qu'on le rejette. Il y eut quelques rires discrets. Il ne pouvait pas mentir, non plus, même si ça lui traversait parfois l'esprit. Pourtant, non, même pour se faire accepter, il ne comptait pas nier ses sentiments !

« Tu l'aimes, ou bien tu te sens obligé de l'aimer ? »

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contenta d'un sourire gêné. Quelque chose coula dans son estomac.

* * *

Les cours avaient repris, au lycée, et Ven ne se trouvait plus dans la même classe que Sora, comme décidé par leurs filières respectives.

D'un côté, ça le soulageait, parce qu'il n'était plus obligé de suivre bêtement ses camarades de classe. De l'autre, il se retrouvait seul, et il n'arrivait pas à parler aussi facilement aux gens au lycée que dans la Zone.

Ils passaient leurs pauses ensemble, et ils allaient à la cantine ensemble, avec Riku et Kairi, lorsque leur emploi du temps le permettait. Sora faisait le plus gros de la conversation.

Ce jour-là, ils mangeaient et Sora parlait, lorsqu'un hurlement strident retentit dans la cantine, glaçant le sang de Ven et précédant un silence alourdi.

Tout le monde se tut pour fixer la fille. Elle paraissait un peu familière, croisée aux détours des couloirs, sûrement. Elle pleurait en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles, fixant son poignet, qu'elle agrippait très fort. Même quatre tables plus loin, on pouvait voir tout son corps trembler.

Ses amies, autour d'elle, tentaient de la rassurer à voix basse, des mots que Ven n'entendait pas. Quelques membres du personnel vinrent voir ce qu'il se passait, demander distinctement ce qui n'allait pas, avec leurs airs sévères, mécontents de tout ce bazar. Ils s'attendaient sûrement à une histoire d'araignée sur la table ou autre chose de futile, et Ven entendit clairement, comme toute la salle, les sanglots de la fille.

Ce n'était pas une histoire d'araignée.

« Il a disparu... Il a disparu !

-Mademoiselle, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît. »

Elle les ignora, le visage baigné de larmes, et un rire discordant accompagnait à présent ses sanglots. Ils tentèrent de lui arracher quelques renseignements entre deux hurlements, que Ventus ne perçut qu'à moitié.

Mais il comprit de quoi il s'agissait.

« Vous êtes sûre que ce n'était pas aujourd'hui ?

-Non ! Oui. Il... Il me restait encore un an ! Je le fixais et il a _disparu_ et j'ai peur, et, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? C'est pas vrai hein, c'est pas v- »

Ils finirent par l'emmener dehors, mais personne ne se décida à briser le lourd silence.

Un compte à rebours qui s'effaçait avant la fin du temps imparti, tout le monde savait ce que ça signifiait. Et ça pouvait arriver à tout le monde, alors tout le monde se taisait, l'estomac soudain noué.

C'était la première fois que Ven voyait ça pour de vrai.

Sous la table, la main de Sora avait trouvé la sienne à un moment durant la scène atroce, et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de la serrer avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Ça pouvait leur arriver aussi.

* * *

Ventus raconta l'incident à Terra. Ils se trouvaient perchés sur le rebord de la fenêtre du plus âgé, les pieds à trois étages du vide. Une très mauvaise idée, vraiment, mais Ven aimait ça, sentir ses jambes se balancer dans l'air et le vent sur son visage. On voyait même les étoiles, avec le peu de lumière qui entourait la résidence étudiante, coupée de la ville.

Il se demanda un instant ce qui se passerait, s'il chutait. Si Sora le sentirait, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Ils ne possédaient plus de compteur à leur poignet, mais peut-être qu'il percevrait quelque chose, comme un soudain grand froid ou une douleur inexplicable. Ou peut-être qu'il continuerait à vivre, à regarder son anime en mangeant des chips, qu'il ne se rendrait compte de rien avant qu'on ne lui annonce la nouvelle...

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure pour quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait même pas ? » ricana Terra d'une voix tendue.

Il savait pourquoi, évidemment. Parce que la vie de cette fille, comme celle de tout le monde, tournait autour de ça, autour de son grand amour, celui qu'elle attendait depuis qu'elle était suffisamment grande pour comprendre ce que ce mot signifiait, et sans doute avant cela déjà.

Et là, d'un seul coup, plus rien. Ce devait être étrange, de faire le deuil de quelqu'un qu'on ne connaissait pas encore.

Mais Terra n'attendait rien du compte à rebours. Sa vie tournait déjà autour d'Aqua, et ça le rendait amer et triste de penser au-delà d'elle. Est-ce qu'il se sentirait mieux, lui, sans ce constant rappel de la nature éphémère de leur relation ? Est-ce qu'il serait heureux, si son tatouage disparaissait, comme ça, là, pendant qu'ils discutaient ? Est-ce qu'il lui arrivait de le souhaiter ?

Ventus ne le demanda pas. Il ne posait pas de question sur ses amis, sur ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Ça lui faisait encore peur d'évoquer tout ça, malgré la Zone.

Parfois, il souhaitait parler à Terra de la Zone. Il craignait les questions, les inquiétudes, qu'il veuille savoir ce que lui, Ventus, venait faire dans _ce genre d'endroits_. Ils le pensaient tous heureux et satisfait de la situation, sans aucun problème dans sa vie, puisqu'il avait Sora.

Et Ventus étouffait.

* * *

« Salut, les connards. »

Ventus leva les yeux vers la jeune femme qui se permettait une telle familiarité. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant. Elle devait avoir la trentaine, un crop-top, une coupe blonde mi-courte, et des yeux verts, encore plus agressifs que ceux de Vanitas. Elle semblait prête à se battre avec le premier qui lui glisserait un regard de travers.

En parlant de Vanitas, il leva un sourire mesquin vers la nouvelle venue.

« Tiens, Larxène ! Je croyais que cet endroit était trop soft pour toi, non ? »

Celle-ci le dévisagea comme s'il s'agissait d'une merde collée sous sa semelle, puis s'assit entre Ventus et Demyx, sans se soucier de savoir s'ils souhaitaient lui faire une place ou non.

« Ouais, mais c'est le dernier endroit où Marlu pensera à m'chercher, du coup.

-Oh, détrompe-toi... marmonna un Demyx guilleret en triturant son téléphone portable. Il m'a demandé y a cinq minutes si t'étais dans le coin.

-Et t'as répondu quoi ?

- _Pas encore_

-Merde ! Tu fais chier, hein !

-Eh, c'est pas ma faute ! »

Elle parut ensuite se rendre compte d'une présence non-familière à côté d'elle et lorgna Ventus, qui tenta un sourire timide.

« C'est qui, lui ?

-C'est Ven ! lui apprit Demyx avec un petit sourire de fierté. J'l'ai recruté !

-Jamais vu, renifla Larxène.

-C'est normal, ricana Vanitas, il traîne pas dans les mêmes endroits louches que toi. »

Les endroits _louches_ de la Zone, ne l'étaient pas vraiment, pas tous, mais ça les amusait d'en parler ainsi devant Ven pour le taquiner un peu. Il se sentait parfois intrigué, mais il ne tenait pas vraiment à ce qu'il lui arrive des bricoles. Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça, d'après Demyx, mais oui, les gens y venaient souvent pour autre chose que simplement discuter. Il y passait souvent, et Vanitas aussi, apparemment.

« Tu peux parler, p'tit con, rétorqua la femme en le fusillant du regard. Au moins, moi, je nique pas tout ce qui passe.

-Pas tout mais presque, hein. Et j'ai pas vraiment de remontrances à recevoir d'une pathétique meuf qui se réfugie dans la Zone dès qu'elle a un problème avec son mec. »

Au mot _problème_ , Ventus se mit à s'inquiéter pour cette inconnue vulgaire. Vu tout ce qu'il entendait, depuis qu'il venait ici...

« Ça va ? s'enquit-il sincèrement. Il ne te fait pas de mal, au moins ? »

Elle le regarda pendant une demi-seconde avec des yeux ronds, avant d'éclater de rire. Eh zut. Il aurait dû fermer sa bouche.

« Oh, il est trop mignon celui-là ! s'extasia Larxène. Tu l'as trouvé où, Dem' ?

-Sur le forum.

-Trop chou. Ramène-le aux soirées, la prochaine fois ! »

Mais Vanitas lui lança une coquille de pistache depuis le siège d'en face.

« Laisse-le tranquille, vieille folle. Il est trop pur pour ce genre d'endroit. Et mineur en plus.

-Toi aussi t'es mineur pauv' tâche, répliqua-t-elle.

-J'suis mature pour mon âge. »

Personne ne se donna la peine de lui répondre. Larxène se renfonça dans le dossier du canapé et reporta son attention sur Ven, un rire dans les yeux. Elle paraissait encore dangereuse, mais en tâche de fond. On n'aurait plus dit qu'elle s'apprêtait à brûler le bar ou casser des chaises, au moins.

« Et nan, t'inquiètes pas pour Marluxia. C'est mon âme-soeur, en fait, et bon, il casse les couilles. Oh, t'en fais pas, je le lui rend au centuple ! Des fois j'me barre, des fois c'est lui.

-Ah... D'accord... »

Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait répondre à ça, en fait ? Heureusement, il n'eut pas besoin d'y réfléchir, puisque Larxène se redressa d'un coup.

« Bon ! Je m'arrache avant qu'il rapplique ici. Contente de vous avoir vus, les débiles.

-À plus ! fit joyeusement Demyx.

-C'est ça, casse toi » fit Vanitas moins joyeusement.

Larxène lui montra son majeur et puis disparut comme une tornade. Demyx se mit à rire en fixant le fantôme de son passage, puis glissa sa guitare sur ses genoux et se mit à jouer paisiblement. Ventus décida de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

« Pourquoi ils restent ensemble, s'il ne sont pas heureux ?

-Oh, ils sont heureux, le rassura Demyx. À leur manière. »

Vanitas haussa un sourcil.

« T'appelles ça être heureux ? Nan, moi j'suis sûr qu'ils restent ensemble à cause de cette foutue histoire d'âmes-soeurs. Même aux gens de la Zone, ça fait peur, des fois, de se détacher de ça.

-Arrête un peu, le sermonna doucement Demyx. Ils vont bien ensemble, ces deux-là, aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Moi, j'pense qu'ils sont bien. Aucune de leurs autres relations ne les supporte très longtemps, alors c'est pas plus mal qu'ils soient ensemble. Et ils s'aiment très fort. Un peu trop, à la limite.

-Leurs autres relations ?

-Ils sont polyamoureux. »

Il lui expliqua le terme, et Ventus encaissa la nouveauté sans broncher. Il ne s'étonnait presque plus des choses. Les gens, ici, avaient tellement de conceptions différentes de l'amour !

« J'reste pas convaincu, marmonna Vanitas.

-Alors, quoi, le compte à rebours mentirait ? Ils sont âme-soeurs, ils s'aiment, y a quoi à discuter ?

-Y a à discuter qu'ils se ramènent toujours dans la Zone pour fuir l'autre.

-Donc, selon toi, résuma doucement Ventus, ça voudrait dire que l'amour n'existe pas ? S'ils ne sont pas âme-soeur en dépit du compte à rebours.

-J'en sais rien. »

Il répondait toujours ça, à ce genre de questions. Comme si rien que le fait d'y penser l'agaçait.

Ventus non plus ne voulait pas réfléchir. Mais Demyx affirmait que Larxène et Marluxia s'aimaient pour de vrai, et ça devait être le cas, puisque le Destin en avait décidé ainsi. À moins que les Moires se soient trompées. C'était arrivé, déjà. Trois fois en un siècle, à vrai dire. Trois petites anomalies seulement, sur les milliards d'êtres humains qui peuplaient la Terre.

Ou quatre ?

* * *

« Tu parles à qui ? »

Ventus leva les yeux de son téléphone sans savoir quoi répondre. Il était affalé dans le lit de Sora, avec son ordinateur sur les genoux, et ils regardaient une série.

« À personne. »

Sora mit l'épisode en pause pour le dévisager.

« Quoi ? demanda Ven.

-Ça va ? D'habitude, c'est toi qui me dit de me concentrer sur la série.

-Ouais, ça va.

-Pourquoi tu veux pas me dire à qui tu parles ? »

Ah, soudainement, ça l'intéressait, ce genre de choses ? Pourtant, Sora avait pris l'habitude de ne parler que de lui-même. Soudain, lorsque Ven ne se comportait pas comme il fallait, à cent pour cent à sa disposition, il se mettait à s'inquiéter ?

Une voix au fond de lui savait, bien sûr, que ce n'était pas exact, et pas très juste de juger ainsi son ami. Que Sora, simplement, ne _voyait_ pas. Qu'il se ferait du souci, évidemment, si Ventus lui disait qu'il n'allait pas bien, qu'il ferait des pieds et des mains pour lui remonter le moral...

Oui mais voilà, Ventus en avait assez, de devoir lui expliquer des choses qu'il devrait comprendre par lui-même ! S'il faisait plus attention à lui, peut-être...

Mais ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il ne voyait rien. Plusieurs années peut-être, maintenant qu'il y pensait. Ça faisait au moins aussi longtemps qu'il sentait ce malaise diffus, un peu, chaque fois qu'on lui rappelait la nature forcée, obligée, de leur relation.

Et Sora ne voyait rien. Il ne le faisait pas exprès, mais il ne voyait _pas_ , et comment est-ce qu'il pouvait _ne rien voir_ ?

Et il continuait à le regarder avec ses yeux de chien battu, réellement inquiet, à présent.

« Juste à Terra, mentit Ventus.

-Mais t'es sûr que ça va ? T'as l'air...J'veux dire, pas comme d'habitude. »

Non, ça n'allait pas, non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait lui répondre, alors qu'il peinait lui-même à démêler toute cette histoire ? La frustration enflait dans sa gorge, mais pas les mots. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait en vouloir à Sora, hein, alors qu'il n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer, de toute façon ?

« Ouais. Juste fatigué. »

Il inventa une histoire de devoirs qui s'empilaient et de nuits blanches. Sora le crut et, soulagé, embraya sur ses propres plaintes à propos des cours et de tous les livres à lire.

* * *

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Demyx ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

Moi-même.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Je peux venir chez toi ?

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

T'es un peu jeune pour moi, bichou, mais j'suis flatté.

 **Starwind a écrit :**

Je me sens pas bien du tout.

 **Mélopée a écrit :**

J't'envoies l'adresse.

* * *

Il avait réussi à retenir ses larmes chez Sora, puis en lui disant au revoir, puis dans la rue et puis dans le tram. Puis il avait sonné à l'interphone et grimpé les marches de l'immeuble et Demyx lui avait ouvert, tout sourire comme d'habitude.

« Salut Ven ! Vas-y, entre ! »

Il fit tout comme il dit et s'installa sur le canapé, rassuré par la familiarité de la voix de son ami et ses jacasseries. L'appartement était banal, vraiment, peu rempli, avec des meubles de mauvaise facture, mais l'endroit dégageait une simplicité qui faisait comme une bouffée d'air frais.

« Ça m'a surpris, ton message ! Mais c'est cool hein, t'inquiètes, c'est juste la première fois que tu fais ça. Alors, qu'est-ce qui va pas ? »

Ventus ouvrit la bouche, et là, il fondit en larmes.

C'est vrai, ça, qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas, au juste ?

* * *

« Quitte-le. »

Demyx ne savait pas réconforter les gens, alors, décontenancé, il avait appelé Vanitas à la rescousse. Problème : Vanitas ne savait pas réconforter les gens. Cela dit, ça surprenait Ventus qu'il soit venu, alors qu'il paraissait toujours tellement égoïste et distant. Est-ce que c'était ça, l'amitié ?

« Ils sont pas vraiment ensemble, chipota Demyx en tapotant le dos de Ven.

-Tu vois c'que je veux dire ! T'as pas besoin de ce type. C'est qui pour te faire pleurer comme ça, sérieux ? Tu vois que c'est de la merde, ces histoires d'âme-soeur. »

Ven avait raconté tout ce qu'il parvenait à raconter depuis le début, les regards de curiosité des _autres_ et tout ce que les _autres_ supposaient d'eux, attendaient d'eux. Il avait même raconté l'histoire de l'interdiction des soirées pyjama et, des années plus tard, le baiser maladroit et malaisant. Pourtant, quoiqu'il dise, on aurait dit qu'ils ne saisissaient pas ce qui le dérangeait exactement. Lui non plus, pas vraiment, et pourtant il les trouvait à côté de la plaque à chacune de leurs suggestions, sans parvenir à expliquer davantage.

« Mais il fait pas exprès... gémit un Ventus à la voix enrouée. Il est comme ça, il voit pas...

-La belle affaire. Ça change quoi ? Le résultat est là. Faut pas rester avec les gens qui te rendent malheureux. Si t'avais pas ce compte à rebours, tu l'aurais lâché depuis longtemps. »

Non. Parce que sans le compte à rebours, rien de tout ça ne se serait produit. On les aurait laissé en paix, sans soupçonner un seul instant qu'il puisse y avoir davantage entre eux que de l'amitié. Et peu importe le résultat, ç'aurait été plus simple, tellement plus simple !

Ça aurait _dû_ être simple.

« C'est pas ça. C'est les gens... »

Pourquoi est-ce que ça lui avait pris tellement de temps pour s'en rendre compte ? Le problème, ç'avait toujours été les autres. Leurs attentes. Leurs regards. Leur façon de les considérer, lui et Sora, comme un tout indissociable, comme un seul cœur qui devait battre à l'unisson. Et Ven ne savait pas s'ils avaient raison sur ce point – il ne savait pas, évidemment, personne ne l'avait laissé y réfléchir, ne lui avait demandé ce que _lui_ voulait ! - mais il savait qu'il n'aimait pas ça, qu'ils s'en mêlent. Que ce soit ses parents ou ses camarades de classe ou les professeurs, qui _savaient_ , évidemment, ça se savait, et la société toute entière savait.

« Quoi, les gens ? T'emmerde les gens. »

Ven eut un petit rire. Facile à dire.

« Je vais essayer. »

Il sécha un peu les larmes qui s'accrochaient encore à son visage. Demyx lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

« Et puis, oublie pas ! Au final, t'as le choix. »

En fait, on ne le lui avait jamais dit avant.

Qu'il avait le choix.

* * *

La pression venant des autres, ça le crispait et l'étouffait.

Avoir le choix, ça le pétrifiait.

Littéralement, il se sentait terrifié et soudainement incapable de penser dès qu'il envisageait le gouffre de possibilités qui s'ouvrait à ses pieds, à présent qu'il prenait conscience des choses qui l'entravaient.

Ça se résumait à deux chemins : soit il restait avec Sora, soit non.

Et il ne voulait pas être loin de Sora. Jamais. Rien que la possibilité l'angoissait terriblement. Mais s'il n'aimait pas Sora...

Ça se résumait à une question : Est-ce qu'il aimait Sora ?

Il n'aurait jamais dû avoir à se la poser, cette question. Jamais. Le Destin avait fait en sorte qu'il ne doive pas douter, qu'il _sache_ , sans alternative possible, qu'ils allaient s'aimer jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours. Pas de bol, ça se révélait plus compliqué que ça.

Quoiqu'il fasse, il se sentait piégé.

* * *

« Dis donc, Ven, ça fait un moment que Sora n'est pas passé à la maison » lui lança joyeusement sa mère au détour d'une conversation.

Le garçon eut un sourire crispé, en imaginant que les parents de son âme-soeur devaient en dire autant à son sujet. Mais ça, sa mère ne le savait pas. Chaque fois qu'il allait passer du temps avec les gens de la Zone, il prétendait se rendre chez Sora.

« C'est vrai, admit-il en espérant qu'elle ne remarque pas son anxiété.

-Invite-le dans la semaine ! Ah, au fait... »

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt et Ventus savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ça. Son estomac se contracta par anticipation.

« Si tu veux, il peut revenir dormir à la maison. »

Effectivement, ça ne lui plaisait pas, ce sous-entendu, ce non-dit qui flottait entre eux. Ils savaient tous les deux ce que ça voulait dire, _dormir_.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle devait toujours s'en mêler ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils s'en mêlaient tous ?

Faute de trouver une réponse, il sourit encore et s'éclipsa, sans chercher à savoircomment elle interprétait cela.

Sans doute que Sora eut la même autorisation, de son côté, mais il n'en parla pas, alors ils firent semblant que ça n'existait pas.

* * *

Il laissait les mois filer, tout à ses interrogations.

Il tentait d'arranger ses pensées, petit à petit, toutes les minuscules réalisations qui s'alignaient et lui faisaient peur.

Il se demandait s'il trouvait Sora beau, et son cœur se tordait douloureusement. Ce n'était pas une réponse. Il se le demandait lorsque l'autre riait et que ses yeux brillaient, et lorsqu'il se retournait et que ses yeux se posaient sur la courbe de sa nuque.

Mais il y avait tellement de choses à prendre en compte, et même son toucher devenait malaisant. Techniquement, c'était toujours les mêmes gestes de familiarité, mais avec une espèce de tension, qu'il imaginait peut-être, qu'il était peut-être le seul à ressentir. Chaque contact le brûlait de façon étrange, alors il tentait de s'en extirper sans éveiller de soupçons. Si Sora posait sa tête sur son épaule, Ventus se penchait pour aller ramasser quelque chose dans son sac de classe, l'air de rien. S'il jouait avec ses cheveux, alors il allait aux toilettes et, lorsqu'il revenait, s'asseyait un peu plus loin de son âme-soeur.

Peut-être, finalement, que Sora le remarqua, puisque que ses gestes d'affection se firent de moins en moins nombreux, et enfin disparurent. Ven serait bien incapable de comprendre pourquoi ça le rendait si triste.

Au retour du printemps, ils se mirent à sécher quelques cours, avec Kairi et Riku. Ce n'était pas prémédité, pas vraiment. Il faisait simplement trop beau, et la perspective de s'enfermer dans une salle de classe sombre, aux rideaux tirés pour échapper à la chaleur, les rendaient un peu tristes.

Pour une fois, personne ne parlait, tous assommés par la température, guettant la moindre brise de vent frais. C'était agréable, un peu, comme un temps d'arrêt, et Ventus se sentait un peu moins malheureux. Quelle importance, toutes ces choses ? Là, à ce moment précis, il se sentait bien. Il aurait bien aimé que rien ne change, que personne ne le presse de quoi que ce soit, que plus personne ne lui parle d'amour. Il aurait pu rester là, dans ce parterre d'herbe, une vie entière. Ce ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée.

Bien évidemment, il fallut partir. Ils ne pouvaient pas sécher tous les cours, non plus. Ils restaient trop raisonnables, et puis il y avait les épreuves anticipées du Bac, à la fin de l'année. Et encore après cela, leur avenir, il paraîtrait. Alors il fallut bien se lever, vérifier que leurs pantalons n'étaient pas devenus verts au niveau des fesses, et puis ramasser leurs sacs.

Sora se pencha pour cueillir une petite fleur qui poussait juste devant sa chaussure et se tourna vers Ventus en une parodie de courbette pour la lui offrir, un petit sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Jamais encore il n'avait fait une telle chose. Il se trouvait toujours dans la spontanéité, Sora, et il ne pensait pas à ce genre d'attention, pas intentionnellement... Pour toutes ces raisons, Ven ne put qu'écarquiller les yeux et bredouiller de minces remerciements, en le fixant bêtement.

Il prit la mince tige entre ses doigts et effleura ceux de son ami. Sora parut satisfait de son effet. Kairi eut un petit rire.

« Eh bien Sora, je ne te savais pas si romantique ! »

C'était gentil, comme remarque, tout innocent, mais Ventus aurait préféré qu'elle se taise.

* * *

Après cela, il y eut d'autres moments étranges. Sora qui courait devant lui pour lui tenir la porte, Sora qui lui enlevait une poussière des cheveux avec juste un peu trop de douceur, puis qui lui adressait un sourire timide et détournait le regard, et Ven se demandait ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup.

Ça l'effrayait. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait remonter son œsophage et franchir ses lèvres.

« Je comprends pas trop ce qui lui prend » se plaignit-il à un moment à Vanitas.

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil. Ven savait qu'il n'était pas le choix le plus judicieux pour confier ses problèmes avec Sora. Mais ça restait mieux que Demyx, parce qu'au moins Vanitas disait ce qu'il pensait, au lieu d'essayer de le réconforter à tout prix, et il lui faisait étrangement confiance. Il aimait bien sa franchise et son humour inadapté, et il lui rappelait un peu Sora dans sa manière de se montrer brusque sans le faire exprès, de ne pas trop réfléchir.

« C'est pourtant clair, nan ? »

Ils étaient à peu près les seuls clients dans le bar, cet après-midi là. Même avec la climatisation, un lieu sans fenêtres en plein été, ça ne tentait pas grand-monde. Beaucoup d'endroits de la Zone choisissaient des sous-sols, pour éviter que des personnes naïves n'entrent dans les bars et fassent une syncope en voyant deux personnes encore tatouées s'embrasser.

-Bah, j'sais pas. On dirait des... des trucs de couple normaux.

-Il te drague.

-Mais on a jamais fait ça, nous.

-Il en a sûrement marre d'attendre, fit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

-D'attendre quoi ?

-Pour te sauter. »

Ven leva vers lui des yeux mortifiés. Il aurait dû s'y attendre, à vrai dire, puisque Vanitas ne parvenait pas à visualiser la notion d'amour sans parler de cul. Et d'habitude, ça ne dérangeait pas Ven. Au contraire, ça le faisait rire. Malgré son langage cru, ça ne paraissait pas aussi malsain que lorsque les gens hors de la Zone en parlaient comme d'une chose obligatoire. Mais à cet instant précis, il détestait ce trait de caractère chez son ami.

« Arrête. Sora est pas comme ça. »

L'autre ne leva même pas les yeux de son téléphone pour lui répondre.

« Presque tout le monde est comme ça. C'est pas parce qu'il t'en parle pas qu'il en a pas envie. Et puis ça va, fais pas ton prude. J'te vois mater le cul de Demyx quand tu penses que personne regarde.

-Quoi ? Ça n'a rien à voir !

-Pourquoi ? Parce que vous êtes âme-soeurs ? Ça devrait être moins choquant, pourtant, si on suit ta logique. C'est _naturel_. »

Il arborait son sourire de sale con, celui qu'il faisait quand il voulait avoir l'air rebelle. Ça n'amusa pas Ventus.

« T'es vraiment un connard, lâcha-t-il comme un simple constat.

-Eh, c'est quoi le problème, de toute façon ? Tu m'as dit qu'il était mignon, profite-en. »

À défaut de trouver une réponse qui exprimait suffisamment son rejet total de cette proposition, Ven se tut. Il pensait au petit garçon qui lui avait promis qu'ils ne s'embrasseraient jamais comme des grandes personnes, et à l'adolescent qui lui avait volé un baiser en pensant bien faire. Parce que c'est ce qu'on attendait d'eux, pas vrai ?

Peut-être que Sora ne faisait tout ça que parce que le reste du monde, implicitement, l'y obligeait. Peut-être qu'il s'inquiétait qu'il ne se soit jamais rien passé entre eux, alors que ça aurait dû. Peut-être qu'il ne comprenait pas la réticence de Ven, et peut-être aussi qu'il ne faisait, après tout, que ce qui aurait dû se passer depuis longtemps. Sans conviction, juste parce que c'était _comme ça_.

Peut-être, après tout, que Sora ne l'aimait pas.

* * *

« Tu tombes mal, annonça Ventus devant la visite surprise de son âme-soeur. J'vais chez Aqua dans une heure.

-Oh. J'peux rester un peu quand même ?

-Si tu veux... »

Ils montèrent l'escalier qui menait aux chambres, et Ventus prit soin de laisser la porte de la sienne grande ouverte. Au cas où il passerait des idées par la tête de l'autre.

Sora s'assit par terre et lui demanda :

« Alors, quoi de neuf ?

-Rien de spécial. Tu le saurais, s'il se passait quelque chose.

-C'est pas sûr, rit son âme-soeur. T'es moins souvent dispo, en ce moment. »

Ven se demandait parfois ce que ça ferait, s'il lui parlait de la Zone. De ses nouveaux amis, de tout ce pan de sa vie que Sora ignorait. Autrefois, rien que de respirer un air différent du sien lui semblait inconcevable. Et là, il lui cachait tellement de choses... Sans doute que Sora s'entendrait bien avec Demyx, et qu'il se prendrait d'une affection non-réciproque pour Vanitas, qu'il verrait clair, lui aussi, dans son jeu d'ado en crise et s'en moquerait gentiment.

Mais voilà, pour ça, il faudrait qu'il lui avoue ce qu'il fichait exactement dans la Zone, lui, Ventus, le gentil garçon, bien rangé, qui connaissait son grand amour depuis toujours, qui avait une vie toute tracée devant lui et une gentille famille bien comme il faut. Il faudrait qu'il explique tous ses doutes, et ses interrogations, et qu'il lui fasse du mal.

« Bah, je révise, et puis maintenant que Terra et Aqua vivent si loin...

-Ouais, t'inquiète, je sais, sourit Sora. Puis je te délaisse souvent pour Riku et Kairi... Je crois que j'avais jamais trop réalisé, avant, que tu pouvais faire pareil. Désolé. »

Ventus cligna des yeux, ne sachant que répondre. Tout ce temps à jalouser les amis de Sora, à se sentir de plus en plus mit à l'écart. S'il lui avait dit ça des années auparavant, peut-être que rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé. S'il s'était juste excusé _avant_ , s'il avait juste pris conscience de...

Au lieu de se sentir heureux, la colère se répandit en lui. Il la refréna. Évidemment que ce n'était pas la faute de Sora, que ce ne serait pas juste de le tenir pour responsable... Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui en voulait _autant_? Ça n'avait pas de sens.

« J'suis fatigué, bailla Sora comme si rien n'était arrivé. J'peux faire la sieste, dit ?

-Pas ici. Je t'ai dit, je dois bientôt partir...

-Tu veux pas rester ? »

Ven fit la moue.

« Non.

-Ah... soupira Sora en détournant les yeux. Ok.

-J'ai juste... promis d'y aller... » tenta-t-il de se justifier.

Il n'allait pas voir Aqua. Il se rendait dans la Zone, et il pouvait très bien annuler.

« Non, t'inquiète, c'est cool ! le rassura l'autre avec un faux sourire énorme.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Ouais, nickel. J'dors juste pas bien en ce moment. Le retour de l'été et tout ça.

-Et les exams, renchérit Ventus.

-Ça aussi. »

Il ne s'en inquiéta pas davantage. Puisque Sora disait que tout allait bien...

Il ne lui cacherait rien, de toute façon, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **Et voilà, à la semaine prochaine pour la fin !**


	12. Sora & Ventus, début

**Voilà la dernière partie...**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

 **Scène 4, partie 6 : (anything hurts less than) quiet**

L'été arriva et puis passa.

Ventus passait le moins de temps possible avec Sora. Il ne souhaitait pas le voir, pas penser à ce qui les liait, à tous ces nœuds de problèmes, aux paroles cruelles de Vanitas, qui le terrifiaient.

Son excuse était valable.

« C'est que, tu comprends, Terra et Roxas sont rentrés pour les vacances. J'aimerais bien profiter un peu de mon meilleur ami et de mon frère. »

Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais été très proche de Roxas, et que Terra se plaignait également de ne pas le voir aussi souvent qu'auparavant. Il le croyait avec Sora.

Ven n'avait l'impression de pouvoir respirer que dans la Zone. Même Terra et Aqua ne comprenaient pas tout à fait. Ils le pensaient heureux, à peu près autant qu'eux, ou davantage.

* * *

L'été passa et ils entrèrent en Terminale. Nouvelles classes, et une masse conséquente de travail. À ce moment, Ven trouva d'autres excuses; leurs horaires différents, trop de choses à réviser, la fatigue...

Ils se voyaient toujours, mais Ven évitait que ce soit seul à seul. Il ne pouvait pas toujours y échapper, cela dit. Ça aurait fait suspect. Ça se passait plutôt pas trop mal. Il trouvait qu'il faisait bien illusion. Il écoutait Sora parler, il riait à ses blagues. Ce n'était pas si difficile de faire semblant d'aller bien.

Il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à éviter Sora continuellement. Ils étaient liés, il ne pourrait pas passer toute sa vie à lui mentir... Mais même lui ne connaissait pas la vérité sur ce qu'ils _étaient_ , au juste. Il se trouvait toujours aussi confus qu'au premier jour.

Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ? Et qu'est-ce que _Sora_ voulait ? Comment s'en assurer, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient pris au piège d'un avenir décidé pour eux ?

Dans la Zone, on lui conseillait de tout lâcher.

Presque tout le monde tenait ce discours, hormis Demyx. Seulement, Demyx n'aidait pas tellement, en lui répétant simplement que ça allait s'arranger, comme si les soucis allaient se régler comme par magie ! Il ne pouvait pas savoir, Demyx. Il attendait toujours son âme-soeur, persuadé que tous ses problèmes s'envoleraient par magie au moment où il poserait les yeux sur lui. Même s'il en aimait d'autres en l'attendant, il croyait dur comme fer à son conte de fée. Parce que c'est ce qui est censé se passer, pas vrai ?

* * *

Un trimestre passa ainsi.

Un jour, il pleuvait, et Ven relisait sa dissert' de philo chez Sora en attendant que l'averse se calme, pendant que ce dernier jouait à la console.

« Sora ?

-Huuuum ?

-Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? »

Le garçon leva ses yeux bleus vers lui, derrière ses mèches châtain. Un faux sourire. Ventus les reconnaissait, depuis le temps.

« Bah, on est âme-soeurs, non ? Tu le sais très bien. »

Ça voulait dire non.

Il n'attendit pas la fin de l'averse avant de s'en aller.

* * *

« Non mais merde, Ventus. Tu cherches là, aussi ! Tu peux pas ignorer nos conseils et puis venir chialer dans nos pattes quand ça va pas ! »

Sauf que les conseils de Vanitas se résumaient souvent à « largue-le ». Cela dit, Ven ne savait pas vers qui d'autre se tourner. Parce que ses parents pensaient que tout allait bien, et Terra pensait que tout allait bien, et Aqua pensait que tout allait bien. Au moins, Vanitas et Demyx pouvaient comprendre, un peu, que ça n'aille pas.

Qu'il avait un peu le cœur brisé.

C'était pas une expression, au final.

« Allez, tu t'es peut-être trompé ! s'exclama Demyx. Il peut pas mentir, vous êtes liés.

-C'est ça le problème ! se récria Ven à travers ses sanglots. On est liés, alors il est obligé de dire qu'il m'aime ! »

Et il _pensait_ l'aimer, sûrement. Mais ce n'était pas vrai, parce qu'il n'avait pas dit « oui, je t'aime pour ce que tu es », ou quelque chose de semblable. Il avait dit « on est âme-soeurs, non ? ». Et ça puait l'obligation. La dictature de l'amour, comme disaient certains dans la Zone.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dans les bras de Demyx à sangloter comme un enfant. Il se sentait ridicule. C'était une étreinte amicale, et beaucoup moins bien qu'avec Sora, mais ça restait agréable, la chaleur de quelqu'un qui se trouvait là pour lui. En face, Vanitas fronçait le nez.

« Je t'avais dit. T'as pas besoin de ce connard.

-Si, parvint à gémir Ven. Si, parce que moi, je l'aime pour de vrai. »

Et il fallait que l'univers s'écroule pour qu'il l'admette enfin.

* * *

Paradoxalement, à partir de là, les choses parurent s'arranger un peu.

Oh, ça faisait mal, terriblement mal, mais, soudain, Ventus acceptait la situation. Il ne se posait plus de questions, le stress ne le rongeait plus comme une gangrène. Sora ne l'aimait pas, mais lui si. C'était douloureux, mais _calme_ , dans son esprit. Ses pensées ne bourdonnaient plus.

Il préférait prendre conscience de ça plutôt que de porter cet espèce de poids sur les épaules, celui du regard des autres et celui de son propre conflit interne.

Quand bien même, il se demandait vraiment comment se tirer de là. Un jour viendrait, de plus en plus proche, où il faudrait qu'il en parle avec Sora. Mais est-ce que son ami parviendrait à ouvrir les yeux sur la situation ?

Et puis, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Demyx disait qu'on se remettait d'une peine de cœur, mais Ven était persuadé du contraire. Comment une souffrance aussi profonde, aussi ancrée en lui, pourrait-elle jamais s'effacer ?

Et cette histoire d'âme-soeur, alors ? Est-ce que c'était vrai, au final ? Si Sora ne partageait pas ses sentiments, sans doute que non... Alors, quoi ? Il s'agissait réellement d'une manipulation du gouvernement, comme le clamaient haut et fort certains membres de la Zone ? Ou est-ce qu'il s'agissait simplement d'une erreur des Moires, cette fois-ci, une de leurs rares anomalies ?

Trois fois en un siècle, peut-être quatre.

Non, il n'allait pas bien, mais à présent, il _savait_. Il comprenait. Et sa relation avec Sora lui semblait soudain plus saine, étrangement. Même physiquement, il y voyait plus clair, et il parvenait à s'admettre son attirance pour son ami, sans que tout ça ne lui paraisse immensément compliqué. Il ne paniquait plus lorsque Sora le touchait, intentionnellement ou non, et il parvenait à se laisser aller dans le contact, à le prendre pour ce que c'était, une démonstration d'affectation et rien de plus.

Il aurait voulu _plus_. Il en rêvassait un peu, parfois, avec un sentiment d'amusement amer. Il imaginait comment ce serait, d'envoyer valser son image de gentil garçon et puis de plaquer Sora contre un mur pour l'embrasser sur la bouche, ou l'inverse. Il en avait envie, maintenant. Il en avait toujours eu envie sans réussir à se l'avouer, de ça et de plus encore...

Il _pourrait_ avoir plus. Il savait très bien que, s'il prenait l'initiative, Sora ne le repousserait pas. Puisque ça _devait_ se passer ainsi. Il le savait et il ne tentait rien. Il se souvenait d'un baiser fort désagréable, du malaise ressenti, et il ne voulait pas faire subir encore pire à son âme-soeur.

Il ne l'évitait plus. Il ne mettait plus cette distance étouffante entre eux. Il pleurait souvent, le soir, quand personne ne le voyait, ou bien lorsqu'il se rendait dans la Zone. Il ne serait jamais avec Sora. Ou bien si, et ce serait encore pire, parce que ce serait un mensonge, vu que Sora ne l'aimait pas.

Il se sentait perdu.

* * *

Pour ne rien arranger, il reçut un appel de Roxas. Son frère ne l'appelait jamais. Plus maintenant, depuis qu'ils ne vivaient plus sous le même toit. Ils n'avaient jamais été proches, et ça aussi, peut-être, il le devait à Sora, maintenant qu'il y pensait.

Il avait passé toute son enfance avec son âme-soeur. Il ne parvenait même pas à se souvenir de sa vie avant lui. Son existence commençait avec Sora, et il n'y avait jamais eu de place pour ce grand-frère peu bavard, qui les regardait jouer de loin, d'un œil sombre.

« Ventus ! J'ai besoin de toi plus que jamais ! »

Bah bien sûr... _Plus que jamais_ , c'était pas grand-chose, pour eux. Ven se mit à sourire, presque amèrement.

« Bonjour mon frère chéri, ironisa-t-il, je vais bien, merci de t'en inquiéter.

-Hm, pardon, bonjour, répondit Roxas d'un ton nerveux. Excuse, mais c'est plutôt urgent. C'est à propos de mon âme-soeur, tu vois ? Axel. Les parents doivent t'avoir dit.

-Ah. Je t'écoute. »

Oui, Ven était au courant. Ses parents ne parlaient plus que de ça, et de la décision, soi-disant idiote, de leur fils d'attendre quelques jours avant de revoir son âme-soeur, pour apprendre à se connaître via SMS. Ventus n'en pensait pas grand-chose. Il espérait juste que tout se passerait bien pour Roxas.

Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il se tournait vers lui ? Vu son ton alarmiste, ce n'était pas simplement pour lui annoncer la grande nouvelle.

« Ben... J'hésite. Ça s'est passé comment, pour toi ?

-Comment ça ?

-Me le fais pas dire à voix haute ! Tomber amoureux, patate ! »

Ouch. Ça lui fit un coup désagréable, comme chaque fois que quelqu'un évoquait Sora. Et puis, tomber amoureux ? Il ne savait pas. Ça s'était fait à son insu, alors qu'il était trop occupé à se soucier du regard des autres.

« Si tu es désagréable, je raccroche » rétorqua Ven.

Il ne se sentait pas d'humeur pour ça, vraiment. Il regretta aussitôt ses paroles, mais... Eh bien, l'agacement l'emportait, cette fois.

« Bon, _désolé_ , ça te va ? Pardon mec mais je suis en détresse, là, un peu. »

Silence. Ils ne se parlaient jamais. Ils ne s'entraidaient jamais. Et la seule fois où il venait vers lui, c'était pour _ça_?

« Je sais pas quoi te dire, moi... »

Il aurait réellement, sincèrement aimé répondre à ses questions, lui être utile, au moins une fois dans sa vie.

Il se sentait nul. Très, très nul, et au fond du trou, et il se demandait s'il n'allait pas fondre en larmes. La dernière chose dont ils auraient besoin tous les deux, franchement.

« S'il te plaît, Ven ! lui fit Roxas d'une voix implorante. C'est tout nouveau, pour moi. Je sais pas comment faire, tout ça, les trucs de couple. Et... »

Mais Ven non plus, il ne savait pas.

« Tu pourrais me raconter comme ça s'est passé, pour lui et toi ?

-Tu crois vraiment que je m'en souviens ? J'avais quatre ans quand je l'ai rencontré. C'est trop particulier pour que tu puisses en tirer quoi que ce soit. »

Ce qui n'était pas un mensonge. Mais qui n'aidait pas.

« T'es pas mon frère, t'es adopté.

-Je t'aime aussi Roxy.

-C'est ça. Bisous.

-Bisous ! »

Pfff...

* * *

« T'as pas oublié de faire tes papiers d'inscription pour la fac, dis ? plaisanta Ven.

-Non, non...

-T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette.

-J'ai pas oublié. Je les ai remplis. Je savais pas comment te le dire. »

Ventus cligna des yeux. Sora s'exprimait vite, avec nervosité. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas.

« Comment ça ?

-Euh, tu sais, je vais étudier l'anglais.

-Oui, je suis au courant, quand même.

-Beh euh. Ça se pourrait que j'ai demandé à faire ma première année en Erasmus ? »

Oh.

Ah.

« Tu... Tu vas partir à l'étranger ?

-En Angleterre, précisa Sora avec un petit sourire d'excuse. T'es pas fâché ? »

Fâché, ce n'était pas le mot. La terre s'ouvrait sous ses pieds. Pas de Sora pendant un an. Autant dire une éternité.

« Bah, eh, tu fais ce que tu veux, non ? Je veux dire, si tu veux vraiment y aller, pourquoi je te retiendrais ? »

Pas de Sora et pas de sourire et de bavardage et personne pour jouer avec ses cheveux et pas de Sora.

« Je sais ! Mais euh, j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal. C'est long un an. Enfin, dix mois. Je veux pas... Pas que tu penses que...

-Eh. Je veux juste que tu sois heureux. »

Ven se sentait horrible. Il se donnait envie de mourir. Il mentait. Un an. Comment est-ce qu'il pouvait se réjouir de ça ?

Mais il ne pleura pas, au moins. Déjà ça de gagné.

* * *

« J'en ai marre de tes conneries, Ventus, râla Vanitas. Genre il te ment et toi tu dis rien ?

-Pour sa défense, faut dire que je suis pas très honnête avec lui non plus.

-Rapport à quoi ?

-Oh, j'sais pas, à cet endroit ?

-T'as le droit d'être là.

-Et il a le droit de partir ! »

C'était dingue. Il parvenait à défendre Sora, à croire en ce qu'il disait, lorsqu'il le défendait contre Vanitas. Et pourtant, il lui en voulait pour les mêmes exactes raisons que son ami pointait du doigt. Il n'en revenait pas de se montrer aussi égoïste ! Oh, il faisait bien semblant, mais au fond de lui, il se noyait dans sa détresse...

Mais voilà encore une preuve que Sora n'éprouvait aucun sentiment pour lui, non ? Il ne pourrait pas supporter une telle séparation, autrement. Ven le savait, parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas le supporter, lui. Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait cesser de battre au moment où l'avion décollerait.

Vanitas haussa les épaules.

« Écoute, j'sais pas quoi te dire. Arrête de nous pleurer dessus si t'écoutes pas ce qu'on a à dire.

-Pardon. Je sais que j'suis pénible. J'ai juste besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler.

-J'sais. Mais ça me soûle, ton histoire. C'est à s'arracher les cheveux. »

Il jeta un coup d'oeil vers son propre compte à rebours, et Ven se sentit soudainement coupable. Il faisait peur à son ami, avec tous ses problèmes.

« Désolé.

-C'est rien.

-Tu sais, Vani, tu peux me parler aussi, si ça va pas. Pour n'importe quelle raison.

-Je sais.

-Vraiment. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-Je sais. »

Il ne comptait pas là-dessus, évidemment. Mais Ven voulait juste s'assurer qu'il soit au courant.

* * *

Ventus regardait par la fenêtre son vieux télescope qui prenait la poussière. Il aimait toujours autant les étoiles. L'an prochain, il partait en licence de sciences et biologie, où ils proposaient une matière d'astronomie.

Mais le télescope... Il n'osait pas y toucher sans Sora. Ses parents râlaient un peu, pensant qu'ils l'avaient achetés pour rien, que leur fils s'était lassé. Mais non. Il aurait tellement aimé regarder à nouveau les étoiles...

Il sourit. Et puis, pourquoi pas ? Tout se passerait bien.

Il prit son téléphone.

« Ouais, So' ? Ça te dit de venir dormir à la maison ce week-end ? La météo dit que le ciel sera clair, on peut dépoussiérer notre vieil ami. »

* * *

« Ça m'avait trop manqué ! » avoua Sora avec un sourire de contentement.

Ven ne put que rire, contaminé par sa bonne humeur. Il faisait beau et il avait le cœur léger, quoiqu'avec un léger pincement. Triste mais heureux quand même. Toujours abîmé, mais après tout, il allait devoir s'y habituer... Et ce soir, il ne devait pas penser à ça. Il ne devait penser qu'aux étoiles et à la présence de Sora à ses côtés. Comme avant.

Le seul bémol, qui avait failli lui faire annuler la soirée, avait été sa mère. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Ven faisait tout un foin pour qu'ils ressortent le vieux matelas gonflable. « Enfin, voyons, tu ne vas demander à Sora de dormir sur ce truc, vous êtes bien assez grands ! » Après, elle avait essayé de lui faire parler de sexe, demandant s'ils l'avaient déjà fait ou non, si ça se passait bien, et Ven n'avait répondu à rien, se contentant de réclamer obstinément le matelas.

Elle allait lui en vouloir de se montrer aussi borné, de ne pas daigner lui expliquer ou se confier à elle... Et elle ne pensait pas à mal. Elle s'imaginait sûrement qu'ils avaient déjà fait ça, l'après-midi, la porte fermée, et que voilà. Mais ce n'étaient pas ses affaires.

Il avait peur que Sora songe à la même chose. Mais lorsqu'il verrait le matelas, il comprendrait, non ? Et il serait peut-être soulagé, puisqu'il ne l'aimait pas.

Ils réglèrent les coordonnées du télescope à leurs points d'observations préférés, les anneaux de Saturne et certaines constellations. Même Sora, qui oublierait sa tête si elle n'était pas accrochée à ses épaules, s'en souvenait encore, et Ven manqua d'en pleurer de joie.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien en même temps, comme si le monde extérieur n'existait plus, comme si rien n'avait plus d'importance. Et ça n'aurait pas dû en avoir, le reste, tout ce qui n'était pas eux. Ça n'en avait pas, avant, mais ils avaient dû grandir...

Puis, assis sur le carrelage frais de la terrasse, ils regardèrent le ciel à l'oeil nu. On distinguait nettement moins les étoiles, comme ça, à cause de la pollution lumineuse, mais ce n'était pas mal non plus. L'immensité du ciel, de l'univers au-dessus d'eux, se faisait davantage sentir. Cette même étendue qui, enfants, leurs faisaient se dire « wouaaah » tandis qu'ils consultaient les livres d'images sans lire les textes descriptifs. Ils faisaient partie d'un tout beaucoup plus vaste, fascinant, qui leur donnait le vertige et les attirait.

Ven se sentait à sa place dans l'univers. C'était tout bête, vraiment, et tellement compliqué, de _juste_ faire abstraction des mauvaises choses !

« On regarde quoi, maintenant ?

-Orion ? proposa Ven.

-Allez. »

Il s'accroupit pour régler les roulettes de l'appareil sur les coordonnées de la nébuleuse, entendant vaguement Sora s'asseoir dans l'herbe juste à côté, et sentit son regard le fixer. Il releva des yeux intrigués vers son ami.

« So' ? »

Il ne répondit pas, continuant de le fixer avec une gravité qui ne lui ressemblait pas, parce que rien ne paraissait jamais _grave_ aux yeux de Sora. Et il était beau, comme ça. Il paraissait plus mature. Il était beau tout le temps, en fait, et Ven se demanda comment il avait pu en douter tout ce temps tellement ça crevait les yeux.

Il dut voir quelque chose dans son expression, comme une autorisation, puisqu'il rapprocha alors son visage du sien.

Ventus se recula précipitamment, son cœur loupant un battement, et puis se mettant à accélérer de façon déraisonnée. Non. C'est pas vrai, pas encore !

Il ne voulait que passer une soirée comme avant, sans se soucier de leurs sentiments, sans se sentir piégé par ce lien qui les liait ! Sans parvenir à s'en empêcher, il laissa échapper un sanglot, et puis des larmes et se détourna. Il préférait ne pas voir la réaction de son âme-soeur face au rejet.

« Ven ? »

Sa voix sonnait angoissée, presque catastrophée. _Évidemment_. Ven tenta de s'essuyer les yeux, mais d'autres larmes venaient prendre la place des anciennes. Il lâcha, pitoyable :

« Pourquoi tu gâches toujours tout ?

-J'suis désolé... Je pensais pas... Je comprends pas. »

Bien sûr. Comment est-ce qu'il pourrait comprendre ?

Bon sang, la douleur... Il avait l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de pleurer, pas regarder Sora en face, pas comme ça. Il l'avait déjà vu pleurer avant, évidemment, mais jamais par sa faute. Et jamais pour _ça._ _Ça_ n'aurait pas dû le rendre triste. Et bien sûr, qu'il mourrait d'envie d'embrasser Sora, mais pas de cette manière ! Pas avec ce contexte et ce compte à rebours qui avait pris la fuite depuis longtemps, et pas si Sora ne l'aimait pas !

Il sentit alors des bras autour de lui et s'en voulut de se sentir aussi rassuré par la chaleur de l'autre. Il ne devrait pas en profiter ainsi, et pourtant... Il posa sa tête contre son épaule et se laissa aller. Les larmes ne semblaient pas prêtes à s'arrêter. Il ne parvenait pas à les stopper, et sans doute qu'il ruinait le t-shirt de Sora, là. Bah, bien fait pour lui, après tout !

« J'suis désolé » répéta Sora, et Ven ne parvint soudain plus à lui en vouloir.

Il paraissait sur le point de pleurer, lui aussi, et son ton empreint de stupeur.. Il ne devait pas s'y attendre. Bien entendu, pourquoi son âme-soeur le repousserait-il ?

S'il savait.

« Faut qu'on... qu'on parle » parvint-il à marmonner à travers sa gorge enrouée.

Il sentit son ami hocher la tête contre ses cheveux et résista à l'envie de se blottir davantage contre lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait pouvoir lui dire ? Comment justifier tout ça, toutes ces années d'attente pour rien du tout ? Il allait devoir lui faire prendre conscience de la situation, et Sora n'allait pas saisir son propos, parce qu'il vivait depuis toutes ces années selon la perspective de qu'on lui avait inculqué toute sa vie !

Doucement, lorsqu'il parvint finalement à tenir ses flux lacrymaux tranquilles, il se détacha de l'autre et croisa son regard, un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur et de tristesse. Ils se levèrent pour entrer dans la maison, où heureusement tout le monde dormait, et marchèrent en silence dans l'escalier sombre, jusqu'à la porte, que Ven referma en silence. Sa chambre, baignée de clair de lune, avec le matelas gonflable au pied de son lit.

Ce foutu matelas. Il le vit et se remit à pleurer, sans réussir à s'expliquer pourquoi, silencieusement pour ne pas réveiller ses parents. Ce putain de matelas !

Il sentit la main de Sora saisir la sienne et le guider avec douceur jusqu'au matelas, puis s'asseoir en tailleur en face de lui.

« Pardon, fit-il encore. Mais, Ven, j'y comprends rien... Je... Je veux pas te forcer à quoi que ce soit, mais... »

Il s'interrompit, plein d'incompréhension, blessé. Ventus sécha encore ses propres larmes, inspirant profondément pour se calmer. Ridicule. Il se trouvait ridicule.

« So', écoutes... J'pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

-De... ?

-Je pense pas que tu voulais réellement m'embrasser et je pense pas que tu m'aimes pour de vrai. »

Il avait eu du mal à le dire, et maintenant, une fois les mots sortis, il respirait un peu mieux, comme si ça lui obstruait la gorge depuis une éternité.

« Mais bien sûr que si ! Comment tu peux penser le contraire ? Ven, enfin, on est â-

-Arrête de dire ça ! Écoute-moi ! »

Zut. La tête lui tournait. Il inspira fort à nouveau. Ça n'allait pas. Il ne voulait pas faire ça. Il ne voulait pas le perdre.

« C'est juste... Tu vois, tout le monde attend qu'on soit finalement ensemble, et la plupart des gens pensent qu'on l'est déjà... Et depuis qu'on est tout petits, ils n'attendent que ça ! Même à l'école primaire, on nous charriait déjà ! Est-ce que tu te rends compte ? Quand on est gosse, on pense pas à tous ces trucs ! Moi en tout cas, j'y pensais pas...

-Moi non plus, murmura Sora. J'veux dire, je savais bien que ça arriverait un jour...

-Oui. Vu que tout le monde nous répétait que ça allait arriver. Et ça t'a jamais dérangé, je le vois bien. Mais moi, quand on nous embêtait avec ça, je...

-Mais c'était pas méchant.

-Quand même. »

Sans doute pas, non, ça ne partait pas d'une mauvaise intention, tous ces camarades de classe qui les taquinaient, juste parce qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais leurs tons pleins de moqueries, et puis le nombre de remarques... Ça s'accumulait, et rien que d'y repenser, Ven sentit l'angoisse lui étreindre la gorge de nouveau.

« J'veux dire, non, mais, ça pèse, tu vois ? Ça et la famille, les parents, qui faisaient des projets d'avenir à notre place... J'ai... J'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte de ce qui clochait, mais c'est toutes ces attentes ! J'me sens piégé.

-Par moi ?

-Non. Oui. Je sais pas. »

Sora eut un mouvement de recul. Ven regretta aussitôt ses paroles. Même dans le noir, il sentit toute la peine qu'il venait de causer à son âme-soeur.

« C'est pas ta faute ! se reprit-il. C'est ce compte à rebours. C'est le...concept.

-Le concept ?

-Les âme-soeurs, tout ça. C'est comme si on avait pas le droit de décider tout seuls. »

Il guetta la réaction de l'autre, compta ses respirations. Il ne voyait son visage qu'en nuances de gris et bleu lunaire. Sa main se trouvait toujours dans la sienne, et elle tremblait très légèrement.

« Ok, finit par lâcher Sora. Je... Je me rends pas compte de tout, mais je vois que ça t'a fait souffrir. J'ai jamais vu les choses comme ça... Mais, Ven, merde, même au-delà de ça, et nous deux, alors ? T'aime pas être avec moi ? »

Ventus hocha la tête. Ça lui faisait mal, de lui faire du mal. Et, quelque part, égoïstement, ça lui faisait du bien. De tout dire, d'enfin avoir une chance qu'il se rende compte, et d'un peu lui communiquer toute la détresse qu'il causait indirectement, sans le faire exprès. Toujours sans le faire exprès.

« Si, bien sûr que si ! Tu te souviens, quand on était enfants ? On était inséparables. On pensait à rien. Littéralement à rien. Ça me semblait tellement naturel, à l'époque, d'être avec toi ! Et puis on a eu d'autres amis... On a commencé à faire des choses l'un sans l'autre. En y repensant, je crois que ça m'a un peu brisé le cœur. »

Un petit rire de sa part, autant de nostalgie que d'autodérision. Un silence en face de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? souffla alors Sora. C'est toi qui a commencé, en traînant avec Terra.

-Quoi ?

-Tu me parlais toujours de lui. J'étais jaloux, tu peux pas imaginer ! »

Ça le sécha tout net sur place.

« Vraiment ? Je pensais pas. J'étais jaloux de Riku et Kairi, moi !

-T'es ami avec eux aussi » répliqua-t-il naïvement.

Un sourire hésitant vint fleurir sur les lèvres de Ventus.

« Tu sais très bien que c'est pas la même chose... »

Et Sora ne nia pas. Il devait le sentir aussi, que l'amitié qui les liait tous les trois excluait un peu Ven. Ils l'appréciaient aussi, mais leur lien ne tenait aucune comparaison.

« On pouvait pas non plus vivre dans une bulle toute notre vie, fit observer son âme-soeur d'un ton dubitatif.

-J'suppose que non. Seulement, avant, c'était comme ça et... c'était bien. Avec le recul, je... j'pense que c'était malsain. Les parents auraient jamais dû nous rendre aussi dépendants l'un de l'autre. J'ai eu du mal à m'habituer à te partager. Beaucoup de mal. »

Il le formulait en mots pour la première fois, mais il y avait souvent songé, en ressassant tout ce qui clochait, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie, dans ses sentiments. Et même en le sachant, il n'arrivait pas à regretter son enfance avec Sora, leur cohésion d'alors. S'ils avaient pu rester des enfants pour l'éternité...

« Je saisis l'idée » murmura son ami.

Sa phrase resta en suspend entre eux. Ventus hésita à parler de l'adolescence, de sa confusion devant ces sentiments qui devaient changer, l'évolution de l'amitié enfantine jusqu'à l'amour, l'attirance physique, et tout qui allait trop vite autour d'eux, qui ne leur laissait pas le temps. Il ne parvint pas à l'exprimer. Ça restait trop intime, il se sentait toujours mal à l'aise à l'idée de lui parler de ce genre de choses. Ils n'abordaient jamais ce sujet.

« C'que j'essaie de dire, au final... poursuivit-il sans avoir aucune idée des mots qui sortiraient de sa bouche, c'est que depuis le début on nous force à être ensemble. So', tu t'es jamais dit que, peut-être, tu te persuadais qu'on devait s'aimer, juste parce que tout le monde nous as toujours dit qu'on devait s'aimer ?

-Bah, évidemment qu'on doit s'aimer... répondit-t-il, hésitant. C'est écrit.

-C'est ça le souci ! Tu vois pas le problème ? Une fois, tu m'as sorti que... que tu m'aimais puisqu'on était âme-soeur. Et ? C'est tout ? Est-ce que tu m'aimes parce que c'est le Destin ou bien est-ce que tu m'aimes pour... moi ? »

La fin se résumait à un murmure, plus faible que les battements de son cœur. L'obscurité aidait beaucoup. Dans cette semi-luminosité, tout paraissait moins réel, moins grave. Comme s'il ne risquait pas, d'un seul mot mal placé, de perdre celui qu'il aimait pour toujours. Il vidait son sac, parce que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et que _jamais_ lui apparaissait comme un gouffre sans fond de détresse infinie.

« Tu me fais mal à la tête ! avoua Sora avec un rire gêné. Honnêtement ? Bordel, Ven, j'en sais rien. Les questions que tu me poses, ça m'a jamais effleuré.

-Je m'en doutais bien.

-Mais c'que j'sais... »

Il se pencha vers lui, et l'estomac de Ven se contracta d'appréhension. Il se tenait prêt à reculer, mais Sora ne fit qu'appuyer son front contre le sien. Ça le fit soupirer de soulagement et de surprise. De bien-être, aussi. Le contact restait agréable, même dans cette appréhension douloureuse.

« J'sais juste que je veux plus jamais te faire pleurer ! Et je sais pas si c'est le Destin ou autre chose, mais écoute, j'me sens affreusement mal depuis tout à l'heure. Je pensais pas que c'était possible d'avoir mal comme ça. J'ai trop peur que tu veuilles plus jamais me voir, et j'ai jamais, jamais pensé à ça de ma vie, et ça me terrifie ! Et je sais pas si c'est le compte à rebours ou autre chose, mais j'ai envie de passer tous les jours de ma vie avec toi, et ça c'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut me forcer à ressentir, si ? Et aussi, ça fait vraiment des années que j'ai envie de t'embrasser, mais je ferais jamais, jamais quelque chose que tu veux pas que je fasse ! Tout à l'heure dans le jardin, je pensais que toi aussi... J'me suis trompé. Écoute, j'suis désolé. Je sais pas pourquoi je t'aime, mais c'est comme ça, je t'aime, et j'ai pas envie de réfléchir plus loin que ça ! »

Il reprit sa respiration après sa longue tirade. L'esprit de Ven était vide. Il mourait d'envie de le croire. Il pensa à tous les gens de la Zone, ceux qui croyaient en l'amour et ceux qui n'y croyaient pas. Il pensa à son frère, perdu lui aussi dans ces histoires. Il pensa à Terra et Aqua qui n'avaient pas eu besoin de minuteur pour comprendre qu'ils éprouvaient des sentiments. Il pensa à tous ces gens pour qui le compte à rebours fonctionnait. Seulement trois erreurs en un siècle. Il songea que lui, il aimait Sora.

Le compte à rebours était une indication, pas une obligation. Une flèche pointée vers un individu, qui indiquait simplement que, s'il le souhaitait, cette personne qu'il rencontrait pourrait devenir le chose la plus importante de son existence. Il pensa au petit garçon avec qui il avait joué au pirate, plus de dix années auparavant.

Ç'avait toujours été lui.

« J'ai été si bête...

-Ven ?

-J'te demande pardon, So'. On s'en fiche, des autres. Ça les regarde pas.

-Ça veut dire... ? »

Il sourit. Ça lui apparaissait comme une évidence, à présent, tout ce qu'il s'empêchait de voir jusque là. Il pressa sa main dans les siennes.

« J'veux être avec toi. Tout le temps. Tous les jours. »

Il entendit l'autre rire, de surprise et de bonheur.

« Ok, fit-il. Ok. Eh, tu sais quoi ? L'an prochain. J'vais annuler ma candidature, pour l'Angleterre ! J'vais rester ici. C'est mieux qu'on rest-

-So'. Non. »

L'autre sembla surpris. Et Ven n'en revenait pas de prendre cette décision. Il avait rêvé que son âme-soeur revienne sur sa décision, lui dise qu'il ne partait plus, et à présent que ça arrivait... Il secoua doucement la tête.

« C'est ce que tu as envie de faire. T'as toujours voulu découvrir des trucs, des gens. Tu vas être comme un poisson dans l'eau, là-bas !

-Mais t'es plus important que ça !

-Et je serais encore là quand tu reviendras. J'attendrais. Sérieusement. Je le pensais, quand je t'ai dit que je voulais pas te freiner. »

Il savait que Sora prendrait la même décision pour lui. Il le connaissait suffisamment bien pour en être persuadé. La séparation lui faisait peur, un peu, encore. Mais ça irait. Ils tiendraient.

« Tu sais, annonça Sora en se reculant, j'ai encore un peu envie de t'embrasser.

-Juste un peu ?

-Ah, mais, prend pas ça pour une obligation ! Pardon, j'suis con, j'ai pas réfléchi ! On peut attendre, ça m'va ! Je... »

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Ven qui l'embrassa, et c'était un vrai baiser.

Cette nuit-là, ils n'eurent pas besoin du matelas installé par terre. Ils ne firent pas l'amour, mais restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, malgré la chaleur de l'été. La simple idée de se séparer ne serait-ce que d'un pouce leur paraissait trop insurmontable.

* * *

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, alors ? » gronda Vanitas.

Ventus se contenta de soupirer tristement. Il s'y attendait. Il avait prévu un argumentaire, mais l'oublia au moment d'ouvrir la bouche.

« On est amis, non ? marmonna-t-il. Et puis, même si je suis avec mon âme-soeur, ça change rien. Marluxia et Larxène...

-On a pas besoin de gentil garçon parfait, ici, trancha durement l'autre garçon. La Zone, c'est pas pour les gens qui ont leur vie en ordre. »

La violence de sa haine lui coupa le souffle, si bien que ce fut Demyx qui le défendit. Demyx qui ne s'énervait jamais, peu importe la situation, et qui se retrouvait à présent à froncer les sourcils.

« Vanitas, arrête ! T'es qui pour juger de ça ?

-Non mais merde quoi, on peut pas le garder juste parce qu'il est sympa, non plus !

-Et pourquoi pas, hein ? La Zone t'appartient pas, tu sais ? T'as rien à décider. »

Il les dévisagea tour à tour, le visage plein de colère. Ven savait très bien qu'il allait réagir comme ça, en lui disant qu'il avait finalement décidé de rester avec Sora. Vanitas méprisait tout ce qui se rapprochait de près ou de loin à une vie bien rangée. Et Ven aurait voulu l'aider, vraiment, à passer outre tout ça. Peut-être qu'avec le temps, il s'assagirait, mais en attendant...

Il le regarda se lever sans pouvoir rien faire.

« Vous m'avez soûlé. »

Et il s'en alla. Ven le regarda s'éloigner pour la dernière fois. Il savait qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais. La main de Demyx se posa sur son épaule, chaleureuse et rassurante.

« L'écoute pas, va ! T'es toujours le bienvenu ! Ce sera le seul à te dire le contraire, ici.

-J'crois pas. Mais merci, Dem.

-De rien. Tu restes toujours mon pote ! »

* * *

 _Un an plus tard..._

Devant le hall des arrivées, Ventus se rongeait les ongles, nerveux. Est-ce qu'il avait manqué à Sora autant que Sora lui avait manqué ? Est-ce qu'ils parviendraient à se retrouver comme avant ?

Son âme-soeur était parti effectuer sa première année d'étude à l'étranger. Lui, il était allé en licence de biologie, et il adorait ça. Il s'était fait des amis, tout un tas de personnes qui lui avaient paru comme une bouffée d'air frais.

Oh, Sora lui avait manqué ! Terriblement. Il y avait eu des soirs où son absence lui avait paru insupportable, où il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour se trouver à ses côtés, et il s'était retenu à plusieurs reprises de cliquer sur le bouton de confirmation d'achat pour des billets d'avion hors de prix.

Mais malgré tout... Ça leur avait fait du bien. À tous les deux.

Ils n'avaient jamais pu vivre sans l'autre, auparavant. Ventus avait trouvé le temps de travailler sur lui-même, de découvrir qui il était vraiment, sans la présence de son âme-soeur. De se retrouver. S'il devait le refaire, il recommencerait. Il avait tellement appris !

Et il n'était plus le même, plus tout à fait. Est-ce que Sora le reconnaîtrait ? Est-ce qu'il n'allait pas s'étonner de ses nouvelles expressions, de sa nouvelle sensation de liberté ? Est-ce qu'il l'aimerait toujours ?

Ses pas dans le hall de l'aéroport se stoppèrent lorsqu'il aperçut la silhouette caractéristique de son petit ami, ses cheveux en bataille, ses yeux bleus qui sondaient la foule à sa recherche. Alors, ses doutes s'envolèrent.

Il se mit à courir, sans réfléchir, sans prendre garde aux personnes qui les entouraient, et lui arriva dessus comme un boulet de canon. Sora poussa un cri de surprise, la première fois qu'il entendait sa voix pour de vrai depuis si longtemps ! Et Ventus, entre deux rires, trouva le souffle pour l'embrasser.

« Plus jamais ! marmonna-t-il contre ses lèvres. Plus jamais on fait ça ! »

Sora resserra son étreinte autour de lui. Il sentit son sourire contre son cou, respira son odeur encore familière.

« T'inquiètes ! La prochaine fois, je t'emmène avec moi.

-Encore heureux ! »

Il ne comptait plus jamais le lâcher.

* * *

 **Hum.**

 **Avec le recul, je ne sais pas si c'est une fin satisfaisante. Je sais que certains pressentaient un bad end, mais boaf, je pouvais pas leur faire subir ça, à ces pauvres petiots ! Du coup ouais, je sais pas ce que vous en pensez. N'hésitez pas à commenter !**

 **Pour ce qui est de la prochaine partie, ce ne sera pas pour tout de suite, j'ai envie de me concentrer sur d'autres fics avant, mais promis, ça viendra !**

 **À plus !**


End file.
